


Bloodline

by Boxxsaltz



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxsaltz/pseuds/Boxxsaltz
Summary: The Queen’s jaw set, fire in her eyes. “Go to the Southern Kingdom and bring me the head of the beast that claimed my son. Only then can we both be set free.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Map of The Four Kingdoms: https://i.imgur.com/drp3RzK.png

The last of footsteps came to a halt along the edge of the wood. The village below was quiet. Still. Lanterns swayed in the cool breeze, flames low as not to disturb the sleeping cottages.  
  
Shadows loomed in the trees, watching. Waiting. Yellow eyes burned in the light of the moon, blazing like licks of the sun. The ominous tremor of a howl swept through the darkness and ears twitched in answer.  
  
It was time.  
  
Jaws cracked and muzzles raised to the navy skies painted with stars thrown there by the gods. Warm air filled lungs that expanded broad chests lined with age, sacrifice, and battle.  
  
Necks craned, a chorus of howls rose up, resonating over the valley in a bitter song.  
  
Blood would be shed tonight.


	2. Prologue

Yuri could hear the music all the way from the top of the hills to where she worked in the stables. It was a loud and joyous chorus accompanying another dance taking place in the King's Castle. Her sister hummed along with the orchestra as she slipped through the stable doors. Yuri gave her mare, Riel, one last stroke to her black and white neck before setting the latch of her hold.

Krystal stepped carefully as she approached. A buck lowered his russet head down for her to comb fingers through his mane. He was their father’s horse used to draw the single wagon into town where they delivered the vegetables and wool for the shops. He never cared much for Yuri so she left Krystal to steer when they took over for their father’s delivers.

  
"Where's Jessica?" Yuri wiped her hands on a rag hanging from the belt buckled loose around her waist.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
She smiled. "Are you ready?"  
  
"You're going in that?"  
  
Yuri looked down at her clothes. They were dirty and worn from working with the horses all evening. Self-conscious, she dusted at the smears of mud caked into her cream shirt.  
  
"You can't be serious,” Krystal’s eyes swept her up and down, amused grin on her lips. “The guards will find us out before we have a chance to get inside the Castle if you go looking like that."  
  
"I hadn't thought about it."  
  
Krystal shook her head so her long, black hair rippled in glossy waves. She had already changed into her finer clothing. A simple pale, baby green dress made by the hands of their mother fell down to sweep along the floor. Laces threaded through her corset - the color of tree bark in the winter - laid smooth along her chest.  
  
Yuri had never been fond of dresses. Their eldest sister, Jessica, always tried to make her play dress up when they were younger. But stables and boots suited her much finer than gowns.  
  
"Hurry and change,” said Krystal as they walked out into the warm night. “I'll be waiting by the Mulberry tree.”  
  
Closing the stable doors, Yuri hurried towards the house to change. It was a small place home to the Jungs who Yuri would forever be indebted to. Though she had come to them before the time she could remember, they didn’t hold it from her that she was not their birth child. Even so, the Jungs raised Yuri as one of their own.  
  
She was told early on that she'd been left on the porch of their towns hospital newly born and bloody with only a name and wrapped in soiled blanket. The Jung Mother, who worked there, quickly took her in and tended to a malnourished Yuri. Few spoke up saying they saw a mysterious woman fleeing the town in the night Yuri was found. No one knew who she was or where she had gone.  
  
As for her father...he was unspoken for.  
  
In the light of her bedside candle, Yuri looked at herself in the small looking glass hanging off the wall. She now wore the garb of a young boy of the rich made from some of the finest materials. They had belonged to the Jung Father when he was younger and served for a wealthy family. When the King called on all eligible men who could fight in a war they believed was to come, he had left the family to join.  
  
Injury in training deemed him no longer fit and he was sent out of their services and into the lower villages. Years later, no sons of his own, Yuri had taken the burden of most of the work to reduce his strain with the horses while Krystal was assigned to work in their gardens and greenhouses.  
  
Tying her hair back, Yuri blew out the candle and slipped out of the room leaving a sleeping Jessica snoring in her slumber. The night air was warm with remnants of the humid day left on the breeze. Saddling Riel, Yuri traveled up the path through their village, following the candlelight of street lamps. Up ahead she could see Krystal sitting along the old, dried up well beneath the Mulberry Tree that had grown up and around the worn stone.  
  
“They’ve just sounded the feasting trumpets,” said Krystal as Yuri helped her onto the saddle.  
  
Throwing her leg over, Yuri grabbed the reins. “That means it’ll be over soon.”  
  
“We better hurry. For the festival and before Father wakes and notices we’re gone.”  
  
“We’ll be scolded harshly.” Tapping her heels into her mare’s side, they started up along the road to the castle.  
  
“It’s worth it. Isn’t that what you said?”  
  
Yuri laughed quietly, eyes settled on the glowing torches blazing along the Royal Hills. “It will be.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
“I’ll be back before first light.” Riel pressed her damp nose against Yuri’s cheek as she stroked her neck.  
  
“Hurry,” Krystal urged as Yuri tied Riel at the base of the hills.  
  
The journey up was a quick one. Yuri had made it a few times when she was to bring some of their finest horses before the King to see if they would be good to use for his men. Yuri was sure she saw one of the young bucks now grown thick and strong beside a castle guard as they approached.  
  
“Wow,” Krystal breathed. Her eyes lit up with the glow of white lanterns hanging from the branches of trees.  
  
Gold and white streamers wrapped around the path lampposts and draped from one to the next that led the way all the way to the Castle gates. Hanging high from towering poles waved the flags for each of the Four Kingdoms. The silver and white flag for The Northern Land of the Archs. The black and gold flag for the Eastern Villages of the Humans. The emerald and white flag for the Western Woods of the Fay. And the crimson and black for the Southern Plains of the Beasts.  
  
It was her King’s flag and seal that Yuri knew the best - the bust of a black horse in the center of a golden shield, adorned with crisscrossing swords. It was fitting for their Kingdom. The humans were regarded for their pursuit of strength, perseverance, and valiancy.  
  
Yuri’s eyes stayed on the flags a bit longer, examining the foreign seals. It was only during the Festival of Kingdoms when all four flags were flown. Hosted in a different kingdom every other year, the festival was a three day event in celebration of the peace they had maintained throughout the entire Kingdom.  
  
In all of Yuri’s years, not once had the Festival taken place in the South. After The War of Kingdoms years ago, the Kingdom of the Beasts became secluded from the rest of the land. It was only due to respect and remembrance that they flew their flag at the Festival.  
  
“Jessica would love to see this.”  
  
“She never would’ve come,” said Yuri. The eldest had no taste for adventure but Yuri thought even Jessica wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off the beauty of the Castle during Festival time. “This way.”  
  
Yuri tugged Krystal off the path and into the cover of the trees along the outer courtyard. Up close, the music had grown sharper. Strings played on softer tones to sing beneath the chatter of the feast. Yuri followed the sound to the back of the castle where servants hauled garbage into carts that would take the waste to the pits just outside the Villages.  
  
“Wait.” Yuri jerked Krystal back, pressing her against the wall.  
  
A set of guards approached the servants, barking quick commands. A few of the servants followed them back into the Castle while the others went to secure the garbage into the carts.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
They snuck downwind, using the cover of carts and diverted attention to sneak through the west gate. Once inside, they began to run, hurrying through the door the guards and servants had come through.  
  
“I can’t believe we made it,” Krystal panted.  
  
Yuri grinned down at her. Her heart was beating wildly inside of her chest. “Me neither.”  
  
For years she had dreamed of witnessing the Festival in all its glory within the Castle. For the people in the towns, the only luxury they had was watching as the rich and royals paraded through the Villages. The first time Yuri had seen the parade she was very young while this had been Krystal’s first to remember.  
  
The plan to sneak in had come the evening after the  sweepers cleared the roads of flowers and beads tossed to greet the newcomers. The light in Krystal’s eyes had persuaded Yuri to join her on the adventure. Now that she was inside of the Castle, all doubt about the decision washed away.  
  
“Should we follow the music?” Krystal suggested.  
  
Yuri nodded as she eyed the hallway. The walls were high with their Kingdom's flag draped on either side. Beautiful murals depicting famous scenes from stories Yuri had read about in old nursery books painted the ceiling.  
  
“Yuri,” Krystal urged. Yuri quickly followed her through the corridors.  
  
The smell of food, delicious and rich, filtered through the halls and Yuri knew they were getting closer. Her stomach growled at the pungent scent of roasted meat and her mouth watered at the spices that touched her tongue.  
  
“Which way?”  
  
They had stopped at a juncture with hallways that led left and right. From each, music echoed. Head tilted to the air, Yuri took in a deep breath. Everything smelt so wonderful.  
  
“This way,” she pointed left. “If it’s not, we can turn around and come back.”  
  
Krystal frowned. “I hope we don’t miss it.”  
  
“Go. Quickly.” Yuri took the lead, rounding them to the left corridor when something rammed into her.  
  
A wide pair of eyes stared startled and surprised back at her before another face, eyes fierce and narrowed, stepped in the way. Yuri took a step back, pulling Krystal behind her.  
  
“Who are you?” snarled the girl in front of her. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail so tight it made her features sharp and angular.  
  
The cloak she wore over the black regalia of a guard was of the same color though the inside Yuri could see was white. Yuri’s eyes caught sight of the broach holding the collar of her cloak together. The seal engraved into the fine medal was of the Archs.  
  
Yuri’s eyes jumped back to the piercing ones before her. She knew of the Archs. They were said to be the direct descendants of the Archangels, which they derived their name. Like their Queen, the Arch race were well renowned for their elegance and beauty but held not a bit of vanity within them. Entrusted with governing peace within the Kingdoms where they took the top seats in the Kingdoms Council called to order in time of crisis, they were of the humble kind.  
  
But the girl before her did not look like one belonging to the Archs.  
  
“Are you deaf?” The guard hissed. “Who are you? What is your business here?”  
  
“Let them be, Juhyun,” spoke a voice from behind her.  
  
“But, Your-”  
  
“They are not our concern.”  
  
Just over the guard’s shoulder, Yuri found the eyes of the other girl. Her skin was pale and smooth and her round doe eyes were clear and glittering a shade of brown only belonging to fresh bark of a new sapling blooming in the spring.  
  
Yuri had only seen few Archs in her life. They didn’t dwell much outside of the Northern Lands. She had heard stories, rumors, and tales of men and women alike who had fallen into the spell of an Arch’s beauty. Yuri believed them to be farce, but seeing this girl up close she could now see there may have been some truth to those words.  
  
Those steady eyes stayed on Yuri as she moved to stand in front of her guard. When she spoke, she spoke with precise authority. “You will tell no one of what you’ve seen. Is that understood?”  
  
Yuri nodded without question. “Yes.”  
  
“And you?” Her gaze shifted to Krystal.  
  
Stepping from where she hid, Krystal said, “If you do the same for us.”  
  
“You have my word. Let’s go, Juhyun.”  
  
The guard kept her eyes on Yuri and Krystal until she passed and rounded the corner where they disappeared. Just as quickly as they were gone the sound of approaching voices filled the corridor.  
  
“The festival has ended,” said Krystal. “Someone’s coming this way.”  
  
Yuri spun around, surveying their surroundings. Doors lined each side hall each with shin gold knobs.  
  
“What do we do? Yuri!”  
  
“This way!” She darted for the nearest door and slammed it shut behind them.  
  
Ear pressed to the wood, Yuri listened to the voices passing by. They spoke of the Festival. Some in high regards while others muttered complaints in their own respective tongues and dialects. She wondered how it would’ve been attending the Festival surrounded by so many people from the Four Kingdoms.  
  
“If we go now we could use the crowds as cover to get out.”  
  
“Whose room do you think this is?”  
  
Peeling from the door, Yuri tuned to Krystal who stood in the middle of the room. Light poured down from a burning chandelier onto a room of black and white marble floors. Drapes of gold silk hung from floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the villages below. A large bed sat on one side of the room with sheer curtains around a mattress spread in fine comforters and thick pillows.  
  
On a table sat a metal pitcher of water with a tall chalices beside it. A medium length table set with plates and cutlery for meals with two chairs - one on each end.  
  
“This is a Royal Guest Suite.” Yuri walked over to the table. She could see her reflection in the silverware.  
  
“Do you ever question why it is only the King gets to live like this?” Krystal move about the room. Her fingers grazed along the spines of books held in a large shelf across the room before she crossed to examine the drapes.  
  
“You shouldn't talk like that. Not in the King’s Castle.”  
  
“He can’t hear us.”  
  
“Someone might,” Yuri warned, “and then it’s-”  
  
“‘To the stockade with you!’” Krystal mocked the King’s voice.  
  
Yuri tensed. There were many punishments given for various crimes. A sentence to the stockades could be as bad as - if not worse - a sentence to the guillotine. At least on the guillotine your death was quick. Depending on the extent of your crime, you could either walk away with a few lashes across your back or flogged until death while in the stockade.  
  
Speaking against the King, Krystal would take her last breath there.  
  
Yuri suddenly felt uneasy. “We should go before the crowds clear.”  
  
“Wait. What is this?”  
  
Yuri sighed, “Krystal-”  
  
“I think this quarter belongs to an Arch,” Krystal said, excitedly.  
  
Striding across the room, Yuri joined her where she stood at a vanity. In the mirror she observed the two of them. Krystal had skin pallid enough to be mistaken for the Arch while Yuri glowed sun-kissed tan that told of the work she did with the horses. It was in moments like these that reminded Yuri she was adopted. She looked away.  
  
“Krystal!” Yuri scolded as her sister picked up a necklace from a box atop the vanity. It was pretty and white gold. The gems glittered in the lamplight and the emblem of the Archs shined bold and true on the medallion that hung from the chain.  
  
“We could eat like the King for months if we sold this.”  
  
“We’re not stealing it.”  
  
“I know, but-” Krystal placed the necklace down and grabbed a set small, pearl earrings. “Beautiful.”  
  
Yuri stared at them too. She had never admired jewelry before, but the idea that these items had come from so far away intrigued her.  
  
Just as Krystal reached for a crystal bangle, a bang sounded against the door.  
  
“Krystal, we need to go,” Yuri urged. “Put them back. Come on.”  
  
“Okay,” Krystal placed the bangle back onto its hook. “Let’s-”  
  
With the bang of the door opening, Yuri grabbed Krystal by the wrist, forcing her behind her. Eyes like the Arch girl in the hall fell onto them scandalized and angry. Breath left Yuri’s lungs as the beauty of the woman before them washed over her.  
  
Her hair was deep, deep black done up in silver combs and pins atop her head. The gown she wore was a magnificent, shining white sown with silver thread. She seemed to shine with the silver and white jewels that decorated her ears, neck, and fingers.  
  
She was breathtaking.  
  
She was the Arch Queen.  
  
Eyes narrowed as she took in a swift breath. “Seize them!”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Hours seemed to pass before guards retrieved them from the Castle prison.  
  
They were made to walk side by side, each with a guards flanking them. Yuri hardly saw the magnificence of the King’s Castle as they were escorted through the corridors. Fear and panic had blinded her. The numbing in her fingers caused by the shackles binding her wrists only made her wonder what real torture they would face next.  
  
Rough hands pushed them into a large room, longer than it was wide, where six more guards stood at attention against the side walls. At the end of the room was a long table with a line of high backed chairs behind it.  
  
Five of the seven chairs were occupied. Their King sat in the center while the Arch Queen sat to his left. On the King’s right were two of his council members while on the Queen’s left was her Chancellor. The Chancellor narrowed his eyes as Yuri and Krystal were led to the center of the room where they were forced onto their knees.  
  
“Bow before your King!” roared one from the King’s Council.  
  
“Your majesty,” Yuri and Krystal said as they pressed their faces into the cold stone of the floor.  
  
“State your names,” the other council member ordered.  
  
“I am Kwon Yuri, from the House Jung.”  
  
“And I am Krystal Jung of the Jung Family."  
  
“Commoners?” the first Council member gaped. His attention snapped to the guards. “Is it not your duty to guard this Castle?”  
  
“Hold your temper, Sir Yoo,” the King spoke, voice authoritative.  
  
Sir Yoo turned to his King. “They could have been sent here to kill you.”  
  
“Would a couple of assassins be easily put off their task by a few jewels?” The King turned his eyes back onto Yuri and Krystal. “We will deal with the guards later. This is not our matter. The crime committed was against the Arch Queen. She will be the one to pass judgement.”  
  
Yuri looked to the Arch Queen on her perch. Her eyes were hard but her face remained serene. Yuri shivered under her gaze.  
  
“As King Song has stated, the punishment for your crime is in the hands of my Queen’s Regime,” said the Arch Chancellor. “Be that as it may, the crime committed against my Queen rests on only one of you. Krystal Jung.”  
  
“And what of me?” Yuri croaked. “We were both found in the Queen’s guest quarters.”  
  
The Chancellor's lip turned up as if he smelt something vile. “You were both discovered trespassing not only in your King’s dwelling but also in the Arch Queen’s quarters. You, Kwon Yuri, will be dealt with in your fashion but it is your companion who has also committed theft.”  
  
“What?” Yuri felt her gut in her throat.  
  
Tears welled up in Krystal’s eyes as she looked to Yuri. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Krystal! How could you?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I don’t know what- I was only thinking of Jessica. I wanted her to-”  
  
“Silence!” King Song yelled. Everything went quiet. Only Krystal’s sniffling and Yuri’s rapid beating heart filled the tense air. “Show me what was taken from the Queen’s guest quarters.”  
  
Yuri saw the glittering pearl earrings from the Arch Chancellor's hand drop onto the table. Yuri’s stomach plummeted.  
  
“By the Law of The Northern Lands under the rule of Our Lady, Queen Sena,” the Chancellor turned his sharp eyes on Krystal. ”The sentence for theft of anyone from the Royal Palace is death.”  
  
“No!” Yuri yelled.  
  
“Krystal Jung,” the Chancellor continued, “your sentence will be carried out in the Northern Lands upon return in two sunrises. Take her away.”  
  
The two guards who had escorted Krystal moved from their dormant posts towards her.  
  
“No- Krystal. No!”  
  
“Yuri!” Her voice was shrill as the guards gripped onto her arms, forcing her to her feet.  
  
“No, you can’t take her!” Yuri wailed. “Krystal!”  
  
Pushing off the floor, Yuri ran for the guards. Her shoulder connected with one of them, sending him to the floor. Rage, grief, and sorrow fueled her as she planted a kick into the stomach of the second guard getting Krystal free.  
  
The shackles cut into her wrists as she tried to break out of them - anything - to grab Krystal on go. But she was no match.  
  
Heavy hands landed on her, wrenching Yuri away. She fought back, trying to knock the other guards surrounding them away from Krystal. Blood pumped through her veins hot and wild. She wanted nothing more than to rip the guards to pieces, put the Queen to her own death, if it could spare her sister.  
  
“Restrain her!”  
  
Yuri snarled as she whipped around on a guard but arms gripped her. The force of a blow against her face sent her vision spinning and a hard strike to her stomach rendered her breathless. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. Another hard blow against her back sent her to the floor, groaning in pain. Metal clinked stone as the necklace Yuri wore tucked beneath her shirt fell out, charm clinking against the floor.  
  
“Take the girl away!”  
  
“No!” Yuri wheezed where she was pinned to the stone floor by the weight of guards. She met the Queen’s eyes who regarded her curiously. “You can’t do this. She’s only a girl! She doesn’t know better!”  
  
“The sentence has been passed,” said the Chancellor.  
  
“Take me instead!”  
  
“Yuri, no!”  
  
“Take me!” Yuri pleaded. Behind her she could hear Krystal sobbing. Chin scrapping on the ground, Yuri pleaded to the Queen. “Let her go. She isn’t of age yet. I am. The sentence of death should be on me. Not someone who has yet to live their life.”  
  
“Yur-”  
  
“Quiet!” Sir Yoo snapped. His deep eyes found Yuri. “Your request is valiant but our rules are different than that of the Archs.”  
  
“Please,” she shuddered with a cry. “Please, I beg you. Let my sister go. I am responsible for her. Let me pay for her crime against you.”  
  
“You’re wasting your breath, stable girl,” grumbled the Arch Chancellor. “Your sister-”  
  
“Is pardoned.”  
  
All attention shifted to the Queen.  
  
The Chancellor blinked. “My Queen, you cannot be-”  
  
A hand rose to silence him.  
  
“The girl is pardoned.” The Queen shifted her eyes to Krystal. Yuri was surprised to see remorse in those glassy pools. “Let this be a reminder to you of the peace and mercy of the Arch Queen. This may be the last time someone of your kind will see it. Take the human girl back to her dwelling.”  
  
The doors opened.  
  
“Yuri!” Krystal yelled as the guards began to drag her out. “Yuri, no! Yuri- Yuri!”  
  
Yuri jumped as the doors slammed on her sister’s cries.  
  
She could feel tears, thick and warm, leaking down her cheeks. They dripped down onto the stone, mixing with blood smeared from a busted lip. Everything inside of Yuri felt as frigid as the ground beneath her. Everything in her turned dark and black. The only thing she could think in her mind was that she would leave this world the way she came into it - bloody and alone.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
The coolness of the prison was steadily licked away by the heat brought by dawn.  
  
Yuri’s lashes fluttered open as she awoke from her restless slumber. Her dreams had been filled with the searing eyes of her King and the Arch Chancellor. Visions of Krystal meeting the justice of a sword through her heart plagued her over and over and over. Each time Yuri wake up panting and sobbing into the darkness of the prison.  
  
The aches and pains numbed by sleep seeped back in and she winced at the sharp pang in her ribs. Her entire body felt like lead and broken and worn. She was stricken with grief. It made her feel weak and burdened her with worry about whether Krystal had truly gone home or if they had decided to kill her along the way.  
  
Her mind drifted to Jessica, to their mother and father, and what they could be thinking. She could only wish and hope that the Arch Queen would give her one last goodbye to her family. The chance seemed slim insight that her grace had already done this much.  
  
Head lolling, Yuri gasped at the sight of the Arch Chancellor outside her cell. He regarded her with a new level of disgust. In his presence she felt like nothing more than an animal sitting there, arms pinned in shackles above her head. Of all the things she had heard about the Archs beauty, she had never known for such beauty to look so wicked.  
  
“The Queen has requested to see you,” he said more out of formality than anything. “Bring her.”  
  
Wrists taken out of the wall shackles, she was put into another pair connected to a chain held in the guard’s hands. She walked silently between them while the Chancellor led the way from the prison and through a short hall to a set of doors.  
  
Sunlight stung her eyes as they moved outside. Yuri squinted against it as they walked through what Yuri was sure was another courtyard. At the center was a fountain of three stone horses carved to appear as if they were running. Water spilled out of their open mouths and into a clear pool at the base. Flowers of all shades surrounded, each giving off their own unique scent. Yuri breathed them in, savoring the mix of sweet and fresh knowing it would be her first and last time to enjoy the fragrances.  
  
“My Queen.”  
  
Yuri looked up as the Chancellor bowed.  
  
Standing by a wall of ruby red flowers stood Queen Sena. She was no longer in her extravagant gown, though she was still draped in stunning white. The dress she wore was simple, sleeves down to her pale hands and skirt to the grass. On her head she wore a silver crown made of thin metal twisted and styled into a circle. It sat delicately against her long, black hair that fell down her back in a braid coiled in white ribbon.  
  
The Queen’s eyes shifted to Yuri and she quickly bowed her head in respect.  
  
“Guard Zhu also sends word that they’ve located the Princess.”  
  
The Queen nodded. “Leave us.”  
  
“Your Majesty-”  
  
“One would have to be exceptionally foolish to attack the merciful Queen.” her eyes were on Yuri as she said it. Yuri dropped her stare.  
  
“Yes, My Queen.” the Chancellor gave another bow before he moved away with the other guards.  
  
Yuri remained where she was. She could feel the same frigidness spill through her the longer she looked at the Queen. It spoke of impending doom. It spoke of weight - of sacrifice. It spoke of fear and the human in her that was not yet ready to give up her life but had reached realization. This was what she had done to herself. This was what she had done for Krystal. For Jessica. For the family that was not her own but had treated her as such.  
  
“You are a foolish girl,” spoke the Queen as she rounded Yuri, examining her. The way she did it made Yuri feel like one of their horses being poked and prodded by a buyer looking for the best sell. “But you’re no girl at all, are you?”  
  
Yuri remained quiet. She had no experience with talking to royalty of any kind. She wouldn't take her chances.  
  
“You love your sister. Even though she is not your blood relative?”  
  
Yuri didn't have to think of answer. It came easily. “To me she is.”  
  
“You’d even die for her.”  
  
“You know I will.” It was plain to see with the predicament she had landed in.  
  
The Queen looked pleased with her answer but no less amused.  
  
“You are valiant, Kwon Yuri. Something you learned living with Humans, but you’re humble - a strong Arch trait. You seem to lack the wit of the Fay, but where you lack in that you make up in brutality like the Beasts.” The Queen stepped close enough Yuri could smell the lavender oil off her near colorless skin. “You intrigue me, Kwon Yuri. I’m almost saddened to be sending you to your death.”  
  
A lump formed in her throat. Yuri swallowed passed it, casting away the fear that had bubbled up inside of her at the Queen’s words. “I accept my punishment.”  
  
“Foolish,” she scoffed. “You don’t know what I’m saying and you’re already so quick to give yourself up. And for family. For love.”  
  
“Wouldn’t you?”  
  
“No.” the Queen looked her right in the eye. “Which is why I’m sending you. If you are going to die for your sister, your death will not be in vain and neither would my decision to let you live if you are successful.”  
  
Yur’s brow furrowed. “Successful, Your Majesty?”  
  
Narrowing her eyes, the Queen asked, “You know of The War of Kingdoms?”  
  
Yuri nodded. It was one of the most important things she had learned in her schooling. “It was the war where the Human, Arch, and Fay Kingdoms joined together to fight the South.”  
  
The Queen nodded. “The Kingdom of Beasts was always reckless - it still is. They lack order. They are broken into many clans, tribes, packs with their own leaders and governing powers. Death falls on them more than any other kingdom. Their thirst for more power, for more to consume, caused the uprising which started the war.  
  
“Before they could spread ruin across the Kingdoms, the other three rose against them. Many were lost of all races. It was then decided that the Southern Kingdom would no longer hold a seat on the Kingdom's Council or partake in the Festival. They are a secluded Kingdom where no one ever goes and it is because of this that their hatred burns so passionately against us.”  
  
Yuri’s eyes followed the Queen as she moved to a bush of lilac flowers. Delicate fingers wrapped around one of their long stems and brought it to her nose where she sniffed.  
  
“You know this from your studies, but you don’t know my own personal history.” With the gesture of a hand, the Queen beckoned Yuri forward.  
  
She moved across the grass to join her by the bush. The smell was so strong it hurt her nose.  
  
“I had a son once,” said the Queen. Yuri saw her knuckles go completely white. “He fought in The War of Kingdoms and vanquished many of the Beasts. He returned home alive with his army, but it was not long after the War that retaliation struck. A spear was plunged through his heart as he rode through the cities on the Day of Peace - the anniversary of the victory of The War of Kingdoms.”  
  
Yuri blinked, chest swelling at the weight of information. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
  
The Queen’s lips pulled back in an empty smile. “In the moment you knew you would lose your sister, Yuri, I saw it in your eyes. You felt the same way I did in that moment as I watched my son - my successor - fall from his horse. As Queen of peace, the truth of my anguish was veiled but it is still here.”  
  
Yuri sucked in a breath when fingers pressed into her chest against the charm hidden there. Her breathing shortened as she looked into the Queen’s eyes. Just as she said, she could see the reflected grief in her gaze. But it was stronger on the Queen. For she had experienced actual lose while Yuri had only encountered the prospect of it. Still, she could see how they were the same.  
  
“To bring true peace to my heart and to grant you your life, there is only one thing you can do.”  
  
“What is it, Your Majesty?”  
  
The Queen’s jaw set. Fire in her eyes, she slinked the charm from Yuri’s collar and clenched it in her fist. “Go to the Southern Kingdom and bring me the head of the beast that claimed my son. Only then can we both be set free.”

  
 

  
 


	3. Crow

Yoona watched the guards lead the prisoner through the halls from around the corner. Catching a glimpse of their face, she recognized the girl from the previous night. Her scuffed face held a bruise beneath the chin and her lip was puffy and red. Eyes darting around, she looked for the other younger girl. She was no where to be seen.

"Who do you think she is?" she squinted. Something about that girl intrigued her more than all the other humans she'd seen at the Festival.

None of them had caught her attention. Not even the Fay boy with his glittering eyes that changed colors beneath the lights. He had requested a dance from her, which she declined much to her mother’s dissatisfaction. She had attended many balls in the Palace in her own land. Being sunrises away in a new Kingdom had turned the Princess’ curiosity off royal festivities and onto the secrets of the Humans.

"Princess, please."

"And where's the other?"

"Princess-"

"What have I said?” Yoona turned around, meeting her personal guard’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Dark eyes, deep, deep browns fluttering with thick, black lashes softened. "Yoona."

The frown on Yoona's face slipped into a smile. "No one is around. It's okay to call me that, Seohyun."

Eyes dipped at the use of her nickname and Yoona’s smile grew. It was the name Yoona had given to her when she first learned to speak.

From as far back as Yoona could remember, Seohyun was always there. She was not Arch but instead had the blood of the Beasts running through her veins. Mistaken to be a human child during The War of Kingdoms, she was rescued by the Archs. Brought to the Chancellor, he had ordered to throw the infant into the fire pits along with the others fallen from the Southern Kingdom. The Queen thought otherwise.

They would keep her, raise her to guard the Queen’s daughter. There was no stronger race than the Beasts. And the dormant panther inside of Seohyun that burst forth when she was finally of age proved she was more than enough protection for the youngest of the Royal Arch Family.

From the day Seohyun could understand rules, she vowed to give her life protecting Yoona. Seo Juhyun became Seohyun to the Princess until Yoona was too old for children’s play and baby names. Names as such, as her mother said, would turn Seohyun soft. It would mean that they were equals. That they had a bond that went beyond subject and protector.

Outside the earshot of others, Yoona would call Seohyun as she pleased.

"You need to return to your room before your mother finds you missing," said Seohyun in that familiar stern voice.

She'd been trained to always think of the Princess first. Of rules and regulations and policy. But where Seohyun was taught to never break the rules, she had been paired with the one who perpetually teased and bent each one of them.

“We will but I want to know who that girl is first.” Yoona started forward when a hand stopped her by the wrist. She peered back over her shoulder. “We’ll be quick.”

“She’s just a commoner.”

“A commoner with that many guards escorting her?”

“Yoona,” Seohyun pressed with a pleading softness. “I will find out. Please, return to your guest quarters.”

Relenting, Yoona stepped back behind the corner. The worry in Seohyun’s face subsided along with the loosening of her grip. Yoona’s skin felt cold yet warm in the places those fingers had been. Had anyone else seen, Seohyun would’ve be reprimanded for touching the Princess like that. All because she was Beast.

"How angry do you think she'll be?"

Seohyun’s jaw tightened and Yoona knew why. When she got into trouble for disobeying rules, so would Seohyun. It took her a few years before she learned that a slap on the wrist for her meant double the punishment for Seohyun.

"Don't worry. I won't let them punish you." Seohyun did nothing but blink as Yoona tucked a loose hair fallen from her tight ponytail behind her ear.

She almost frowned at the lack of reaction until she saw the goosebumps along the side of Seohyun's neck. They rose just above a patch of black rosettes, hidden beneath her clothes that decorated down her back. Yoona's smile quirked into a grin.

"It'll be okay,” Yoona whispered. “I promise.”

Seohyun took in a slow breath. She relaxed just enough for the true golden color of her eyes to seep through the deep brown. Whatever her mother did to try and keep their bond severed, she had failed. Seohyun meant as much to her as her own family, and she knew it was the same in return. Because it was only with Yoona who Seohyun allowed her true identity to bleed through the false one she was forced to give in the eyes of others.

“Now. Let’s go before-”

"Lady Seo."

Yoona pulled away, spinning around to face her mother. Queen Sena regarded them with pursed lips. Ignoring Yoona, she looked to Seohyun who bowed.

"Go and make sure the preparations for our leave tomorrow are going smoothly.” she finally looked to her daughter. Many got chills under her gaze. Yoona had grown immune. “I need a word with my daughter."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Seohyun bowed again before pulling away. She didn’t dare cast a second look to Yoona.

"Into my quarters," ordered the Queen.

Yoona led the way along the winding halls.

The King’s castle was unlike the Palace. Its marble floors and gray brick was nothing compared to the white washed stone and smooth granite walkways in the Palace. The King’s Castle felt timeless where the Palace felt fresh and new. Even the guest quarters in the Castle made her feel as if she were standing in the past. It felt as if she could look to the corners and see where previous rulers and guests had passed through, pacing along the floors.

The Palace in the Northern Kingdom had done away with many things of old. Their mentality was to move forward, though the past was never forgotten. History was documented in scrolls kept in a great library where only the Queen, her successor, and the High Priest and Priestess were allowed to go. When Yoona was made the new successor, she was granted the wealth of knowledge she had not been privy to.

Queen Sena closed the door and moved to the vanity. Her eyes settled on a pair of pearl earrings.

“Who was the girl you requested audience with?” Yoona asked from where she sat in one of the chairs at the eating table.

“Never mind that.” Taking off her earrings, the Queen dropped them into a small box and sat it aside. “Where have you been? If leaving the Festival wasn’t already an offense, you dared to leave the Castle all together.”

“How are we to appreciate the Kingdoms if all we do is stay behind the gates the days we’re here?” Yoona argued back, “Servants, balls, royals, they’re the same even back home.”

The Queen turned to her, taken aback. “You have a duty.”

Yoona looked away, fist tightening in her lap. Her _duty_. Yoona had grown tired of hearing about her duty. This was not the duty she had originally been raised for though even then her brother would always remind her that she was the Queen’s daughter and that meant taking responsibility. Life as the Arch Princess was much different than the ones of the Human Kingdom, Yoona had found. Studies and Royal obligation come first. Suitors second.

“Being your successor is more than just festivals, Mother.” Yoona tried. “What about the other Kingdoms? Books can only tell me so much.”

“Our books hold no secrets.”

“But you’re protecting me like one,” Yoona retorted. Queen Sena lifted a thin eyebrow and Yoona fixed her tone. “I will not apologize for my actions. In a night, I have seen more of the Human Kingdom than I could from pages and teachings.”

“You acted reckless.” The Queen turned from her to scan over the jewels along the vanity. Yoona wondered what she was looking for. “There were thieves in this Castle just the other night - in this room. There’s no telling who or what else could have snuck in or who you could’ve encountered beyond the safety of the walls.”

Yoona thought back to the girl. The commoner and the younger one. Had they been the thieves? Seeing the prisoner bruised and beaten would suggest it, but Yoona knew in any Kingdom theft from a Royal wasn’t forgiven after a slack beating. If the crime had been committed against her mother, she wouldn't leave the Castle alive.

Yoona shook the thought from her mind for now. “I wasn’t afraid.”

“That is your problem, Yoona,” the Queen sighed. Her voice changed, loosing the authoritative edge to take on the smoothness of a worried mother. “You think that it’s just about you. I’m your mother-”

“And I’m the future Queen,” Yoona countered. If she had heard this argument once she had heard it a thousand times. “How will I rule if I know so little?”

“You will learn everything in time.” Queen Sena frowned. “You’re still young-”

“I’m not a child.”

The Queen pursed her lips. “But you are my child and you will do as I say.”

“What about what I have to say?”

The Queen dropped her eyes downcast. “Let it go, Yoona. We can talk about this later.”

Yoona’s pulse beat through her. She wanted to say more but she knew fighting would reap no benefits for her.

Turning back towards the mirror, the Queen spoke, “Return to your quarters and pack. We leave mid-afternoon.”

“And what of Juhyun when we return?”

The Queen looked at her through the reflection. “Just this once. I’ve had enough to deal with for the day.”

Nodding, Yoona got up to leave.

-/-/-/-

The pain in her bones was overridden by the sight of the cottage at the end of the path. Peeking from behind the roof, Yuri could see the top of the barn and stables. The closer she drew the more she could smell the earthy scent of hay and the fragrance of early evening supper cooking inside. On the porch stood Jessica sweeping the dust away. Yuri’s face broke out into a smile and she quickened her pace.

“Jessica! Sica!”

A head of light brown hair picked up with eyes of the same shade. They widened in surprise at Yuri trotting towards her. “Yuri!”

Dirt kicked up in her wake as Yuri ran up the walkway. Dropping her broom, Jessica met her halfway. They collided in a hug, arms wrapping tight around one another. Yuri breathed her in, relishing in the lye soap smell of her skin and the mulberry flavor of her homemade shampoo.

“We thought you were dead,” Jessica croaked into the crook of her neck.

“It’ll take more than that to off me,” she joked.

Pulling back, Jessica swatted her hard in the arm. “This is not the time for that.”

Yuri allowed her hand, chafed from constant washing at the hospital, to press against her cheek. She felt her throat tighten. She thought she’d never see Jessica’s face again.

“Yuri!” Krystal’s voice cracked as she yelled.

The door banged shut behind her as she darted off the porch. Yuri opened her arms letting Krystal jump into them and spun her around. The hug was constricting. Yuri swore she could feel Krystal’s bones meld into her own with how tight she clung.

“I’m so sorry.” Krystal shook against her. “I never meant to get you in trouble. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did it.”

Hand stroking black hair, Yuri dropped her face into her neck. Warmth filled her as she drank in the creamy smell of her skin. She would never admit how she saw her own life flash before her eyes when the Chancellor sentenced Krystal to death. Every moment, from Krystal’s birth, to her first ride on a pony, to their fun together in the barn had reeled through her mind up to the moment she thought she’d be killed.

Holding her again in her arm, feeling her pulse beat against her own, was more than a relief. She almost cried right then.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Yuri soothed. Pulling back, she wiped Krystal’s tears with a thumb against flushed cheeks. “I would’ve stolen for you if I had been alone.”

A tiny smile crack on Krystal’s face before it dropped. “What’re you doing here? What about the sentence? What about the Queen?”

“Did she pardon you as well?” asked Jessica.

Yuri’s face turned as grave as her sisters’. The moment of celebration drained away when she remembered why she had come back home.

The Queen gave her one night to decide. If she were to accept, she was to pack a satchel of belongings and return to the Castle by morning. If not, she would have to return ready to embark on the travel north where her sentence would be carried out.

The decision was daunting though Yuri understood. Blood for blood was what the Queen wanted, though the request was odd coming from the ruler of the race known for their peace. But Yuri could understand the Queen’s pain, her anguish, and her hunger for revenge. She had felt it the moment the guards grabbed Krystal. Something vicious had risen up inside of her with one only one thought and goal - save her sister.

It scared her. Yuri couldn't remember a time she had felt such hatred or so out of control. She wondered if those emotions were the same that the Queen had to suppress in the eyes of her people.

“Yuri?”

She turned to look at Jessica who had called to her. She wondered what her older sister would do. No doubt she would do anything for her own blood sibling. It made Yuri wonder if she even had a right to protect herself when she was only bound to them by years and affection.

“Gather mother and father in the house.” Yuri turned to Krystal, mouth curving downwards. “There’s something I have to tell all of you.”

-/-/-/-

The metallic ring of the shearing scissors echoed through the barn as Yuri worked to sharpen the blades. It was late but Yuri couldn't bring herself to sleep.

The quiet of outside was just as unsettling as what the morning would bring. The want to runaway picked at the back of her skull ever since her parents had argued about what the Queen was asking her to do. Where her father had been indecisive, her mother refused it. Sending anyone into the Southern Plains was suicide - a fact he was certain the Queen also knew.

Supper had passed in silence with plates untouched.

Reaching into a small burlap sack hanging off her belt, Yuri grabbed a fingerful of ginkgo nuts and popped them into her mouth. She cracked the shells with her teeth while her hands went back to work on the shears and spit them out onto the floor while she chewed the nutty meat inside.

The sound of feet shuffling outside the barn gave way to the sight of her father slipping through the doors. He casted her a sympathetic look, tired eyes apologetic and troubled. Yuri spit out another shell and continued on her sharpening.

“Come back into the house,” he said into the still night. “You need your sleep.”

The stray orange cat sleeping on a bed of hay in the wheelbarrow rose his furry head at his low voice. Cracking another nut, Yuri tossed the insides to the stray who jumped down to lick at the treat.

“Yuri-”

“I’m not tired.” The shears vibrated in her hand as she flicked the blade.

“Come, sit,” her father patted the old work bench now browned and cracking from ages and wear. “Those blades are sharp enough to slice the heavens.”

He urged her with a look and Yuri gave in. Setting the shears aside, she wiped sweat off with the back of her hand and moved to sit beside him on the bench. A hand, rough and calloused, extended out to her. Yuri dropped a few ginkgo nuts into his palm and they each chewed a few in the quiet.

“I was half your age when I first saw one of the Beasts from the Southern Kingdom,” her father started.

His voice was low and soothing. Yuri remembered being young and hearing him tell her and Jessica stories of old passed down from his father and his father’s father. She used to fall asleep by his feet and thank him through droopy eyes as he carried her to her bed to have a proper sleep. To think she may never hear his voice again made her heart sink.

“My family lived in a village west of ours now. During the Nine Hundred Years of Peace, before it was interrupted by what you know as The War of Kingdoms, the Kingdoms had no reason to suspect any more trouble.”

Yuri remembered her teachings. The Nine Hundred Years of Peace came after the Great War - the one that came about before the Great Kingdom had been split into the four they knew today. Greed, desire, bloodlust had sent the kingdom into war. Many had died, few races, like the Elves, became extinct leaving only their traces throughout.

It was years before the fighting ended. It was said that the gods had grown weary and grief stricken by the bloodshed and intervened as mediator for the remaining kingdoms to create treaties and boundaries. From it, the Four Kingdoms were established and peace reigned nine hundred years until the Southern Kingdom rose up again in anger that they had been shoved to the south border of the Kingdom where the lands weren’t as rich as they were in the North or as fertile as those in the East.

“One evening while working in the fields, a friend of my father showed up frantic. He said one of the blacksmiths had captured a beast and was waiting for some of the king’s men to come and take care of it. Curious, I followed my father into the town to see if it were true.”

“Was it?”

He nodded as he cracked another nut between his teeth. “I had never seen anything like it. Body like a man three times any knight’s size but head of a bull. His horns were long and white with stains of blood. Even his brown fur was bloody. The blacksmith said the thing had killed his assistant when they tried capturing him.”

Yuri’s heart beat in a mix of fear and wonder at what the creature must’ve looked like - of how her father must’ve felt at being so close to it. “What happened to it?”

“The king’s men showed up - a few of his Knights. The Blacksmith had the thing in shackles and chains, but when the Knights went to strike, he rose up and broke the chains. The beast was strong. He took two swords into his sides and a quiver of a dozen arrows before it knelt. It took the blow of another sword along the creature’s neck before it was slain. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Yuri swallowed a mouthful past the lump in her throat. “That’s when you learned the Southern Kingdom was rising again?”

“Not yet.” Her father shook his head. The distant gloss in his eyes faded away with the end of the tale only to be replaced with concentration. “We thought he was a rogue - nothing to worry about. It wasn’t until years later when more beasts of all kind started being sighted on our borders when we figured it out. They were sending spies to scout and return word of our forces and condition to their leaders.”

Yuri dropped her eyes to the ground. A heavy hand settled onto her shoulder, squeezing in a comforting gesture. She couldn’t help but to quake in a new found fear that rippled through her boens from what her father was saying.

“I’m telling you this because I want you to be prepared.”

“Prepared?” She turned to met his stare, eyes wide. “You’re saying I should go?”

“Were you thinking of not?”

“I don’t know…” She chewed on her lip. Her palms had gone clammy. “Is it wrong to refuse the sentence I brought onto myself?”

Her father’s brow tugged inward in conflict. When he spoke again, his words were sincere and weighted with his genuine feelings. “I may be a man of morals but I am also human. I’m selfish and I’m not ready to see one of my daughters go. Not when I know she has been given a second chance at living.” His hand lifted from her shoulder to cup her face. She leaned into his scratchy touch feeling like a child again. “You may not be of my blood but I love you all the same. So does your mother.”

Yuri felt tears like needles touch at the corners of her eyes. She knew then and there that she would accept. For her parents, for Jessica, for Krystal, and for herself. “I’m scared.”

“If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have a soul.” He smiled, pressing his hand against her heart. “It is because of how big your heart is that I believe you can do this but you must be prepared. You have to be strong and you have to hold onto courage or you will never be able to stand up to those creatures.”

“I will.” Yuri nodded.

“We’ll be counting the days until your return.”

She could feel the faith her father had for her course through her veins rivaling the fear. There was no guarantee that she would be able to carry out the task with a promise of her life in the end, but she would try.

She had to try.

-/-/-/-

The smells of the Castle garden enveloped Yoona where she sat on her knees in the baby green grass. Eyes closed, she concentrated, hands pressed together at the palms. The air around her was humid, raising sweat along her neck. Breaking concentration, she lifted a hand to wipe a bead rolling down her temple before putting her hands back together.

She wasn’t used to this sort of weather. The Northern Lands was never humid and winters bled into spring leaving their summers mild with dry air and autumns dead and cold. But the one thing she could appreciate about the Eastern Villages was the coast not but a few hours journey further east.

If she tried hard enough, she could feel the vibrations of the roaring sea that laid as a blurry vastness in the far distance. But her meditations were thrown off by the buzzing of tension left from the argument with her mother and the unfamiliar currents flowing through the air.

Back home, meditations were the one way she found to calm herself. It was something all of the Archs practiced everyday - twice a day. Morning meditations were to help begin the day at a peaceful balance while the night meditations were to bring realignment that the long hours had thrown off.

They were all about peace and harmony and all the other ritual jargon Yoona was made to learn when she was younger. Before the death of her brother, that was all Yoona had to worry about. But being thrust into becoming the new heir, there was much more for her to learn about the Harmonies of her people, how to read them like the vibrations of the earth, posses them within her bones, and wield them outwardly.

Those lessons were some of Yoona’s least favorite. They left her exhausted and head pounding. There were many days she would hide from the High Priests who were in charge of teaching her. She was scolded harshly each time.

Somedays Yoona cursed her brother for dying and leaving her with the responsibility. She yelled to the skies at him for turning her life from the direction of becoming another one of the Council members meant to help forge rules, regulations, and policy into the burden of an entire Kingdom onto her shoulders. The former had been no better than what she was made to do now but it was better than becoming the face of a people.

Yoona groaned, dropping her hands. Throwing her legs out, she laid back along the grass. Her meditations had done the opposite effect, creating an ache in her skull.

Eyes catching the stars, Yoona found the brightest one belonging to the pattern of a swan. When she was too young to understand death, her mother told her that’s what her brother had become. Yoona still held onto it even if she knew it wasn’t true.

“Don’t,” Yoona muttered as the star twinkled down on her. “I’m doing my best.”

As soon as the words left her lips the creak of a door sounded behind her.

Rolling to her stomach, Yoona hid behind a bed of high reaching flowers, peeking through their stems as watched the Arch Chancellor step out onto the steps that led into the garden. Behind him followed one of their Huntsmen. A long pipe was held in his fingers billowing with smoke.

“The Queen plans to send the thief at morning,” said the Chancellor.

Yoona’s ears perked at the mentions of the girl. Seohyun had yet to return to her with details other than that the girl belonged to a farming family in one of the close villages at the base of the hills. Still, she sounded of little importance. At least she did until now.

“You will be on the travel party.”

The Huntsman hummed. Smoke the color of brass lifted from his lips. Yoona could smell the sweet fragrance of the burning herbs in his pipe. They had candles that burned the same scent. Meant for calming.

“What do I get in return?” the Huntsman asked.

“Believe me, if you return with the human alive, you will be rewarded most vehemently.”

The Huntsman turned his surveying eyes on the Chancellor. “I want a proper place in the Queen’s Court.”

The Chancellor took a pause before he answered, “It can be done.”

“And the Princess’ hand.”

Yoona’s teeth bared. The amount of times she heard that line-

The Chancellor’s mocking laugh rang out through the garden. As much as Yoona didn’t like him, seeing him laughing in the face of yet another desperate Arch boy lent him a fraction of her appreciation.

“Return unscaved and we will discuss your requests.” He waved his hand, clearing the smoke from the air. “Are you finished? There’s much more we need to discuss in private.”

Tucking his pipe away, the Huntsman slipped into the Castle doors with the Chancellor on his heels. Yoona waited until she was sure they were deep inside the Castle before hurrying through the doors.

-/-/-/-

With a toss Yoona added another item of clothing to the pack laid open along the guest bed. She moved in haste, making sure to pack her main essentials into one of her bags while the excess went into another. There would be no need for pretty gowns and dresses where she was going. It wasn’t until she had her things sorted when she realized that those were the very things most of her cloths were.

The door to her guest quarters opened. Yoona recognized the stealthy pad of Seohyun’s feet.

“Pack,” Yoona instructed. She folded a cloth shirt that used to belong to her brother into her travel pack.

“I’ve already finished.”

“Find us our two best horses.”

“What for?”

Yoona was beaming when she turned to Seohyun. “I overheard the Chancellor talking earlier. The girl from the other night? She’s being sent on a task by my mother. He appointed the Huntsman to accompany them to the Southern Kingdom.”

Seohyun’s brow furrowed. “What of it?”

“We’re going too.”

She had never seen Seohyun look as horrified as she did in that moment. “Princess-”

“If you’re going to convince me not to, save your breath. I’ve already made up my mind.” She turned away to close her pack. She had to push down hard for the latches to clasp.

“You can’t.”

“Think of it this way,” she clapped her hands together in front of her. Excitement of the possibilities distracted her from the distaste Seohyun displayed. “You’ll be able to finally see the place you’re from. Haven’t you ever been curious? I know I have. All the other Kingdoms, here, the Fay, we know so much about. Why are the Southern Plains shrouded in secrecy?”

“Because of the war," Seohyun reminded. Yoona listened to her halfheartedly as she went about putting the rest of her things into her other bag. "No one dares go there. There’s a reason why even the Fay avoid that place.”

“But we’re not the Fay.”

"I won't allow it."

"I know you're scared, Seo, but I want this." Taking Seohyun's hands into hers she squeezed. Worried eyes looked sternly back at her but Yoona had much practice with fighting that stare. "Think, Seohyun.”

Seohyun tensed as Yoona pulled her closer. A hair of a distance apart, Yoona could see the flakes of gold never completely gone from the mask Seohyun put over herself. Up close she could see the red splotches entering her cheeks and the way her lips parted enough to suck in breaths to control her nerves.

"Think of the freedom we'll have," she whispered, head ducking to find Seohyun's gaze that had dropped shamefully from hers. "You don't have to hide out there. We don't have to pretend we're not friends. Just once, don't you want that?"

"Yoona-"

“That’s right.” Yoona smiled, eyes switching from one of Seohyun’s to the other. "I'm just Yoona, same as it would be out there. Same as you would just be Seohyun out there. Don't you want that?"

"Yes." It was barely above a murmur. "That and more."

"Then we go." Yoona pulled away to finish storing away the last of her items. "Pack your things."

"I will not go with you."

Yoona’s step hitched. Her head tilted in confusion. "What?"

Seohyun’s fist balled at her side. "It isn't about what I want. My duty is to the Queen."

Yoona blinked. She thought she had Seohyun. The idea of leaving her behind pained her as much as it scared her. There was no telling what would become of Seohyun if she were gone. But that's what Seohyun wanted her to think - to feel. Because surely Yoona wouldn't leave her behind.

“Fine. I’ll travel on my own.” She slammed her second bag shut.

“Not if the Queen has a say.”

“You wouldn't dare.” Yoona’s insides constricted at the words of betrayal. Even if she could tell the threat was empty, they still stung.

“You’d risk your life for your curiosity?"

“You and I both know not even the Palace can assure my life. It didn’t for my brother.” Yoona turned away from her. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a journey to prepare for. Go. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.” Seohyun gave a stiff bow before she started towards the door.

"Seohyun, wait. I-"

The door closed on her back.

-/-/-/-

“Are you ready, Riel?” Yuri tightened the straps to secure her belongings draped along her horse’s sides. “We’re going on a trip. A very long, very deadly, very scary trip.”

“When have you ever admitted to being scared?”

Yuri smiled sadly at her mother coming through the stables. She wasn’t a woman of many words, but it was her silence since supper that spoke the most to Yuri. She felt as if she could empathize with her mother just as she had with the Queen. One of her own was about to be sent to possible death. No words needed to pass between them for Yuri to understand what she was feeling.

“All packed?” she asked.

“Anymore and it might slow Riel down.”

“She’s a good horse. Trustworthy.” Her mother stroked along Riel’s neck. It was then that Yuri noticed something in her mother’s hand - parcel of old cloth and tethered with fraying ropes.

“What is that?” The upward curve of her mother's lips flattened into a line. Worry struck Yuri and she squared her shoulders to face her. “Mother?”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you, Yuri.”

“What do you mean?” Unraveling the strings, her mother pulled the cloth from around the object in her hand. Yuri gaped at what she held. It was a sword the length of Yuri’s thigh but it wasn’t made of steel. “Is that-”

“Bone.” Her mother confirmed.

Yuri took the sword from her hands. It was light in her grip. The blade was thin like a dagger but it was long and sharp. Carvings like X’s were etched into both sides of the bone blade up to the hilt made of thick, rusted iron. Yuri had never seen a weapon of its fashion before.

“Where is this from?”

“The same place you got this.”

She looked down to where her mother picked up the small, ivory charm Yuri wore on a black string around her neck. Her fingers gripped onto the carved hare that she had cherished since she was little.

“From my birth mother?”

Her mother nodded sadly. “She left her things when she fled. That charm was one of them. There was a bit of money, a few medicines, and this sword.”

Yuri remembered being seven and given the little, hare charm. It had been the catalyst into her youth years of wondering about where her true parents had gone. As she grew older, Yuri stopped worrying about her origins and instead made herself to appreciate what she had. Though the questions would always be there, she taught herself not to dwell too long.

“Where is it from?”

Her mother’s voice was tight. “I think it’s from the South.”

Yuri looked her in the eye. If it was from the South that meant-

“I’m giving this to you now not only for protection, but also so that you can possibly find answers about where your parents are from.”

Yuri felt excitement of the prospect for a moment before reality sank in. Her birth parents may be out there, but it was the Jung mother who was seeing her off in this moment. “You’re my mother.”

Arms stretched out and pulled her in. Yuri hugged her mother close. “Be safe, Yuri.”

She burrowed herself one last time in the crook of her mother’s neck before pulling away. Attaching the sword to her things, Yuri grabbed the reins to lead them out of the stables.

Walking to the yard, Krystal was first to run up to her. Yuri held her in a hug as she looked across to see Jessica on the porch. Yuri knew she wouldn’t hug her. That wasn’t Jessica’s way. She’d wait until the day she returned or continue her life with only memories of having Yuri in her arms in the good moments and not ones of final farewell.

Standing beside Jessica, Yuri saw their father. He gave her a nod that she returned. They had already done their goodbyes and it was the strength in his last words that she would hold onto along the quest.

“Look after Jessica.” Yuri muttered against Krystal’s hair before kissing it.

“You better come home, Kwon Yuri.” Krystal pouted.

Yuri laughed as she hoisted herself onto Riel’s back. Being on her saddle was the only thing that felt right and familiar about the morning. Even the wind blowing against her held a hint of change.

Heels tapping into Riel’s sides, Yuri steered her off to the path. She wouldn’t look back. She’d wait until the day she came home to set eyes on that place and her family again.

Until then.

Yuri rode to the Castle.

-/-/-/-

Yuri left Riel in the hands of a servant as she entered the Castle. In the foyer waited the Chancellor.

“I have come to accept the Queen’s request.”

He made no outward show of dissatisfaction, but the dead way he instructed Yuri to,” Follow me,” was all she needed to know that he probably hoped that she would’ve refused.

Out of the Castle, she was led passed the King’s garden and to the rear gates. There stood the Arch Queen and one of the Lords from her kingdom with a few unfamiliar faces. A line of horses waited as well, reins held by the hands of servants. Yuri felt relief wash through her when she saw Riel being brought to join them.

Yuri bowed along with the Chancellor once they reached the crowd.

“Good morning, Kwon Yuri,” greeted Queen Sena. “I am pleased to see that you have accepted my conditions regarding the preservation of your life.”

The way she said it made Yuri wonder if anyone else knew of the true nature of the Queen’s task. The quick flicker of her sharp eyes told Yuri that only few probably did. Yuri opted to give her silent acknowledgement by way of a bow. The Queen gave an approving nod of the head.

“Introduce the party, Chancellor Shim.”

“Party?” Yuri’s brow furrowed.

“Did you think I would send you by yourself?” The Queen gave a condescending grin. “There is nothing more pitiful than dying alone.”

Yuri dropped her eyes away, fist tightening in embarrassment and shame at the sound of snickers around her.

Stepping forward, the Chancellor gestured a gloved hand towards one of the unknown. “Lee Donghae, Huntsmen. He will serve in the roles of navigations and protection.”

He was an Arch with slick hair so black it looked blue in the sunlight. His face was sharp and his eyes looked kind but there was something menacing about the way he looked at her. As if he were seeing through her - examining her. Yuri looked away from his face to note the bow and quiver upon his back.

“From your Kingdom also serving as protection, Sir Lee Hyukjae-”

“You can call me Eunhyuk,” the knight interrupted, ignoring the glare from the Chancellor. “The boys do.”

“Nice to meet you, Eunhyuk.” Yuri returned his inviting smile that stretched from a head of flyaway brown hair. His lean, slender build was hardly intimidating but she knew strength and skill must lie in those arms to wield the two blades he held strapped on his back.

“Lastly,” the Chancellor interjected, diverting attention back to him, “Lee Soonkyu acting as healer.”

“Sunny will do,” she stepped forward, extending a hand. Yuri lifted her eyebrows at her tight grip but it was the strong smell of thieves coming off her skin that took her aback. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“As you know, this is Kwon Yuri,” said the Chancellor.

“Thank you for accompanying me.” She tilted her head in greeting. None returned the sentiment but Yuri hardly expected they would. She wondered if the three had been ordered to join her or if they volunteered.

“You four are all aware of the task and quest you have before you,” began the Queen. “It won’t be an easy one, but for anyone deserving of death, nothing easy should come to them. You have as much time as it takes to achieve your task, Kwon Yuri. Upon the execution, you will return at once to the Arch Palace in The Northern Lands. But if you happen to fail…”

Yuri felt a chill slither down her spine when the Queen looked her straight in the eye. She understood. She was either to not return or accept the death that would befall her from accepting the mission as it was.

“I understand, Your Majesty.”

“Queen Sena, if I may,” Sunny stepped forward, head tilting to the side so her short, brown hair fell away from her eyes. “What is the name of the one we are looking for?”

“He is referred to as Crow. For his eyes see all and his presence is an omen of death.” The Queen turned away towards the vast open land that spread along behind the Castle. “ _Gohim fasped._ May you all be off and may the gods be with you.”

 

 


	4. The Four Harmonies

The sun burnt through the cloth of Yuri’s shirt into her skin. Wiping sweat off on her sleeve, she titled her neck up, squinting against the brightness that shined yellow and hot amongst wispy clouds.

“If you think this is hot, you won’t last a sunrise in the Southern Plains.”

Yuri’s chin tilted down to Donghae riding by her on his chestnut horse. She eyed the wooden carved bow strung along his back with a leather quiver that matched the same deep, brown leather of his hunter’s doublet.

“Have you been there?”

He scoffed. Yuri turned her attention away from him to Sunny and Eunhyuk up ahead. Their heads were bent towards each other in conversation as they rode side by side on their russet horses. Behind Sunny, she led two pack horses trudging along with the weight of their supplies.

Little dust kicked up as they traveled along the road that led away from the Village Hills and into the countryside. Farmlands and fields spread out lush with the seasons crops. Newly born calves grazed by their mothers while an energetic shepherd dog rounded up a flock into a pin.

Yuri craned her neck back to see the distant haze of the villages decorating the hillsides. Standing bold and gray was the Castle at the topmost of the hills. Its gold and black flags seemed to stand still in the distance. To believe she had just been there two days ago, strapped to the prison walls with a death sentence to her name.

“You should make peace now.”  Donghae drew her attention again. “It may be the last time you see your home.”

“I don’t intend to make this my last.” She let her eyes drift away from the hills. It wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on her family. It would be months before she would see them again.

Donghae’s eyebrow quirked. “You’re confident, thief.”

“My name is Yuri,” she corrected. “Your Queen seemed to be.”

“My Queen understands the way of the humans. They’d do anything to keep their life. Besides,” the corner of his mouth kinked up just before he turned to look forward again. “You’re weak.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed. “I’m-”

“In both mind and heart,” he cut her off. “You’re easily swayed. She could sense that.”

“If you think that’s weakness, what do you think of your Queen?” She shot back. Yuri wondered if he knew the true reasoning behind why the Queen had given Yuri the task in the first place. If he knew how deeply the pain of losing her first born had left a searing loss inside.

The Archs weren’t the type to allow emotion to govern their actions. It was something very different than Yuri. She felt and she acted. She saw the guards grab Krystal and she fought back. She found a way to spare her sister and she spoke up. Thinking back, Yuri could see how she had seemed foolish and weak but she knew nothing but.

“Why did you volunteer to guide us there?”

“I am one of the few left who fought in The War of Kingdoms. If you can’t see her task through,” he peered back at her, “then I’m here to finish it.”

Yuri sneered at his haughty attitude, breaking away to ride ahead of him at his laugh. The rhythm of hooves sounded as Sunny and Eunhyuk kicked off suddenly, pushing their horses into a race. Yuri trotted up the the pack horses Sunny left behind to grab their rope.

She watched them, smiling as they made one large circle with Eunhyuk in the lead. His mouth was pulled back in a wide grin while Sunny gritted her teeth, determined to catch up with him. Donghae came up on her side just as the other two brought their horses in.

“Cheater!” Sunny accused.

“It was a fair race,” said Eunhyuk, combing back his tossed hair. “You counted us off.”

“Your horse is larger.”

“You’re lighter.”

“Stop it.” Donghae’s command shut the bantering two down. “We don’t have the time for games. There’s more than half a days journey to travel before sundown. We should save the horses energy. Not waste it.”

“They’ll be alright,” Sunny patted her steed’s thick neck. “There’s an Inn just beyond the ridge. We’ll make it there by dusk and give them a longer rest before morning.”

Eunhyuk agreed. “We should go over what route we’ll take to the South. I’ve heard rumors some of the passageways have been blocked.”

“By what?”

“Not what,” Eunhyuk turned to Yuri. “Who.”

“We’ll discuss it at the Inn.” Donghae interrupted. Yuri smirked at the shared annoyance she saw on Sunny as she rolled her eyes. “Sunny, lead us there.”

“Yes sir!”

“Loosen up, Huntsman.” Eunhyuk smiled, taking up space on his right. “You’re making your bowstring jealous.”

-/-/-/-

Leaving the horses at the stables, Yuri found her way back through the Inn.

It was one of the larger types meant for traveling merchants and visitors to stop and stay until their day journey to the Hillside Villages or out.

They were lucky to have secured two of the vacant rooms before anyone else could come. The Festival of Kingdoms had brought many of the Fay into their land. On the way to where the boys stayed, Yuri passed a Fay girl with skin the color of fresh moss and orange eyes with horizontal slits for pupils. For a moment she got herself lost in the way the color of her eyes seemed to actually dance like a flame.

Yuri knocked before she let herself in on Eunhyuk's greeting. The three stood around a table where Donghae laid out one of his maps. Yuri examined the lines and dashes and letters with interest. Many she had come across in her days of study had been dated and lacked some of the new boundary lines made after The War of Kingdoms.

There were few things she did know. Like the River Yu - the longest river running through all of the Kingdom from the North to where it let out into the Cove waters in the South.

"Valley Sol is the best way through into the Southern Plains.” Donghae placed a finger on the map where the Barrier Mountains that separated her Kingdom and the South broke open at the Valley. Continuing westward, was the dense, Dark Forest. They wouldn't need to go that far if they could get through the Valley.

“If we’re here,” Sunny found the Inn on the map, “then we can keep west until Pool. It’s a lakeside village. Lotus Lake feeds right into Yu. We can follow the waters through to the Valley.”

“Sunny’s right,” said Eunhyuk, rubbing at his chin.Yuri noted the faded pink markings of a scar that ran from the base of his ear down along the line of his sharp jaw. “I say we stock up on what more supplies we may need in Pool, have one more rest in a real bed, then continue that route.”

“We have enough supplies. It’s two days journey to Pool. We don’t need to add extra by wasting it in another town. We can cross the land and cut through the wood to River Yu without the stop.” From the looks of the others, Yuri could tell they didn’t agree with Donghae’s plan.

“Maybe the people in Pool have answers,” Yuri tried. Each pair of eyes looked at her. It was the first time she felt young and small in their company. She kept her voice steady and strong. “About Crow, I mean. They could know something. Maybe they’ve heard the name before?”

“The kid has a point,” Sunny stepped in. Yuri’s head ducked in embarrassment. “We still don’t know who or what or where he is.”

“And if the rumors I’ve heard are true, maybe someone in Pool has heard also.” Yuri and Sunny nodded at Eunhyuk while Donghae kept his attention on the map. “Pool is also a trade village. Word from the West has probably passed through there. They Fay always know something.”

“Donghae? What do you think?” Sunny bit into an apple, eyebrows lifted to the Huntsman.

“We leave here first thing in the morning for Pool.” His light colored eyes flickered to Yuri. “Prepare the horses in the morning so we can ride out just after first light.”

“What about breakfast?” His jaw flexed at Sunny’s question. The apple gave a juicy crunch as she took another deep bite. Yuri saw Eunhyuk turn away to hide his grin at how Donghae’s cheek twitched in annoyance.

“We eat as we move. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” they chorused.

“Get to bed. We won’t make any stops on our way tomorrow.”

Taking up a corner, Donghae started to refold the map.

-/-/-/-

Yuri followed Sunny out of the room to the lower level where she turned a key into the look on their door.The room had just enough space for two beds and a small table against the wall between them. Their bags had been dropped onto the floor beside their beds, both messy and opened from their search for new clothes.

Yuri stripped down to change into her sleeveless undershirt and folded her pants up to rest on top of her pack. The comforter was thick and wooly. Yuri pulled it back, leaving it to the side and slipped under the linen sheet. She sighed as the undisturbed coolness of the cloth seeped into her warm skin.

Glass rattled as Sunny took off her satchels and hung them on a rack by the door. She wore two of them on her person - a small, leather vial pack on her waist and a large sling bag across her back. The rest hung off the sides of her horse all filled with her healing supplies.

"What do you carry in those?"

"This one?" She pointed to the smaller of the two. "I keep all of my oils in there. Thieves, valor, lavender. On my back is equipment, guides, and a few herbs that are best used in emergency situations."

Sunny took out one of the guides. It was a small notebook, just big enough to fit in the hand, and bound with hard, pine needles fashioned into rings. The pages were crinkled, worn, and old from use. Yuri thumbed through them with care, reading the instructions, labels, and descriptions jotted next to both pictures and samples of the types of medicines and potions that could be made.

"Have you always been a healer?"

"The practice was passed down through my entire family," Sunny explained. She took the guide from Yuri's hand and slipped it back into her bag before she began to dress down. "Supposedly my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was a wood elf. They're known for their knowledge in herbal medicines. Too many years of breeding with the humans, we were left with all of the know and none of the blood."

"Is that true? About your grandfather?"

"Maybe not but it makes for a good story." She winked as she put her thick, cowhide corset and shirt away. Undoing the support bounds from her chest and tugged on a loose, sleeveless cotton shirt. “My family lived outside of the hills in Kento just southeast of here. Our house is full of books." Her arms stretched out to demonstrate the size of their bookshelves. "They're a pain to lug around when we move, but many of them are old, filled with practices died out or derived from the Fay and even Elves. The King appointed me as one of his court healers because of my knowledge beyond most. That's why I'm here."

Yuri’s eyebrows lifted. "You volunteered."

"I did," Sunny grunted as she plopped down into her bed. The candle light off the table made her deep brown hair a wonderful shade of chocolate in the darkness. “The King offered more than I could ask for. I had it given to my family so they could afford better, travel the Kingdoms like they’ve wanted now that all of their children are grown.”

“That’s generous of the King.” Yuri thought of her own family. She had been given nothing in compensation for the ones she left behind. Maybe they thought their daughter's life was precious enough.

“It’s the least he could do but that’s not why I volunteered. I figured I could bring back new teachings for the other healers - add more to my guides, experiment with better healing techniques. Free travel without the expense, you know?"

Yuri pushed on a small smile to Sunny’s excited grin. "You're not afraid?"

"Are you?" Sunny eyed her suddenly serious. "I've lived my youth. I've seen my share of horrors and deaths since I was a child helping my parents with the injured and sick. Where life is our priority, the end of it is no stranger. But you..."

Though the healer was young in face, Yuri could see the telltale signs of age and wrinkles embossed into her expression. She could only be ten more years to Yuri's eighteen, but even that gap alone made Yuri feel more than ill-equipped.

She wasn't like Donghae with personal experience in the South and confidence in his work with a bow. She wasn't like Sunny, raised in a profession that was made to combat all of the ailments that could come across them in their journey. Yuri knew nothing but horses and shears. Her fair skill with a weapon was weakened by her lack of knowledge of the world beyond the kingdom she was raised.

The fear she had suppressed sprang up into her chest. Sunny must've seen it in the way her face suddenly grew ashen. Her expression softened. "You must have something if the Queen would entrust you with this."

She scoffed. "Foolishness."

"Fools run blind into the enemy with no purpose in mind. The brave run head first into an attack because they have something to fight for."

Yuri’s eyes dropped. She didn’t know about that. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Now, off to bed with you, stable girl.” Sunny shuffled along her bed to pull back the covers. She settled in with her face towards the wall, body curved away from Yuri.

With a sigh, Yuri rolled onto her back, arms folded behind her head. The shadows on the ceiling above danced along with the flame. She chased their jerking patterns with her eyes until her lids drooped and she went to sleep.

-/-/-/-

There was a dull pain in Yoona’s neck when she woke up. With the slightest of movements she could tell her body was stiff and sore from long hours  of riding her horse.

“Uh...hey. Hey, are you okay?”

Yoona’s lids cracked to slits. Murky sunlight greeted her before a pair of dark brown eyes, glossy and puffy from recently waking up, zapped into focus. Yoona’s eyebrows creased. She knew that-

“Get away from her.” Seohyun’s voice ripped through the stable.

The girl in front of her jerked back with the yank of Seohyun’s hand by the collar. The fatigue in Yoona’s body instantly left her and she pushed off the stable floors onto sore legs.

“Seo- Seohyun, wait. It’s her. Let her go.”

Seohyun was slow to release her grip. The girl in her hold took a few steps back, hand pushing away stray strands of dark hair that fell over her face. With the haze of sleep gone, Yoona could see her clearly. Her dark gray pants clung tightly to her legs that ended in scuffed brown boots that laced up her calves.

The sleeves of her cream shirt, laces through the eyelets in her collar loose and undone, slid up to her elbows as she lifted her hands in surrender. Yoona noted a black strip of rope around her neck that dipped out of sight behind the leather of her buckled vest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm.” She looked from Yoona to Seohyun.

“We know.” Yoona threw Seohyun a silent warning. The hand she had beneath her cloak, no doubt clutching her dagger, slipped out and to her side. “What is your name?”

“Kwon Yuri.” Her arms lowered as recognition washed over her. “You were at the King’s Castle. Who are you?”

“I’m Yoona. This is Ju- This is Seohyun.” They weren’t in the Palace anymore. She would finally give Seohyun the freedom she deserved starting with the one thing she knew her mother would hate if she heard.

“Why’re you in the stables?”

“There was no more vacancy when we got here but were too tired to keep on.”

Seohyun had joined her not long after she had snuck from the King’s Castle. She hadn’t gotten far when the warning horns sounded of her absence, echoing along the Hillside Villages of the East and into the farmlands. When Seohyun found her, she was hidden away in the woods, waiting for the Castle guards who had been sent out on her search to leave.

No matter of Seohyun’s convincing could take her back to the Castle in a frenzy about her whereabouts. But Yoona wasn’t blind or dumb. The look in Seohyun’s eyes told she did not want to return their either. At least not without Yoona, not with the definite punishment that would befall her, did she want to return.

“Yuri? What’s taking you?” Yoona heard the Huntsman’s voice before he slipped into the stables. She tried to hide away in the hood of her cloak but his eyes had swept her face too quickly. “Princess? What are you doing here? Where is the returning party?”

Yuri’s hair whipped around her face to look at her. “You’re the Arch Princess?”

Yoona winced “I’m-”

“Were the warning horns we heard for you?” Donghae stepped between them. His eyes were hard and serious. Yoona took a step back from him remembering his words in the King’s garden.

“I left on my own.”

“It’s dangerous for you to be here. You have to return to the palace immediately.”

“No,” Yoona crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m coming with you.”

He gaped. “You will do no such thing.”

“I am and I will.” Yoona snapped, bite in her voice. “And you _will_ let me. That’s an order, Huntsman.”

“That is an order I can’t follow through. I’m taking you back to the Palace.” A hand reached out to take her arm and she jerked back before his grip could land on her. “Princess-”

“It’s more than a weeks travel to our Kingdom and twice that to the Palace,” she reasoned. “ Would you leave your assignment for that long?”

“You’re my duty-”

“I am nothing to you,” she slithered. Seohyun was instantly at her side, eyes staring daggers into him. “I am Juhyun’s duty, and as you can see, she is right here. I don’t need another keeper. I will stay.”

Donghae’s jaw flexed. “The Queen will have my head if anything happens to you!”

“Didn’t you listen?” Yoona’s voice dripped in condescending. “My safety lies in the hands of my guard. You’re life will be spared and so will hers if you see to it that no harm comes to me or any of us. Whatever you say, Huntsman, I am not going back.”

“Her mind is made up.” said Seohyun.

Donghae rounded on her, hatred in his eyes. “You won’t breathe another day once we return, you filthy-”

“Filthy what?” Yoona tested him.

Donghae kept his jaw taught, eyes menacing and angry on the both of them as he addressed the stable girl, ”Yuri, bring the horses. It’s time for us to go.” His shoulder bumped Yuri’s on his way out. Yoona sneered at his back.

“You’re really the Princess?”

Yoona turned her back on the question. She had left the safety of the Castle in order to get away from her duty and her title. She didn’t want to answer to it out here. “Which horses are yours? Seohyun and I will help you bring them to the front. We should hurry. Donghae hates to be kept waiting and he’s far less pleasant when he’s angry.”

“They, uh, they’re over here.” Yuri’s boots jingled as she made her way towards the back of the stables.

Yoona jerked the latch to let out her own horse.

“We shouldn't have come,” Seohyun whispered as she brought her glossy, black horse out to the frontt.

“You and I both know what will happen to you if we go back now.” She saw the horror of it flash across Seohyun’s face. Yoona’s own pulse beat, stomach churning and knotting with the risk and the danger she had put not only on herself but Seohyun as well. She forced herself to swallow it down.

“I don’t care what happens to me. It’s you I’m worried about. We don’t know any of them.”

Yoona urged, “We’ll learn. That’s all we can do.”

“Princess Yoona?”

She pushed on a smile to face Yuri. She tried to ignore the awkward air that had now settled between them. “Ready?”

On her nod, Yoona grabbed the ropes of the two packhorses. She followed Yuri out beneath the splintering light of the sun where Donghae and the others waited. Each head tilted to her in a bow that she kindly acknowledged with a smile the way she was taught.

“We travel until sundown,” Donghae announced, climbing onto his horse.

He waited only for his own party to mount before pulling off. Yoona hurried atop her fleabitten horse, tapping her heels into his side.

With Seohyun beside her, they rode.

-/-/-/-

It was mid-evening when dark clouds settled over the Kingdom thick and ominous. The distant rumble of thunder drew nearer and nearer until it cracked above their heads. Rain, warm and weighty, fell on them in a blinding sheet.

Yuri was last to pull out her rain cloak. Her clothes were soaked through by the time she got her arms in and the hood over her head. Donghae and Eunhyuk led them while beside her rode Sunny, face hidden in her crimson hood.

Yuri glanced back where Princess where she and Seohyun took the rear in silence. Head down, the black hood of her cloak hid Yoona’s eyes away so only the pink of her lips and ghostly colored skin could be seen. Her guard took the rain as no enemy, head up and back straight. With a blink of those dark eyes, Yuri swore she saw her irises go golden. But maybe that was a trick of the weather.

“I can’t see a thing,” Sunny grumbled. She licked at a bead of water that slid along her lip.

The last spring rains were always the strongest in the East. At home, they drew all the windows tight and reinforced the barn and stable doors with stronger locks to combat the heavy winds that swept up off Ocean Chen into the Hillside Villages.

“We should stop,” yelled Sunny over another crack of thunder. “The stone road gives into dirt soon. It’ll be too muddy to lead the horses through.”

“I’ll tell them. Wave the rear in so we’re closer.” Pushing Riel forward, Yuri trotted up to Eunhyuk’s side. “Sunny thinks we should stop.”

“She’s probably right,” he turned to Donghae. “We can take shelter beneath the trees there until the storm thins out. We’ll get off course if we can’t see.”

Silently, Donghae steered them towards the thicket of trees to the left. The leaf rich canopies shielded most of the rain. “We’ll wait until it lets up some. If not, we can keep moving and use the trees as cover.”

Muddy water splashed up as Eunhyuk dropped off his horse. Arms over his head, he stretched out his long back and cracked his neck. Yoona followed suit but stayed close by her horse.

“We’re sitting geese out here,” Sunny muttered. Throwing her leg over the saddle, she sat so both hung off one side and propped her elbows against her knees.

“You asked to stop.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it. We’ll lose daylight.”

“We’ll push twice as fast tomorrow. The horses have had enough rest for it.” Tying off his horse, Eunhyuk walked deeper into the trees.

“Not too far,” Dongha reminded, gently.

Grunting a response, Eunhyuk kept on. Yuri climbed off Riel to follow after.

Bending at a small pocket of water, Eunhyuk scooped some up into his hands and splashed it against his face. Yuri joined him, dipping her hands into the deep puddle to rinse off the grim collected from gripping the reins.

“Anymore more of him and I’ll cut his tongue out.”

Yuri bit back her laugh. She thought Eunhyuk would slice off more than just Donghae’s tongue with the two swords he wielded.

“It’s your journey. Why don’t you take lead?” He eyed her. Water dripped from this hair down the lines of his face. Again Yuri noted his scar. “Then again, you’d probably get us lost, I’m sure.”

“I’ve the best sense of direction in my family.”

“I worry for them.”

She frowned and he laughed. Yuri grinned. It felt good to joke with someone again. The arrival of Yoona and Seohyun had only added to the tension already present. As much as Donghae tried to hide his frustration with the Princess it bled through in each of his quick commands.

“If you don’t like him then why don’t you?”

“It’s a tough job handling the weight of five lives. I don’t want that.”

Yuri had never looked at it that way.

Over her shoulder he could see Donghae’s still figure through the trees. He remained on his horse, forest green hood pulled over his head. She knew if she were to see his face, he’d be surveying the terrain, eyes zipping and expression broody.

Cold bits of water splashed at Yuri’s cheek as Eunhyuk brought another handful against his face.

“How did you get that?” She pointed at her own chin to indicate she meant his scar.

“In a bar fight. I got into a lot of trouble with Commander for it. They stopped giving the drunkards their expensive glassware after that.” Yuri blinked. She waited for him to tell her he was kidding but it never came. “I know that look. You thought I got it in some battle.”

“You _are_ a knight.”

Eunhyuk laughed.

“I haven’t fought in any wars. My father did. He was one of the higher ranks. He died of a wound he acquired in The War of Kingdoms. Infection.” His voice dipped so soft the thunder almost drowned out what he said. “They suspected it was a type of poison. A lot of poison was used during the war. It’s why Sunny serves in the Court now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That was a long time ago.” Yuri knew the smile he put on was more to ease her sorry for him. “Now it’s my time to do the fighting. The commander is probably relieved I’m gone. I gave him more trouble than what it’s worth. He doesn’t really like pranks.”

A finger tapped the tip of her nose, knocking away a bead of water. Yuri laughed at Eunhyuk’s open mouthed smile. He smelt of home. Just being near him made her worried thoughts of how Krystal and Jessica were doing fade away. Eunhyuk’s smile made her feel safe and his playfulness kept her mind from slipping too far into the distress that surrounded their task.

The squish of footsteps brought Suny over to them. “We’re heading out again.”

They traveled under the cover of the trees until the sun started its descent along the horizon. The downpour had eased into a drizzle once Donghae stopped them and dismounted his horse with instructions to set up camp.

“Yuri, the Princess, and her guard will stay here and set up camp. Donghae and I will hunt. It’s better to save the rations until we really need them. Huntsman?”

“What about me?” asked Sunny as she handed off the equipment for the tents to Yuri.

“You’ll look for firewood. There should be some drier portions deeper into the trees.”

“Why not send the Beasts?” Donghae said slyly as he took this bow into his hands. It was nice and polished and smoothed. “The woods are made for them.”

“What?” Sunny followed to where his eyes had settled on Yuri. “What’re you talking about?”

“You can’t all be serious? She’s no human.” Chin popping over to Yuri, everyone’s attention shifted. “At least not completely.”

“By the gods, you’re full of it. She’s just a girl.” Sunny came to the defense. Yuri found herself stepping closer to her.

“That sword she carries is clue enough. Only those in the South are barbaric enough to use the femur of an Arch as a blade.”

Eunhyuk’s brow knitted together. Yuri didn’t like the way he was looking at her. “How do you know?”

“They were a prize in the War - a show of victory. Arch bones are stronger than any living being, that’s what makes them useable as weapons. I’d be able to spot one anywhere after dueling against so many.”  Donghae’s neck snapped back into her direction and Yuri took a step backwards. She could see the sneer of disgust in the way his lip peeled back. “Where did you get it?”

“It was…” Yuri trailed off. Her stomach turned to stone when she realized. It had been left by her mother.

Donghae scoffed. “She knows it herself.”

“What he says is true,” said Seohyun. Her voice was soft but it was steady. Yuri caught her gaze and she was sure of it then. There was gold in her irises. A color that belonged to no human. That’s when she realized they were the same. “I could smell it the first time we met. I wasn’t sure at first It’s very faint but now I am.”

“But she didn’t know. Did you?”

Yuri turned to Yoona who was looking straight at her. Her mouth felt dry and her tongue heavy. A part of her ticked at her slightly. A part of her that had suspected that her origins didn’t lie with the humans.

She had always noticed she was different than the ones she grew up around. She casted it off to the simple idea that she was from a different region of the East. But even that hadn’t always satisfied the nagging feeling in Yuri that suspected otherwise.

“No,” she said finally. She saw Sunny’s shoulders loosen while Seohyun’s seemed to wound even tighter. “I’ve lived with the Jungs my entire life.”

Donghae shook his head. “Orphan. Typical.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sunny hissed, fed up.

“He means that’s what some of their kind do,” Eunhyuk started. The way he looked at Yuri seemed to change. As if he were seeing her for the first time and didn't quite like what he witnessed. Yuri’s chest twisted. “If you have a sword, it was probably your father who was from the South. It’s a tactic they’ve done for years. It doesn’t matter who they impregnate as long as their numbers grow.”

“The Queen knew it too,” Donghae stated. “Kill fire with fire.”

“Stop it. Now.” Sunny stepped forward. “Whatever the past, it doesn’t matter. Right now our problem is finding firewood before we’re all blind and starving out here. So if you’re not going to get on it and stop making little girls do your hard work, I’ll-”

“I’ll go with Seohyun.” Yoona’s voice carried over the air along with the faint, quiet roll of thunder heard in the far distance. Yuri’s gaze lingered with hers for a moment before she blinked away to Donghae. “It’s just firewood. It’s not going to jump up and bite me.”

“You’ll stay here and set up camp.”

“I will do as I please.” Yoona quipped. Whatever protest Donghae was going to make died in his throat. “Seohyun, let’s go.”

Marching off, Yoona faded through the thicket of trees. Seohyun followed close behind. Wordlessly, Donghae started off in the opposite direction. Eunhyuk casted Yuri a long, bemused look before he hurried off, jogging to catch up with Donghae who had already been swallowed up in the thick of trees.

“It’s one more surprise after another with you, huh?” Sunny muttered.

“I didn’t-”

Sunny shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get the tents up, okay? We’ll sleep tonight and all will be better by morning.”

Yuri forced on a smile as Sunny squeezed her shoulder. “Alright.”

-/-/-/-

The crackle of fire was far behind from where Yoona sat away from the camp.

Legs bent beneath her, she held her hands pressed together and eyes closed. Yoona tried concentrating passed the suffocating press of humidity against her chest and the watchful eyes of Seohyun she could feel boring into her nearby.

Licking her lips, Yoona started on the next set of meditations. In the back of her head she could hear herself saying she didn’t have to do them anymore. Her mother wasn’t around to remind her and there was no court Priests to sit her down and watch her as she went through the morning verses on the edge of the Palace Courtyard where the air was clear and calm.

She finished the third set with a conflicted mind and began the last in a rush when she heard someone approaching. Opening her eyes, Yoona looked up to see Yuri hovering above her. She felt the calming energies she had called on slip away from her quicker than they had come.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Yuri grimaced.

"It's okay." Yoona blinked away from her face to see one of the tin drinking cups clutched in Yuri’s fingers. "Is that for me?"

The frown she had turned into a pleased smile as she offered the drink down. "Sunny made it. It's better hot she says but it’s a little cold now."

Taking the cup, Yoona sipped. It was sweet cider though Yoona could taste the hint of an earthy flavored herb on the back of her tongue. She put the cup aside and shifted to sit flat against the ground.

"What were you doing?"

"Meditating. It's a practice in my Kingdom."

Taking the invitation, Yuri sank down to sit cross-legged on the ground beside her. Yoona smirked at what grace Yuri lacked in her movements. "Does Donghae do them?"

"Probably when everyone is asleep. It's not an easy habit to break." Across the way she could see Donghae reviewing one of his maps. The words he exchanged with the Chancellor came back to her and she pursed her lips.

The Archs believed balance not only had to be maintained in the world but also with the ones you were intimate with. If a ruler was on a different level than their partner, it could make for a reign of hardship and dissonance. What Donghae wanted from her, she couldn't give. She’d never be able to align with him no matter how hard she tried. It was one of the reasons why her mother ruled alone as Queen.

"What are they for?" Yuri’s voice brought her back into the moment.

"Peace, balance, self reflection.”

"Why?" Yuri asked, curiously.

Yoona hesitated a second. She had never needed to explain the meditations. It was something learned at a young age. Everyone in her Kingdom knew. "What do you know about the Harmonies?"

"They're abilities, aren't they?"

"Yes, but that isn’t what they are now.” Yoona explained. “There are Four Harmonies. Fire which represents war, Water for life, Earth for death, and Energy for renewal. There is a set of meditations for each like a series of prayers. Saying them is supposed to restore peace within yourself.”

“Then how were they abilities?” Over Yuri’s shoulder, Yoona saw Seohyun shake her head slightly in disapproval. She ignored her, and continued on.

“It is said that during the Gold Age, the time before the Great War, the Archs could use the Harmonies as abilities. We could conjure up fire from our hands and energy in our bones. They were gifts passed down to us through the blood of the Archangels we came from but many turned the gift into weapons.”

During the Great War, the Archs used their abilities to their advantage. They used their powers to overtake and to instill fear of their authority over others. Once the gods intervened, putting the final end to the war by splitting the Great Kingdom into Four, that was when they took the abilities away except from a few - two who were called the High Priest and High Priestess.

They were the ones who held the all knowledge and truth from the world in its first days of becoming until the present. Their knowledge paired with the wisdom of the Fay were said to have settled many uprisings in the Kingdoms through time. Many wars never came to fruition because of them. Their position was held in the highest regards only second to the rulers themselves.

"They are the only ones aside from the Queen and her Successor that are allowed to wield all four in that way,” Yoona went on. “It is said that four alone could cause ruin, but all together could bring balance. That is why the North symbolizes peace and harmony along with beauty.”

"Show me."

Yoona’s eyebrows quirked. She stared into Yuri’s face. It was then that Yoona thought she could see the signs too. The ones that told Yuri wasn’t all human. It was in the slight length of her teeth, the attentative way she reacted to any noise, and that moonlike gleam in her gaze as she waited in anticipation for what Yoona could possibly show her.

The steady focus in her stare made Yoona falter. She looked away.

“Can’t you?”

“I can.” Raising her hand, Yoona held it up with her palms facing Yuri. "Put your hand against mine."

Yoona sucked in a breath when Yuri's hand connected with hers. She hadn't expected for it to feel rough. They were much different than Yoona's own. They were seasoned and kneaded from years of work while Yoona's remained soft and delicate. She was curious of the life that Yuri lived outside of the Castle, with work and labor and a family that wasn’t tied and held back by duty to serve a people.

"Princess?"

"It's Yoona," she corrected. "Just Yoona."

"Okay.” Yuri smiled.

Yoona let her eyes slip shut. She focused her attention and her energy to where their hands were connected. Lips moving, she spoke the incantation for Energy, calling its currents forward until she felt the warmth of it begin to run through her veins.

Opening her eyes, she willed the buzzing into her hand so it radiated against Yuri's palm. "Do you feel that?"

"It's warm,” she said, excitedly, wide eyes looking back to Yoona. “It tingles."

"That's Energy." She watched as Yuri’s eyes lit in excitement as the current grew stronger between them. “The Harmonies are more of a symbol now - a burden for the wrongs of my people in the past as well as a discipline and reminder that with great power does not always come absolute authority. That is why we meditate on them.”

Pulling her hand back, Yoona let the connection break. The current inside of her vanished quickly leaving her feeling naked and empty. It had been some time since she had conjured Energy into herself. She could already feel her body draining from just that small bit of exertion.

“Because the abilities are based in nature, we can also sense the currents running through the Kingdom. Even people give off vibrations.”

“What does mine feel like?”

Yoona’s mouth clicked shut, caught off guard by the question. She colored thinking about how the Eneergy felt when it connected with Yuri’s palm. “Do you know the feeling you get when you meet someone and you immediately know you can’t trust them?”

Yuri’s brow creased. “Like intuition?”

“You could say that. The Harmony for Energy works in that way.” She looked out across the camp to see the leaves rustle on their branches. “Every living thing that has a soul vibrates with a certain energy. When I touch it, if I want to, I can sense it.”

“Do you feel like you can’t trust me?”

“N-no,” Yoona looked down, blushing slightly. It had been quite the opposite and it had been very strong and very pure. “I don’t feel that.”

She saw Yuri’s lips split into a shy smile but it quickly went away. She asked, "How long does it take to acquire all four?"

"Years,” Yoona sighed. “I've only completed the rituals for two and I’m not very good yet. You have to take each slower than the previous or your body won’t be able to handle it. You’ll tire out.”

Yoona already felt tired. It was part of the reason she had wanted to get away. She needed to breathe. It was selfish of her to leave her mother to agonize over the whereabouts of the daughter she had doubled her efforts in protecting after the death of her first born. But Yoona had to go. She needed to go. Only for a while.

“Usually the Successor starts when they’re young - the older you are makes it more difficult. But after my brother…”

She let the words die there. Out the corner of her eye she could see the pity on Yuri's face. She blinked away, staring into her lap where her pale hands clasped together. Remembering the death of her brother made Yoona remember how hard times had been in the wake of it all.

She had to watch her mother remain poised and balanced in front of her people. They praised her for her strength when she lead the rituals that were to send her son’s soul to the gods, but it was Yoona who knew that behind the doors in the Palace, her mother’s strength had crumbled.

Grief was a powerful enemy. It was one that lingered and would never truly be gone. Yoona felt the pangs of it swell in her chest. Nothing was the same after her brother died. Her mother hardly meditated - peace had left her. It made Yoona’s training and studies all the more important. There was no telling how much longer the Queen would remain at her post.

"Will you show me again?"

"Not tonight.” Seohyun walked over. She must’ve seen how Yoona’s shell was slowly cracking. "You should sleep. Both of you."

"Another time?" Yoona offered.

Yuri smile was hopeful. "I’d like that.”

She watched Yuri push off the ground, taking their cups with her back to the camp. Making her place by the fire, she accepted another fill from Sunny who laughed at the sour face she made at the new brew. Those two seemed to be the only pair without traction between them. Even the other human, Eunhyuk, seemed to tiptoe around Yuri after what she was happened to be revealed.

Yoona wondered how Yuri had taken it herself. She had kept a smile on her face and her task as priority, but there were moments throughout their quiet dinner that Yoona had caught her staring off looking grave and confused into the fire.

Seohyun sat down where Yuri had been. “You shouldn't tell her so much.”

"She was only curious,” she ticked in annoyance.

"You're not strong enough to do that.”

"Then leave me alone to my meditations. Maybe I will be."

Seohyun’s eyebrows pulled in, taken aback by her tone. "Yoon-"

"For once, Seohyun, don't be my guard. Be my friend. That’s all Yuri was trying to be. Why can’t you?"

Lips sealed, Seohyun rose. Yoona watched as walked deeper into the woods until Yoona couldn't make out what was person and what was nature.

Yuri peered at her from the fire, apology in her too kind eyes as she looked from the thicket to Yoona. Irritation simmered through her like the presence of energy when Donghae's gaze fell on her then. The longing he had was plain to see. It made her sick.

Yoona marched to her tent made for only her and Seohyun. Dropping into the wooly blankets, she let out a frustrated sigh. She knew Seohyun wouldn't come back the rest of the night. She'd stay as high as she could, keen eyes watching over her the same way they always did.

With a sigh, Yoona closed her eyes.

It wasn’t until long after the campfire was snuffed and the others settled into their tents when Yoona finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	5. Pool

The gentle shake of a shoulder drew Yoona awake. She yawned, head rolling against the makeshift pillow of blankets to see the wide eyes of Sunny staring down at her.

“There’s a pond not too much of a walk deeper into the trees. I thought you might want at it first before the others wake up.”

Yoona smiled through another groggy yawn. “Thank you.”

“Use this.”

She took a small, misshapen bar of soap from Sunny’s fingers. It smelt of lavender and pine - the same scent Sunny left in her wake as she crawled out of the tent. Yoona noted to space beside her had remained uninterrupted. Even if she knew Seohyun probably wasn’t going to return to the camp, a part of her hoped she would.

The air had cooled down, heat taken away with much of the humidity. The rest of the camp laid still save for Sunny who prepped the kettle to brew another batch of cider while she chewed on a dried piece of fruit.

Clutching a pack of changing clothes, Yoona wandered into the trees where she found the pond. In the middle of the water stood a piece of red cloth tied to a long stick that Sunny had put in marking where the floor dropped off. She mentally thanked Sunny for her thoughtfulness. No accessible ponds and a lake that remained frozen in her kingdom, Yoona hadn’t learned the skill of swimming.

Hanging her pack on a limb, Yoona stripped and stepped in. The water was cold but it felt good as it sank into her pores. Holding her breath, she submerged herself beneath the murky surface. Coming back up, she gasped, coughing and sputtering as she blinked back droplets left on her lashes to see Seohyun standing on the shore.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” said Seohyun.

What irritation that had left her in her sleep sprang back up. “You obviously weren’t far.”

“I could’ve been.”

“You would never be.”

Seohyun pursed her lips. She wouldn't argue because she knew it was true. Wherever Yoona went, there Seohyun would be also. From the days as a kid, Yoona remembered the feeling that someone was always watching her. With the passing of the Arch Prince, Seohyun’s duties had been doubled, but what her mother didn’t know was that Seohyun had always done triple the amount of her work. The only thing that changed was that she didn’t have to hide from afar to do it anymore.

“Come in.”

“I’ll wait here.”

“You know I can’t swim.” Yoona baited.

“It’s still shallow.”

“Even creatures attack in the shallow.”

A moment of hesitation passed before Seohyun gave in. The triumphant grin on Yoona’s lips slowly slid off into nervous curiosity when Seohyun started to shed out of her layers of clothing. She took her weapons off first, letting her javelin and shield drop with her heavy, black cloak. The silver buttons of her leather doublet popped open and she dropped it aside to work on stripping her thick, white cotton shirt.

Yoona shyly looked away. She felt heat rise up along the back of her neck when she heard the jingle of buckles signaling boots and trousers joining the thickening pile. The reflection that Seohyun casted along the surface of the water only served to fuel Yoona’s burning curiosity. So she looked up, breath catching in her throat at the sight of milky skin kissed with just enough sun to give it a warm glow.

She had always known there were signs on Seohyun that told of her origins. She’d seen the spots along her neck before and even shadows of them on her skin through her white shirt when she wore nothing over it. But Yoona had rarely seen all of it. She had never seen the extent of the facade until now.

From the front, spots cascaded off Seohyun’s shoulders and down the outside of her arms where they stopped at her elbows. The same pattern was mirrored along the tops of her feet and up her knees. Cheeks reddening, Yoona looked away from the ones that trailed from Seohyun's back to front along down the apex of her thighs and the patterns that curved along beneath her beasts.

Seohyun turned around to place the last of her clothing down. From the nape of her neck rosettes peppered along her shoulders and down her back where they swooped around her shoulder blades in a symmetrical pattern before trailing the rest of the way down her spine where they gave into a tail.

It was long, fur black like the animal her bones could crack and shift to transform her into. Yoona had see it few times and she would never forget those big paws and gleaming, golden eyes that had stared back at her.

She shivered at the memory, eyes glued to the liquid way Seohyun stepped her way into the water. Uncertainty read off every tensed muscle and each careful step as Seohyun closed the rest of the distance. She knew Seohyun was nervous. What Yoona had asked her to do, even with her permission, would’ve sentenced her to severe punishment in the Kingdom followed by her banishment.

“I know you hate the water.” Yoona’s smile was strained as she tried to break the uncomfortable tension. "Come closer."

Seohyun stepped closer and Yoona couldn't help herself anymore.

She touched at Seohyun's shoulder, fingertips pressing into one of the spots. They were velvety to the touch and raised just slightly from the rest of her skin that radiated with heat despite the cold water. Gracing her hand down Seohyun's arm, goosebumps raised in clusters along with the tip of her tail through the surface.

Yoona had forgotten she even had it. The cloak she wore had been made for her to hide the most obvious thing that sat her apart. But a cloak only did so much so she tucked it away, hidden beneath her garnets and wrapped around her waist until night came when she was alone and could finally set herself free.

"You should never have to hide like this,” Yoona breathed, awestruck by the lovely rosette patterns.

Her head angled up to see Seohyun peering down at her. Reaching behind her head, Yoona undid the tie that held back her hair meant to always be kept up. She combed her fingers through the thick, black locks so they fell long over her shoulders and down so the tips brushed past her chest.

“Show me everything,” said Yoona.

With a blink, color seeped into Seohyun’s irises until they shined a warm shade of gold. Yoona’s mind flashed back to the true form that those eyes belonged to and she shuddered.

"You’re beautiful," the words fell from her lips in a breath of a whisper. A flush filled Seohyun’s cheeks and she looked away. “No- look at me.” Slowly, she brought her head back up and Yoona’s heart picked up even quicker at the intensity in those eyes. “You don’t have to be afraid with me.”

“I always will be.”

“Why?”

Seohyun wavered. “I’m your guard, Princess.”

“What did I say last night?”

Seohyun clenched her jaw. Yoona panicked, thinking she was going to leave but she remained. “For once?”

Yoona’s brow creased at the shake in Seohyun’s tone. She had never heard her sound anything but sure. “For once.”

The lips that pressed against hers were as molten as the fire that erupted in Yoona’s stomach. What thoughts in her brain short circuited to only zero in on the gentleness of the kiss. For such a warrior, body chiseled and trained for any battle with hands strong enough to break bones, Seohyun’s kiss was everything but the terrifying animal inside of her.

Yoona found herself responding with a hurried giddiness that burst forth from the wealth of restraint she had been holding onto. A part of her knew there were better ways to show Seohyun how much she appreciated her, needed her, loved her than in a kiss she knew meant so much more on the other end, but she couldn’t stop. She only felt.

Seohyun’s skin was like fire beneath her palms as she took her face into her hands, holding her there to steady the kiss for a few more seconds before it broke.

Yoona breathed quickly while Seohyun fought to control her own breathing. The hand resting on her hip only made Yoona wish Seohyun would pull her forward, let her feel all of that wondrous heat against her skin.

“You can never just be your friend, Im Yoona.” Seohyun said it like a confession. Yoona felt her chest flutter at the intensity of the current that flowed through Seohyun into her.

She knew what Seohyun meant. All of the thoughts in the back of her mind that the kiss had shut down knew it was something Seohyun had always wanted to say. But it wasn’t until here, now, outside Palace walls where it truly was just the two of them that she could utter it.

“You never were,” Yoona whispered.

Seohyun’s hand pressed against the back of hers, holding it against her face. A pitiful sort of sadness shined in those golden hazel eyes that Yoona could not read. It was as if Seohyun knew something she didn’t. Something that spoke of pity and regret. Something that made Yoona’s heart ache in the familiar way it did when she’d catch sight of Seohyun in the Palace, going about her duties the way she was trained.

The giddiness in her chest dissipated. “Seo-”

“Princess?” The voice carried through the trees.

Pulling away from Seohyun, Yoona looked away from her stony face to Yuri who had just broken through the trees. She faltered at the sight of them, eyes dropping to her boots.

“What is it?”

“We’re packing to go.”

“Thank you, Yuri.”

She left them immediately, footsteps quick as she paced back through the thicket.

“Wash quickly. I’ll pack our things.” Seohyun didn’t give her a chance to protest before she made her way back to the shore.

Sucking in a breath, Yoona dropped below the surface again hoping it would wash away the dread and shame that settled in once Seohyun had left her embrace.

-/-/-/-

Pool was a small town made up mostly of merchants, traders, and their families. The roads leading to and from were weathered and indented from the constant trek of horse drawn wagons. Beyond the archway of the city entrance, people moved busily about.

Yoona felt the excitement of seeing a new place meld into the jittery feelings left in her from the morning. It had dulled to a buzz but the events still played in her mind. Over and over until they clashed with Seohyun’s chagrin and Yuri’s crimson face.

Up ahead Yoona watched Yuri ride. The sword she carried hung in a makeshift scabbard slung across her leather clad back. Her high ponytail swished back and forth with the steps of her horse and Yoona wondered if there were any signs on her skin that told of the beast she was just like Seohyun.

“Welcome to Pool. Population nosy.”

Yuri and Eunhyuk were the only ones who smiled at Sunny’s stale joke but they fell off as soon as they came. There was something unnerving and unsettling about the way the people turned to watch them. Eyes followed them all the way up the entry path as they rode through until they reached the square where an old man holding a crook stopped them with waving arms.

“You can’t be here,”: he gruffed.

“We’ve been traveling days,” Donghae said to the man. “We’re looking for a place to rest and reload our supplies.”

“Not with that you’re not.”

Heads swiveled back and Yoona’s gut twisted when she realized he was referring to Seohyun. Subconsciously, Seohyun adjusted the collar of her cloak higher on her neck to hide the hints of rosettes that showed there.

“She’s with us.”

“Then you alls find you another city.”

“Sir-”

“Is there a problem here?”

A man, much younger than the first, stepped over. His black hair was cut down short enough to see his suntanned scalp. Yoona noted the weapons belt hanging off his waist and his official garbe. He must’ve been one of the law enforcements in Pool. Just up aways Yoona saw another dressed in the same fashion watching the scene.

“I tried tellin’ them they can’t come in here,” the old man grumbled.

The lawman’s dark brown eyes swept over the traveling party as the old man pointed out Seohyun, lips shaping the word ‘mongrel’ in a disgusting hiss of a whisper. No one else may have heard it, but the raised vein in Seohyun’s neck told that she had.

“Town law,” the lawman drawled. “You can’t bring your pet in here.”

“Pet?” Yoona gaped, incredulous.

“Yoona.” Donghae warned.

Yoona didn’t back down. “She’s not a pet. She’s as equal as you and-”

“Stop it.” Seohyun’s voice was soft as always but Yoona could hear the angry bite in her tone.

She shut her mouth and looked to the others, waiting for someone to come to Seohyun’s defence or for Donghae to say that they’d leave, jump to the next town where they would all be accepted.

None came.

“Sir?”

“We heard you, thank you.” Eunhyuk steered his horse around.

They followed him to the archway at the mouth of the city where they stopped.

“We should leave.” Yoona fought. It was Eunhyuk who opposed her.

“The closest town from here is Eris but they're small - hardly a speck on the map. They wouldn’t know anything and we don’t have the time.”

Donghae gave a stiff nod. “Seohyun, wait outside the gates.”

“What? No! I won’t make her do that.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Donghae hissed and Yoona felt like she had been slapped a second time.

Clutching the reins, she stared down at her whitened knuckles as Donghae gave instructions. They would split up. Sunny and Donghae would go together to find essentials they didn’t have and trade what they didn’t need while Yuri and Eunhyuk were told to see if they could find answers.

At Yuri’s name, Yoona looked up. It was the first time she felt a pang of malice towards her. Knowing what she truly was - even if it was just half - she too should not be allowed within the city. It was when Donghae instructed Seohyun to see if one of the farmers outside the archway gates would possibly spare them bored for the night when Yoona realized her anger was misplaced.

It was not that Yuri and Seohyun were alike. It was that they were different. It was that Seohyun could never and would never be seen as a normal girl the way Yuri had been.

The sadness Yuri casted back at her before riding off with Eunhyuk pierced through her chest. The kindness in Yuri’s eyes told her that she not once thought it was fair. And the way her gaze lingered on Seohyun said that she did not and could not understand her pain.

“We should go now,” said Seohyun, watching as Sunny and Donghae dismounted their horses and tied them to a post just beyond the archway.

A tug of the reins, Seohyun started away and Yoona hurried to follow.

“Can’t we rest first?” All the adrenaline that had sprung up in her from her irritation had started to leave. The muscles in her legs, still not used to riding for hours, had started to ache again and the sun was making sweat run down her back in tiny droplets. “Seohyun-”

“We have an assignment.”

“It can wait for a few minutes. Hey!” Riding up, she cut Seohyun off before she could go any further. “I know you’re upset about what that man said, I am too, but you don’t have to run from me.”

“I don’t?” Her eyebrow quirked. “Then why did you pull away when Yuri saw?”

The feelings she had been left with back in the pond swept in like the tundra chill. Yoona couldn't stop herself before she looked down to Seohyun’s lips. The sight of them juicy red like a fresh, winter berry and plump from the heat made her heart pound.

Quickly, she looked back at Seohyun’s face. It made the warmth of the memory of kissing her give way into an icy coldness. There was frustration there. So much frustration and hurt and anger and pain that had found its way through the tiny cracks. Yoona knew she was the cause and that broke her heart.

“Seohyun, you know that has nothing to do with how I see you.”

“Yes it does,” she said quick and sharp.

Yoona’s teeth clicked as she shut her mouth. She wouldn’t deny it. Seohyun was right. Yoona wished that she wasn’t - had wished it for years. But she was right and that made the splinters Yoona felt in her chest stab into her all the more.

“You can rest. I don’t need you.”

Steering her horse away, Seohyun left her in the dust.

-/-/-/-

Yuri weaved through townspeople. The haze had left from her mind once they had separated from Yoona. She hadn’t been able to look at her without remembering pale, pale skin interrupted only by black hair in wet strings over bare shoulders, arms, and breasts. It left a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

“Are you feeling okay?” Eunhyuk asked as he waved away a young boy asking them to sample a piece of his father’s bakery bread. Yuri almost wished he had taken the offer. Her stomach was hollow and maybe food would rid her of the butterflies. “You haven’t looked yourself since the news.”

She jerked her head up to see his that used to look at her with gentle affection but had turned into cautious uncertainty. She wondered if Eunhyuk’s would soon match the same scowl of hatred when he looked at her the same way the old man in the square had to Seohyun.

“You haven’t been yourself either,” she bit as they stopped where the shops ended.  
He frowned. “Yuri, try to understand.”

“You knew me as human first. Why would my lineage change how you see me now?” Rage and dejection formed a lump in her throat. She couldn't help but think of Seohyun. Of the old man. Of how the way she had once viewed the world was being ripped apart and rewritten in depressing text all over again.

“My family,” he licked his lips, measuring his words. “We’ve always hated the Beasts. They’re the reason my father is dead. When that happened, my mother threw all the blame on your kind.”

“My _kind?”_

He grimaced. “I mean-”

“Don’t.” she put up a hand to stop him. Her head was already spinning from the heat and from the morning. “You’re the type of person my mother tried to protect me from. Now I see why.”

“It’s not you it’s me.”

Her jaw sat. She remembered a boy saying that to Jessica once not but a few months ago. She had spent a week in tears that not even having Yuri curled up in bed beside her could ease.

Yuri sighed. “We should start asking around.”

Eunhyuk motioned to the nearest building. “Let’s try in here.”

It was a brewhouse. The name of it was written in a jagged script that was used in the Old Days that Yuri had never mastered learning in her studies. Only few characters stood out to her, but it was the carving of a flower beside it that confirmed what Yuri guessed it said: The Red Lotus.

The door bangged loudly as they stepped in. The pungent smell of ale wafted all through the room and out of the wooden walls. A long counter sat near the back wall where barrels upon barrels were stacked. Four of them were lined up on the far end of the counter, each with spiels stabbed into their sides and openings plugged shut by a cork.

Behind the counter stood an elderly woman. Her black hair streaked with bits of gray was done up in combs that held it out of the way. Her face, etched with lines of age, was downcast as she flipped through yellow pieces of parchment. The calligraphy pen she tapped against her lip stopped when she saw the two newcomers.

Her thin eyebrows pulled downward. “So you’re the travelers everyone’s whispering about.”

“How did you know?”

“Small town, running mouths. Word travels easy.” Folding the papers, she tucked them away out of sight behind the counter. “Who are you and what do you want? I’ve got a shipment to send out before the last wagon leaves town so make it quick.”

Eunhyuk glanced down at Yuri. She urged him forward. “I’m Eunhyuk, this is Yuri. We’re from the Hillside Villages.”

“Mhm, mhm, I’m Yeojeong,” she said, boredly. From a backdoor Yuri watched as a young girl, hair the color of the silver moon, haul in a new set of barrels on a cart. “So what do you want?”

“We’re traveling West but weren’t sure of the conditions across the Lake. I’ve heard rumors.”

A wry smile pulled onto her lips. “We’ve all heard rumors.”

“About ports and crossings being shut down,” Eunhyuk explained. “Surly a business woman as yourself would hear wind of trading routes being shut off.”

Yeojeong rolled her eyes at the obvious flattery. “Do you drink?”

Eunhyuk hesitated to answer. “Yes, ma’am.”

“How bout a pint?” She whipped her towel against the counter and rubbed along the wood grain surface. “I don’t give information for free and business always needs assistance. But none for you,” she said to Yuri. “If you don’t start now, you won’t start when you’re my age. Keep your figure, girly.”

Yuri blinked. “Ye-yes, ma’am.”

“Dain, pour me a pint of Red Lotus!” she yelled back to the girl situating the new barrels along the far wall. The barhand shuffled off, grabbing a tall, tin cup. It filled as she pulled a cork from one of the spiels. “Pay up front. No open tabs here.”

Eunhyuk dug a few notes from a pack. Yeojeong rubbed them between her rough fingers, checking for counterfeit. Satisfied, she stashed them away just as Dain brought Eunhyuk’s drink over. He grabbed the handle and took a gulp. Yuri could smell the strong brew. It tickled her nose as something unappetizing.

“About those routes.” He licked his lips and sipped again.

Yeojeong leaned against the high counter, one hand on her hip while the other drummed short nails on the bar. “We mostly have import lines from the West. You know they Fay want nothing from us as long as we don’t ruin their woods. A lot of dyes come out of the West. Medicines too, herbs, some nuts best for roasting. Rare meats on occasion but that’s mostly done by the few Easterners we have living over the border who get to the game before the Fay catch us picking off their animals.”

Eunhyuk’s eyebrow quirked. “Nothing’s amiss then?”

She shook her head. “There’s a type of root we use in one of our ales. You can only get it in the West - can charge almost double for it since it’s a rare one. But imports stopped.”

“Did the Fay stop you?” Yuri asked while Eunhyuk drank. Yeojeong eyed her closely before she answered with a tone of mystery.

“The roots dying out. Best time to harvest is winter, but this past season, there was hardly enough to make half a barrel. It caused a lot of trouble with the Fay Lord - the root is found mostly in his region. He thought it was us causing it but other things started dying in places my boys never touched.”

“What’s killing them?”

“Don’t know. Fay Lord was going on and on about vibrations of the soil being off. I don’t understand any of that fairy manure.” Her hand waved around in the air like she was swatting a fly. “We ended up having to cut that barrel out. Sales have suffered.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” The empty cup landed onto the counter, Yeojeong’s eyebrows lifted, impressed. “We should be going-”

“Yeojeong- ma’am,” Yuri cut in. “Have you ever heard of someone called Crow?”

“Crow?” Her eyes screwed up as she thought. “Crow...Nope. No Crow. From around here?”

“From the South.”

Yeojeong’s expression went stony. “We don’t do dealings with the South.”

“We understand,” said Yuri, “but it’s very important we find him. We have no other leads than that he’s in the South. We thought, since you hear word of everything, that you may have heard of this name too.”

Yeonjeong kept her eyes hard and narrowed on Yuri as she yelled, "Dain bring me my chest."

Feet padded through a door that led into another room. When Dain returned, she held a wooden box in her hands. It had the same markings of Old carved into the sides amongst swirling lines of carefully done vines and leaves.

Yeojeong opened it on the counter sending the scent of rosin and dust into the air. Inside laid a cluster of tan feathers with cream colored tips. They were large. Too large to belong to any bird Yuri had ever seen. Taking one out, Yeojeong handed it to Yuri.

“There’s a Seeker I knew of in the West."

"Those still exist?" Eunhyuk questioned.

Seekers were like trackers but where trackers searched for the person in flesh, following hints and clues laid out for them to follow, Seekers searched for the person's soul. With a lock of hair or a piece of torn cloth once worn by the missing, they could sense their wandering soul. Alive or dead.

"She’s not just a Seeker." the chest shut with a sharp click. "She’s actually no Seeker at all - but she can find you or tell you almost everything you need to know.”

Eunhyuk looked skeptical but Yuri continued on, hopeful. “And this feather?”

“Show this and you will be given permission to see her.”

“How do we find her?”

“You don’t find her, she finds you. Goes by the name Yarntail.”

They walked back into the heat, door slapping behind them. Eunhyuk’s eyelids looked heavy. No doubt a side effect of the ale. Yuri could smell it bitter and thick off of him and her own clothes. She’d have to wash them out before packing them with the others.

“Maybe we can convince Donghae to travel West.”

“Maybe.” Yuri tucked the feather away into the drawstring sack hanging off her belt. She didn’t know how a feather could get them to the Seeker but it was better than nothing. “Let’s find the others.”

-/-/-/-

The crackle of footsteps drew Yoona’s eyes open.

She blinked through the darkness lit only by the nearly melted candle left burning atop a cinder block. Not far from her laid Seohyun, chest rising and falling as she slept. Yoona smiled sadly. She had hardly said another word to her the rest of the day.

Sitting up, she looked across the barn. Sunny laid curved on her side in a makeshift bed while Donghae and Eunhyuk slept soundly nearby.

They had been sent off to bed quickly after supper. With the chance that the Seeker Eunhyuk and Yuri reported back could turn their endless wanderings into an exact location, Donghae didn’t want to waste daylight. They’d head out from the docks across Lotus Lake by ferry at daybreak.

Through the the barn doors Yoona watched Yuri’s shadow bob further and further away until it was out of sight. Yawning, Yoona pushed off the ground and slipped out into the moonlit night.

Yuri’s neck snapped over to her, mouth frozen mid-chew caught in the act. Yoona smiled at the way she tried to wipe off the crumbs of biscuit from her lips. She offered the other half to her. Yoona shook her head.

“Did I wake you?”

“No.” Walking across the lot, she met Yuri where she had climbed to the top rung of the wooden fence that surrounded the barn.

They were more than grateful that the barn an elderly couple she and Seohyun found allowed them to spend a night there. Being far enough out from the town, they wouldn’t be an issue for the townspeople and out in the barn allowed them to up and leave without notice.

Across the way Yoona could see the houses of Pool still and dark. Everything was so different in the Eastern Villages. In the North, a wall surrounded much of their city where each sector was divided off like blocks with cobblestone roads that ran throughout off the main Road to The Palace. It was their farmers, traders, and poor who lived outside the City Wall in the way she had seen of the Humans.

Out here, there was a constant sense of freedom. No guards patrolling their streets at all times of the day and no sense of false safety that was brought from being near to the Palace. Out here was danger, was adventure, was the ability to breathe without feeling like one wrong move could break a rule.

Yoona’s eyes drifted to Yuri. She sat slouched on the wooden beam, booted feet hooked around the one below to keep her balanced. Her black hair - streaked with the faint lines of brown bleached by the sun - fell long passed her shoulders in a loose, untamed mess that would’ve been frowned upon in her Kingdom. But Yoona thought the smoothed straight way the Archs wore theirs wouldn’t suit her.

A tongue ran along Yuri’s lips, lapping away the oils left there by the biscuit. She quickly wiped at her face “Is something wrong?”

“You really didn’t know, did you?”

The tightness in Yuri’s shoulders wound all the more with the question. Yoona was almost sorry for asking. They had only spoken a few times but where Seohyun felt she needed to hold caution towards her Yoona felt it should be the exact opposite.

“I think that’s why my mom, the one who took me in, didn’t tell me everything. I think she always knew. She had to.” Yuri reached for something around her neck. Glancing down, Yoona saw the discolored, ivory charm of a Hare. “She gave me that sword so I could find out on my own. She probably didn’t know how to tell me...”

“That part of you is what all the other Kingdoms hate.”

Yuri’s fist tightened around the charm.

“I can’t say I understand how you feel but I’ve known Seohyun all my life. Even though she was my guard, she was treated like anything but by most who knew. That’s why she hides.” She blinked up to see Yuri’s steady stare on her. It was so focused. Just how Seohyun would look. “You were lucky. Your mother - both of them - gave you a life without prejudice.”

Yuri’s smile was laced with chagrin. “I wonder what my real mother was really trying to protect me from.”

“Maybe you’ll find out,” Yoona jutted her chin to the cham on Yuri’s neck. “If the Seeker can find who we’re looking for, she could find your real parents.”

“I don’t know if I want to.”

Yoona drew back the hand she stretched out to comfort her. It fell into her lap instead, hands clasping together.

“Why did you come?” Yuri asked all of a sudden. “Why’d you join us, I mean.”

“Maybe I wanted what you had - a life where no one would judge me.” Yoona titled her neck up to the sky. The clouds had cleared from their thickness into wispy strands that allowed the moon to shine brightly down on them. “I’m not a Princess here. No servants, no rituals, no expectations.”

“You make life in a Palace sound dastardly.”

“Limited is what it is. But maybe you’re not so far off about that either.”

Yuri’s mouth pulled back into a true smile. Yoona couldn't help but return it. No one smiled at her that warmly. Not even Seohyun whose smiles were always filled with a small hint of doubt or worry were as gentle as the way Yuri’s spread, pulling back her tan cheeks.

Yoona looked away. “I’ll stay up and watch with you.”

“You should-”

“I’m staying.”

Yuri’s mouth clicked shut. “Okay. You’ll stay, Not Princess Yoona.”

“Thank you, Not So Human Yuri.”

-/-/-/-

“Yoona, wake up.”

Yuri’s worried face was the first thing Yoona saw when her eyes opened. There was panic written all over her. Yoona was instantly awake. “What’s wrong?”

“Get dressed. We have to go. Now.”

“What happened?” She hurried, tightening and tying the laces up the front of her dress. The heavy pleats slapped against the thighs of her cloth tights as she went to grab her belt and secured it around her waist. “Where’s Seohyun?”

“Sunny’s taking her to the docks now.”

“She’d never go without me.” Her boots were loose but she didn’t have a chance to make them tighter. Yuri handed over her satchel and she slipped it on. “Where are Donghae and Eunhyuk?”

“Outside with the horses. We have to-”

“Yuri!” Eunhyuk came through the door. Lines of worry creased his usually carefree expression. “Do you have everything? We need to get to the ferry before word travels through the town.”

“Word?”

Yoona followed Yuri out of the barn. Across the yard was Donghae securing the last thing to his horse. When he saw them come out, he motioned for them to hurry onto their horses but Yoona was stunned. The Farmer stood close by, lips drawn in tight and fear painted across his scruffy face. Eunhyuk’s boots crunched up to her side and they all stopped to stare at what caused the disturbance.

Plunged into the ground was a spear. Its metal blade was rugged and stained with blood that dripped down from the body of a large crow that was stuck limp and bloated at the end of the spears long handle. Flies had already accumulated, buzzing around the carnage in dizzying patterns.

“What is that?” Yoona had never seen anything like it. It scared her. Suddenly she wanted Seohyun at her side.

“It’s a warning.” Eunhyuk’s tone was grave.

“Or a curse,” Donghae added. “It means someone will die. We saw the same type of thing outside the city walls just weeks before the Prince was murdered.”

Fear bubbled up over the edge the longer Yoona stared at the foul sight. Donghae’s words finally sunk in. “It’s for me.”

“We don’t know that.” Yuri tried to calm her.

Yoona shook her head. There was no other explanation. “First him, now me.”

“Quiet. We’ll discuss it later. We have to go.” Donghae’s eyes were piercing with uncertainty. No one said a word as the farmer went over to knock the spear over with a shovel. Yoona had to look away. “Eunhyuk, take lead. Yuri and Yoona stay at each others side. I have rear.”

“Thank you for your help.” Eunhyuk bowed his head to the farmer before he shot off.

They rode fast, taking the long path along the outskirts to avoid disrupting the town.

Yoona's pulse raced with the thundering beats of the horses hooves. The thought that someone had been watching then, possibly tracking them, made her feel naked. Stripped. The realization that she had no weapon hit her. She had no way of protecting herself. She didn't know how to protect herself. All her life, she had been surrounded by those who vowed their life to ensure hers. But out here-

"Yoona!"

"Seohyun!"

Yoona jumped from her horse before it could slow down enough to stop. Running to Seohyun, she threw her arms around her. Seohyun’s safety enveloped her like a blanket as she crushed Yoona against her. The events of the past two days evaporated in that second taken over by relief.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to.” Seohyun pulled back. Her eyes scanned over Yoona’s face. “The town, they would've suspected me. I left with Sunny so we could assure that we’d get onto the ferry."

"Is someone following us?"

"I don't know.” Her brow creased. “I haven't smelt anything."

"Whoever it is doesn't want us to know. They're masking their scent." Sunny turned towards the water. She looked worried. "We should get going. The town is slowly waking."

Yoona looked across the docks. It was a small boatyard with few ports holding some of their bigger, supply vessels while two ferries waded at the far end. People moved about, finishing prep on one of the ferries.

The lake water was a dark shade of blue, surface tinted a soft shade of pink due to the sunrise. Across the water, Yoona couldn’t see the other side. Not like she had been able to see the East Island when she was at the King’s Castle. Not being able to sense their destination made her nervous.

"Are you the travelers?" asked one of the crew hands. His dark hair was curly atop his head.

Sunny nodded. "There are six of us."

"You'll have to leave your packhorses here. There's not enough room on the ferry for extra weight. Board once you're done."

Everyone turned to Donghae. Stress had creased his brow. Yoona had never seen him look so unsure until that morning with the speared crow. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"We'll split up the cargo between all of us,” he said, finally.

Yoona helped to strap what she could onto her horse. Eunhyuk used some of the things they didn’t have room for to trade for a small barrel of ale while Sunny got a carton of biscuits for a jar of pickled lettuce leaves from the ferry cook.

Boarding the ferry, Yoona turned to see the two brown bucks left on the shoreline. Eunhyuk had instructed that they be given to the farmers that had lent them their barn. It was the least they could do.

"Welcome aboard. I'm the captain, Kim Taeyeon." She tipped her head to them as they scrambled onto the deck. Crew Hands scurried about, calling orders to singal sail. "We'll reach the other side by dark tomorrow. Everything you'll need is below deck. There isn't much space so be considerate."

"Thank you, Captain."

Taeyeon nodded stiffly, eyes flickering to Yoona. she ducked her head behind Yuri. She knew when someone recognized her. It would do them no good if word traveled to the Palace of where she was or who she was with.

Tension broke as Taeyeon turned away to take her post. Not long after that, the ferry swayed and Yoona watched as the dock drew further and further away.

Looking back at Pool, Yoona felt anything but relief wash over her.

That warning said that someone would die. Maybe on the water they were safe, but she knew once they hit land none of them would be.

  
 

 


	6. Pawn

The surface rippled as they ferry cut through the deep, blue waters of the lake. Sun glittered off sharp and bright up into Yuri's eyes and she squinted.

A fish, back bright orange dotted with white, swam in a curious circle beside the boat before it dipped down deeper and out of sight. Yuri felt her own stomach plunge and she clenched her teeth, warding off the unsettling twinge of nausea that gurgled in her gut.

"Feeling okay?" Sunny came up on her side and place a hand on her forehead. "You didn't look good this morning either."

"Maybe something I ate."

Sunny peeled back her hand with nothing to report. "It's probably seasickness. Ever been on a boat before?"

"A few times."

They had gone to visit her mother's parents on the Island of The East just off the coast where it sat in the middle of Ocean Chen. Her mother's father was a seaman who lived on the shoreline. Yuri spent most of her time on the beach with Krystal and Jessica collecting the unique shells that washed up there and eating their supper in the ocean breeze. The only memory she had of being there before was when she was four and she had waded in the shallows with Jessica for hours before they were called in to eat.

She remembered her reluctance to leave. It was the only place she had ever gone off the mainland but even it felt foreign. The ship ride back home had been long but she didn't remember feeling sick while they drifted along the waves.

"Drink water and try not to spend too much time on the deck. You'll be okay."

"I wish we could go for a swim."

"I wouldn't,” said Sunny. “Taeyeon says the waters aren't safe for it in the deep. Worse even at night. Wait until we reach the shore. Maybe we can even get Donghae to get in."

Yuri turned to see Sunny wink. She smiled. The warning they received in Pool seemed far away and irrelevant out on the waters. By midday, they seemed to have forgotten their fear of what it could mean.

"Stable girl." Donghae approached them on the deck. "I need to speak with you."

She followed him down the short stairway that led below deck. The heavy stench of lake water and fish along with the damp, stuffiness through the halls made Yuri's stomach whirl. A strong sway of the ship made her head spin and she pressed her hand to the wooden wall to steady herself down the rest of the corridor to one of the bunk rooms.

It was small. A bed made from a slab of wood topped with blankets protruded from the side wall with another above reached by a ladder. With no window, the room was dark save for the little oil lamp that hung from another hook in the ceiling. The flame flickered in the dark chamber, causing their shadows to flitter about. 

Yuri closed the door behind her and stood by the far wall. 

“With the warning we received in Pool,” Donghae began, “I’ll need you to act as another protector. We will start to take watch in pairs. With four of us able to skillfully wield a weapon, it’ll heighten our defense.”

“I’ve never fought before. I only know as much as my father has taught me.”

With some battle training of his own, Yuri’s father had taught her and her sisters enough to defend themselves when alone. They were simple and no where near the skill she knew Donghae nor Eunhyuk had. The grip and weight of a sword was foreign to her. She had only been taught how to use a knife an fists in defense but never did she have to use the things she had learned.

“That’s all we’ll need." The skeptical look on his face changed to one of confidence. "You’ll start your training with Eunhyuk every morning once we reach the shore. He’ll be able to teach you your way around a sword.”

“I’ll do the best I can.”

"There's something you should know,” he said as she was turning to go. Yuri turned back around as he continued on. "With what happened in Pool, there’s no sense in keeping you in the dark any longer.”

Her forehead creased. “What is it?”

He squared his shoulders to face her directly and when he spoke all Yuri felt was disdain. “You are a pawn, Kwon Yuri.”

“What do you mean?”

“Crow is not just a name, it is also a symbol. Just like that charm you wear on your neck." 

Instinctively, her hand jumped to the necklace. The charm had come untucked so it laid against the front of her shirt. Donghae's gaze turned curious though no less demeaning. It reminded her of the way the old man had stared at Seohyun. But there was something else to it. Something like the Queen. Like she was someone to also be used. 

"That charm, or any symbol used by the beasts, connects you to a pride or a pack or a whoever your loyalties lie with. The symbol of the Hare, like what you wear, ended along with The War of Kingdoms and was replaced with the Crow in the wake of the Prince's murder. It’s believed the two were linked and you’re the way to find out. That is why the Queen has sent you.”

Yuri's throat felt dry. She thought about the sword, about her charm, and about the mother who took her in. She wondered how much the Jungs did know and she wondered why they would hide it from her. Even if it was to protect her, Yuri couldn't help but feel that she had a right to know. The Queen seemed to. From the moment she had been forced onto her knees in front of the Council, necklace dangling from her neck, the Queen must've known. 

Yuri's hand tightened in the charm until she could feel the ivory digging into her skin. “What will you do when you find out?”

“What my Queen decides to do is up to her. I know nothing else.” He looked away as if dismissing her. 

Yuri narrowed her eyes. “Why’re you just telling me this now?”

“You’re noble," he said, looking her up and down. It was then Yuri knew that she would never win Donghae over. She was just as much of a pawn to him as he explained her to be for the Queen. Nothing more. "I thought you should know that what your purpose is doesn’t suit that sort of merit. The Queen doesn’t care what happens to you. Only what comes out of this in the end.”

“If you think I’m only doing this for your Queen, you’re wrong," Yuri bit back. "I don’t belong to your people. I’m here for me.”

“Hold onto that." His voice dripped with condescending. 

Yuri felt a wave of head roll through her. Her muscles tightened and her jaw locked. She felt herself ready to snarl when Donghae's eyebrow quirked as if he was suddenly struck with amusement by her shift in behavior. Yuri wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her snap. 

Yanking the door open, she left. 

-/-/-/-

Supper came and went and Yoona excused herself from the mess hall table before anyone could ask her what was wrong. The cloud of tension that had hovered over them throughout the meal broke once she left the mess hall. The energy between Yuri and Donghae and turned stormy enough for Yoona to feel it herself.

Finding her way onto the deck, she heard a set of footsteps follow after. "I want to be alone, Seo."

Something heavy fell onto her shoulders and she looked down to see the thick cloth of Seohyun's cloak draped over her.

"The air over the lake can get cold at night."

"Wait," she caught Seohyun's wrists before she could go. A jolt went through her at the touch and the way Seohyun's eyes flickered back to hers brought the kiss in the pond crashing back into her memory. They "About what happened..."

"What happened?"

"At the pond." Seohyun stayed silent. Yoona’s shoulders went rigid. She was going to make her say if. "About the kiss."

Seohyun’s stoic expression faltered when she said it. Like she wasn’t prepared to hear it aloud. A tint of red spread through her cheeks and down her neck. "You don't have to apologize."

"I felt something, too,”

"You don't have to lie for my sake." A sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

Yoona winced. “I’m not. I did, and you can't tell me you didn't because I know. I know you, Seohyun."

"Then you know how I've always felt."

“I-” her face burned and her chest twisted. Yoona dropped her face along with her eyes. "It wasn't clear until then."

"The way you’ve felt has always been clear to me.”

"Then you know how much you mean to me,” she said, hand slipping from beneath the cloak to take Seohyun’s. Her palm was warm and she threaded their fingers together to share in it. “I feel the safest when I'm with you. No one knows me like you do.”

The way she said it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of just how deeply her affection for Seohyun ran. Like she was trying to drown out the guilt that was welling up inside of her the longer she saw the absolute certainty of feeling on Seohyun that did not mirror the same in return. It angered her.

“You really are everything to me,” Yoona muttered.

“So are you.”

She acted on impulse, mouth pressing into Seohyun’s in a sort of flustered anticipation. It didn’t feel like their first kiss. Though the burn in her chest was there, it had dulled. Like her body had already gotten over the initial shock of the way Seohyun’s lips felt from the first time. It wasn’t new anymore. Her fingers didn’t tingle but she still found herself breathless. Like she had breathed her all into Seohyun to show she really did mean even life to Yoona.

Breaking the kiss, Seohyun remained close enough for their noses to bump. Yoona could hear her breathing long and deep. It turned her voice wispy. “You don’t have to force it.”

“Things are different out here. I could be different too.”

“Not this.” Her hand pressed against Yoona’s chest. She startled at the intimate touch and tremored at the way it burned. “Kissing you once was a dream. Kissing you twice hurts because I've finally woken up.”

Yoona opened her mouth speak when a shadow lifted from below onto the deck. Yoona's pulse raced when she saw Yuri turn away from them and head to the opposite end of the deck.

Seohyun let go of her hand. The absence of it made Yoona shiver. "I'll let you be alone. Don’t stay out late."

Yoona watched Seohyun make her way back to the steps and down before she walked across the deck. The closer she drew to Yuri the more her heart hammered. The memory of Yuri’s burning cheeks after the pond and her shy smiles while they talked on the fence seeped in. She remembered the way Yuri's hair and eyes had looked beneath the moonlight then but the way the soft glow reflected off the lake against her warm colored skin, Yoona couldn't stop herself from thinking it this time. Yuri was undoubtedly pretty. 

As if she had heard her thoughts, Yuri ducked her head in embarrassment. Yoona wished she wouldn’t. It was she who was sorry for having Yuri witness something like that twice now. It made her feel guilty in a way she didn’t quite understand.

"You're making a habit of sneaking up on us like this."

"I'm sorry."

Yoona leaned against the railing. "What're you doing out here?"

"I needed air. You?”

"Same for me." Staring across the water, she took in a long breath. The open air had blown that story cloud away though she could still see it pestering Yuri in the way her shoulders were drawn in and tight.

“Are you and Seohyun…”

The question caught her off guard and Yoona laughed out of the weird nervous feelings that had been brought about by Yuri’s presence and the ghost of Seohyun’s lips on her mouth. 

Yuri flushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I...Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she assured. Yuri’s face remained pale even with the smile Yoona offered. “Me and Seohyun...since I can remember, she was there. Once I thought I loved her, but now I think it was more because of pity I felt for her.”

“I don’t think it’s pity. I’ve seen the way...the you treat her.”

“I wasn’t always so kind.” Folding her arms against the railing, Yoona leaned her chin down to rest on them. “The hatred my people have for the Beasts runs in our blood. Where we are said to be descendants of the Archangels known as good, the Beasts are said to be the offspring and creations of the Gods of the Depths.”

“Your mortal enemy.”

Yoona nodded. “It took me a long time before I fully recognized Seohyun as an equal. I owe her more than just gratitude. I felt I had to give back to her equal or more than what she had given to me.”

“But you do love her.”

“More than anything but not in the way she loves me.” Yoona dropped her head in shame. “I wish I could.” 

"Maybe you can." 

_Maybe._  That’s what Yoona had tried to tell Seohyun. It was what she had been trying to convince herself of from the pond, to Pool, to now. Outside the Palace walls, if they had not been forged into the roles they were in now, maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe she could kiss Seohyun and never feel like she could kiss someone else and maybe Seohyun wouldn’t suffer through keeping her feelings at bay for someone who could only give half of them in return.

Sighing, Yoona stood up straight, head tilted up to the sky. They had come this far outside of the walls but nothing had changed for either of them. And that broke her.

“I don’t have much experience with love.” Yuri’s voice broke her thoughts. Yoona couldn’t get past how syrupy and melodic the timbre of her voice was against the rhythmic  _swish, swish_ of the water hitting against the ferry. 

“You? Really?” 

Yuri’s cheeks burned again. Yoona thought the shade matched that of the sunrise breaking over the Palace walls into her room in the early morning. 

“I can understand Seohyun. I feel it too, towards my family. I would do anything for my little sister. Even take the blame for her crime.” An empty smile grazed her full lips as she turned up to Yoona. “That’s why I’m here.”

Something she said struck Yoona. “She was the real thief?”

“She only did it to bring something back for our older sister. If the Queen hadn’t pardoned her and given me a chance to clear my name, I would never see them again.”

“What...what did the Queen have you do? Why did she send all of you to the Southern Kingdom?”

Yuri’s brow pulled in. “For your brother. To avenge his death.”

“What?” Yoona’s stomach dropped.

“‘Bring back the head of the beast that killed my son and you will be set free’. That’s what she said.”

“Of course.” Yoona felt the weight of stones in her gut. “Kill fire with fire. That’s what Donghae meant.”

“You didn’t know?”

“How could I?” Yoona blanched. “And you’re going to do it?”

“Yes. I have to.”

Yoona pinched her eyes shut. “She used you.”

"I know. Donghae told me." Yuri said it with a sharp edge. The calm that the cool air had created evaporated just like that. “I didn’t want to believe it but it only makes since. Princess, she used my pain of the thought of loosing my sister to convince me.”

“And you let her.” All Yoona felt was rage. At both her mother for being so manipulative and Yuri for being blind to it all along. Then again, Yuri would’ve never suspected anything but. It was her mother who was at fault but she didn’t want to think that. Not right now.

“Should I have died instead?”

Yoona flounded. “I don’t know.”

“I might be half beast but I’m human too. We’re weak. I know I am. I’m not ready to die. I saved my sister so I’ll save myself.” Pulling away from the edge Yuri paced back along the deck, hand hands combed through her hair in frustration. “I can’t leave the ones who worked so hard to raise me when they could’ve let me die. “I’m sorry if that angers you, but just like you’re here for you, I’m here for me.”

Yoona frowned. She hadn’t seen Yuri lose herself the entire time they were on this trip. It pained Yoona to see. Knowing her mother had been behind it - was behind the reason all of their lives were at risk - killed her inside. 

Yoona had to look away before she could absorb the weight of anguish that laid in Yuri’s tear glossed eyes. Hands gripping the railing, Yoona steadied herself.

There were many things surrounding her mother that she never knew. There were many secrets of her own Kingdom that she knew she would not be privy to until her time to take the throne would come. However, she was never stupid. She was never naive to think that everything ran fair and without consequence. Being caught in the middle of something her mother orchestrated that could cost people their lives...it terrified her. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said behind her. “I’m scared, is all. I don’t know what I am or what I’m really doing. All I know is that I want to see my family again.”

“I’m sorry for what my mother has done to you. All of you. I didn’t know.” Yoona dropped her head. “It’s hard.”

“What is?”

“When you’re finally old enough to realize your parents aren’t the saints you thought them to be.”

“I’m afraid to find out, too.” Yuri muttered into the still silence. 

Yoona’s lashes fluttered as she blinked back threatening tears. The air around her felt tainted and as stuffy as it did below the deck and she opened her eyes to peer down at the cool water.

“What was that?” She rubbed at her eye, riding the fog of tears away. Below her the surface of the water rippled against the current. “I think I saw something.”

“Yoona, get away from the edge.” Yuri warned close by.

Yoona’s eyes squinted. The water rippled again. “I think something’s-”

“Yoona!” 

Searing pain hit her before the smack of freezing water. 

Yoona’s body spasmed as all of her nerve endings reacted to the sudden frigid onslaught. Water stung her eyes as she tried to see but there was only placid darkness to greet her along with a stabbing pain that shot through her entire body.

She screamed, voice echoing up like bubbles from her mouth. The feeling of a thousand needles plunged into her shoulder, immobilizing the entire right side of her body. Her legs thrashed and each time her feet knocked against something both hard and soft and slick. 

Her lungs burned and she screamed again as she was jerked through the water. Her head spun and white dots flickered over her vision. There was fire in her chest that could not be squelched. It took another painful jerk of her body for her to realize that the fire inside of her was going to kill her. 

Unless the thing forcefully trying to rip at her body didn’t kill her first.

Complete darkness hit and her eyelids drooped. The fire went from a scorching pain into something soothing that her body started to beckon for. She felt weightless, limbs limp and neck slumped. Everything around her was heavy-

And then she felt heavy. 

The feeling of a thousand pairs of hands were on her at once and Yoona couldn't make up from down. All she could feel was that warmth and the beckoning call to  _sleep, sleep, sleep._

Her nerves spiked as she felt something hard crash against her back. Something heavy pressed on her chest forcing it down over and over and over before something rushed in to expand her ribs.

The cycle repeated once, twice, three times and the beckoning stopped.

Fire returned white and hot. The pressure against her chest kept coming. 

The hollow sound of her gasping hit her ears followed by the buzz of more and more voices.

“Yoona? Yoona!” It was Seohyun.

Donghae’s voice entered next. “Is she okay?” 

“Come back to us, Princess.” Sunny’s voice was gentle but it had a frantic edge. 

“Why isn’t she responding?”

“We have to stop the bleeding.”

“Get her conscious.”

“I’ll kill you myself if you don’t-”

"I‘m doing the best I can!”

“Where’s Yuri?”

_Yuri?_

“Breathe, Princess. Breathe, dammit!” 

Another push against her chest. Something broke. 

Air forced hot, slimy liquid out of her mouth and Yoona gasped, coughing and sputtering against her own saliva and lake water. 

“There you go, there you go.” Sunny’s hand stroked against the side of her face. 

Yoona’s throat felt raw. Her vision was fuzzy. She blinked over and over and over again until Sunny’s face came into focus. 

“Hey, there you are. Welcome back. You’re going to be okay.”

“Where’s Yuri?”

“She’s fine. Keep talking to me, okay? You’ve lost a lot of blood but you have to stay awake.”

Yoona’s head lolled to the side. She saw Seohyun on her knees beside her, face white as a sheet. She wanted to reach out and touch her but her arm wouldn’t work. Her arm didn’t even feel attached to her body anymore. 

Her world went off kilter and all Yoona could see was a rush of feet. She felt something press against her chest but did not turn to see what they were doing to the side of her body.

Her eyes kept moving, flickering from one fuzzy face to another until- 

There.

Just below where Eunhyuk stood frantic, dripping, and stone faced. 

Eyes blazing like the summer sun, Yuri stared back wide and terrified from a face dripping in water and smeared in blood. 

Yoona let her eyes slip shut then. 

She was okay. Yuri was okay. 

-/-/-/-

The drug Sunny had given her made Yoona’s head swim so much so she thought she would throw up the moment she woke up in a flurry of panic. 

“Careful, careful.” Gentle hands were on her, easing her back down against the cushions of a bed. Sunny’s fingers were warm against her forehead where they brushed away strands of hair. “You don’t want to do that.”

“I feel sick.”

“You’ll feel worse than that if you get up. Trust me.” Sunny reached somewhere behind her to retrieve something. Yoona saw that it was a canteen. Taking off the top, she held it to Yoona’s lips. “Drink slow.”

Yoona couched when something bitter and sharp hit her tongue. 

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you. This will help with the pain and healing. Drink it all.” She tipped it to Yoona’s lips again. It was awful tasting but Sunny wasn’t giving her a chance to breathe let alone refuse. “Good, good. It’s almost all- and gone.”

“Where’s Seohyun?” 

“Over there.”

Yoona followed the tilt of Sunny’s head. Finding Seohyun asleep in a chair across the room, Yoona realized they weren’t in her bunk. This room was large with beds spaced along the center. Cabinets held bottles and medical equipment along with counters of similar supplies. 

She didn’t see Yuri

“We had to move you to sick bay. Seohyun waited here with you all night.”

“What happened?” Yoona smacked against the bitter after taste in her mouth. She noticed that the nauseous feeling in her stomach had gone away but the pain in the right side of her body still remained. 

“Basilisk.” Sunny’s lips tugged into a frown. “You missed the captains warning. The deep waters aren’t safe here and the ferry always stirs up the monsters below. If Yuri hadn’t been there…”

Yoona gasped as Sunny pulled up on her shoulder. 

“Sorry but I have to change your bandages. Luckily the thing didn’t snap you in half. You were pretty deep in its mouth. Here. Bite this.”

The cloth shoved in her mouth tasted dusty but she was thankful for it. A scream like no other erupted from her throat as Sunny went about loosening the bandages. Through her tears she saw Seohyun draw awake and alert. Yoona remembered the white canvas that was her face. It was just the same now mixed with irritation. Most likely because Sunny was causing her pain but there was nothing she could do.

Yoona kept biting down, body tight as a bowstring, while Sunny changed out her bandages. The blood on the previous ones alarmed her. A flash of Yuri’s bloody face seared through her mind.

“Where’s Yuri?” she asked as soon as Sunny removed the cloth. She was forced to drink something else - water this time. Seohyun was the one to answer.

“She’s in her room.”

“Is she hurt?”

Seohyun shook her head. 

“A few cuts and scrapes but she’s as alive as you. She pulled you out. Eunhyuk killed the thing. I’ve never seen anything like it come out of the water. Its meat will sell for King’s riches.” Sunny sat the water canteen aside and pulled the blanket up over Yoona’s body. She didn’t hear anything Sunny said after that about Yuri pulling her out. “Keep her still and in bed. I’ll let the others know she’s awake. I’ll be back.”

Giving Yoona’s leg a pat, Sunny got up. Seohyun moved at the same time, taking Sunny’s chair.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay," she said automatically. Seohyun frowned but Yoona’s attention was drawn to the person who had come through the door. “Yuri-” she gasped at the shooting pain.

Seohyun pushed her good shoulder back down. “You’re not supposed to move.” 

“Sorry.” Yuri took a few more steps inside. Seohyun looked at her as if blaming her for Yoona’s state. Yuri dropped her eyes. “Sunny said you were awake.”

Yoona pushed on a weak smile. “Barely.”

“She needs rest,” said Seohyun.

“It’s okay, Seo.” A tense second ticked by. 

“i’ll get you more water.” Grabbing the canteen, Seohyun got up and left. 

Slowly, Yuri walked the rest of the way across the room. She remained standing, hands clutched to the back of Sunny’s chair. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Up close, Yoona could see the few scrapes along her cheek along with a fierce cut that sliced diagonally through her left eyebrow. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail that hadn’t gotten all of the strands. Some fell into her face, clinging to her eye lashes. 

Yoona’s chest suddenly lurched. This was the one who had jumped in the water to save her. 

“Sit down?”

Yuri rounded the chair and sat. For some reason Yoona felt nervous. That comfortable air she usually had around Yuri that made her want to spill herself had hidden itself away. Something happened when she had been saved from the water. Yoona couldn’t pinpoint what but she knew Yuri felt it too.

“I heard about what happened. Thank you.”

“You don’t- you’re welcome.”

Yoona pushed on a smile. “You’re not hurt?”

“No. How’s your…” Her eyes traveled down to the bit of Yoona’s shoulder that stuck out from beneath the blanket. 

“You tell me. How bad is it?”

Yuri frowned. She didn't have the ability to mask the truth from her face the way Sunny had learned to do in the presence of the sick and dying. Yoona already knew what Yuri was about to say would be bad news. 

“Sunny told Donghae you won’t be able to use your right arm much for a week or two. The wounds were deep enough to tear muscle.”

Yoona blew a breath past her lips. Eyes traveling up to the ceiling she grumbled, “I’m even more useless than I was before.”

Yuri grimaced. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s only the truth.” She looked back down to meet Yuri’s gaze. There was guilt there. Yoona wished she wouldn’t feel that way. “I’m a Princess, not a warrior. I’m extra weight. This proves it.”

“The basilisk wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either.” 

Yuri shook her head, embarrassment coloring her face. “If I would’ve been quicker I-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Yoona pressed. Yuri’s mouth clicked shut and she nodded. “Have you had breakfast?”

“Breakfast was ages ago. You slept through the day.”

Yoona blinked. “I did?” 

“We’ll be at the shore soon but won’t head out until daybreak. I’ll have Sunny bring you something before we approach.”

“That’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri was ready to get up, all muscles tight.

Yoona nodded, chin motioning to the chair. Yuri relaxed back against it, hands resting in her lap. “Thank you.”

Yuri dropped her eyes to her hands clasped in her lap. “You’ve said that.”

“I mean it.”

She shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

“I owe you, Kwon Yuri.”

“No,” she said, glancing back up. Yoona felt warmth run through her at the way Yuri opened up to her with that one look. “No, you don’t.”

-/-/-/-

The warmth of the sun greeted Yuri in a somber, salmon pink glow. 

Horses weighed down by packs, she helped Eunhyuk walk them down the long stretch of ramp to the shoreline. Her legs felt rubbery and weak on land and her body still felt like it was swaying like the movements of the ship. 

“It’ll go away soon,” Eunhyuk said as she tied Riel to a tree with the other waiting horses.

The openness of the shore was abruptly cut off by the thicket of trees that belonged to Forest Iseul. Canopies rose high over head lush with greenery that seemed to go on for days and days on end. It was the largest forest in all the Kingdoms running along the West’s eastern border. It trailed the River Yu all the way north and down south where it gave into Valley Sol - the cross into the South.

Staring into it now gave Yuri a fierce sense of foreboding intensified by the events of the basilisk. She didn’t know what was waiting for them beyond the wood just as she hadn’t known the true dangers that had awaited them in the water. 

The warning at Pool came crashing down on her making her dizzy. 

“Yuri?” 

She warded off the panic and willed her head to stop spinning. “I’m okay.”

“You did well last night, stable girl.”

The sudden complement made her shy. “You killed it.”

“You saved the damsel," said Eunhyuk, tying off Sunny's horse. "We, uh,” he scratched nervously at his head, “we make a good team.”

Yuri softened at his smile. In time maybe they could go back to how things were between them. “Help me with the last horses?”

Climbing back up the ramp, they found Donghae leading his horse onto the deck. He looked wary, slick black hair untamed on his head and eyes wrecked with signs of sleeplessness. The basilisk must've put them all on edge. It was their first real threat of death. The task at hand hadn't seemed as real as it did now in the morning after they almost lost one of their own.

“Eunhyuk, you’ll help Sunny and the Guard with the Princess,” Donghae instructed. 

“How is she?”

Yuri had left her once Seohyun returned. The distance between her and Seohyun seemed to grow even greater after the previous night. The two did not speak but Yuri knew she was always being watched by her. It made her second guess every action and think twice about saying anything to Yoona. 

“She’ll heal,” Donghae said, tightly. “We should get as deep into Forest Iseul as we can and make camp. We’ll take a few days to allow the Princess to heal before we make any long trek. In that time, we’ll send out groups of two to search for the Seeker.”

“We’ll lose so much time.”

“We don’t have a choice right now.”

Yuri and Donghae nodded. A few days would be enough to collect their bearings. 

“Sir Huntsman.” They turned to see Taeyeon approach them. 

Yuri remembered seeing her on the deck after the accident, calling orders to get Yoona help and get her to sick bay immediately. Yuri had been in shock at that point. It wasn't until Yoona's eyes locked on hers that she felt the chains of dread that had wrapped around her neck snap off.

“Firstly," she began, "I’m deeply sorry for the accident that happened on my vessel last night. We’ve given your Healer a few of our medical supplies to help as an apology.”

“Thank you," Donghae said. "We’ll be leaving the ferry as soon as our things are unloaded.”

“Before you you, you should know that some of my men recognized the Arch Princess. I don’t know if you’re aware, but there has been whispers concerning information on the whereabouts of the Princess.” 

“They can’t send word back,” Yuri warned. 

“It might be better if they did. Look what’s happened to her,” Eunhyuk reasoned. “We could send her back now.”

“She won’t go," Yuri stepped in. "You know how hard she protested at the Inn. She won't go even if we sent her back to Pool on the ferry."

Donghae examined her for a minute for he turned back to Taeyeon. “Is there a way to put a silence on your crew?”

She shook her head. “I’ll do what I can, but this was something they noticed in Pool. Word has most likely already traveled. I’m sorry.”

Donghae gave a stiff nod. “Thank you, Captain.”

With a nod of the head, Taeyeon drew away. 

“What do we do?” asked Eunhyuk. 

Donghae’s jaw tightened. “We move forward.”

-/-/-/-

The days at camp made Yuri restless.

Evening came on their third night with a crackling fire that roasted a few slabs of basilisk meat. It was stringy and tough but mixed with some of Sunny's spices made Yuri's taste buds sing. Yuri savored every bite knowing it was the last of it. The only time they could eat meat was when they hunted, which Donghae and Eunhyuk advised it better not to do on Western soil.

The Fay were protective of their woods and of all nature. They were connected to it from every tree to every animal that roamed. Everything was sacred to the Fay. A death was treated with respect and rituals that saw souls off to the Netherworld. A new life was celebrated in offerings to the gods for their blessing. To kill in the West without proper ritual or cause was an insult to the Fay Lord and the Lady of The Fay who ruled over the Western Kingdom. And neither did you want to disrespect.

"They're back," said Sunny.

Yuri peered across the fire to see Donghae and Eunhyuk break from the trees. Sunny handed them servings of supper after they stored their gear away. They would be the last pair to search for the Seeker for the night.

"How's the Princess?" asked Donghae.

Yuri kept her eyes down, chewing the last bits of her supper while she listened.

"The medicine that Taeyeon gave us is helping. There's no sign of infection so healing will be quick. She likes to move so I had to resow some of the sutures." Sunny shook her head in disappointment. Yoona wasn’t making it easy on herself but no one could blame her. They all wanted to keep going and the Princess hated to be a burden. "Seohyun's with her now."

"She never leaves her side,” commented Eunhyuk.

Donghae took a long drink from his tin cup. "It's the way she was trained."

"If that's all you think it is then you're not as bright as I thought." Sunny said through a mouthful. Donghae lifted his eyebrows but said no more. Eunhyuk pretended not to hear a thing while Yuri felt the back of her neck grow hot. "Are you feeling better?"

Yuri started at Sunny’s sudden question. Eunhyuk wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes concerned as he asked, "Were you sick?"

"I'm okay." The food had helped the odd churning in her stomach but it did nothing to erase the spells of vertigo that would hit her every once in a while. She didn’t want to worry the others, so she kept it to herself.

"You've lost some color. Here," Sunny stabbed another chunk of meat and offered it to her. "You look starved. Eat up."

"Thank you." She took it without question knowing Sunny would shove it down her throat if she had declined.

They finished their meal in silence interrupted only by Seohyun who came to grab her own food and take it back into the tent with Yoona. Yuri’s eyes followed her.

The light of the lantern inside casted their shadows against the fabric. Yuri could make out Seohyun's form sitting next to Yoona who laid on her back draped in a blanket. She could hear their voices low in conversation. Yuri was curious as to what it could be. A part of her wanted to go and check on Yoona herself but she knew Seohyun's lethal glare would dismiss her as soon as she disturbed them.

"Yuri," Eunhyuk called her from across the fire. He looked happier now that he had eaten. "What say we practice a little?"

Thrilled to have something to do, Yuri accepted the offer.

Fetching her sword from her shared tent with Sunny, she met Eunhyuk in a small space cleared beside camp that they used for sparring in the mornings. One of the nights Yuri had caught a glimpse of Donghae knelt on his knees in meditation late into the hours when a sudden fever rendered her sleepless. She remembered how vulnerable and gentle he had looked in that moment. It was strange to see. 

"Ready?" Reaching back, Eunhyuk unsheathed one of his swords.

"Ready." She righted her fingers around the handle, eyes locked on Eunhyuk. Her palms had already started to chafe from the grip and her arm held a dull ache from the unusual weight of it.

She was vaguely aware of other eyes watching her but didn't have time to dwell when Eunhyuk came at her. She moved just in time to block and pivoted around to dodge another swipe of his thick, metal sword.

"Stay alert, stable girl."

They restarted and Eunhyuk moved again. He was light on his feet. Each step he took was always counter to the ones Yuri made. He always seemed to know where she would go and where to aim his blade to catch her off guard.

"Block!"

Her arm whipped up just in time to stop the blade before it could slice across her face. The sound of bone sliding across the metallic edge created an eerie sort of ring. It reminded Yuri what her weapon truly was and where it had come from.

"You're losing focus."

"I'm ready!"

Heel planted, she dodged Eunhyuk's sword and delivered an attack of her own. In the blink, his other hand unsheathed his second sword to block it and the dance began. 

Yuri blocked and pivoted and attacked until her wrist ached and her shoulder went stiff. Fighting two blades was harder than one but Yuri was determined. She wouldn't let another incident like the basilisk happen where she couldn't fight. She had known the way Yoona felt - that uselessness. She wouldn't allow herself to remain that way.

"Ah!" The bones in her arm rattled as Eunhyuk delivered a powerful blow against her sword.

The grip flew out of her hand, sending her weapon clattering to the ground. The tip of Eunhyuk's blade was at her neck and she surrendered.

"Better." He lowered his sword.

Yuri wiped sweat from her brow. Her heart was racing and she swore she could feel the blood rushing through her veins from the adrenaline of the sparring match. "Teach me how to use two."

"In a few weeks." He patted her on the head and Yuri scowled at the childish gesture. Eunhyuk laughed. "Get some rest."

Running a hand through her sweaty hair, Yuri panted. Her body was still on fire and hungry for more despite the ache in her bones. Reaching down to pick of her sword, she caught someone watching her out the corner of her eye. Across the camp was Yoona, eyes ablaze with a fond look of admiration that made Yuri's stomach flip.

The sword in her hand dropped and she hurried to pick it up, breaking the charged connection that had snuck in between the stares. But Yuri found herself glancing to her again. 

“You shouldn’t be up, Princess.” Sunny shooed her back into the tent before their eyes could meet. 

She heard Yoona groan when she put too much weight on her bad arm. Sunny began to fuss while Seohyun scolded her for moving while she had been out of the tent to take their dishes back to the fire.

"I'm going to wash in the lake," Yuri announced, letting her sword slip back into its scabbard.

"Give me a minute and I’ll come with you." Sunny said, coming out of Yoona’s tent.

Yuri waited for her on a log by the fire as bandages were changed. The prickly sensation of being watched had her look up to see Eunhyuk staring at her across the fire. His eyes narrowed and Yuri looked away.

She didn’t really understand what he was trying to say, but whatever it was it made her stomach twist and her chest flutter.

-/-/-/-

They packed camp and left two days later.

"We'll make a round through the forest then return to the lake where we'll continue the original route down River Yu." Donghae told them before heading out.

It was the best plan they had and they all agreed. Yuri was only happy to be moving again. She felt like she was slacking every time they stopped for long, and with no luck locating the Seeker only made it worse.

They moved slow through the wood. There were no marked trails in Forest Iseul though there were paths stamped out from whatever creatures or beings had walked through. They had only Donghae’s map and his heavy, copper compass that could take them far enough west until the trees broke from the forest or back east to find River Yu again. 

“Careful.”

Yuri peered over her shoulder to see Yoona and Seohyun taking up the rear. Their horses were tethered together so Yoona wouldn't have to steer. She clutched onto her right shoulder with her other hand, face gone white from pain that shot through her.

“Keep it close to you,” Seohyun reminded. Yoona nodded but Yuri could tell she was already fed up with being treated as an injured child. 

Pulling her bandaged arm into her lap, she kept too close to her body to keep it from knocking into passing branches. Her eyes were watery when she looked up. Tears threatened to trickle from their corners. With a clench of her jaw, Yoona held them at bay and Yuri seethed. 

If only she had been quicker. If only she had caught Yoona and yanked her back before the creature could get a hold of her. Yuri had been paralyzed when she first saw its deep socketed black eyes. A second earlier and maybe the damage would’ve been less. But a second later and-

“Are you sure we’re not going in circles?” Sunny called, voice dripping with irritation and fatigue. Up ahead Donghae’s shoulders tightened but he said nothing in return. “I don’t know what’s worse, his snarky attitude or the silent treatment.”

Yuri dipped her voice to a whisper. “At least when he says something you know what he’s thinking.”

“You’re right. He could be plotting to kill us all in his sleep.”

“You think if I was planning that, I would've done it already.” Donghae called back. 

“Beware of the Huntsman’s sharp ears.” Sunny deadpanned. 

“You’re loud. We can all hear you.”

Sunny’s lips pursed. “Are you saying I have a large mouth?”

“I’m saying you don’t always know when to shut-”

"Do you hear that?" Eunhyuk slowed his horse with a pull of the reins. 

Everyone else followed suit. All fell quiet. Yuri tilted her head but she could hear nothing but their horses thick breathing and the rustle of leaves as a breeze brushed passed them.

"I don't hear anything." aaid Yoona. Her voice was crystal clear.

Eunhyuk’s hand reached back, fingers curling around the handle of his sword. "Exactly."

"Something's coming." Seohyun warned.

“What is-”

A screech roared through the canopies loud and shrill. Branches rustled with the force of a heavy gust sending leaves and loose branches raining down on them. Beneath her Riel spooked and Yuri hurried to grip her reins, commanding her to calm down.

“What is that thing?” She heard Sunny yell as the thing squeaked again. 

Yuri’s world bounced and spun as Riel continued to fight against each of her tugs. Something whizzed by her and she looked up to see Seohyun charging forward, javelin drawn as the thing descended down from the sky.

"It's a griffin!" Yoona gasped. 

Yuri gaped.

She had never seen such a thing. It was so large, towering above even them on horseback with great wings that sent gusts of wind every time they flapped. Its golden beak stretched open to wail at them and its thick, tawny feathers rippled all down its bird like neck to back where fur of the same color transform the rest it into the body of a lion.

The creature was as majestic as it was terrifying. 

"Don't!" Eunhyuk yelled at Donghae who had drawn an arrow. "Don't shoot to kill. Just spook it."

"You think something like that can be spooked?" Sunny hollered through another screech. 

Eunhyuk’s sword gave a ring as he drew it. “I thought those were extinct.”

“They forgot one.” Sunny pulled back to join Yoona. She grabbed the tether Seohyun had cut and tried guiding her away with a yank. “Yuri, stay back with me and the Princess. Yuri!”

“i’m trying!” Yuri yanked the reins. Riel wouldn’t relent to her. "Riel!"

The horse reared and Yuri fell, groaning as she hit the ground hard.

"Yuri!" It was Yoona.

Rolling into her stomach, Yuri clawed her way across the ground before the griffin's talons could pierce into her. They sank into the ground, slicing through the dirt easily. Yuri swallowed. That could've been her.

"Yuri, move!"

Talons hit metal as they banged into Seohyun's shield. Yuri stared up at her wide-eyed and panicked. Seohyun’s teeth gritted with the strain of fighting back the griffin’s strength.

"Move!"

Finding her footing, Yuri clamored to her feet and out the way. The creatures took another swipe, too strong for Seohyun's javelin to block and she went flying. Flesh rammed into Yuri, knocking her over where they rolled into a heap. When Yuri opened her eyes, the creature was thrashing its head around, beak open wide as it screamed at them.

"Yuri, look! Look!" She could barely hear Eunhyuk as the thing continues to wail. Through squinted eyes she saw him pointing to the beast. "The wings! Look at its wings!"

Whipping her head around, Yuri trailed the deep brown color of the griffin’s chest all the way up along the light patterns to tan wings with tips that looked as if they had been dipped into a barrell of cream.

"They're the same!" Eunhyuk yelled. "The feather!"

Digging into her pack, Yuri pulled out the feather given to them by Yeojeong. It was a match. 

She got up, running forward.

"Yuri, wait!” Seohyun barrelled after her.

"I'm here to see Yarntail!" she screamed, holding up the feather up into the air. The griffin’s beak was close enough to touch and she cringe at the deafening sound it made at her. "We have the right of passage! We have your feather!"

The griffin lowered its head so its giant, brown eyes were level with Yuri’s. 

“Yuri.” Seohyun warned just behind her. 

Yuri shook where she stood as the creature drew closer, eyes blinking and head jerking left and right, examining the feather in her hand. With a low squawk, the griffin stretched out one of its wings, bending it down towards Yuri. 

“What do you think it wants?” asked Eunhyuk, coming up on her side. 

“He wants you to return it.”

Yuri jumped as Seohyun and Eunhyuk lifted their weapons at the unfamiliar voice. The griffin gave another cry and Yuri saw Seohyun’s muscles tighten ready to throw.

“Lower your blade. There is no danger here.” 

From the trees stepped a woman. She wore a cape of the griffin’s feathers that cascaded down her back making it look like she had wings of her own. Creamy skin peeked through the laces up the front of a mahogany colored bodice. A belt ornamented with tassels fastened of long, braided furs decorated in multicolored beads held a skirt made of the same feathers around her waist. 

On her feet, she wore no shoes. Instead, bangles rung her ankles, jingling each step she took along with the ones that hung off her wrists. 

Yuri was met with a pair of starling hazel eyes. She shuddered when the woman finally looked away from her to push back her hood. The same beads that hung off the tassels of her belt decorated few strands of her thick, brown hair that fell in wavy tendrils passed her shoulders down to where the tips brushed her hips.

When she walked she moved as if she were gliding. It was as eerie as it was mesmerizing and Yuri couldn't help but to stare at her. Her eyes were so clear up close, but it was the long pointed ears on either side of her head that intrigued Yuri more.

"Who are you?" Seohyun demanded. Her eyes flickered up to the staff the woman held. It was tall and crooked as if made from a jagged branch. At the top Yuri saw a sharpened edge carved so that it resembled a feather.

From behind, Yuri saw a tail, long and thin and brown. At the end was a tuft of fur, matted and stringy.

"Yarntail," Yuri breathed.

Those light colored eyes shifted to Yuri. She drew in a breath. They seemed to look right through her. No. It was like they were looking  _into_  her. 

Yuri held out the feather. "We were given this so that we may see you. We're looking for someone named Crow."

"I know what you seek, Kwon Yuri." She plucked the feather away and grinned when Yuri jerked back. "All of you, come with me. There is much to be known and very little time to know it.”


	7. Ripple

A shadow passed over their heads. Yuri watched as the griffin pumped its great wings through the sky. On its back was Yarntail, leading them the direction to her dwelling.

“We’ve passed this way on our rounds,” said Donghae.

Yuri looked over Sunny’s shoulder from where she was perched sharing saddle. They’d need Riel if they couldn't acquire another horse. Though Sunny was small, her saddle wasn’t meant to accommodate two riders and Yuri continuously shifted to make herself comfortable.

“Do you think we missed it before?” Yuri questioned. She recognized the large, thick barked tree that split into two separate trunks towering higher up ahead.

Seohyun’s lips pursed. “She could be leading us into a trap.”

“I don’t think so,” Yoona’s voice carried from where she rode between Sunny’s horse and Seohyun on the otherside.

Seohyun’s javelin was still drawn, ready for another attack. Even Eunhyuk’s shoulders remained wound. Yuri casted her eyes back up to see the griffin turn slightly to the left. They had no reason to trust Yarntail. The fact she had called Yuri by name had even made her suspicious.

“I think we can trust her.” Yoona sounded small when she said it. Her cheeks turned pink when Yuri glanced in her direction. “I- I can feel it.”

Donghae’s neck craned back, eyebrows pulling together as he examined the Princess. There was a softness in the way he looked at her. There always was. Yuri had put it to the fact she was his superior. That even out here in the wild where authority had been leveled, he could not disregard that she was his royalty. But the way Seohyun’s cheek twitched in his direction and the pang in Yuri’s stomach said there was more to it than that.

“Are you sure?”

Yoona nodded, sheepishly. “Her energy is sound. I felt it the moment she appeared.”

“Energy?” Sunny snickered under her breath. Seohyun glared but it was Yuri who saw it. She offered an apologetic smile. The ways of the Archs and the Harmonies was not widely known to the extent Yoona had explained to her.

“She’s strong. Stronger than even the Queen,” Yoona went on to explain. “If she wanted to harm us, she could’ve done it already.”

“I wonder how old she is.” Eunhyuk looked up. “If she’s that powerful, she must be hundreds of years.”

“Hundreds?”

“She’s a Wood Elf - the tail would tell you that.” Donghae cut her a look that said she should’ve known at least that much. Yuri rolled her eyes. “I haven’t seen any in decades since most have been wiped out. They’re our cousins. Like we are linked to cosmic energy, the Elves were linked to that of nature. They governed the Fay people before facing extinction. Now their remnants remain in the spirits and the kind of the beings of the Western Woods.”

Yuri thought back on the things her father had told her in the barn about The Great War. Along with the Elves demise, there had been the race of Giants, Goblins, and Vampires that fell into the same destruction. Each of them were powerful during their time of reign and it was because of the strength they possessed that subjected them to the most attack.

Those jealous of their prowess, cunning, and massive strength wanted to level out the balance of power. To think that something as elegant as a creature like Yarntail had been snuffed out due to hatred, fear, and envy pained Yuri. The minds of the people of old boggled her, however the thousands of years that had passed did not fully eradicate some of those ancient principles in the present.

Yuri gazed up at Yarntail once again. It must’ve been a lonely existence to be one of the only ones left.

“What the Princess senses is credible but we shouldn’t let down our guard.”

“Seohyun’s right,” said Eunhyuk. “We’ll continue to take rounds on watch. As soon as we find out what we need to know, we should leave.”

Donghae agreed as he gave them orders. “Kwon, your job will be to get information about Crow. Eunhyuk and Sunny, see if we can find the missing horse. Understood?”

“Understood,” they sounded back just as a loud caw echoed through the trees.

They came to a stop as the griffin descended in front of them. The Wood Elf slid from its back with water like smoothness. Retrieving her staff, she held the blade end to a space between two twisted trunks, moving it around as if to cut through something thin and delicate.

“A glamour,” Sunny breathed. “That’s why we couldn’t find anything on our rounds.”

“Glamour?” Yuri stared back at the space between the trees.

As the blade sliced downward, the opening widened to show what looked like another world. It was like the view through a split in a curtain. Where the backdrop of trees and foliage had been between the trees, there was now a small, three-leveled flat surrounded by a yard of rich, green grass and willow trees drooping their limp vines down around it in a tight, protective hug.

A garden flourished of succulent vegetables and plants Yuri had never seen before while supple fruit trees clung tightly to their ripened offerings. The sound of trickling water drew Yuri’s eye to a small pond where a small fountain in the shape of a a griffin poured clear water out of its beak.

Yuri blinked again and again but the result was the same. What she was seeing was real. It was as if someone had plucked the scenery from one of the villages in her kingdom and dropped it into the gnarled wilderness of the wood around it.

“You were able to shade all of this?” Donghae asked in awe as they walked through the rip in the glamour.

“It is the way I have been able to survive this many centuries. Astair guards this place, but only those with proper passage are allowed to enter.” It was then that Yuri noted the griffin hadn’t followed them in.

She looked back to see the opening seal itself back up though the view of the surrounding woods remained. The only way to tell they were being shaded was a strange, translucent, haze that rippled around the entire lot like a misty bubble. Yuri had the urge to reach out and touch it. She wondered if her hand would appear in thin air on the other side or if she could put her hand through at all.

“Yarntail-”

“Sooyoung,” she corrected.

Sunny quizzed, “Is that your real name?”

“I go by many names. This is the one I will give to you.” Her arms fanned out, gesturing to the entire lot. “You may stay here for a rest. The glamour will protect you from the outside, though having this many bodies does weaken the defense a little. Don’t leave the barrier or you will not be able to get back inside.”

“Why didn’t you show yourself to us before?” Eunhyuk questioned.

“There is an order to everything.” Sooyoung stopped in the middle of her yard to look back all of them. When her eyes found Yoona, they narrowed. “Come here.”

Yoona blinked, caught off guard. She slid ungracefully off her horse and grimaced when her arm hit the side of her beast. Holding the sore limb against herself, she approached Sooyoung. They were nearly the same height but Sooyoung still towered over her.

“Your arm.”

Hesitantly, Yoona lifted it and Sooyoung took it into her bony grasp. Beside Yuri, Seohyun tensed but stayed her ground. Silence ticked by thick with anticipation as they watched Sooyoung run her finger along the bandages before lowering her nose to it and sniffed.

“You learned this technique from my people.” Her glowing, hazel eyes found Sunny who nodded. “You need Beo Root to speed the healing. I have some. Mix it with valor and she’ll be healed in two moonrises.” Letting Yoona’s arm go, Sooyoung pulled out something long and black from a pouch hanging off her belt. “Eat.”

Donghae stopped Yoona from taking it. “What is it?”

“Licorice.” When Yoona didn’t take it, Sooyoung bit off an end herself. “It’s good for your health but will also mask your scent from the ones following you. Arch blood is rich in pungency.”

“You know of the ones tracking us?”

Sooyoung ignored Eunhyuk’s question to take another bite. “You should take some on your travels. It will help with your wolf problem.”

“Wolf problem?” Sunny’s brow furrowed.

Yuri felt heat rise up her neck when Sooyoung’s gaze fell on her. The others followed.

“Her bones will crack soon. She’s already showed symptoms of it.” Sooyoung pointed at her with the stalk of licorice. “Your human nature is strong. It would’ve happened sooner or later but your distance from home has caused the onset of your primal nature. Eat,” Sooyoung offered her a black piece. It smelt unappetizing but her stomach growled at the prospect of food anyway. It’ll settle your stomach.”

“How do you know all of this?” Donghae inquired as he dismounted his horse. “How do you know someone is following us?”

“You know it yourself,” Sooyoung turned to him with eyes that seemed to search into his depths. “The warning at Pool shouldn’t be taken lightly. Astair’s appearance put them off for now and you’re safe inside the glamour. Once you leave, however, I won’t be able to help you.”

Donghae’s jaw tightened. “If you can tell us all of this then you can tell us about Crow. That is our purpose for being here. Tell us so we can be on our way.”

The way Sooyoung regarded him was laced with displeasure. Her wide eyes narrowed as her jaw worked, chewing the last of the licorice in her mouth. The longer her silence persisted, the more irritated Donghae became. Yuri wondered if she was doing it on purpose. And if so, why?

“Sooyoung,” Yuri called out to her, pleading. “If you know, please tell us. We’ve searched many nights to ask you.”

“I’ll help the Princess first,” Sooyoung said after a long moment. Turning on her heels, she walked towards the house, tail swaying behind her. “Bring her inside. We will all talk after supper.”

-/-/-/-

Yoona followed Sooyoung up a flight of spiraling stairs with Sunny clamoring right behind her.

The next level opened to a room spread with rugs of different shades and patterns. Cloths, thin and translucent like scarves, hung from the ceiling and over windows giving the wood different shades of browns, reds, and yellows as the sun shined through them.

Pillows with handwoven designs lay strewn along the floor surrounding a cot spread on the floor. Sooyoung motioned to it and Yoona sat down. She was surprised to find it soft and comfortable. The desire to lay down and sleep struck her as the smoke of burning incense tickled her nose.

Seohyun’s head appeared from the stairway.

“Bring me the wolf,” Sooyoung instructed. “I’ll prepare something for her as well.”

Seohyun left to fetch her.

“Here is the Beo Root.”

Sunny took the gnarled looking plant and began to crush it into an earthenware bowl. Striking a flint, Sooyoung lit anohter inscent. Its fragrance was strong and suffocating. Yoona felt her head spin as the smoke began to spread and settle through the room.

Thin fingers held a small, stone cup to her. “Drink.”

Yoona looked to Sunny who asked, “What is it?”

“To help with the pain. Beo Root will turn your skin into fire. You’ll want something to soothe the ache.”

Taking the cup, Yoona sipped. It was sweet on her lips with an earthy aftertase. Handing the cup back to Sooyoung, she turned her eyes down to where Sunny was undoing her bandages.

The wounds were ugly, pink, and puffy. Yoona grimaced as Sunny pressed fingers smothered in ointment along the healing cuts. The burning sensation Sooyoung mentioned sprang up and she gasped. It felt as if her arm was being attacked by a thousand hornets, stabbing her all at once. Yoona whimpered.

“Deep breaths,” Sooyoung cooed.

Yoona bit down on her tongue, eyes pinched shut. She felt tears in her eyes as Sunny put the last of the ornament on and wrapped it in a new set of bandages. She breathed heavily through her nose until the fire eased into a dull, tingling ache.

When Yoona opened her eyes, Yuri was in the room. She regarded her with worried suspicion. Yoona blinked back her tears and took in a shaky breath.

“Here.” Sunny handed her water. She drank it down quickly.

Sooyoung snapped her fingers. “Sit, Yuri.”

Yoona’s entire body came alive when Yuri sat beside her. She became hyper aware of the heat radiating off her skin. It made Yoona shiver from the contrast of the cold water in her stomach. The memory of Yuri sparring with Eunhyuk flooded back in and her blood ignited in an inferno akin to the effects of Beo Root. Sunny gave her a curious glance and Yoona drew her eyes down to the canteen of in her hands.

Yuri was not a skilled fighter but the determined drive she exhibited while wielding her sword was astonishingly admirable. Her skin had glistened in sweat in the light of the fire and her muscles had all drawn taut and hardened beneath the smooth tans of her skin.

It reminded Yoona of the times she had watched Seohyun practice. Seohyun was graceful and swift. She was tactical and concise. There had been no one else Yoona would’ve asked to guard her. There was no one else she would’ve ever felt safe with knowing her life rested in their hands.

But it was not in the contrast of brute force and calculated strikes that made Yoona notice the difference in the two. It was that she knew Seohyun would lay her life down without a second thought because it was her duty whereas Yuri had jumped into the water and pulled her out all on her own.

“Drink. It’ll help with the fever.” Sooyoung’s sudden closeness broke the spell of the moment. She handed Yuri a clay bowl filled with a brackish green liquid. She drank as Soyoung spoke, “Your change will be painful like most of your kind but yours will be exceptionally violent. You’re older than most who shift but you’re still young enough to where you’ll survive.”

Sunny’s neck craned over from where she stood by one of the incense burning in a plate that hung from the ceiling by yarn tethers. The smoke distorted her face. “What’re you saying?”

“If she were your age, she’d die from the shock of the change.” The horrorstricken anger that crossed Sunny’s face didn’t match the matter-a-fact way Sooyoung had said it. Yoona’s own hand balled on her knee in worry.

“What will happen to me once I do?” Yuri asked, handing back the bowl. She already started to look better.

Sooyoung’s voice was as smooth and mysterious as the smoke wafting around them. “You’ll be a senseless animal each time you change until you learn how to merge your human conscious with the beast. It will take some time, but it can be done. The Princess will help.”

“Me?” The eyes that fell on her made her nervous. She wiped the sweat accumulated on her palms onto her tights. “I don’t- Seohyun would be better suited. She’s been through this. I don’t know anything.”

Sooyoung tilted her head. “You’ve done it once, you can do it again.”

Yoona caught Yuri’s eye. Just across the room, Seohyun stood stony and rigid. Yoona knew what Sooyoung meant but with Seohyun, things were different. They hadn’t tried to suppress what Seohyun was. Her bones cracked into a panther at an age young enough for her mind to be sculpted into the ways of the Archs. It didn’t take long before Seohyun was trusted in both skin and fur with the Princess. She would attack no one without command or reason. But Yuri…

Yoona thought of how she was made to visit Seohyun while she was bound in chains, eyes glowing yellow and teeth milky white and sharp. She had to speak to Seohyun as if she were still human to ease her into remembering her voice, her smell, the way she looked. The bond they had forged beforehand had made it easier but Yoona had no bond with Yuri. Not as strong as she did with Seohyun.

Yoona found Yuri’s dark brown eyes again. They seemed lighter but Yoona couldn’t tell exactly how. She looked helpless and miserable. Yoona admired her strength in that moment. To have been put into this task that added weight after weight onto her shoulder the further they went, Yuri somehow managed to keep her head afloat. Yoona didn’t think she would’ve been able to hold face for this long.

“What you’re asking her to do is dangerous,” said Seohyun, sounding angry. “Yuri will be unpredictable in that state.”

Sunny nodded in agreement. “We should tell Donghae.”

“I’ll tell him.” Yuri stood. Yoona fought the urge to reach out to her.

Using her fingers, Sooyoung put out one of the incense. “I’ll prepare your lodging on the third rise up. We’ll eat in the yard at sundown.”

“What about Crow?” Seohyun pressed. Sooyoung didn’t answer. “Why aren’t you telling us what you know?”

Sooyoung’s brow furrowed. “I said I would.”

Seohyun scoffed. “Fine. We’ll talk to the others.”

Yoona felt the air settle once Yuri and Seohyun were gone. The tightness in her stomach released and she breathed in a long, settling breath. The strain between Yuri and Seohyun had grown to the point it made her fidgety. A part of her knew exactly why but there was another part of her that didn’t want to venture into that territory. Not yet.

“To take with you.” Sooyoung handed Sunny a pouch of Beo Root.

“Why’re you helping us?”

Sooyoung took a long moment before she answered. “When the world groans, I feel its pain. There is something amiss in the Kingdoms. Your quest could set things right.”

“What is it?”

Sooyoung smiled but said no more. “Rest,” she said to Yoona before leaving them. Yoona heard the floorboards creak above their heads where Sooyoung moved about on the third landing.

Sitting onto the cot with Yoona, Sunny stored the rot into her pouch. “Things keep getting weirder and weirder the further we get.”

“What do you think she meant? About everything?”

“I don’t know. Do you feel we can trust her?”

Yoona focused her energy on Sooyoung. There was warmth all around but there was also a powerful current that scared her. Sooyoung’s abilities were stronger than she had ever felt before, but within it she could also sense a withering. As if her power was waning along with her surroundings.

“Princess, careful.”

Hands were on her and Yoona’s lashes fluttered. The world was off kilter and she realized she had fallen over. Sunny slowly eased her up right and against one of the pillows.

“Are you okay?” She nodded, but Sunny’s worry didn’t diminish. “Eat the licorice. Sooyoung is right about it helping.”

Yoona took one of the flimsy pieces and chewed. It was gross but it made her stomach growl in a hunger she hadn’t realized she had. She hoped supper would be soon though the heaviness in her eyelids told sleep would be first to come. Whatever Sooyoung had made her drink was making her drowsy.

“Can you really feel energies?”

“Yes, but I’m not very skilled in them yet.” Panic swam through Yoona and she turned to Sunny, eyes wide when she remembered what she felt. “I think Sooyoung is dying. So is the forest.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Me neither. If there was something like this happening, my mother would know. It’s her job to know of any major shifts in the Kingdom.” It made everything all the more puzzling but there were many other secrets that surrounded her mother that Yoona wasn’t privy to.

_“It’s the burden of Queen.”_ Her mother had once said. Yoona had only scratched the surface of all there was to be known. Beyond the Palace walls, she had finally seen how much she did not know.

“Maybe she doesn’t.”

“I don’t know. It’s strange.” She shook her head, fighting back to fatigue that had started to seep in. She could already feel her brain wanting to shut down. She willed it to keep up. “I think my mother is using Yuri for more than just revenge.”

Sunny’s brow furrowed. “How do you mean?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been thinking about it ever since Yuri told me on the ferry. I can understand why my mother would want vengeance, but she could send anyone. Why Yuri? Why now?”

“Whatever it is, I’d like to know too.” Sunny glanced to the stairs before she continued, voice low for only Yoona to hear. “There’s been many of our men who have returned to the Castle with illnesses that could only come about from poisons in the South. We’re not supposed to ask questions, just heal. But I’ve thought maybe there’s something more. Eunhyuk thinks so too.”

The confession made Yoona’s heart race. She wondered if it all could be linked. From Yeojeong’s trades closed, to the dying forest in the West, to Yuri, to the Queen, and to Crow. It made her head hurt. “I wish I knew more.”

“Maybe we should tell Donghae.”

“No.” Yoona admonished. Sunny’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t trust him. Not with this.”

“Is his...energy off?” Sunny quizzed. At first Yoona thought she was making fun of her, but there was honest concern in her face.

“I...I don’t like the way he treats the others.” Bitterness towards him sprang up like a nasty taste on the back of her throat.

“You mean Yuri.”

Yoona’s face flushed. “And Seohyun.”

“We’ll keep it between us.” Sunny’s grin was sly. There was a double meaning to her words but Yoona didn’t dare seek out what each of them meant. In the pit of her stomach, she already knew.

“Thank you.”

“Now, stop fighting sleep. Healing works faster while you’re resting.” Sunny patted her on the head. The gesture was childish but Yoona accepted it as Sunny’s trust and approval. “I’ll come for you when supper is ready.”

“Thank you, Sunny.”

She smiled. “Rest up, Princess.”

-/-/-/-

The room was dark when Yoona woke. 

Her body felt heavy from slumber but the usual pain that accompanied her since the accident had waned. Yoona moved her arm up and down, testing out the sore limb. There was still an ache but it was bearable enough to move without cringing in agony. 

Getting up, Yoona plucked one of Sooyoung’s cloaks from a hook on a post and wrapped it around her shoulders. On the walls she could see the dancing light of a flames and through a window she saw where it burned in a deep pit below. Beside it sat the others around a table spread with food. She counted five sets of hands reaching for another serving. Yuri wasn’t amongst them.

Taking to the stairs, Yoona found her way outside. The air around her was cool. She wondered if it too was a trick of the glamour. She couldn't remember the weather feeling like this during their days at camp. Pulling the collar of the cloak tighter, Yoona started towards the others when something caught her attention. 

Astair had moved within the borders of the glamour. His tail twitched as Yuri stroked along his feathery neck. Her face lit up as he gently picked at the shoulder with his beak. Yoona found herself staring when a smile broke out along Yuri’s lips. 

The grass was soft and cool on her feet as Yoona walked across the lawn. The moment between Astair and Yuri broke when the noticed her approaching. She almost hated to have been the cause of Yuri’s shrinking smile. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Groggy but better.” She gazed at the large beast. Griffins were creatures of old central to the Wood Elves. Yoona had never seen one alive or up close. It was only from the few scrolls she had read that told her of the magnificent beings. “He’s not so scary up close.”

“He’s gentle. Reminds me of the horses I tended back home.”

“I’m sorry about Riel.” Yuri shook her head. Yoona hurried to change the subject. “You’re good with animals.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing anymore. It’s probably because they could tell I was one of them.”

“What you are, Yuri, isn’t a bad thing.”

“You don’t know how it feels. Inside. It’s like my body is fighting to reject it but it can’t anymore. It makes me physically sick and I get these urges.”

“Urges?”

“Like rage.” Yuri shook her head, brow furrowing as she tried to find the right words. “I felt it the day I thought my sister would be killed. I attacked the guards without thinking. It was the same with the basilisk and even when I spar against Eunhyuk.”

Yoona frowned. “Those were in moments of desperation.”

“It won’t be anymore. Not when...when it happens.” Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. Yoona felt at a loss of what to say. She wondered if anything would even help. 

Stroking along Astair’s neck, Yoona muttered, “I was there the first time Seohyun changed, now she can control it. I don’t know if it’s different for your kind, but we’re all here for you.”

“Not all.”

“Donghae doesn’t matter. Sunny’s here and I- I’m here.” Warmth filled her chest when Yuri looked at her. 

“Do you know what scares me the most? That my family won’t accept me after I become...this. Who’s to say-”

“Who’s to say what?” Yoona held her ground when Yuri glared at her in defense. “You don’t know and you won’t know until you return. Right now all you can do is learn how to control it when it happens.”

Yuri’s stare bore into her strong and intense. Yoona could sense the vibrations of her energy. They were chaotic, firing quickly in all sorts of directions. The clarity of the current caught Yoona off guard. The only one outside of her own people that she could sense so easily was Seohyun. Years of living side by side had opened them up to each other. Sooyoung’s intense power had made it nearly impossible for her not to sense it, but Yuri was neither powerful nor Arch.

“Princess?” Yoona sucked in a breath. Just like that, the buzzing warmth she felt from Yuri evaporated. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m- It must be the medicine wearing off.”

Yuri’s brow wrinkled. “You’re a lot different than I thought you would be.”

“Is that a bad thing?” She blinked, uncertain of how to read the color of her tone or the perplexing curiosity in her gaze. She suddenly realized how close they were. Close enough to touch. 

Yuri leaned back slightly. She must’ve noticed it too. “No, but that’s started to scare me as well.”

“Why?”

Yuri’s voice was just above a whisper. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Hey!” Sunny called. Yoona jumped back, face coloring. Her heart raced in her chest and her mind swam. “Stop messing around and eat before Eunhyuk takes your portions.”

Yoona started towards the table when she realized Yuri wasn’t following. “Yuri?”

But she had already walked back into the house.

-/-/-/-

Cold sweat drenched Yuri’s clothes making her feel slimy and sticky. 

She sat up in the dark room, eyes open, alert, and chest heaving. Looking around the room, she could see everything in sharp focus. The gossamer drapes, the piles of antiques splayed around the room, the dusty rolled up rugs in the corner, the pieces of ancient artwork strewn along the walls. 

Close by Yuri could hear Sunny’s thick breathing. Straining her ears, she heard Yoona’s wispy breaths and Donghae’s lungs in the deep hollows of his chest. Everything was too static. Her own heartbeat seemed to pound like the violent strike of a mallet against a drum. 

“Yuri?” Eunhyuk’s voice was just a whisper but she heard it clear as day. Her head swiveled to find him sitting by the stairs, scabbard on his back and ready to strike if anything attacked them. “Are you okay?”

“I need some air.”

Crawling from her cot, she stepped over Seohyun’s out stretched legs and made for the stairs. The wood creaked and she slowed her pace until she reached the lowest landing and slipped out the door. 

The night air greeted her like a close friend and she gulped it into her lungs, shivering as the sweat on her back chilled over. Like the sounds of the flat, Yuri could hear the surrounding nightlife. The fish swimming around in Sooyoung’s pond, the night creatures scrambling in hunt along branches, the squeaks of a rodent scurrying into its burrow. 

Yuri tried to ward it away but the effort was futile. It was something she knew she’d have to become used to. Just like she would have to become use to her body contorting, breaking, and reshaping into another creature. Just like she would have to become use to the fact she was a tool in a bigger picture she could not see nor anyone else could explain to her. 

Picking up a rock, Yuri threw it with a grunt. Soaring through the glamour, it dropped to the ground on the other side with a soft  _thunk_. 

Yuri’s head cocked. It wasn’t solid.

Walking to the translucent haze, she touched her hand to it. The glamour was warm and tingly. Much like the way Yoona’s hand had felt when she showed her the harmony for energy. Fingers pressing, Yuri watched as they eased through to the other side and she gasped feeling the difference in temperature on her fingertips. 

Hand all the way through, Yuri jerked back when she heard someone scream. 

She spun around, looking back to the flat. All was quiet. It hadn’t come from inside, it came from-

Leaning into the glamour, Yuri pushed herself through. The view of Sooyoung’s lot completely disappeared from sight along with the chilly air. Familiar heat licked at her skin and the scent of lake water filled her nose. The sound of the forest intensified beyond the glamour barrier so much so she almost couldn't hear the sniffling sounds echoing through the trees.

Yuri followed it.

Her sharpened eyes saw every twig and every branch. She made her way through the forest with ease, weaving through the trees with a heightened sense of direction she hadn’t possessed before.

The further she went, the louder the cries became. Curiosity quickened her pace and she began to jog towards it when something dropped before her. Her mouth opened to scream but her senses were faster. Sooyoung’s face zapped into focus and she relaxed. 

“What’re you-”

Sooyoung silenced her with a finger over her lips and motioned for her to follow. 

A few more paces into the trees, Sooyoung stopped them in a dense thicket. A hand on her shoulder eased her down onto her knees. Carefully Soyoung pulled back the brush that blocked her view and Yuri saw what had been crying.

The being appeared human but only in physically. Body, bare of any clothing, was shaped like that of a woman but her skin was a pale shade of moss green. Hair long, thick, and matted grew from her head in various shades of browns like roots and her eyes glowed an inhumanly shade of light green. 

Hands with six fingers, each one holding an extra joint, clutched to the front of her chest where a reef of leaves hung. Below her splayed on the ground was the source of the being’s anguish. Another like her lied motionless in the dirt. Her light green skin had started to brown around her mouth, eyes, and up along her hands and feet like rot. 

The longer Yuri looked the more she could feel the despair in the being’s cries. Others seemed to be drawn to her chilling tears. Creatures, animals, and beings alike with their large eyes of different shades and furs the same colors of the woods gathered around them. They all stood in silence - in mourning.

“What happened?”

“Another has died,” Sooyoung’s voice cracked. Yuri looked to her. No tears had fallen from her eyes but she looked just as pale and distraught as the other forest creatures. “When a Forest Spirit falls, all come to mourn.”

“What kind of spirit is she?”

“A dryad.” Sooyoung tore her eyes from the scene to face Yuri. Her eyes seemed brighter and all the more honey colored in the night. “They are tree spirits incarnate. When forests catch fire, wither due to illness, or plowed to make room for homes, it is the dryads who suffer.”

“What killed her?”

Malice peeled Sooyoung’s lip back. It was the first time Yuri had seen her show any distaste. “Someone has been destroying life in the Valley.”

“You mean Valley Sol?”

She nodded, letting her eyes cast back on the crying dryad. “The Valley was once a melting pot. The Fay and the Beasts lived harmoniously there. As time passed, the South slowly claimed it as their own. The Fay Lord took his people from the Valley, but there is nothing he could do to protect life that grows there. Now something is killing it.”

“Why haven’t you done anything? You’re powerful. Yoona said so.” Yuri thought she could sense it herself. Sooyoung seemed to radiate with grief or maybe Yuri had acquired the ability to read emotions like she never could before. The slightest shift in Sooyoung’s heartbeat and the change in her breathing all said something different but it all spoke of hurt and ire. 

“My duty is here in Iseul,” she whispered back. “As a Fay dies, I send its spirit to the heavens so that it will be reborn and return as a sapling. You see, Yuri,” she paused to peer back at her again, “some of these trees once breathed with lungs like you and I. Now their purpose is to preserve the lives like the ones they’ve lost.”

Yuri turned her eyes to the canopies. She had never stopped to think about the earth that they plowed and upturned and trampled day to day. She had never been taught to think beyond their selfish need. The Eastern Kingdom was not one to dwell on those matters. They were regarded as irrelevant when there were lives to maintain, villages to build, and a Kingdom to feed.   

“Who is it?” Yuri asked to Sooyoung’s back. Her tail swayed in the space between them. “Are they in Valley Sol? Is Crow the reason for this?”

“Nature falls to ruin while he resides in the protection of crumbling, stone walls,” Sooyoung chimed. Yuri opened her mouth to question what she meant but she continued. “As you see, every action has a consequence. Every action creates a ripple throughout the Kingdoms. Know yours will do the same in the end.”

“You mean killing Crow.”

Without word, Sooyoung rose. 

“Wait. There’s something you haven’t told us. Who’s following us?”

“They belong to the ones you seek,” said Sooyoung. Yuri’s chest thrummed in anxiety. Crow must know they were coming for them. He had to. “You and and the others must leave by morning.”

“Why?”

But Sooyoung had already walked away. 

Yuri watched through the split in the brush as she approached the crying dryad. Placing a gentle hand to her shoulder, the dryad rose and stepped out of the way for Sooyoung to kneel beside the fallen one. 

Cupping the fallen dryad’s face, Sooyoung placed her lips to its forehead. Her voice was too quiet for Yuri to hear, but she knew it had to be some sort of prayer. Goose bumps rose along Yuri’s skin as the voices of the forest joined in hushed tones that chilled Yuri into a shudder.

_“Be saheth fray O Sol Un Ok,”_ said Sooyoung, words rolling off her tongue in ethereal words. 

Hovering her mouth above the dryads, Sooyoung took a breath. Wispy threads like the ones of the barrier glamour lifted from the fallen dryad’s lips and into Sooyoung’s mouth. Every vein in her lit up in a greenish-white glow that pulsed through her entire being and shined from her eyes like white diamonds. 

When it was done, all that remained of the being was a bed of soft soil where the body once had been.

The creatures of the Wood disappeared. 

In silence, Yuri followed Sooyoung back through the forest. 

-/-/-/-

The smell of freshly baked dough greeted Yuri in the morning along with an empty room. Commotion from below drew her down the stairs to the first landing where she found the others. Counting heads, she noted Eunhyuk missing while Sunny stood by the stove chewing a yellow biscuit. A plate of them sat steaming on the table where Yoona and Seohyun sat. 

By the front door Donghae paced. When he saw Yuri, he stopped. “Do you know where Sooyoung went?”

Yuri’s eyebrows lifted. The last she had seen of Sooyoung was her gentle smile as she bid her goodnight with a cup of tea she promised would help her sleep. Yuri could still feel its effects. 

“Is she gone?”

“This was here when I came downstairs.” Sunny pointed to the platter of biscuits. She took another bite of the one in her hand. “I couldn’t find her anywhere.”

“I called for her but she’s gone,” Seohyun added. “Her scent disappears before you reach the barrier. She dusted the place clean.”

The front door banged open bringing Eunhyuk. He looked just as perplexed as the others. Donghae looked at him expectantly, but the shake of his head lended to more bad news. 

“The griffin is gone too,” Eunhyuk informed. He turned to Yuri, eyebrows threading together. “Riel is outside.”

“What?”

Finding her way into the yard, Yuri gaped. Tied with the other horses was Riel, her black and white coat shining in the sunlight. Yuri wrapped her arms around her neck, face pressing into her fur. Riel smelt like home and possibilities of a safe returning. To lose her, Yuri was sure she’d completely lose herself. 

“Sooyoung must’ve found her,” Eunhyuk reasoned.

The others had filtered out of the house behind him. The pocket inside of the glamour seemed to take on a eerie edge without Sooyoung’s presence. Yuri peered through the barrier into the thick of trees. She had a feeling Sooyoung was out there watching them.

Donghae grumbled in irritation. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know, but she said we needed to leave by morning.”

“When did she say this?” He asked, eyeing her. 

“Last night. She-” Yuri stopped. What she had seen in the forest sent a sorrowful chill through her. She had never felt such heaviness before. “I couldn’t sleep so I went out into the yard. I found her there. She told me the ones following us belonged to Crow.”

Donghae didn’t look convinced. “Why would she tell you that and not the rest of us? Since we got here, she’s done nothing but evade our questions. How can we trust her?” 

“I don’t think she wants to steer us wrongly. Look what she did for us here.” Yuri held out her arms, gesturing to the protective dwelling inside the glamour. They had gotten the best rest and food in Sooyoung’s company. It felt wrong to doubt her. “She even helped the Princess and told me what I was.”

“The stable girl has a point.” Eunhyuk rubbed at his chin. Though their friendship had been strained since Pool, Yuri knew he trusted her in that moment. “What else did she tell you?” 

She thought back to the rotting dryad and the way the other creatures had gathered to mourn. “Something about ripples and the Valley and ruins. She said the dying dryads and what’s happening in the Valley is connected.”

“What dying dryads?” Seohyun questioned. 

“Wait,” Sunny stepped in. “She told us something was amiss in the Kingdoms. Yoona said she felt as if the forest was dying. Sooyoung too.”

Heads turned to Yoona and Donghae asked, “Is that true?”

“Yes.” Yoona didn’t look confident in her own claim. “But what does this have to do with Crow and ruins?”

Yoona’s eyes lit up. “He’s hiding in ruins.”

Sunny jerked her head to Donghae. “Like the Stone Ruins?”

“It could be.” He began to pace back and forth, mulling it over. 

“If he’s there, what’s happening in the Valley?”

“Someone’s killing the forest.” Yuri turned to Eunhyuk. “Remember what Yeojeong said about the root? Maybe it came out of the Valley.”

He nodded slowly, catching on. “It would explain the rumors of a port being closed. The northern half of Valley Sol does trades with the East.”

_“Did_  trades,” Yuri corrected. “Sooyoung says the Valley belongs to the South now.”

“Then we’ll continue on our route along River Yu into the Valley.” Seohyun suggested. 

“Should we?” Sunny bit into her lip. “I mean, if the Valley has been overthrown-”

“We knew we would have to encounter the beasts sooner or later.” Donghae stopped his pacing to eye each one of them. There was a new sense of determination in his gaze. “Our new lead on Crow is better than any other. It’ll lead us right into the South and put us in direct contact with someone who might know for sure about the Ruins. We should take it now.”

“Donghae’s right,” Yoona spoke up. Yuri didn’t miss the way his chest inflated at her acknowledgement. “We can’t avoid what’s happening. We should take Sooyoung’s word as warning not suspicion. She’s the only one who has given us answers not matter how fragmented they are.”

“Well spoken, Princess.” Sunny prodded Yoona playful with an elbow. 

It was settled. 

“Finish loading the horses. We leave now.”

Everyone moved back towards the house on Donghae’s instruction. On the top landing Sunny and Yoona worked to repack their belongings while Donghae and Eunhyuk reviewed the maps on the first. Across the lot, Yuri watched Seohyun trail the perimeter, trying to catch any scent of which direction Sooyoung might’ve gone while Yuri readied the horses.

Tying everything down, Yuri secured the buckles of Riel’s saddle before throwing her leg up and over while the others did the same. 

“Everyone ready?”

“Wait for me!” Sunny jogged from the front door, shoving a biscuit into her teeth as the sack of the extra ones dangled from her hand. Clamoring onto her horse, Sunny bit off a chunk. “Ready.”

Snapping the reins, Yuri steered Riel after Donghae and Eunhyuk. 

They rode through the glamour and into the heat that awaited them on the otherside. Their pace was quick, spurred on by the new knowledge of Crow’s location. The faster they hit River Yu, the sooner they would be able to find their way out of the forest and down to the Valley. 

“Don’t you think she knew too much? I felt like she was hiding something.” asked Sunny at her side. 

“I think there’s a lot about Sooyoung and what’s happening that we don’t know or understand.” Baring witness to the ritual that had taken place in the night had shifted Yuri’s perspective. She had finally realized what a tiny bubble she’d lived in.

Eunhyuk craned his neck back at them. “Don’t you know why the Elves were amongst the first attacked during the Great War?” 

“Was it for the secrets to their luxurious hair remedies?” Sunny deadpanned. 

Yuri bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She had to admit, Sooyoung’s hair was something incredible. 

“Very funny, Soonkyu,” Eunhyuk rolled his eyes. “Many of the Elves were Soothsayers. That’s what Yeojeong meant when she said Yarntail wasn’t really a Seeker. She probably knew what Sooyoung was and wanted to protect her.” 

It dawned on Yuri then. Yeojeong had been incredibly careful and secretive about the entire ordeal. It all made sense.

Turning his head back to the path, Eunhyuk continued as he rode. “People from all over the Kingdom would seek them to hear their fortune, but what many didn’t know was that it didn’t work that way. The Elves couldn’t foresee the future, they could only predict fate. So, though an Elf said you were fated to be rich, they couldn’t tell you how.”

Yoona titled her head. “Isn’t that good enough?”

“People grew angry with them, claiming they were the reason they became thieves to get rich, murderers to remove unwanted relatives from the family, or turned into one of the poor in the wake of having child they were told they would have.”

Yoona frowned. “They blamed them.”

Eunhyuk nodded. “Their powers were said to cause more harm than good. The people wanted good fortune not unpredictable fate. The people couldn’t understand that, so they attacked. Sooyoung probably didn’t tell us things because she didn’t want to repeat history.”

“You’re saying she did us a favor?” asked Seohyun. 

Eunhyuk peered back to look at her. “If we knew everything, we would try to calculate our steps in accordance to the outcome fated for us. Instead, she made it so we still have free will.”

“How do you know so much about Elves?” Sunny smirked. Yuri couldn’t help but be curious too.

Eunhyuk’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I was obsessed with learning about them as a child. My father would scold me when I-”

“Eunhyuk!” Yuri yanked the reins, forcing Riel to a stop. 

“No!” Sunny screamed. 

It all happened slowly.

Eyes wide open, Yuri watched in horror as Eunhyuk dropped from his horse with a spear pierced through his chest.

Sunny threw herself from her horse, hands fumbling to grab for her medical supplies. 

Donghae drew an arrow from his quiver, set it into his bow, and let it fly through the trees. 

Without missing a beat, Seohyun sprang from her horse, grabbing Yoona as she flew through the air and brought her down to the ground to shield her. 

Streaks of brown zipped through the trees and another arrow followed them.

“Donghae, there!” Yuri pointed.

Another arrow missed its mark.

“Kwon, with me!” 

She fell onto legs heavy as lead. They moved sluggishly after Donghae who charged through the brush in pursuit of the phantoms darting through the trees in front of them.

The grip of her sword felt foreign and wrong in her hands, but Yuri clutched onto it as if her life depended on it. Blood seared through her veins and she felt the familiar bubbling sense of rage filter in. Like her vision in the night, everything snapped into focus. Her muscles coiled and her mind said one thing- 

Find and kill. 

“Yuri!” Donghae yell from behind her.

She kept running.

Sunny’s crying hit her ears. It made her ache in the same way she had when she looked on as Sooyoung knelt before the dryad. She burned with fury the same way she had when the guards grabbed onto her sister. She filled with dread like the night the basilisk had snatched Yoona into the depths.

The streaks before Yuri became targets and she charged, legs pumping faster and faster and faster-

Water splashed against her and she went down, choking and sputtering. 

The cold stream shocked her back into her senses and Yuri flailed her arms, fighting against the current until she resurfaced, gasping for air. On the other side of the river bank, she saw the figures disappear into the trees and out of sight.

“Yuri!” 

A hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her from the water. She sprawled along the bank and rolled over to push herself onto her feet. 

“What is wrong with you? I called for you to stop!” Veins pulsed on the surface of Donghae’s neck, thick and violent. 

Yuri panted. Adrenaline was singing through her. She could feel her body groaning, begging for her to let go, let, let go, let go. A growl formed in her chest and she let it out in a frustrated snarl.

“They got away! We can’t let them get away!”

“They’re too far. We can’t catch them now.”

“I can.” She felt her pupils dilate at the prospect of having them in her hands - of tearing them apart. Something in her knew she could do it. She could trail them and find them easily. End them easily.

“Yuri.” Her neck snapped back to look at him. He looked petrified, pallid face a complete shade lighter than normal. “We have to go back for the others. We have to go back for Eunhyuk.”

And just like that, Yuri felt her mind snap back into place.

Without waiting, she sprinted. 

Donghae thundered after her and she knew he was staying behind her in fear she would turn around and go after the ones who escaped. Yuri hadn’t been blind. She saw the way he looked at her. He may have doubted her before, but all trust had left when he saw the ghost of the beast in her eyes. 

Yuri felt sick.

“Yuri!” Yoona got up from the ground as if she were going to run for her but she stayed put. 

Beside her stood Seohyun, shield and javelin drawn. “Where are they?”

“They got away,” said Donghae. Yuri was grateful he didn’t mention how she had lost herself for a moment. She hoped he would never speak of it. “How’s-”

“Eunhyuk!”

“Don’t.” Seohyun stopped her with an arm.

Yuri was about to shove it away but froze when she saw Sunny.

Body curved, she had her face buried in Eunhyuk’s bloody chest. She made no sound, but the violent shake of her shoulders told that she was crying. 

The spear that had struck him sat in the grass doused in red. It was the same red that coated Sunny’s arms, her face, her shirt. It was the same red that spilled from Eunhyuk’s chest into the ground, soaking into the dirt. 

In that moment, all Yuri could remember was the way Sooyoung had pressed her lips to the dryads forehead.

But Eunhyuk was no spirit of the forest and no reincarnated life would he have on the earth again. 

Eunhyuk was gone.


	8. Silver Eyes

Dirt caked beneath Yuri’s nails as she shoved mounds of dirt into a hole. She forced herself not to look down at the body that laid inside it, cold, lifeless, and stiff. With the help of Sunny, they had changed Eunhyuk into his best clothes after the gaping hole in his chest had been stitched shut. It was too much for Sunny, however, and Yuri was left to dig the grave with Donghae who hadn’t said a word.

Standing on guard was Seohyun, weapon drawn and eyes burning gold as she surveyed the area around them. They were certain the attackers were long gone, but Yuri didn’t think that mattered to Seohyun. She was trying to avoid sitting idly by as they buried a companion.

Yoona stood with her, shoulders weighed down by the straps of Eunhyuk’s scabbards adorned with his swords. The weapons looked foreign on her. Yoona’s frame was built dainty and thin, and her hands lacked the roughness common to those who were used to a sword's grip but the look in Yoona’s eyes was determined. She would have to learn now. No one was safe.

Yuri watched Yoona as she sank to sit in the grass, arms wrapping around her bent legs. A sliver of a smile of relief crept onto Yuri’s lips. Eunhyuk’s death could’ve been the second one, but by the grace of the gods, Yoona was still with them. The familiar rush of fear at the thought of losing the Princess hit Yuri stronger than ever.

She had to look away, putting her attention back into her task at hand before it overwhelmed her. From the day Sooyoung had told her Yoona would be the one to help her find control, Yuri had felt as if something inside of her had opened up. Something she had tried to keep closed ever since Pool. It spilt out through her, turning her veins into fire when Yoona was near, her nerves on edge when she heard her voice calling her name, and a bitter taste in her mouth when she remembered Seohyun’s lips pressed to hers.

Yuri closed her eyes, warding off the thoughts. She knew what they meant. She knew the feelings and what they told her. But it had been so long since Yuri allowed herself to give into such emotion.

The time before had left her heart aching when the girl had turned her eye smiles away from her onto another boy in their village. Jessica promised her that the firsts were always the hardest. Yuri never wanted to face the repercussions of a second.

“We’ll put the rest of his things we can’t use in the River,” said Donghae, breaking her from her reverie. “We’ll send off his horse too.”

Yuri nodded.

The sound of splashing water drew her attention to the River Yu. Through the flowing stream, Sunny walked in until she was waist deep standing in the middle. Her head was turned to the pale, blue sky peppered with wispy, white clouds that moved quickly with the winds.

A hand slapped over her mouth and her shoulders hunched. Yuri had to look away. She couldn't bare to see Sunny breakdown again. But even with her head turned, Yuri could hear every sniffle and gasp as she cried. None of them had been extremely close, but Sunny and Eunhyuk had a friendship back in the Kingdom.

Yuri felt a tremor rush through her when she remembered his jokes and his easy smiles. She had only known him the duration of their travels, but he was a piece of home she had clung to. With his passing, it felt like a fragment of hope had chipped away as well.

“I can finish.”

Yuri blinked up to Donghae. His hair was tossed about his head, strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. His stern face had drawn blank as if he had lost part of his own life with Eunhyuk’s death. Yuri wanted to say he didn’t have the right. He had hardly been nice to any of them but then Yuri remembered. Eunhyuk always rode at Donghae’s right. He was always the one Donghae trusted to have his back.

“I’m fine. We’re almost done.”

“I saw the way you looked at the attackers.” his voice was hard. "If you can’t control it, I will put an end to you myself.”

She went rigid. She knew he was telling the truth and that he would not hesitate when the time came. She swallowed. “Don’t miss.”

Pushing in the rest of the dirt, Yuri rose after packing it in tight. The space stuck out like a lump against the rest of the grass. When she looked to her right, she saw Donghae’s eyes closed and lips muttering words she couldn’t understand. She wondered if they were Arch funeral prayers but was too shy to ask.

Yuri ventured back to camp where Eunhyuk’s things lay  in a pile on the ground. Yuri picked up his black, leather doublet. It was heavy and thick in her hands. It smelt like him and she put it on, lacing up the front over her shirt. It was slightly too big, but she wanted to have something of his to carry with her on her back.

Picking through the rest, she sat aside his boots, pants, gauntlets, and shirts. In a small pouch she found a collection of rocks that she didn’t know the purpose for but they must’ve been important to Eunhyuk if he kept them tucked with a tiny portrait of his family. Eunhyuk stood behind his mother who sat in a stiff backed chair while a little girl with brown ringlets stood at her side. She looked just like Eunhyuk and Yuri frowned.

“We should do this before dark,” said Donghae approaching her.

“We should keep the picture. Give it back to his family when we return?”

Donghae nodded and helped her gather the things they couldn’t keep. Seohyun and Yoona fell into step with them as they approached the river. Sunny’s red rimmed eyes caught sight of them and she splashed her way from the water to join them on the shore.

“Here.” Yuri handed Sunny the pouch of rocks.

She coughed out a laugh. “That numbskull and his rock collection.”

Crouching at the river, Sunny emptied the pouch into the stream. Each rock hit the surface with a little _plop_ and sunk to the bottom. When she was done, Yuri went to submerge his gauntlets. Yoona, Seohyun, and then Donghae did the same, each releasing an item.

Sunny took in a long, shaky breath as she moved to stand be Yuri. “May your soul reside for eternity with the gods.”

_“Gohim fasped amingehd.”_ Yoona whispered in flowing Archain. Kissing two of her fingers, she lowered them into the stream. “Goodbye.”

A head leaned onto Yuri’s shoulder and she curved an arm around Sunny’s back, steadying her as she began to cry softly.

One by one, the others returned to the camp.

Yuri sat down on the shoreline with Sunny at her side until the campfire was nothing but ash, sending its bellowing smoke to the skies.

-/-/-/-

They traveled a few more days following the flow of River Yu with the usual stops at night with tents up and tucked into bedrolls.

Night had settled again and fire crackled beneath skewers of meat. Yuri and Donghae had done the hunting, going after small game as to not upset the ways of the West. When they returned, Yuri had a prideful smile on her face and Donghae cut her an extra piece of leg. Yoona smiled. She must've gotten her first kill tonight.

Across the fire, Yonoa watched as Yuri held her sword in her hand, practicing swings. Her skin was glossy with sweat and her face looked worn and sickly, but she pushed on.

"Your shoulder is still dropping."

"So, teach me.” she snapped at Donghae

He shrugged his shoulders and unfolded a map along the dirt.

"Try me."

Yoona was just as shocked as Yuri looked as Seohyun got up and retrieved her javelin. Dressed down, her tail hung freely, twitching behind her as she closed in on Yuri. An awkward tense second ticked by before metal hit bone and they began to spar.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Yoona blinked over at Sunny who was grinning at her. She jutted her chin over to the dueling pair. Yoona noticed her short brown hair had grown far past her jawline so it now brushed at her neck. “It must be hard being stuck in the middle.”

“Middle of what?”

Sunny's grin widened and she sat back on her hands, booted feet swaying back and forth from where they were stretched in front of her. “Who’s it going to be? Suitor number one or mistress number two and three?”

Panicking, Yoona glanced to Donghae rubbing at his chin as he stared hard at his map. She hoped he was too immersed in his plotting to have heard.

“You’re out of your mind.” Yoona hissed. Sunny shrugged.

“Am I?" Scooting closer, their shoulders bumped. Yoona could feel her breath hot and sticky against her cheek as she dipped her head and lowered her voice. "Your guard has been walking on eggshells around you ever since you almost lost your arm. Donghae’s too prideful to let down his guard and Yuri’s so muddled in this quest she probably can’t even realize it herself.”

“Realize what?”

Sunny grinned. “I think you know.”

“You’re wrong,” Yoona turned away. She suddenly felt exposed and uneasy. “ It isn’t like that with me and Seohyun. And Donghae, he’s out of the question.”

Sunny laughed. It felt good hearing it. Days had gone without much of a smile from her. “You forgot our pet wolf.”

“She’s not a pet.”

“Right on the defense.”

Yoona's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the way Sunny was seeing right through her. It made her defenses flair against all the puzzling emotions that had been budding up inside of her for weeks.

“I trust her.”

“You trust your guard too. But she’s not the one you’re always staring at.”

There was no way to hide the blush that colored her cheeks or the quick glance she shot at Yuri who had just lifted an arm to block one of Seohyun’s swings. “You’ve noticed?”

“Eunhyuk and I used to make bets on who would confess first. Guess that's off now."

She gawked, incredulously. “You made a bet on us?”

“Yuri thinks highly of you.”

“No, she doesn’t. At least not like the others."

"So you have thought about it?"

"Why're you bringing this up?”

Sunny shrugged. "It takes my mind off things. Now, tell me."

Yoona tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up. Seohyun delivered a fast blow that Yuri dodged just in time. Yoona's pulse kicked up. They were amazing. Seohyun would always be to her, but Yuri had crept in with her endearing clumsiness and admirable trait to push forward despite the ground crumbling beneath her feet.

"I'm not a Princess to her." Pulling up her legs, Yoona wrapped her arms around them. "It’s so ingrained into Seohyun and Donghae’s minds about who I am that what they do for me always feels superficial. No matter how much I try to return Seohyun’s feelings, they’re interrupted.”

“You pity her.”

“Pity isn’t love.”

“But you could love Yuri.”

Breath hitched in throat. “I...I could.”

“It’s okay to admit it, Princess. Yuri, she’s got a good heart.”

“Too good.” Yoona frowned as she watched Yuri take a hard hit to her stomach. Yoona winced with her. “Even so, in my Kingdom, if I were to be with someone like Yuri, it would never be allowed.”

"Look." Sunny pointed at the sky. Yoona craned her neck up to stare at the stars. "See that? You’re not in the Palace anymore. No ones watching.”

Yoona dropped her chin. "It's not that simple."

A harsh cry tainted the air and Yoona looked over just in time to see Yuri hurled to the ground where she slid along the dirt. Seohyun stood above her, hair awry and face as sweaty as Yuri's skin. The way she held her javelin made her look menacing as her eyes glowed yellow.

"That's enough." Donghae's voice was startling. "Can't you tell she's already too weak?"

"I'm fine." Yuri pushed onto her hands and knees. She was panting hard and her hair was wild.

Donghae shook his head. "You look like death, Kwon. Go to your tent."

"I said I'm fine!"

A swift kick of Seohyun's boot knocked Yuri's arms from beneath her. She fell back into the dirt.

"Seohyun!"

She didn't even look up at Yoona. "Take a rest."

Tossing her javelin aside, Seohyun walked away toward the river. Yoona pushed at the ground to get up but Sunny stopped her.

"I've got her."

Hands tucked beneath Yuri's arms, Sunny helped her up. Yuri looked worse now than when she started.

Puffy eyes fell on Yoona before they disappeared into a tent.

And just like that, the peace that they had maintained the past few days evaporated.

-/-/-/-

Evening was hot and crisp. The ground below radiated from hours of the sun beating down. A breeze blew by and Yoona felt a chill run through her as it cooled the sweat rolling down her back.

Peering over her shoulder, Yoona looked to see Sunny and Yuri taking up rear. Sunny had a tense look on her face while Yuri rode with sagging shoulders, face colorless.

As if she could feel her gaze, Yuri stared back at her. Her chest rumbled with the quickening pad of her heart and she turned away. The words Yuri had spoken to her days before sprang to the forefront of her mind.

_“Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”_

Yuri sounded tired when she said it. As if it was something she had repeated to herself over and over and was exhausted with keeping it to herself. Yoona didn’t have the time to sit on it, but now in the calm of their travels, she became hyper aware of that night.

She remembered Yuri’s vulnerability. The way she had confessed her worries about her family. She remembered the sharpness of her eyes, the heat of her skin, the honest weight in the way she had confessed the simple fact that Yoona was storming around in her mind with all of the other seemingly more relevant things.

Yoona’s skin tingled the way her veins did when Yuri was near. She needed no incantation or touch to feel Yuri’s pure, dizzying energy. She could feel the strength of the Harmony grow whenever they were close and each time it left her breathless.

“Are you okay?”

Yoona turned to Seohyun riding beside her. “Yes. Why?”

“You…” Seohyun shifted on her saddle. “Are we okay?”

Yoona’s hands tightened on the reins. She didn’t want to have this conversation with Seohyun. Not now. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Ever since the ferry you’ve been…”

“Been what?” She bit.

Seohyun’s eyes narrowed, but she kept her tone even. “You don’t look at me how you used to.”

“How was that?”

“Like the way you look at Yuri.”

Yoona gaped. “What?”

“Nevermind,” Seohyun muttered in a sigh. “I shouldn’t bring it up.”

“You shouldn't take out your frustration on her."

Seohyun’s face contorted with hurt but what came out of her mouth was saturated in bitter jealousy. "Eunhyuk always went easy on her. In battle, your opponent won't give that luxury."

"So you kick the wounded while they're down?"

"Princess, I-"

"Don't." Yoona shut her down. "I don't need excuses. I already know."

“Yuri!”

The horror in Sunny’s voice instantly turned Yoona’s veins to ice.

She spun around abruptly, terror over taking her when she saw Yuri collapsed on the ground. Sunny dropped to her feet before her horse could even stop. Knees in the dirt, she pulled Yuri’s head into her lap.

“What happened?” Donghae appeared.

“I don’t know, she-” Yoona stopped talking as Donghae dismounted and jogged to where Sunny was fumbling for one of her vials.

When Yoona got down, a hand stopped her. She glared at Seohyun who instantly let go of her wrist. “Don’t get too close.”

“Why not? She only collapsed.”

Seohyun shook her head, eyes full of warning and sorry. Yoona understood.

She ran towards Yuri anyway, peering over Sunny’s shoulder.

Yuri’s forehead was broken into a glistening sweat. Her face was drained of color and she groaned, head rolling back and forth on Sunny’s thighs.

“You have to drink this, Yuri,” Sunny was pleading. Her voice quivered. No doubt she was having flashbacks to when she had cooed encouraging words to Eunhyuk, stroking back his brown hair until the moment he died in her rms. “Please, just drink it.”

“It hurts,” Yuri croaked. “It hurts. Everything hurts.”

“I know, I know,” Sunny’s voice was calm but it was laced with panic. Raising the vial, she placed the open to Yuri’s lips. “Come on, Yuri. Drink.”

Lips glossy from sweat and saliva opened up enough for Sunny to tip the liquid into Yuri’s mouth. She made a face of repulsion and Sunny held her mouth closed to keep her from spitting it out.

Yuri moaned in agony and her chest heaved up and down as she gulped in air once Sunny let her chin go. Her eyes pinched shut as veins rose to the surface along her forehead and from her neck. Pain that must've been excruciating caused tears to seep from the corners of her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to do?” asked Donghae, head gesturing to the vial.

Sunny looked grave. Her voice was dead. “Dull the pain.”

“Pain of what?” Yoona asked.

Yuri gasped. Her eyes shot open and Yoona startled at the silvery gray that had licked away all traces of warm brown Yoona had looked into so many times.

“That.” Sunny said, strained.

A hand yanked at Yoona. It was Seohyun. “Get back. Everyone.”

Sunny started to rise when Yuri gripped onto her. Yoona could see the teeth in Yuri’s mouth had already begun to lengthen. Her gums bled from the force of it making her mouth a nasty pool bloody spit.

“Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

“We won’t,” Sunny whimpered, trying to stay calm. It wasn’t working. Yuri could sense it and she clutched tighter. “You have to let me go, Yuri. Let me go.”

“Please. Please, I don’t want-” The cry she gave turned into a gurgle.

Yuri’s entire body seized where she lay. Her eyes had gone so wide Yoona could see more white than she could of the ghostly gray of her irises blotched by dilated pupils. Hands like claws rose up, scratching along her neck that began to prickle with the tiniest needles of black fur.

Wheezing, Yuri rolled onto her side, body crumpling inward and face in the dirt while her legs kicked out, uprooting plants from the ground with her boots. Each moan she gave sent more horrific chills through Yoona and she wanted to look away. She desperately wanted to look away but she couldn’t.

A sob erupted from Yuri’s throat and she turned her head so her face scratched against the dirt. Her eyes fell on Yoona in desperate pleading. Yoona’s gut wrenched and she felt her own heartbreak when she heard a sickening _crack._

Yuri screamed.

Yoona had never seen anything like it. Not even Seohyun’s shift had looked so disgustingly painful.

The bones in Yuri’s legs were the first to snap. The skin beneath her tights bubbled and stretched before the fabric ripped and Yoona could see the purpling splotches of bruises brought on by the forced change running up along her calves, her knees, and her thighs.

The more bone cracked, the more began to rip. Yuri’s body contorted, twisting and thrashing as if trying to ward off the transformation but the battle could not be won.

Yuri’s arms buckled and she fell into the ground with her jaw snapping and reshaping to form a long, black muzzle. Knuckles protruded and nails lengthened creating massive paws with long, sharp claws. The black hair on her head spiraled from the nape, down her neck and along her spine that slithered, growing longer and longer to create a tail thick and black.

Little by little, Yoona watched as the girl she had run into at the Castle morph into a beast of fur, fangs, and ferocity.

“Everyone, get onto your horses and get as deep into the woods as possible.” Donghae readied his bow as he stepped away. Fear sliced through Yoona when she saw him reach for an arrow.

“You’re not going to kill her!” Yoona wailed.

He didn’t even look at her. “I will if I have to.”

Seohyun tugged on her. “Princess, we have to go.”

“We can’t just leave her!” Yoona argued.

“We have to,” said Sunny. “What about you?” She asked to Donghae.

“I’ll lead her away then double back once I’ve lost her.”

“She’s a wolf, Donghae!” Sunny shouted “She’s not going to-”

A snarl ripped through the air.

Yoona’s neck snapped over to Yuri. The sight of her made her heart race.

She was large. Larger than any actual wolf. Her fur was long, shaggy, and charcoal black. Silver eyes glittered like bright, summertime stars. They were as beautiful and mesmerising as they were frightening. Yoona was transfixed. She couldn’t understand how something so magnificent could be so dangerous. She wanted to much so to walk up and run her fingers through the mane around Yuri’s neck.

“Yuri?”

“Stay back.” Seohyun warned. She was crouched and ready to spring.

“But Sooyoung said-"

Donghae’s lip turned up. “To the Depths with Sooyoung.”

“Seohyun, we can’t hurt her. Let me try-”

“This is beyond you, Yoona,” Seohyun begged. The use of her name shocked her into realization. Yuri could easily kill them all and each was prepared to end her life if it meant maintaining the rest of their. Yoona broke. “Please, listen to me. Trust me.”

Yoona’s jaw set. She couldn’t let them rise against Yuri. There were other ways and if Sooyoung believed she could do something, she would have to try.

Pushing passed Seohyun’s guarding arm, Yoona headed for Yuri before anyone could grab her.

“Yoona!”

Yuri’s large, pointed ears swiveled in her direction. Her teeth bared as Yoona drew closer and the fur down her back rose up to stand on end. Halfway to her, Yoona could hear her growling.

“Yuri,” she said her name softly. Her gray eyes reminded her of Seohyun’s gold ones that had peered at her from behind bars. “Yuri, you can do this. You can control this.”

The growling lessened and Yoona took another step forward.

“You know me. You remember me.” She spread out her arms, opening herself up to show she was no threat.

The growl ceased and Yuri lifted her large, black head. The murderous glint in her eye softened. Yoona pushed on a smile as she took another step closer.

“You are human first, you said so yourself.” She thought back to the things she used to say to Seohyun. They came easily to her like an old nursery rhyme she had memorizes as a child. “Remember who you are. Control who you are.”

Yuri whimpered. Ears flattening, her tail tucked between her legs. Yoona could sense her fear not only for the thing she was but for Yoona’s sake - Yoona’s safety. She took a few steps back.

“It’s okay,” Yoona urged. She was only a few paces from Yuri. A few more and she could touch her hand to her large muzzle. “You won’t hurt me. You know me. You know Donghae and Seohyun and Sunny.”

She took two more steps. Yuri’s tail slowly uncoiled, relaxing. Yoona smiled.

“That’s it. You remember.” Yoona stopped where she was. Sadness washed over her and she recalled the way Yuri had silently mourned a few days ago. “You remember Eunhyuk.”

Yuri’s ears shot up at the name.

Something changed in her glowing, moon eyes.

And then Yoona couldn’t breathe.

She went sprawling onto the ground, side aching from what had slammed into her. Yoona gaped, willing her lungs to fill with the air that had been knocked out of her.

Her world spun as someone grabbed her with sweaty palms.

“Come on,” Sunny ordered.

She yanked and Yoona found herself on her feet. Her world was blurry before her as they started to run.

A chorus of snarls and hisses painted the air and she turned over her shoulder.

Heading straight for her was Yuri. As swift as a sparrow, a streak of black zipped through the air and into Yuri sending her rolling in a growling mess of teeth and fur.

“Seohyun!” Yoona hollered.

Seohyun roared through the jaws of a lean panther. Her muscles rippled beneath her sleek fur decorated in rosettes nearly invisible against the darkening skies. Her tail flicked behind her and her teeth shimmered in the light as she snarled at the bristling wolf before her.

An opened muzzle came at her and Seohyun countered with a heavy paw of needle sharp claws into Yuri’s face. Yuri attacked then, paw slicing up but Seohyun was much quicker. She took Yuri down by the scruff of her neck and pinned her so hard Yuri whimpered.

“No. Yuri!”

Sunny’s fingers on her arm tightened. “Not today, Princess. Run.”

Her legs felt heavy but she forced them to keep going. Up ahead, she saw Donghae already on his horse. He held his bow at the ready, eyes flickering back from them to the fighting beasts.

“Hurry!” he demanded.

Yoona was clumsy as she climbed onto her horse. It took Sunny’s hand slapping against her buck’s rear for them to get going. She scrambled to catch the reins and held on for dear life.

She rode blindly after Sunny while Donghae thundered after, shouting commands for which direction to go.

Hearing a wail of pain, Yoona looked back.

Yuri had Seohyun’s tail between her jaws. Yanking, she threw the giant cat away from her where she skidded along the dirt but didn’t get up.

Yoona’s stomach dropped.

Yuri howled to the skies.

-/-/-/-

She waited. 

Morning broke and the sun ascended to its highest point. Still, Yoona waited. 

Donghae left to retrieve water from the river while Sunny packed away the leftover biscuits from breakfast. Yoona paced from her tent to Sunny's then back again, each time glancing in the direction they had left the others. 

Anxiety nagged at her like an incessant, itchy scab. All she could think about was how Seohyun and Yuri had clashed, tooth and claw ripping and snapping at one another. A hard drop in her stomach made her feel sick when she remembered how easily Yuri had thrown Seohyun who didn't get back up. In skins Yuri would've never been a match, but as a wolf Yuri held a stealth and ferocity that none had predicted. 

Movement to the right drew Yoona’s eyes to Donghae. The false excitement in her dissipated once he reached camp. 

"Any sight?" 

She shook her head. His jaw set and he stepped away to dismantle his tent. 

"What're you doing? We can't leave them."

"We will once they return," he reasoned. 

Yoona started her pacing again when she saw a speck in the distance. The outline of Seohyun draped in nothing but a tattered cloak grew sharper and sharper the closer she came. 

"They're back!" Yoona announced. 

Donghae climbed from his tent and Sunny looked up from her task to Seohyun who carried a limp, unconscious Yuri in her arms. Her body was wracked with scars and bruises and filth gathered in the night. Yoona ran up to help ease Yuri’s weight from her shaky arms.

“Into our tent,” Sunny pulled back the flaps for them to step in.

Pushing aside blankets, Yoona made a space for Yuri to lay. She didn’t even move. The only sign that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 

“Where was she?” asked Sunny. It was cramped with four bodies piled into the tent. She had to squeeze her way behind Yoona to get to her medical supplies.

“By a creak three leaps from here.”

“How are you?” Sunny eyed Seohyun.

She leaned away before Sunny could touch her. “I’m fine.”

Yoona begged for the truth with her eyes. Seohyun gave her a tense nod. She knew Seohyun would never admit the extent of her pain but Yoona had seen the way she limped while bringing Yuri in.

"I'm going to find clothes.” Seohyun left. 

“Does she still have a fever?” Yoona turned back to Yuri. She touched a hand to her cheek, testing her temperature. She was warm to the touch but not the scalding temperature she had been before.

"Here, let me." Sunny laid a wet rag, cool with river water, onto Yuri's forehead. "We should cover her up."

Yoona's face painted red when she remembered Yuri was naked. Dirt, blood, and grime stuck to her skin. Ugly bruises festered at her joints and Yoona noted a swipe of marks across Yuri's face. Yoona winced. That was where Seohyun had struck her.

"Use this to wipe off her face." Sunny handed her another rag and a canteen of water. "I'll be back to treat the scars and bruises. I'm going to tend to Seohyun now."

Yoona took Sunny's place when she left. Pouring water onto the rag, she smoothed it along Yuri's face, clearing away the dirt. Blood crusted at the corner of her mouth and she quickly scrubbed it away as her stomach squirmed at the thought of where it had come from.

Wiping along the sweaty skin of her neck, Yuri's eyes fluttered open.

She shot up.

"It's okay. It's okay," Yoona erased her back down. "You're back at camp."

"Princess." Her voice was rough and jagged.

Yoona brought the canteen to her mouth. "Drink. It's water. Sunny will be back any moment. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Water spilt down the corners of her mouth as she drank. Yoona reached out to clean it off before she stopped. Yuri didn't seem to notice and she licked her lips.

"Everywhere."

"Is there anything I can do?" Yuri shook her head but winced. Her neck must've been stiff. Yoona saw welts in her skin from where her nails had clawed at it. "Drink more."

Yuri accepted it without question. Her hand lifted to steady the canteen and Yoona's stomach jolted as rough fingers touched her knuckles. The cock of Yuri's head made her think she could actually hear the acceleration of her heart, but the color of Yuri's eyes distracted her from the thought. 

"Your eyes."

"What?" Yuri wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. 

"They haven't changed back."

Yuri looked around her as if seeking a reflective surface. When she didn't find one she asked, "What color are they?"

"Silver." Like the midsummer moon.

They seemed duller in the brightness of the day but still undeniably alluring. Just around the pupils were flakes of brown. Yoona wondered if Yuri's eyes would ever return to their old, mahogany shade. There was no way to know.

Offering more water, Yoona smiled as Yuri drank slowly. A bead slipped down the side of her mouth. With a thumb, Yoona smoothed it up her chin, clearing away it away. Yuri licked her lips so the tip just grazed along the back of Yoona’s thumb. She sucked in a breath, eyes meeting Yuri’s.

"Princess." The tension between them broke. Last night did I..."

Yoona's chest seized. She remembered Yuri's body breaking and bending. She remembered her fur, black as night, and her teeth the color of fresh, cows milk. She remembered those eyes piercing and frightening. She remembered the sounds of teeth snapping and claws scratching. She remembered the way Yuri had charged at her, hunger ablaze within her. Yoona shivered.

"You don't remember?"

"In flashes but it's..." A line of frustrated concentration formed down the middle of Yuri’s forehead. "I can see things happening but it doesn't feel like  _me_. It was as if I was experiencing someone else's consciousness."

Yoona place the canteen away as she sat back on her legs. "What do you remember?"

"Pain.” Yuri shuddered so violently that Yoona saw the quake in her shoulders. She tried to imagine how it must’ve felt, but she figured a bite of a basilisk was no comparison to your entire body breaking at once. “Then there was panic. I thought I was dying but then I felt...alive."

"Alive?"

Her eyes were wide with recollection. "Like I finally woke up after being asleep for months."

Yoona only nodded. She didn't know what to say. They way Yuri spoke was very different than the worried girl stroking the griffin's neck. She did seem more alive. Alive in a way Yoona could feel in the way her currents had grown all the more sporadic as a result of another being broken free in her bones. 

"I felt free but then I..." Yuri's face flushed.

"What is it?"

And just like that, she was back to the timid Yuri she knew, voice small as she said, "I smelt...you."

Yoona shifted.

"That's when I felt me - me, me - get shoved away.” Eyes fluttering shut, she recalled the things she experienced as if they were happening now. “But I could hear you calling for me. I tried to fight it but..."

There was no need to explain. Yoona had been there. She had seen it. She had run from it.

Her eyes opened. "Did I hurt anyone?"

Yoona shook her head. "Seohyun is fine."

Sorrow creased at the corner of Yuri’s eyes. "I'm sorry."

"She'll be okay. She heals quicker than us."

"I remember her. I was scared of her. She's so strong." Yuri blinked as if she had remembered something else. "I could smell her the entire night."

Something in Yoona warmed. Seohyun must've kept Yuri in her sights through the night. 

"Are you okay?"

Yuri looked to her at the question. "I don't know."

“Yuri?" Sunny stuck her head in. Her expression was unreadable. "Come out here."

"What's wrong?"

"There's..." Sunny shook her head. "We need you out here."

Yoona helped her sit up. The blanket slipped off her shoulders and Yoona looked away as bare skin was presented to her again. 

“Where are my clothes?”

“Put these on.” Yoona offered her a set from Yuri’s messy bag. 

She waited for Yuri to slip into the garments, helping her get her sore arms and legs through the holes and laces tight. Shuffling out the tent, Yoona’s lips parted in surprised.

There were five of them all dressed in deep emerald, leather armor with dark gray cloaks and heavy, green boots. Their battle helmets were of the same forest green that covered their faces so only eyes outlined in black paint could be seen. On the tops of their metal helmets were spirals fashioned like horns that resembled the ones sticking out from the heads of the beasts they rode.

They were large like horses but had the physique of jackal. Their ears were large, long, and sharp and their horns were like tusk trailing from the sides of their heads and curved to a point next to a snout of fang like teeth. Their eyes burned black as their smooth, short haired bodies while tails long and straggled like a wolf draped behind them.

Looking down Yoona noted that, though their front legs had thick, split hooves, the back ones had large doglike paws. 

One of the riders dismounted with fluid ease. He held his helmet beneath his arm to show pale, wavy blond hair. The black painted around his eyes made his sky blue irises all the more vibrant. Yoona thought that he had a kind face but the grim paint and the sharp bones of his jaw made him intimidating. 

“You, Wolf,” he addressed Yuri. He had an accent like the ones of the Fay people Yoona had met at the Festival. Thinking about the celebration now, she realized just how long ago it was. It almost felt like a dream.

“My name is Yuri,” she answered as confidently as she could. Yoona stood behind her, worrying she may lose her strength. She hardly looked well and she swayed slightly on her feet. 

The boy’s blue eyes examined her with a sort of amusement. “I am Luhan, Head Guardsmen of the Fay Lord Jaejoong. You and the other beast are to come with us.”

“What?” Yoona snapped her neck to Sunny who shook before turning her attention to Luhan. “Why? What’s going on?”

“My Lord requests their immediate presence.”

Seohyun stepped forward. “What is your reason?” 

“There was a murder last night. The Lord has reason to suspect it was you.” His blue eyes shifted to Yuri. 

“I didn’t kill anyone," she hissed, tone reminding Yoona of the way her voice had distorted in midst of her transformation. She looked desperately to Seohyun. “Seohyun, you trailed me the entire night. You would know.” 

“I remember the smell of carnage,” was all Seohyun said. Yoona felt the betrayal as strongly as Yuri responded in shock. 

“It wasn’t Yuri,” Yoona came to the defense.

Sunny casted her a wry look. “We don’t know that.”

“Even so, they have to go,” said Donghae. “We are in the region of the Fay Lord. We have to answer to him. The least he could give them is a trial.”

“There’s no need for a trial when she’s innocent.” Yoona turned to Seohyun. “Tell them she’s innocent. You were there, weren’t you?”

Seohyun shifted. The worry that filled up her eyes made Yoona’s heart race. “I had to stop tracking her for a while because I was injured. I found her in the creek at dawn.”

“Seohyun!” Yoona gaped at her appalled. Seohyun turned away from her, neck tight and jaw set. 

“My Lord is waiting. We have to go.”

Sunny shook her head. “We’ll all go.”

“We can’t,” Donghae protested. “Only the ones requested by the Lord can venture into his Court. This is their way.”

“It’s okay.” Yuri pushed on an empty smile. It did nothing to calm Yoona’s nerves. “I’ll grab my horse.”

Luhan climbed onto his beast as Yuri and Seohyun brought their horses around. Yoona watched Yuri struggle to get on, wincing as sore limbs pulled her up and over. No matter how she tried to mask the pain, it was plain on her pale face. Yoona bristled. 

“All we can do is wait,” muttered Donghae. 

Turning her back, Yoona hid inside her tent.

-/-/-/-

It felt as if they were going in circles. Nothing about the woods around them looked familiar to Yuri, though she was sure they were walking on a path they had taken before. Trees blurred into more trees and the sound of River Yu faded into the distance behind them. 

The guardsmen rode in a circle around them - one on either side, two behind, while Luhan led in the front. Ropes tied from Seohyun and Yuri’s horses connected them to the creatures on each side. Yuri examined the one by her. Close up she could see a ridge line of stiff, gray fur running from between its eyes and down its back.

“What are they?”

“Zellbis,” Seohyun answered. Yuri didn’t think she had ever heard of a Zellbis. They looked like something out of a storybook about the days of Old when creatures like Griffins and Unicorns roamed the land. 

They suddenly came to a stop and Yuri saw the guardsmen dismounting. She and Seohyun followed suit and their hands were instantly bound together at the wrist with scratchy ropes. Pulling, they followed Luhan and two other guardsmen while the others stayed behind to tend to the animals. 

Tendrils of large, aged willow trees brushed against Yuri’s shoulders as they were led deeper into a tunnel of trees. The further they went, the thicker the branches arching above them became until sunlight was completely blocked and replaced by a yellow-white glow from floating bulbs above their heads.

When Yuri looked up, she noticed the bulbs were shining bodies of pixies. Their giant, round eyes looked at Yuri and Seohyun curiously while their nearly invisible wings flitted to keep them hovering. 

At the end of the tunnel were two large doors carved into a massive trunk of a tree. Luhan tapped out a series of knocks and the doors opened to a flight of downward sloping stairs. Pixies flitted above but the light was so dim that Yuri had trouble not stumbling on steep steps.

At the bottom, light from torches that glowed with greenish-yellow flames brightened the hall from where they burned in glass bulbs on vine strings up above. 

The walls surrounding looked like jagged stone but on closer look Yuri realized they were soil, packed tight and hardened and garnished with moss both green and brown. Roots of white, brown, green, long, flat, and thick spread along the soil walls like spiderwebs. Yuri got the feeling that they were now beneath the woods. 

“Sir Luhan,” a girl appeared. 

She wore a velvet dress of emerald green down to her knees jeweled with smooth, pearl colored stones along the scooping neckline that showed her creamy, pale skin. Her brown hair was done up on her head in a wavy, tangled mess held in place by vines acting as ribbons. 

“Notify the Lord we have returned,” said Luhan. 

The girl looked at Yuri, and when she did, she saw that her pupils were slit like a cat within her blue-green eyes. “He’s already expecting you in the throne room. He hasn’t enjoyed waiting.” 

“Thank you, Joy. Please take us.”

When she turned, Yuri saw two pairs of wings, translucent and streaked with thin veins, folded down against her back.

Voices could be heard through the corridors and Yuri wondered how many Fay lived in this underground court. Some of them passed them as they made their way, each with curious eyes and whispers in a tongue she didn’t understand.

Through another door, they filtered into an antechamber where another set of guards opened up a pair of root twisted doors to the throne room. 

It was much like what Yuri had already seen, but far more magnificent. At the back, large, twisting roots were fashioned into a throne. Beside it, Joy took her place standing at attention while the Fay Lord shifted to sit up straight on his perch. 

Draped on his shoulders was a dark brown cape over garments of a green so dark it almost looked black. The fabric he wore seemed to glisten in the hanging torchlights and his high boots, up to his knees, glimmered with buckles made of polished antlers.

On his hands he wore rings on the middle two fingers. On the left, a small chain hooked one of the rings to a wooden wrist cuffs. His hair was slicked back and blond and his eyes were a stormy, liquid topaz. They stared at Yuri and Seohyun in a mix of agitation and bewilderment. 

“Lord Jaejoong,” Seohyun greeted, bowing her head. Yuri mimicked the gesture. “it is a pleasure, though also a regret that we would have to meet under such a heinous predicament, to be in your presence.” 

Jaejoong laughed, mouth opening to show milky white teeth some of which were pointed and sharp. “A beast that speaks like a nobleman? Much has changed in the last century.”

Joy’s lips peeled back into a smile. Yuri saw the few guardsmen surrounding do the same. She remained expressionless along with Seohyun. 

“My Lord-”

“I’m not your Lord.” the humor in his tone immediately vanished. Head tilting up, he addressed them sternly, “My scouts have been watching you and your party. What brings you into my region of this Kingdom?”

Seohyun looked to Yuri but her mouth had gone dry. She didn’t trust herself to speak to any royalty and she had very little knowledge on the customs of the Fay. 

There were two rulers in the West. One was the Lady of The Fay who governed the northern half beyond the River Chun that ran across the Western Kingdom. On its southern side, the region belonged to the Fay Lord. They were perfect opposites though dependent on one another. 

Yuri remembered the Lady of The Fay during the Festival. She rode in a carriage the color of viridian drawn by otherworldly looking stags so white their coats were blinding in the sunlight. Yuri had never seen her face, but just her presence rolling down the Hillside Village streets had left an impression on Yuri she could never erase. 

Yuri hadn’t seen Lord Jaejoong either, but now that she had, she could perfectly see why the Fay were known for their connection to nature and why those in the West, like Sooyoung, cared so deeply for it. 

“Who will answer me?” Jaejoong urged.  

Seohyun answered, “We are headed to the South to carry out business for the Arch Queen.”

“Neither of you are Arch. What business do you have with my cousins?”

“I am a guard in the Palace. My loyalties lie with the Queen and the Princess who I have been assigned to personally.” She gestured to her side with a hand. “Yuri was raised as a human in the East. She was orphaned. What she says is true.”

Jaejoong leaned forward, finger tapping on his fleshy bottom lip. Yuri saw that his nails were painted the color of gold. “If that is so, then why were there your kind in my woods?”

“We know nothing of that,” Yuri defended. 

Jaejoong’s eyebrow lifted at her. “They traveled the same paths as you, leaving scorched residue of fires in the grounds and their stink all over the woods.”

Yuri glanced to Seohyun. She could see the same thought passing through her mind that she had. “They killed one of our men,” she said, confidently. “Why would we be companions of murderers of our own?”

“I, too, don’t understand the ways of the beasts.” Jaejoong stared at Yuri as he sat back, crossing one leg over the other. “A hoard of Naiads were slaughtered last night. My scouts saw the two of you in furs before changing into skins not far from where they were found dead. You still claim to have nothing to do with it?”

“Let us see it,” Seohyun suggested. “Take us to the place of murder. I will be able to pick up their scent and tell you who the true culprit is.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “Who’s to say you won’t lie?”

Seohyun’s throat bobbed, swallowing a lump, before she answered plainly, “If I lie, you may have my head.”

Yuri’s neck snapped in her direction, but Seohyun kept her eyes forward. The hollow of Yuri’s chest pounded with the violent slamming of her heart as Jaejoong questioned, 

“And the wolf’s?”

She saw Seohyun’s lips move in something Yuri could only guess was a sign for her to go along. Yuri’s fists tightened at her sides. She turned back to the Fay Lord. “I accept.”

“Lady Joy." His smile was all teeth and his eyes alighted with intrigued excitement as he ordered, “Have the guardsmen ready my chariot.”

-/-/-/-

The smell of death hit Yuri before the river came into view. 

What she saw chilled her to the core.

There were about six Naiads. Their skin glowed the shade of cerulean and their blond hair, gnarled and matted with blood, was so pale it was almost white. The scales that fanned along the back of their shoulders and peppered down their spines had begun to rot and chip away, and mouths, agape and streaming with dried, violet colored blood, had blackened like coal.

Entrails spilled from their slashed bellies and necks twisted at dangerous degrees with skin split open to see the fleshy, pink tendons inside. Along their smooth bodies were the unmistakable scratches of scars made by large paws. Their prints smeared and trailed in blood along the ground only to stop in random directions.

Yuri lifted a hand to her mouth, shielding the stench of rotting flesh from wafting up her nose. It was a sickening sight. Even Seohyun’s face had drawn pale, eyes wide with disturbed worry. 

“Do you remember now, wolf?”

Yuri let her eyes sweep across the carnage. Her stomach knotted in terror. She could not remember. She tried grasping at memories like threads but everything came back empty, black, and fruitless. Dread dropped into her like stones. Had she done this? 

“No, I don’t.”

Seohyun looked pained when she looked at her. Yuri begged her with her eyes to come to her defense, but it was plain that even Seohyun had holes in her own memory. In that moment, Yuri felt the same as she did in the castle prison, waiting for her leave to the North for her punishment. 

She thought back to the Queen, to her family, and to the friends she had just made. If they were found guilty, she would not be able to cherish them again. She wouldn’t be able to see them again. 

Yoona’s face flashed through her mind. It brought the tearing pain of a word through her chest. She would lose Seohyun even if it was only Yuri who was found to be at fault. And Yuri would never have the opportunity to navigate through the conflicted pool of emotions and accept the truth that beat in her heart every time she was near-

“Yuri.” 

She jumped. Seohyun was staring straight at her. 

“I need you to follow everything I say."

Yuri blinked. “But I-"

“I didn’t ask you. I’m telling you.” Seohyun’s eyes burned her to the core.

Yuri saw the flash of her in furs. Seohyun’s snarls were petrifying and her wolf had gone after her in mainly fear alone. She was so strong and so calculated. The only way Yuri had been able to shake her was to let her entire self be taken over by the beast and unleash the brute strength of it dormant in her bones. 

“Okay,” Yuri said through clenched teeth.

Seohyun turned away from her just as Luhan asked, “What about him?”

Yuri glanced over in the direction he motioned. 

Amongst the Naiads was a man. His tanned skin was ripped and bitten as if gnawed by a thousand teeth. Eyes still opened, he stared up at the sky a dark brown while his mouth remained gaped open as if he had died screaming. 

Clutched in his hand was a club. The round stone at the end was bloody from whatever he had bludgeoned. On his body he wore torn garbs made out of furs and thick cowhide. Yuri could smell his stink rich and pungent. He was not human and the emblem of a crow in mid-flight branded into his scratched up chest told her exactly where he had come from.

“He killed Eunhyuk.”

Yuri whipped her head to Seohyun. 

“I could recognize that smell anywhere. And this,” she picked at the cowhide cloak that fanned out around him. “Its been laced with a sort of oil and spice that masks scents. That’s why we couldn’t tell who was tracking us. He belongs to one of the beasts in the South.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “How do you know?”

“The Arch Queen sent us to kill him.”

“The Queen sent you?” Jaejoong scoffed in disbelief. “She sent one of their own kind to kill?”

Yuri glared at him. “They’re the same men who are after us and the ones we believe have taken over Valley Sol.”

Jaejoong’s brows lifted. “What do you know of the Valley?”

The accusation in his voice caused Yuri to falter. She dropped her eyes away, bowing her head in respect as she spoke to him. “It’s only hearsay, but we will found out.”

“How can we trust a daughter of the underworld?” 

“Look around you,” said Seohyun gesturing to the field of surrounding bodies. “There are far too many paw prints to belong to one - even two - beasts. Whoever is responsible, can not be us. We are innocent.”

Jaejoong tapped at his lip with a gold painted finger, skepticism all over his expression. “If you are, then who is the guilty party?”

“That?” Yuri squinted in the direction of a massive lump of brown across the camp. 

On Jaejoong’s signal, a guardsmen went to the being and crouched. “A hellhound, My Lord.”

Walking over, Yuri was met with the strong smell of rot coming from his battered head that was caved in as if something had crushed it. The club. 

“They look like wolves,” said Seohyun. “It’s understandable why you thought Yuri was part of their pack.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “Hellhounds aren’t native to here.”

“But they are to the South. Just like him," Seohyun informed. An unreadable glance passed between Luhan and Jaejoong. Something about it told that they were still unconvinced. 

“Look,” Yuri kicked at the ground, to dislodge a thick, metal chain connected to a collar around the beast’s neck. One of the chains rings was broken as if yanked apart due to force. “They must’ve belonged to him. But why would they turn against their owner?”

“Hellhounds are unpredictable. Hungry ones even more so,” Seohyun explained, eyes following the other half of the broken chain to where it lay beside the man’s limp hand. “They probably went after the Naiads first, but when that wasn’t enough, they attacked their owner.”

Jaejoong’s lip turned up in disgust. “Barbaric.” 

“You have your evidence, Lord Jaejoong.” Seohyun turned to him as she stepped to stand beside Yuri. “We are innocent.”

“Perhaps so, but that still doesn’t answer to question as to what is happening in my Valley.” His topaz eyes hardened as they looked to Yuri. “You will find out what has been destroying Valley Sol. Once you do, you will report back to me. Until then, you are still a suspect.”

“But we proved she’s-”

He rose a hand to silence her. “Do this, and you can keep your head. Both yours, and the ones of your companions.” 

Yuri wailed, “You can’t have them!”

“This is my region and I will have whatever I please!” Jaejoong roared. The orange of his eyes blazed like fire. “I have lost hundreds of my people to the likes of you. You and your party will be taken as sacrifice for the ones fallen. This is your fate under my regime unless you can salvage my Valley. Is that understood, wolf?”

White hot anger flashed through Yuri. She knew by now what it meant and she swallowed down the prickling urge that the beast inside of her wanted to succumb to. “Yes.”

Satisfied, Lord Jaejoong stepped into his chariot. “I want you all out of my land in no less than two sunrises. If you are not, mark my words, we will find you and we will punish you.”

Seohyun bowed, hand over her chest as she did so. “Thank you for your grace, Lord Jaejoong. We will heed your warning.”

“Let us go,” he commanded. 

Yuri watched as they rode off swiftly on their Zellbis with the Lord’s chariot thundering in lead. 

“You can’t afford to fail now, wolf.” 

Yuri sneered. “No thanks to you, there’s now a death sentence hanging over all of our heads. Why would you offer him our lives that way?”

Seohyun blew a tired, frustrated sigh. “Do you think we would’ve been able to walk out of his court alive with a chance to clear our names if I hadn’t? He wanted blood, Yuri. He wanted vengeance, and unless we could've given him more than just our word, we would be dead right now.”

“We wouldn’t have been in that situation if you’d said I was innocent.”

Seohyun faltered a moment. “That wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“You really believe I would do something like this?” She threw out her arms to the slaughter around them. It made her queasier the longer they stood amongst the smelling bodies. “Do you really believe I could slaughter innocent lives?”

“In your state, there is no way of telling. I didn’t lie when I said I lost you. You could’ve killed me last night!”

“We could’ve been killed just now!”

“But we’re not. You’re welcome.”

“You will get no thanks from me.”

Seohyun turned on her, hand with fingers pointed of elongated sharp claws, reeled back ready to strike. “You ungrateful little-”

“Hit me!” Yuri stepped up to her, growl ripping from the back of her her throat. When she spoke, her voice was rough and distorted from the onset of fanged teeth. “Go on and try, I know you can’t. Yoona would be angry if you did.”

“She’s ‘Princess’ to you, wolf.”

“She’s no royalty of mine, cat.”

The force of Seohyun’s shove sent her sprawling to the ground. Yuri felt her bones shiver inside of her muscle. She fought against the rising rage that sent her blood boiling. Pushing off her ground, she backed up as Seohyun advanced on her, eyes gold. 

“I should’ve let them take you.”

“You’d give away my life in the name of jealousy?” Breath knocked out of her when her back hit the trunk of a tree. 

Seohyun’s mouth, decked with lengthen teeth were in her face as she snapped, “I’ve stood by her for years!”

“This isn’t my fault, Seohyun, and you know it!” Yuri pushed her away from her but Seohyun countered, ramming her hard against the tree. Her skull rattled and she felt her senses sharpen when her spine cracked with the first onset of the change. Malice seeped into her tongue. “Why are you so afraid? It isn’t like I can compete with you.”

“You’re right. There isn’t a competition.” Seohyun glared but there was something in the way her eyes shifted away from Yuri for a second that gave her away. “One of us has already won.”

With a yank of her collar, Seohyun threw her to the ground. Clawed hands curved, Yuri’s muscles coiled ready to spring when-

“Stay down,” Seohyun demanded. “Get control of yourself or you will break in a way that even you won’t be able to heal.”

Yuri blinked, taken aback by the sudden shift in Seohyun’s tone. Warm, yellow eyes met her and Yuri saw the fearful warning in them. She wasn’t trying to just protect Yoona. She was trying to protect Yuri from herself - from the possible repercussions of the raging thing inside of her that could easily slaughter the lot of them.

Her heart stung at the thought of Yoona. To accidentally kill her would not only break Seohyun, but herself as well. 

“I’ll head to camp first and inform the others,” said Seohyun, tying back her unruly hair. “Come when you’ve finally found your senses.”

Turning away, she began walking through the woods.  
 


	9. Guardians

They moved at twice speed from dawns break until dusk turned the sky soft violet and honeysuckle gold.

Yoona could feel her horse huffing beneath her, his lungs expanding and deflating against her legs that had finally grown used to all the riding. The ache in her shoulders from the weight of Eunhyuk’s sword had dulled to a distant nuisance. Because two had been too much for her, Donghae had taken the other. Up ahead, she saw it rattle against the side of his horse in its sheath. She hadn’t been allowed to strap hers to the saddle.

_“You’ll need to learn sooner or later,”_ was what Donghae said. So she wore it on her back and would until there was no pain and she wouldn't have to nurse the bruises the holster straps left in her shoulder with Sunny’s healing oils any longer.

“Yuri?”

Yoona craned her neck at the sound of Sunny’s voice. Horses slowed to a stop as Yuri slid down from hers and crouched onto her knees. Sunny was second to follow, canteen in hand as she made her for Yuri.

Donghae brought his horse up next to him. Seohyun and Yoona followed.

“Kwon.”

“I need a minute,” Yuri croaked. They had seen this once before. Flashes of the day Yuri’s bones cracked sparked through Yoona’s mind. She didn’t wish to see it again so soon if only because of how distressing it was for Yuri.

“We have to keep moving,” Donghae pressed.

“I said, a minute!”

“Drink this.” A gentle hand on the back of her neck, Sunny guided the mouth of the canteen to her lips.

Water ran down Yuri’s chin as she drank greedily. A light sheen of sweat formed like a film over her skin. The muscles in her jaw flexed and relaxed as she struggled to ward off another violent change.

Yoona gripped the reins as tightly as Yuri’s fist balled in the dirt. She rocked back and forth, air blowing fast and harsh from her nose. Yoona could only imagine what it must feel like. She could only imagine what it must feel like for your entire insides to rebel against you, ripping apart your anatomy vein by vein.

“Fight it,” Seohyun commanded. Her voice shocked Yoona but Yuri’s frigid sneer sent the same fearful jolt through her.

“I’m trying.”

“Not hard enough.”

Yuri’s lip peeled back to show sharpened teeth.

“Move,” Sunny shooed them away. Hooking arm round Yuri’s back, she helped her to her feet. “Let’s get you to the river to help that fever.”

She shrugged from Sunny’s hold. “I can do it.”

Yoona watched her back as she made way for the stream. Her hunched form dropped down at the edge where she threw her hands in. Scooping up water, she splashed it against her face.

No one said a thing. The anticipation of another transformation had drawn them into silent anxiety. Donghae kept his eyes trained on Yuri as she dipped her face into the cool water and came up to gasp at the lukewarm air. Seohyun tapped her fingers against her javelin ready to draw when the change occurred.

“What happened between you two?” Yoona asked.

The mood had shifted ever since the two had returned from business with Lord Jaejoong. Yoona wasn’t blind. She had seen it simmering below the surface for weeks but it was as if the barrier they tried not to cross had been finally been breached.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t push her so,” Sunny warned. “Another episode and we we’ll be delayed another day.”

Seohyun turned to her, eyes incredulous. “I’m trying to help.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” muttered Sunny, mounting her horse. She went to join Donghae a few ways ahead of them. Their heads angled towards one another discussing something too quiet for Yoona to hear.

“Did you fight?”

Seohyun’s hand dropped from her javelin to grip the reins. “No.”

“Then what is it?” No answer. Yoona fumed. “You’re the one who knows what Yuri’s going through the best. Help her.”

“From what I remember, you are the one who can help her,” she spat sarcastically.

Yoona shook her. “You’re impossible.”

She nearly lost her balance as she swung herself off her horse. Ignoring Donghae’s warning, she approached Yuri at the river’s edge. Knees hitting the dirt, she crouched at her side.

“Yuri?”

Water dripped from her hair, running down along lines in her damp face. Veins stood up from beneath her skin, pulsing at her neck and weaving in tangled patterns at the corners of her closed eyes. Bared teeth clenched tight. Yoona could see her reddened gums and every sharp fang that was pushing its way through.

“Are you okay?” Yoona reached out to touch at her shoulder.

Yuri flinched backwards. “Don’t.”

Eyes, wide and wild and weary, bore into her. The sight of blown pupils ringed with oncoming silver was a chilling sight. But Yoona had seen worse. She had witnessed the brutal twisting and cracking of Yuri’s body into a beast. She had witnessed the same inhumanly shift with Seohyun years ago.

There was nothing to be feared here.

“I’m sorry.” Her head dropped. Tongue darting out, she licked at her cracking lips. “I- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Yuri doubled over in a sickening groans. Arms like ropes wrapped around herself in a suffocating hold. Yoona’s chest clenched. She hated to see Yuri this way. She hated to see her struggle

“Breathe, Yuri,” she cooed close to her ear. She could feel the heat radiating off her. "Breathe. You can fight it.”

A tiny cry of a whimper escaped her throat as she sat back, head craned to the sky. Yoona reached out, taking Yuri’s face in her hands. The fire of her skin ignited through Yoona and she could feel the charge. She could feel the clashing energies within her fighting for dominance. It was so strong, she nearly drew back to break the connection, but she held on instead.

“Princess, let go.”

Yoona shook her head. She had done this once before. She could do it again. “Look at me. Just me. I know you don’t want to hurt me, so fight it.”

A gruntled moan vibrated through her. Brown eyes flickered silver before returning to a pale, coffee color. “Ge- Get back to the others.”

“I’m not leaving you, Yuri.”

Clawed fingers wrapped around her wrists, holding tight. The force was strong enough to break her arms if Yuri wanted but Yoona know she didn’t. There was much more of the Yuri that cared for her - for all of them - to be sucked away and erased. Yoona put all her trust in that and casted away the tremor of fear that sent her heart racing in doubtful worry.

“Listen to my voice, Yuri. Can you hear me?”

She nodded. The tremble in her body subsided.

“You don’t want to hurt me.”

Slowly, nails retracted and teeth slid back into place. When Yuri’s eyes opened all that remained was the silver glow.

“There we go.”

Yuri took slow breaths, each one filling up her chest and leaving her like a heave. Her hands held on and Yoona did too. She wouldn’t peel them away until she was sure Yuri was back in full control.

“I’m sorry.”

Frowning, Yoona stroked a thumb against her cheek. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Yuri dropped her hands away and Yoona hurried to grab them. The action took both of them aback but Yoona didn’t ease the grip she had on Yuri’s wrist where she could feel her rapid pulse against her palm.

“I’m here, okay?”

Taking back her arm, Yuri cradled it in her lap, head down and shoulders drawn. For the first time she looked broken and vulnerable. It was then that Yoona was reminded that Yuri was just a girl. Just like herself.

They were just two girls thrown into something neither anticipated or had been prepared for. Whether they had brought themselves here by choice or by command, it didn’t matter. Yoona realized that she was not the only one ill-prepared. Life outside a Palace didn’t guarantee knowledge just as books and lessons didn’t bring wisdom.

“I’m scared.”

Yoona drew her gaze from Yuri’s rough hands to her face wrecked with exhaustion. The girl she had spoken with on a fence in Pool was still there but she had grown haunted. Yoona wondered, if she were to look in the mirror, if she looked the same.

“Of what?” Yoona asked, softly.

“That you won't be enough.” Her voice shook as she allowed veiled fear to warp her expression into a scared mask. “I’m scared that I won’t ever be able to control this, that I can’t kill Crow, that I’ll cause all of us to end up like Eunhyuk.”

Yoona’s shoulders tightened. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it is. I’m the reason we’re here. If I’d only denied the Queen-”

_“Rect ari rect temo.”_

Yuri blinked. “What?”

“It’s a saying in my Kingdom,” she explained. “In your words, it is something like there are no coincidences - you are always at the right place at the right time.”

Yuri scoffed, turning away from her. “This is not the fate I wanted.”

“I don’t think we get to choose.”

Yuri stared back at her as footsteps approached. It was Donghae. “How many more minutes do you need?”

With a blink, they were thrust back into the mission as Yuri answered, “We can go now.”

He nodded. “We travel until pitch dark then make camp. Mount up, wolf.”

-/-/-/-

Shaking against her shoulders drew Yuri awake.

Her gasp died in her throat when the eyes hovering above her zapped into focus. Yuri’s brow wrinkled.

“Come with me,” Seohyun whispered.

Slipping from her bedroll, Yuri crawled past Sunny and out of their tent into the cool of the night.

Crossing camp, Seohyun continued to walk and Yuri hurried to fall into step behind her. She kept her eyes on the gleaming metal of the javelin strapped to Seohyun’s back until sleep had completely left her and she could see everything in the trees on her own.

“Seohyun?” she called out but the only response she got was the pad of feet crunching over terrain.

Camp grew further and further away as they ventured deeper into the woods. Yuri started to get nervous.

“Where are we going?”

As if struck by her question, Seohyun stopped.

Yuri looked around them, but she didn't know where they were. None of their scents lingered about. It wasn’t a path they had crossed before. Yuri narrowed her eyes at Seohyun who was looking right back at her.

“Why did you bring us out here?”

“I don’t trust you.”

“So you bring me out here in the dark alone?” Yuri deadpanned.

Seohyun stared at her, unamused. “You have no control. I can’t have that.”

Yuri crossed her arms over her chest feeling defensive. “What’re you going to do?”

“Teach you.”

“Why?”

Seohyun turned her back. “You’re a threat. I’m only doing what is necessary.”

When Seohyun turned to her, Yuri could see it plain and simple. Seohyun meant what she said, but not the way in which she said it. There was no competition between them and Seohyun had already figured out the victor. And, as her duty, she would make sure that the victor did not slaughter the one thing that they both cared about.

Yuri had to look away. She didn’t know what to make of seeing this side of Seohyun.

“When you feel it coming you have to create a thought. You only need one.” Seohyun’s voice was low and controlled. As she talked, she walked around Yuri in a circle, observing her. “A thought connected to the strongest, positive memory you have. When the change occurs, it’ll do everything to rip apart all of your humanity. If you were younger, this would be easier to do because your mind then is more malleable. It usually takes a few days before you have control over your change and you then have the ability to call it on and away at will.”

“How long will it take me?”

“I don’t know.” Seohyun casted her gaze to the ground. When she did, Yuri noted her tail swaying behind her as she moved.

“Why do you still have a tail when you’re like this?”

“There are different kinds of beasts,” Seohyun explained, stopping in front of her. Yuri couldn’t help but think she sounded like one of her lesson instructors. “Not all can transform and not all have outward markings. You are what they call a Wereshift. You have the ability to completely become two different forms. I am a Shift. Like most of the beasts, I will always be stuck somewhere in between, but Shifts have the ability to change into another form.”

“What about those who cannot change and have no markings? How would you know?”

A look of forlorn changed her expression. Her tone was wistful. “They’re referred to as Masks. They appear human, but what they are lies in their blood and it is only by their abilities you would know they were Beast.”

She could feel Seohyun’s sadness in her words. Like she wished she had been one like the Masks with no signs at all. Though Yuri had only seen the one instance at Pool, she knew there must’ve been more. She wondered how Seohyun had lived amongst a race of people who hated every fiber of what she was and only showed her mock respect because of her position.

It was the first time Yuri understood and felt the weight of what she was. It was the first time she realized that she and Seohyun were very alike. From their days of travel, she was finally seeing the world for what it truly was and how vicious it was to her kind - to Seohyun’s kind. There was so much she could learn from Seohyun that she never would’ve thought of.

“Have you ever met anyone else like you?” Yuri asked befor they could sit in that moment. Vulnerability in Seohyun made Yuri feel uneasy.

“A few,” Seohyun said cryptically. She then cleared her throat before Yuri could ask more. “When you have the thought, hold onto it. Carry it over with you when you change. Once you’re able to bring one, and it’s strong enough, others will filter in. When you can finally think coherently as you do in skins, your consciousnesses have been merged.”

“Then I’ll be able to change back and forth at will?”

“In time,” Seohyun said with a slight furrow of the brow. Just another thing unknown for Yuri to figure out along the way. “Your emotions still have an affect on you. A few more tries, and you’ll be able to have full control.”

Seohyun took a step closer to her. She examined Yuri with veiled interest. Yuri couldn’t help but think that Seohyun, without her walls and defenses and masks, was very pretty.

Seohyun’s eyebrow quirked at the action. “Yuri?”

“I’m fine.”

She gave a dismissive nod. “Do you want to try?”

Yuri’s lips parted in surprise. “Now?”

“We can only do this away from the others. The sooner the better.”

Yuri felt her palms sweat. She needed to do this. For the others and for herself.

She clenched her fists. “Okay.”

“Pick your thought.”

Yuri closed her eyes. She sifted through her mid, pushing past all of the things happened upon the journey and finally settled on home. Dipping years back into her mind, she conjured up the memory of she, Krystal, and Jessica on the beach of The Island of the East.

She remembered the warmth of the sun beating down on them and Krystal’s wide smiles as she experienced the place for the first time. Yuri and Jessica had taken her down to the hidden cove where they used to play years back when they were only four and five and Yuri would dive down to gather the shells from the seabed.

The memory was so pure and tangible. Yuri gripped onto it hard. They had all been so happy that day. There had been no work to do. Only bask in the summer glow and breath in the smell of fish frying in their grandparent’s cottage. Her parents had smiled so brightly then. They were all together and happy.

“Do you have it?” Yuri nodded, afraid that speaking would take her out of her headspace. “Hold onto it tightly.”

Like the force of a blacksmith’s hammer, something rammed hard into Yuri’s chest. Flying back, she hit the dirt. Air escaped her lungs and she gasped it in.

“What are you doing?” she snarled.

In front of her stood Seohyun crouched and eyes shimmering gold. Yuri felt familiar fear simmer through her and Seohyun lunged. She had only a second to move but Seohyun was faster. She grabbed her by the wrist and yanked so Yuri was forced back into the grass.

Weight settled over her hips, rooting her in place. Forearm pressed into her neck, Seohyun pinned her down. Yuri panted hard and fast as she tried to get up. Each time, Seohyun shoved her.

“Get off me.”

“No.”

“Get off!”

A fist connected with Yuri’s cheek.

The growl that erupted from her chest caught her by surprise. She could already feel the sting in her mouth where her teeth were forcing themselves out, lengthening little by little.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then hold onto that thought.”

“What-”

Another fist into her face. Yuri saw red.

The sensation felt different this time. At the same time her body and mind was working against her to change her, she felt herself wanting it to happen. She wanted to protect herself. And that’s when she put it together.

The easiest way to evoke a change in her was to force her into protection. Seohyun had figured that out.

“Seo-” the press of Seohyun’s arm into her neck, choking the words in her throat.

Her eyes widened, focus drawing perfectly on Seohyun’s face. She tried to push up again. Seohyun pushed her down so hard her head bounced painfully against the ground rendering her world black for a moment.

“Hold onto it, Yuri!”

She heard Seohyun’s voice over the cracking of her bones. The change was just as agonizing as the first and Yuri couldn't help but roar in pain as she allowed her body to succumb to it.

Her spine snapped followed by her legs, her arms, her neck. The lengthening and crunching was a warped sort of madness. As her jaw shifted into place, she could understand why a weak memory could easily be overridden. The pain was almost too much to concentrate through but Yuri tried.

She clung to Krystal’s smile and Jessica's laugh as her spine slithered down her back and curled beneath her into a tail. She forced herself to hold onto the warmth of the sun that could only rival the love that had surrounded her in that moment. She tried her best to grip onto-

A snarled ripped through her. Jessica slipped away from her and into blackness. Krystal flickered in an out against the sight of Seohyun standing like a menacing threat before her, javelin in hand and chest heaving.

Seohyun was lethal. She smelt like a predator and an enemy. Yuri’s entire being shivered at the memory of the large cat attacking and clawing at her.

Ears folding back, Yuri growled.

“Your memory. Pull it in. Get a hold of it!”

The rumble in her chest was almost too loud to think through. Krystal’s light voice, calling her deeper into the ocean waters past through her mind. Then it was gone.

“Yuri.” Seohyun’s voice was warning.

Yuri knew why. She had started advancing on her, low to the ground and stalking.

“Control it.”

Krystal flickered back. Her smile burst through, shining bright and white and-

Yuri sprung. Seohyun dodged her and rolled up to her feet. The end of her javelin turned straight at her, poised to kill.

“Come on, Yuri!”

She blinked and black hair flickered through her memory. Dark, black, and glossy. Brown eyes fluttered thick lashes and Yuri stopped.

A gentle voice seeped through and heat pooled inside of her when the hazy image came into focus.

Yoona’s face took up her thoughts and halted her.

As clear as a spring day, Yoona standing on the ferry deck took over. Bubbling heat and budding affection washed in like a tidal wave and Yuri felt the growl in her chest cease when lips pulled back to smile at her.

Like a waterfall, the rest of the memories trickled in: The first time she saw Yoona in the Castle. The time her face was a little smudged and cheeks puffy from sleeping in the stables. Her pink lips against the black of her cloak as they rode through the rain. A plain of pallid skin wading in the depths of cool, pond water. The fierce hiss in her voice as she defended Seohyun at Pool. The look of relief when she finally woke up after being saved from the basilisk and the tender smile she gave Yuri the morning in thanks that had set Yuri aflame.

“Yuri?”

Her head turned up to Seohyun. Her pulse was racing. She couldn’t seem to stop the flow of thoughts.They came into her with strong, fierce emotion that cancelled out every primal instinct to attack and kill. It was so new and fresh and exhilarating. They held a sharp edge unlike the dull ones of her past and Yuri welcomed them with open mind and open heart.

And as they came in, so did others. Krystal came followed by Jessica. Her parents entered and all the fond memories she had for them burst through the chaotic blackness of her consciousness until she felt her entirety fill up with it.

“Yuri!”

Like the strike of lightning, Yuri felt the beast within her relent. Bones crunched and she gritted her teeth, whimpers as her body changed back into naked skins. Her entirety felt tender and beat. She felt brittle and her skin held the ache of a thousand needles, but the flowing warmth in her chest from grasping onto Yoona in her mind slowly began to ease the pain away.

“Are you okay?”

Her head turned where she lay flat on her stomach. The taste of blood was in her mouth. She swallowed against it as she blinked her eyes up to meet Seohyun who hovered wide eyed above her.

“I did it.”

Seohyun nodded. “We’ll try again tomorrow.”

A cloak dropped to the ground beside her. The heels of Seohyun’s boots dug into the dirt as she turned and headed back towards camp. Rolling onto her back, Yuri stretched her arms out on either side of her, sucking in the cool nighttime air with gray tinted eyes closed to the sky.

The corners of her mouth tugged up when Yoona’s grinning face popped up behind her lids and Yuri shuddered.

She could feel it in both parts of her - human and beast alike.

She wanted to take Yoona into her bones and keep her there.

-/-/-/-

They reached Valley Sol by midday.

Or what was left of it.

As they drew nearer, the cover of trees went from thick to scare to nearly all of them cut down leaving stubs behind with ridges from the work of jagged saws. New pathways had been trampled into the dirt by heavy feet and wheels of carts weighed down by heavy cargo.

Beyond the large, wooden entry arch at the mouth of the village, scorched and cracking from fire, the land was soot laden and scattered with wreckage. Cottages burned and busted flanked them as they rode along the central path of the village completely dismantled. The smell of burnt wood still hung in the air along with the ominous chill of ghastly destruction.

A large hawk cried above their heads. Yuri looked up, watching it’s long, tawny wings flap against the winds and fly away out of sight.

"What happened here?” Yoona sounded shocked. “What happened to all the trees?"

"Maybe they were rebuilding,” Yuri suggested.

Sunny sucked her teeth in disagreement. "Rebuilding what? There's no one left."

Dirt crunched as Donghae climb off his horse and crouched down. He pressed his fingers into the tracks in the dirt, brow furrowing. "Paw prints."

"More hellhounds?"

"Hellhounds alone couldn't do this." He straightened out and turned to Seohyun. "What do you pick up?"

She shook her head. "There's too many scents here. Beast or not, there's no way of telling for sure."

Donghae mounted his horse. "Let's keep moving. There's still more beyond that bend."

An eerie chill swam down Yuri’s spine as they pressed forward. Above, the hawk made another round. In the distance, she could make out the specks of black birds circling just the same.

Coming around the bend they were met with a tall, wooden gate. The tops were sharpened to points with lacerated wires spun around them. In front stood two satyrs at guard brandishing large shields and heavy swords. When they saw them approaching, they drew their weapons.

"Only those of the Valley may enter the gates,” said one of the satyrs. He had large horns like a ram that curved along the sides of his face.

The other, with long backwards horns, warned, "Turn around now."

"We mean no harm,” said Donghae. “We were looking for a way through your Valley when we came upon the destruction. What happened here?"

The one with ram horns pointed his sword directly at Donghae. "Go back where you came from."

“Please, we’re looking for place to rest.”

“Turn back now, Arch!”

Thundering hooves sounded from beyond the gates followed by a loud, woman’s voice from the other side. “Open the gate!”

Reluctantly, the long horned satyr sheathed his weapon and moved to grip a lever. Turning it, the gate doors began to open. Yuri stared in astonishment at the two beings beyond the threshold. One woman and one man, they had the upper bodies of a human while the rest of them was that of a horse. Centaurs. They were much more magnificent in person than they were in the storybooks Yuri had read as a child.

"We heard from the Skywatcher we had visitors. We weren't expecting such a colorful crew,” said the woman.

She had blonde hair thick and long like the mane of a horse. It spilt over her armored chestplate that exposed the muscular plains of her stomach until skin gave into light brown fur with white spots splotching her haunches.

On her side was strapped a spear that ran the length of her body while a heavy shield and sword weighed on her back. Her companion, coat a dark mahogany, bore a long sword on his side that Yuri was certain weighed more than anything she had picked up. His leather gauntlets matched his segmented breastplate intersected by the straps of a holster carrying two more blades.

They looked like warriors. Yuri hadn’t expected that. Not from all the stories she had heard of the kind beings who lived in the Valley.

"Who are you?" asked the male centaur, eyes narrowing.

"I am Donghae of the Northern Kingdom,” he informed, gesturing back to them. “We are on business of the Arch Queen Sena and Lord Jaejoong of the Fay."

The centaur woman’s eyes narrowed. "What of Lord Jaejoong?"

"He inquires about the Valley."

She pursed her lips. "My Valley has been destroyed."

"By whom?" Donghae questioned.

“That doesn’t concern you, Arch.”

“It’s okay, Jongin, they should know.” The woman tipped her head in a small bow. “I’m Hyoyeon and this is Jongin, Guardians of Valley Sol. We extend welcome to you.”

“Thank you, Lady Hyoyeon, Sir.” Donghae returned each of their bows. Yuri and the others followed suit. “ We only need rest a few nights and we will be on our way.”

“Very well,” Hyoyeon agreed. “Jongin, return to town and notify them of our guests. We'll feast in their name tonight.” Her eyes shifted to Yoona with a smile. “It's not everyday we get to drink with royalty."

-/-/-/-

Beyond the gates homes had been poorly rebuilt from the rubble that remained. Patchwork dens of wooden slabs and nailed curtains provided minimal shelter but it was all they had. Makeshift tents held up by ropes and split beams cluttered amongst the rest of the dwellings to form the salvaged village. 

High scaling watchtowers with crooked ladders casted long shadows across the ground. Each was manned by a guard dressed in minimal armor with a sword on one hip while a sounding horn hung off the other. The inhabitants eyed them curiously for a few minutes before attention drew away to the task at hand - some building, some washing, some sewing, some cooking.

A caw from above drew Yuri's eyes up and she watched in amazement as the hawk seen earlier morphed into a man midair and landed squarely on one of the watchtower platforms. His sharp eyes found Yuri as he shrugged on a cloak and grabbed for a tin canteen to take a drink. He must’ve been a Skywatcher. Something about his watchful stare unnerved her. She looked away.

"We will dine here. I'm sure you're very hungry."

Long tables and benches sat beneath a dining pavilion closed in on only two sides while the others remained open for the wind to blow through. Connected to it was a sort of kitchen with loose barn doors. Yuri could see cooks working diligently over sizzling meat and slicing green vegetables.

"Junmyeon!" Hyoyeon called out.

From the kitchen stepped a boy with russet colored hair. He was dressed like a guard and had sharp incisors that distracted Yuri when he spoke.

He saluted with a fist to his chest. "Yes, Commander?"

"You and Chanyeol, take our visitors horses to the stables. Give them fresh food and water."

"Yes, Commander." 

“And if you see Jongin, send him our way.”

“I will immediately, ma’am.” He bowed, still holding the salute. 

Placing two fingers into his lips, he whistled. Another guard appeared dressed just the same. As Junmyeon took Riel's reins, Yuri noted the that other’s ears were pointed.

"Come, come,” Hyoyeon waved for them to step beneath the awning with a wide smile. “Sit anywhere. I know you’re starving. I could hear your cat’s stomach growling the entire way here.” Hyoyeon chuckled and Seohyun’s eyes narrowed as they took their places.

Yuri, Sunny, and Donghae sat on one side of the table while Seohyun and Yoona took the other. At the head, Hyoyeon folded her strong, horse limbs to put her level with them. Yuri let her eyes dart over to Donghae. He had yet to let down his guard along with Seohyun. Yuri held her as well despite the tiredness in her limbs.

"You're the Commander?"

“Surprised?" Hyoyeon lifted an eyebrow at him. Donghae shook his head. "Do any of you like ale?" Hyoyeon didn't wait for a response to yell, "Sunyoung, bring us out a barrell with our meal!"

"Yes, ma'am, Commander!" A girl sounded from the kitchen. It all reminded Yuri of the time spent with Eunhyuk in the brewery back in Pool. Her heart sank a moment.

Blonde hair whipped around as Hyoyeon turned back to face them brightly. "What brings you to Valley Sol?"

"We’re headed for the South,” Yuri answered.

Hyoyeon’s eyebrows pulled in. "South? Why?"

 

 

Yuri caught Donghae’s eye. His head barely moved but she saw the slight turn, warning her not to spill the truth of their mission. Donghae spoke for her, "We're more interested in what's happened here."

“Commander.” Tension broke as Jongin made his way inside.

He came to stand beside Yuri while cooks laid out platters and plates along the table. Yuri’s mouth watered at the sights and smells. It had been so long since they’d eaten such a well prepared meal. They waited for Hyoyeon to take the first morsel before following after, filling up their tin saucers. 

Ale was poured into chalices while water filled up small cups. Yuri sipped at the brew, nose wrinkling at the taste. It was bitter and earthy, but she drank more, enjoying the way it seemed to go with the smoked meat she shoveled into her mouth. 

“There isn’t much,” said Hyoyeon, chewing on a radish like vegetable. Yuri tried one on her own plate. It was surprisingly sweet. “We’ve made due with what we have left. We’re no longer on the best of terms with the Fay Lord because we’ve resorted to hunting in his Region. Vegetation and fish is a good diet but not ideal for everyone.”

Seohyun glanced to Yuri as she asked Hyoyeon, “What happened here?”

Jongin swallowed a gulp of ale. "They ambushed in the night.”

Hyoyeon nodded as she began to explain, “We centaurs, as you know, are the guardians of the Valley, Before the War of Kingdoms, the Beasts and the Fay lived here together. Centaurs being both animal and skin, the burden of maintaining and protecting that peace was on us.

“Once the war struck, a new treaty was written. The valley belonged to the West. This angered most of the South, and overtime they trickled in more and more and began to claim the Valley as their own. They were not malicious in their movement. All they wanted was peace and harmony.”

“Our ideas and Lord Jaejoong’s began to clash and soon the Fay Lord started to pull his people out. Only those who were advocates for the peace treaty remained.”

Yuri cut her eyes to Donghae who was looking back at her. What the centaurs said lined up to the things she was told by both Sooyoung and Lord Jaejoong but each story held something different - had a different twist. She could see the confusion knit Donghae’s brow together. Not everything they’d been told was lining up. 

“What happened then?” asked Donghae, placing down his chalice.

“What do you think?” said Jongin. “The powers in the South didn’t like that.”

“Do you mean Crow?” asked Yoona. Attention shifted to her and Yuri saw Donghae’s lips purse in disapproval. 

Hyoyeon’s eyes narrowed, examining the Princess. “Where did you hear that name?”

“We heard it from on our travels,” said Yuri, drawing focus away from the Princess “We only assumed.” 

“Yes, it was Crow,” Hyoyeon said slowly. Cutting off a bite of meat she put it into her mouth and chewed. “He, like Jaejoong, wanted the Valley. So he sent in his forces to destroy it.”

"We fought the best we could,” Jongin added. “But the South had grown strong and they knew our weaknesses told to them by our very own. They slaughtered and gutted the villages, taking some as captive while they made others examples of what could happen if you rose against them."

Hyoyeon’s brow creased in a wary fashion. “Jongin and I along with a few other have been trying to rebuild the villages but the efforts are slow. Trust between us and the few remaining Fay is strained. We’ve done the best we can.”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Sunny commented. She leaned her elbows on the table, chin resting on folded hands over her plate. “If he wanted the Valley, why destroy it and leave?” 

“To make a statement,” said Jongin, tightly. “You destroy the Valley, you draw the attention of the other Kingdoms.”

Donghae shook his head. “He’s failed in doing that. We heard nothing of this in the North.”

“In the East either,” added Sunny. “It was only from our travels through the West that we knew.”

Seohyun dropped her utensil onto her plate with a clatter. “But why cut down the forest?” 

Jongin’s mouth opened to answer when he stopped to glance at Hyoyeon. She nodded to him slightly and Yuri could tell he was weighing his words. 

“Our Skywatchers reported that he’s building an army,” he admitted. Worry sparked in Yuri’s stomach. “Wood can be used for armor, weapons, barracks. With a Valley destroyed, why not strip it of everything in the process?”

Seohyun’s face turned grave. “If what you say is true then…”

“We could see another war.” Exasperated, Sunny run a hand through her hair. 

Yoona shook her head. Her face had gone pale. “That can’t happen. We can’t let that happen.”

Hyoyeon’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “This is just speculation. The attack on the Valley was months ago. Nothing has passed through here since. Just in case, we’ve taught some of our stronger residence to fight. It won’t be much, but it could be enough to hold them off if another attack strikes.”

Yuri turned to Donghe at the same moment he turned to her. They were both thinking it and she knew it. Something still didn’t seem right.

“Word of this will get back to my Kingdom,” Donghae assured. “We’ll send help.”

“Thank you.” Hyoyeon gestured to the table. “How about another drink?"

-/-/-/-

Yuri spread her bedroll along the floor. Hyoyeon set them up in a cabin on the river. Most of it had been ruined in the attack, but one of the walls had been restored while thick curtains draped down the two outer walls so that the front one facing the river remained open. Against the smell of the river was the old stench of dust. Yuri wondered how long it had been since anyone had used this cabin. 

Sprawling along her bedroll, Yuri let out a breath. There was a tiredness in her bones. Weeks of being on their guard had kept her tense and alert. Being in the safety of the centaurs allowed her to let go just enough to relax her muscles that screamed with fatigue. 

“Stable girl?” Floorboards creaked and Yuri opened her eyes to see Donghae ducking beneath the curtain into the cabin. “Are you awake?”

Sitting up, she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Being alone with Donghae set her nerves on end just as much as being along with Seohyun wound all her gears. She felt herself tense up as he paced through the cabin and took a seat on a small vegetable box nearby. 

“What is it?”

He regarded her long and hard. The silence that ticked by made her all the more uncomfortable. But there was something in the way Donghae looked back over his shoulder and tightened his jaw that told her he was not here to tear her down again.

His voice was low when he spoke, “There’s more at work here than we thought. Something bigger than a link between Hare and Crow. If what Hyoyeon says is true, then we have been lied to.”

Yuri blinked, taken aback by his words. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not likely for the Queen, or even your King, to be blind of the things happening here. The attack on the Valley is a direct violation of every treaty signed after the war. For Queen Sena to sit idly by while the Valley was attacked - her cousins the Fay were attacked - it…”

Yuri’s brow creased. She had never stop to think of it that way. “Do you think she kept us in the dark for a reason?”

“There are many questions” Donghae rose and crossed the room. Fingers pulled back the curtain so a sliver of outside torchlit lit up his face. “I’ve been wondering why the Princess is still with us. We’ve been held up many times, they should’ve retrieved her by now.”

Yuri scoffed but she couldn't help but consider the oddity of what Donghae was saying. “Why would the Queen put her own daughter at risk? We all know it was Yoona’s choice to be here. The Queen didn’t know.”

“Princess Yoona is the Successor,” said Donghae, turning to her. The curtain slipped shut thrusting them back into dim, hazy darkness. “The first priority of my Kingdom is protect and serve the Queen and the Royal Family. When we were spotted at Pool, our whereabouts would’ve been easy to track and something like a search for the missing Princess would not be taken lightly or delayed.”

“What if the Queen and King really don’t know?”

Donghae shook his head. Yuri thought it did seem strange. “If the Beasts are building an army it’s only a matter of time. And if they rise against the other Kingdoms, it will be war.” 

Yuri stilled, finding Donghae’s eye who rubbed at his chin peppered with stubble. She had never seen him look as stressed and transparent as he did in that moment. In that moment Yuri realized just how serious and troubling everything going on was. 

“Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn’t trust me.”

“I’m not your enemy, Yuri,” he said, evenly. “With Eunhyuk gone, I need someone else to be aligned with me.”

It was hardly an apology but Yuri knew it was as close to one as she would get. “I’ll do the best I can.”

“That being said, I don’t think you should kill Crow.”

She blinked. “Why not?”

Donghae moved back to the wooden box where he sat. “Think about it, Yuri. Killing Crow in the name of the Queen would only fuel the uprising. They’ll rebel.”

Her eyes widened when it clicked. “And the war would start.”

His nod filled her stomach with dread. They had been so focused on the mission that they didn’t stop to consider all that they heard along the way and how something as serious as another possible war in the near future. 

Yuri ran her clammy hands along her pants. “What do we do?”

“We should go back. Now.”

“But-”

Donghae cut her off with a shake of the head. “Your life is the last thing you need to worry about. Think of your family - think of the entire Kingdom. We do not need another war. Crow will be dealt with in the proper way once the other Kingdoms hear about this.”

Yuri’s pulse beat in her ears. “What if we’re wrong?” 

His jaw tightened. “I’d rather be wrong and send back word than move forward.”

Yuri bit into her lip. Something in her stomach told her there was still much that they were missing, but even killing Crow and moving ahead may do them more harm than good. However, if what Donghae predicted was true then they would all be in trouble. 

“Okay.”

He relaxed at her agreement. “We return home in two sunrises. I’ll speak with Hyoyeon now and ask if she and Jongin can give us safe passage through the Valley until we reach the cover of Isuel again.”

“We’ll need to inform Lord Jaejoong of what’s happened here.”

Donghae rose. “Find the others. Well discuss it with everyone tonight.”

“Then home?” asked.

“Then home.” Donghae nodded, walking towards the curtain. “You are noble, Kwon Yuri. That has not gone unnoticed.”

-/-/-/-

Morning broke with tickling rays that roused Yoona from sleep. She sat up in her bedroll to find Seohyun packing up their belongings while Sunny lounged in a hammock tied between two beams, chewing grape colored berries. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” Sunny rolled from the hammock onto her feet. Offering a handful of berries to Yoona, she turned to address Seohyun. “Have you told her the plan yet?”

A shiver ran through Yoona at the berry’s tangy flavour. She ate another. “What plan?”

“Tomorrow we will take separate routes,” Seohyun started. “Donghae is taking you and Sunny back while me and Yuri find Lord Jaejoong.”

“Why?”

“There’s no reason for us all to venture back West. Afterwards, I will go East with Yuri then join your caravan to the North.”

“No.”

Sunny frowned understanding her protest. “We’re doing this for your safety, Princess. If the Fay Lord had called for me, I’d take Seohyun’s place, but she has to go.”

“Then I go too.”

Seohyun turned to Sunny. “Will you leave us a moment?”

Nodding, Sunny pushed back the curtain and left. Yoona waited until the crunch of her boots faded to nothing before speaking again. “My mind is made up-”

“Yoona, please, don’t do this. You don’t understand what’s going on here.”

“I understand everything.”

They had discussed everything late the previous night. Donghae’s suspicions about the Queen had done nothing more than line up with her own that she had back in Iseul. It hadn’t seemed right, but she didn’t want to think that her mother was malicious in her reasons for keeping secrets. 

Yoona remained quiet through the discussion. It felt wrong to speak against her mother just as wrong as it felt not to. So she didn’t say anything until the decision to return came up. It was the safest and smartest thing to do. After looking around at all the worn, tired, and beaten faces, nothing sounded better than returning. That was until Yoona remembered, they were not all of the same place.

In that moment, her eyes had shifted to Yuri who led the conversation along with Donghae at his right. A pain swelled up in Yoona’s chest when eyes had met hers as she gave a soft agreement in favor of their journey back. 

“Listen to me,” Seohyun urged. “This is not just about you. It’s not just about your safety. It pains me to have to leave you, but this is what has to be done. For the entire Kingdom.”

“There has to be a better way.”

“This is the best way.”

“I just don’t want to think that I may never see you again.”

“I will be safe. We’ll both be.”

Yoona crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was acting childish but she was worried. She was scared. Even if it were necessary, the thought of being separated from Seohyun stirred up an anxious sort of panic. Since their childhood, a day hadn’t passed that Yoona didn’t see Seohyun. 

Yoona’s heart throbbed and her voice was soft, “Don’t make me promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m not promising. I’m telling.”

“Seo…”

Lips touched hers warm, hesitant, and soft. It was different than the other kisses shared between them. This kiss felt like a goodbye, like an apology, like the cover of a finished book being closed and laid aside. Yoona’s chest tightened when she looked up to meet Seohyun’s stare. Her eyes were gold and focused and the words that left her lips left Yoona at a loss. 

“When we return, I will no longer be your guard.” She shook her head, silencing Yoona before she could speak against her. “It has been an honor to serve at your side, Princess, but where your life leads now, there is no longer room for me in that place.”

Hurt flooded through Yoona along with painful understanding. “I’m sorry I couldn’t-” a finger on her lips stopped her.

A hand, rough from years of training and service, cupped her cheek in a gesture Seohyun had never dared to chance before. “You loved me with everything you could.”

Yoona leaned into Seohyun’s touch, eyes closing to hide the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes. She felt a piece of her heart break as she turned to kiss at Seohyun’s palm before taking it into her hands and threading their fingers together. 

She could hardly meet those glowing, golden eyes. But she did. And Yoona saw all the years they spent together in them with Seohyun’s steadfast devotion and warm, protective energy that Yoona never doubted safety within. 

“Seo Juhyun of The Southern Plains, from this day forth, you are relieved of your Royal duty to me.”

Wordlessly, Seohyun slipped her hand away and stood to her feet. She no longer wore a heavy cloak and concealing garments. Her tail hung free, twitching at the end, while her rosettes stood out free and plain to see in the glow of the morning. Even if Yoona had seen her this open before, it was the first time she had seen Seohyun look so unrestrained. So free. 

“You should go to her,” said Seohyun. 

Yoona rose from her bedroll to look out the curtain. Sitting at the end of the river pier was Yuri. Yoona’s heart instantly raced. There were only hours left before they would say their goodbyes. 

She turned back to Seohyun who nodded through veiled heartache. “Go.”

Finding her cloak, Yoona threw it over her shoulders before venturing outside. The air was sticky warm but the breeze of the river cooled the nervous sweat on her brow. A ways down the shore she spotted Donghae standing with Jongin in discussion. Her curiosity as to what it could be faded when she reached the pier.

The wood creaked beneath her shoes as she approached and sat down on the edge. Her legs dangled over the water. Neither spoke while the water rippled below, shimmering in the brightening burn of late morning. 

“Can you believe what's happened here?” Yuri’s voice broke the silence

Yoona turned her eyes to gaze across the river. Another village, ravaged by the attack, lay in ruins. “I once read that Valley Sol was the origin of all things. Everything began in this place and it was the beings that inhabited who caused discourse and created bordered territories that favored only those like them or could conform to their beliefs and customs.”

“The Four Kingdoms is proof of that.” Pulling up her legs, Yuri wrapped her arms around them. "What do you think would take to end this hatred?"

"I don't know if there is anything,” Yoona sighed. "I may not know a lot but I'm not ignorant. I know my mother uses the Beasts. She kept a few of them after the war. Like Seohyun to do labor in our kingdom. No one talks about it because we're the Archs. We're not supposed to be barbaric. Not many outside the Royal Court even know. It's....one of the darker secrets we have."

Yuri’s head turned to her, expression appalled. "You agree with it? With what your mother has been doing?"

"I...no. No, I don't. But many of the Archs, they believe it's justified."

"Enslaving a people just because they hurt you in the past is not a justification.”

"I know that."

"But you let it happen."

"I'm not the Queen!” Yoona defended. Getting up, she moved to lean against the side railing. She couldn't stand to look at the destruction anymore than she could stomach the horrified way Yuri was staring at her. “I wasn't even supposed to be the successor. I wasn't even aware of the wrong we were doing until I was old enough to understand. Seohyun helped me understand but I can't do anything."

"You're the Princess."

Yoona scoffed. "I'm a child. To my mother, to the Priests, to my people. I'm just a child - a reckless replacement of the true heir."

Yoona pinched her eyes shut as the memories flooded back. She remembered the whispers overheard between her Mother and the rest of her Council through cracks in the conference room door after the death of her brother. They had always favored him more. He was the one bred and conditioned for ruling. It was something Yoona admired about him. 

Once she took his place, she understood his stresses. She understood why he was so strict on rules, why his days of fooling around the Palace with her had ended. She was then pressed harder in teachings that only appealed to her outside the fact she’d one day need to implement them on the Council. But her behavior had marked her as unfit and juvenile. And now they were working twice as hard to bring her up and mold her into her brother.

"Don't you see that's what the Kingdom needs?” The pier creaked as Yuri got up to stand beside her. Her closeness ignited a hum of a burn beneath Yoona’s skin. “You understand Seohyun, you understand me, you've seen the destruction this hatred has caused. You're the future heir."

"Far in the future."

"Change it now,” Yuri pressed.

"How?" Yoona bit.

"I don't know," Yuri gave an exasperated sigh, head dropping. "I don't know but I know if something doesn't change, we'll end up in another war and more will be killed. There's no need for bloodshed if someone shows the truth."

"What is the truth?”

"That we can live together.” Yuri took a step into her space and Yoona held her breath when a hand grabbed hers. "Look at us."

Yoona flushed. Her eyes darted down, watching the way Yuri’s fingers smoothed over hers and threaded through hers loosely. "That's different."

"Is it?" Yuri muttered. Yoona looked up to find silver eyes staring down at her. They were much different than Seohyun’s. They were soft and young and hopeful. They had yet to be wrecked by years of aversion but glowed with determination to see the horrid things of the past eliminated. "You've seen both sides of me. You've seen all of Seohyun too and you love her."

Yoona’s chest constricted. "What I feel for her is seen as weakness."

"What about what you feel for me?"

"I..." Words caught in her throat as Yuri brought their hands up to press against her chest. The thud of Yuri’s pounding heart vibrated through her fingers, through her bones, and through her arm to her own chest. Her heartbeat was so alive. So strong.

"Do you know why I attacked you when I was changed?" Yoona shook her head not trusting herself to speak. "When that part of me takes over it is all animal. Nothing about it wants to be human. None of me wants to feel those weak emotions like the humans. That's why."

"I don't understand."

The smile that spread on Yuri’s face sent a jolt through her. 

"You make me feel human, Yoona. You make me feel all of those frail human things that the other half of me hates - that other races see as our downfall. But it's that part of me that can save me. It’s that part that makes us all the same." Yuri's fingers laced with hers, rough meeting smooth. Two worlds intertwining. "And it's the part of me that wants you desperately.”

Yoona’s eyebrow quirked. “Only part of you?”

“All of me wants you.”

 

 

Yoona trembled. "Show me."

Lips met and Yoona felt the force of lightning strike along every nerve. Yuri’s lip were pouty and dry but they were thick and warm and inviting. It was easy to give into them. It was easy to kiss back and shape her own mouth to them. And Yoona let herself go.

Like liquid, Yoona spilled into Yuri’s arms that circled around her waist, bringing her forward. Pulses raged and Energy swarmed so thick in Yoona she wondered if Yuri could feel it too. It drew them tighter - Yoona’s arms around her neck - and lips sliding as they came back to deepen the kiss. 

“Wow,” Yoona breathed, breaking apart. 

Yuri’s eyes were bright and fiery. It was then Yoona knew she could feel it too. It was a current only central to Yuri. The way the Harmony flowed through Yoona felt like no other. It was strong and visceral. It was almost tangible enough that Yoona swore she could release it and send the entire River Yu into a buzzing, electric livewire. 

The feeling was as terrifying as it was exhilarating because Yoona what it meant.

Yuri was it and everything inside of her had locked into alignment with all that she was in a way that Yoona could never deny.

"They're all wrong,” Yuri panted as she drew Yoona closer still. “We can live together."

Yoona grinned, fingers threading up into thick, untamed hair. "You sound like a radical, Kwon Yuri."

"So shut me up."

Yoona closed the gap and kissed her again. 

-/-/-/-

No one cared to talk through breakfast.

Heads remained downcast on plates as they shoveled a quick meal into their mouths. They were the first of the camp to eat, woken up at the crack of dawn by a restless Donghae ready to get moving. Yuri watched Sunny move slowly, stalling to pack the rest of her belongings, but not even Donghae cared to tell her to hurry. 

The brush of an arm against hers drew Yuri’s eyes up to Yoona who smiled sheepishly back at her. The memory of those lips pressed against hers simmered through Yuri and she gulped at herbal tea to wash it down before her cheeks could become too flushed. 

“How’s everyone? Ready?” Hyoyeon’s hooves clacked against the floor as she walked beneath the eating pavilion. Like always, she was dressed armed and ready for anything. “I’ve had some of the boys ready your horses. Jongin and I are ready when you are.”

“Thank you, Commander Hyoyeon,” said Donghae. “We’ll come find you when we’re ready.”

“I’ll be waiting by the front gates,” she informed before leaving them. 

Once she was out of earshot, Sunny leaned over the table to whisper, “I know we agreed to this but I still don’t feel right about it, huntsman.” 

Donghae shook his head, dropping down his utensils. Yuri noted he hadn’t eaten much. She wondered if he was just as nervous about their split trip back as she was. “It’s too late to discuss that now.”

“Yuri and I will be fine,” spoke Seohyun from across the table. Their eyes met a moment before Seohyun blinked away as if she hadn’t seen her. “There’s no need to worry.”

Sunny grumbled into her mug. “Believe me, It’s not you two I’m worried about. It’s this Valley and everything they’ve told us.”

“You doubt them?” asked Yoona.

Sunny's eyebrow quirked. “Do you? What do you feel?”

“I…” Yoona shifted her eyes from Sunny to Yuri. Pale cheeks filled with color and she dropped her head. “I’m not sure.”

“We found out more here than we have anywhere else,” said Yuri. “What the Commander says mostly lines up with both Sooyoung and Lord Jaejoong.”

“But  _is_  that everything?” Sunny quizzed.

Yuri clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to think of it now. The feeling of unease within her clashed violently with the excitement of finally going home along with the torn distress of being apart from Yoona. It had turned her stomach into knots and had her tossing and turning through the night until her exhausted mind could take no more and she fell asleep. 

“We can talk about this in length and detail with our rulers when we return home,” said Donghae, giving the final word. No one argued with him. “They’re waiting on us. We should go.”

Benches whined as everyone stood up. Yuri waited for the others to filter out before she caught onto Yoona, holding her back as the others left. Tired eyes found hers and Yuri couldn’t help but smile when she saw them shyly dart away from her. 

“We’ll get to you as fast as we can,” Yuri assured. Fingers gliding the length of Yoona’s arm, she found her fingers and threaded them together. 

She felt rooted in Yoona’s touched. She felt like she had finally found the last remaining piece left to complete the puzzle of her life she had been so lost in. Because, when she looked at Yoona, when she was near her, the fact she was Beast and blind as to where she came from, it didn’t matter. She found her place.

“Promise me you’ll visit me in the North.”

“It’ll be the first thing I do.” Bringing up their hands, Yuri kissed at pallid knuckles. “We can talk to your mother together.”

Yoona flushed as she stuttered, “One thing at a time, Kwon Yuri.”

Yoona’s lips tasted of flavoured tea and spice. Yuri held onto the kiss a moment longer before pulling back just enough to keep their lips brushing. “Wait for me.” 

“Don’t take your time.” Grinning, Yoona stepped away. She tugged on their hands and Yuri followed. 

Eyes followed them as they ventured back through the village. Yuri kept her eyes down, hood of her cloak thrown over her head. She clung tightly to the hand in hers until they reached the gate. On Hyoyeon’s orders, the doors opened and Yuri saw the two satyrs on the otherside. Each acknowledged their Commander before stepping aside and allowing them passage through.

“We will take you to the edge of Iseul. From there, you are on your own,” said Hyoyeon. 

Donghae nodded. “Lead the way.”

they mounted horses and began the ride through the ruins of the village. 

It wasn't a long trek to the Forest. The distant blur of trees fell into focus just as the sun reached its highest point in the sky. Gallops eased to trots then slowed to a slow walk. Chest pounding, she turned to Yuri who was already looking her way. The urge to reach out and touch her pricked at Yuri’s palm. 

“This is where we leave you.”

“Thank you, Hyoyeon.” Donghae bowed his head in thanks. “We promise to-”

“Seohyun!” Yoona yelled.

Yuri whipped around to Seohyun. From the cloth of her shoulder, she plucked a dart fastened out of a long, black feather. 

“What is that?” asked Yuri. 

Seohyun’s eyes narrowed as she sniffed the sharpened end. “Poisoned.”

“Let me see it.” Sunny rode up to her. She took the dart away as Seohyun ripped at her sleeve and began to suck the poison from the wound. 

“Where did that come from?” Hyoyeon snapped her neck towards the trees just as another dart zipped through the air. Hyoyeon brought up her shield just before it could strike her. 

“Donghae, there!” Yuri pointed to rustling branches.

Drawing an arrow, he let it fly. 

Jongin trotted up to his side, sword drawn. “Did you get them?” 

“I don’t think-”

With a heavy swing of the arm, Donghae went flying off his horse. Gravel kicked up as he slid, arrows scattering all across the ground, many broken and useless. 

“Donghae!” Yuri hollered.

Rearing back, Jongin lifted his sword, poised to kill. 

“Donghae, move!”

He rolled just before the blade could slice downward through his stomach. “Yuri, the Princess!”

Her neck snapped over to where Sunny was urging Yoona along towards safety in the thicket of trees. Flushed, Seohyun drew out her javelin, chest heaving and mouth bloody from where she had bitten into her skin trying to suck the poison out. 

She charged forward, teeth bared and sharp as she made her way towards Hyoyeon.

Metal clashed against metal as spear and javelin met. The force rattled through Seohyun and Yuri could tell she was not at full strength. Her shoulder dipped and her eyes were too slow to calculate the swiftness of Hyoyeon’s next strike.

Seohyun hollered as the blade punctured through the wound already made in her shoulder. Flesh ripped and Seohyun roared through a mouthful of elongated teeth as Hyoyeon jerked the spear so it cut across her chest.

“Seohyun!”

“Yuri!” Seohyun called. She turned just in time to grab the javelin thrown to her. “The trees!”

Yuri saw the branches shiver. She let the javelin fly. 

A gurgled scream sounded from the foliage. 

The Hawk Skywatcher tumbled from the canopies, javelin protruding from where it made purchase in his stomach.

“No!” Hyoyeon roared.

Yanking the blade from Seohyun’s skin, the blow of Hyoyeon’s mighty spear against her chest threw Yuri from her saddle. Back smacking the dirt, she choked as breath was knocked out of her. Her throat constricted, fighting for air enough to scream as she watched Hyoyeon’s spear pierce through Riel’s side.

Blood sputtered forth, tainting black and white fur. Yuri could only gasp out a sob as Riel crumbled to the ground in a lifeless heap. Through watery eyes she watched as Seohyun’s horse took a mighty strike from Hyoyeon’s hooves thrusting them both into a nearby pile of splintered wood and debris. 

Seohyun didn’t get up.

A scream from the trees chilled Yuri down to her bones. 

Yoona. 

Her feet moved to run.

Something smacked into her back sending her down.

When she hit the ground, Yuri came face to face with Donghae splayed along the dirt. 

Lifeless eyes stared back at her above a mouth trickling with blood. A shaky hand stretched out to touch him but Yuri drew back before she dared let her fingers touch his chilling cheek. A glance down and she saw the sunken parts of his chest where hooves had crashed through his ribs. 

At the sound of approaching feet, Yuri forced herself onto her feet.

“We trusted you!” Yuri snarled. She felt her nails elongate and her teeth lengthen as she drew her sword. 

Jongin matched her swing and she winced feeling the force of it rattle up her arms and into her skill. But she held on. She gripped tighter and swung with a scream when she met another one of Jongin’s heavy strikes. Her hands, aching and bruised, let go of the grip. Her sword clattered to her feet. 

A blow at Yuri’s face sent her world whirling. She hit the ground with an aching jaw and a bloody mouth. 

Bones cracked through her and she snarled something terribly animalistic as she whipped around back on her feet, fingers bent like claws and mouth lined with sharp fangs. Everything inside of her was screaming. Everything inside of her was breaking.

She forced herself not to think of Seohyun, of Donghae, of Sunny, of Yoona. All she wanted to think about was the betrayal. All she wanted was to end the two that had just stolen another person from her. She would not let them go. They didn’t deserve to be let go. They didn't deserve to be let free.

She growled and Jongin readied his sword.

“Stand down,” Hyoyeon ordered him.

“Fight me!” Yuri snapped.

“No!” Hyoyeon held out a hand, to hold back her subordinate. “Calm down, Yuri. I don’t want to kill you.”

“You killed him!” She pointed to Donghae. She couldn't bear to look at him again. “Why would you kill him!”

“He’s not part of the plan.”

Her body hunched as her spine slithered and the bones in her legs cracked. “What plan? Who are you?”

“You are our kind,” Hyoyeon spoke slowly. “It would bring us no joy in ending you. We can help you.”

“Help me what?” 

The corner of Hyoyeon’s mouth kinked up into a smirk. It took everything in Yuri not to let herself tip over the edge at seeing it. “You belong here. You’re one of us.”

She wanted to vomit at the thought of it. “I am nothing like you!” 

“Yes, you are.” Hyoyeon’s smile grew strained. She took a step forward. Yuri countered with one back. “Listen to me. I’m offering you a way to live, Yuri.”

“I’d rather die.”

Bones shifting, Yuri hit the ground on paws. Teeth bared, she lunged forward. 

Hyoyeon charged just the same.

Metal cracked against Yuri’s skull. 

Everything went black.   
 


	10. Blind

****Yuri’s senses sparked to life.

Eyes closed, she could feel everything around her - the enclosing walls, the shackles on her wrists weighed down by chains, the darkness broken only by wispy sunbeams, and the creak of a door opening.

Her head cocked as footsteps neared. Adrenaline ran through her, canceling out the pain that screamed in her body. The steps drew closer, Yuri held her breath. She waited. Waited until she could feel their presence loom over her like an ominous shadow.

Then she struck.

A sharp gasp escaped the person’s throat as Yuri lunged forward. The chains on her shackles were just long enough for her to extend an arm and lock her fingers, clawed with lengthened nails, around a slender neck.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yuri snarled into their face. It was a girl, eyes wide and frightened. “Where am I?” Hands gripped at Yuri’s wrists, trying to pry her away. Her teeth lengthened. "Answer me!"

"Please, I-"

"Where are the others?"

"S-safe," she croaked. "Yuri, please, I can't- I can't breathe."

At the mention of her name, she loosened her grip just barely. "How do you know my name? Who told you?"

Yuri could feel the muscles in the girl’s neck against her palms as she swallowed. "Your healer. Lee Soonkyu."

Yuri let go and the girl gasped. On hands and knees, she sucked in gulps of air, fingers touching at her neck dotted with red punctures of claw marks and coloring indentations where Yuri had choked her. The sight horrified Yuri. She was capable of something like that. A wave of fear washed through her. She would’ve crushed the girl’s neck if she hadn’t given her honest reason not to.

"I'm sorry. I..." The girl shook her head. Loose brown strands fallen from a braided plait bounced around her kind face.

She blinked pretty hazel eyes over to Yuri, body bent in a cower. A long, black tail twitched near her ankles that were covered in black rosettes. The patterns were much like Seohyun’s but unlike Seohyun, this girl covered none of them. She was nearly bare save for the garments wrapped around her chest and waist. Necklaces of beads hung from her neck while cuffs made just the same, woven with strings, circled her wrists and ankles.

Yuri looked down to the floor between them. Vials and jars laid broken, spilling their contents. Yuri had seen Sunny with the same sort of materials. “Where am I?”

Her voice was small and quiet. "The Red Jungle."

Yuri’s brow furrowed. The Red Jungle was days from the Valley. "How did I get here? Where are my friends? Where is Sunny?”

"She and your guard are safe. They are the only others here."

Yuri slumped back against the wall, heart racing. What happened to Yoona? What happened to them? How had they been dragged so far off course?

"I want to see them."

"I am only here to dress your wounds.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. "Who's in charge here? I want to speak with them."

"I will send for her right away, but please, I don’t have very long." Yuri nodded. She sat still while the girl undid the cloths bound around her head and replaced them with new ones with shaky fingers Yuri knew would’ve been steady if she weren’t so frightened of her. “I’m Joohyun, healer of the Tree Clan.”

"How did we get here?"

“I do not know.”

"Am I a prisoner?" she asked, feeling the weight of the shackles. It reminded her of being in the Castle prison. That all seemed so long ago.

"Wolves aren't our closest allies. And you have that."

Yuri looked down to where Joohyun was staring at the charm resting against the collar of her tattered shirt. She was still wearing the same thing she had on the day of the ambush. The cloth was stiff with sweat and grimy from dirt, river water, and blood.

"You know what it means?"

Joohyun nodded but said no more. Skilled fingers finished up their work just as a knock sounded against the door. Yuri looked up for the first time to take in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of holding cell. More chains and shackles sat limp against the ground from where they hung from metal rungs bolted into the walls. Small, square cut windows let in sunlight while torch holders remained rusted and empty.

“Why am I the only one held here?"

“Your injuries posed no threat to your health,” Joohyun explained while cleaning up the mess on the floor. ”I have to go. Someone will return in the evening with food.”

“Can I see my friends?"

Joohyun’s lips tugged into a frown. “I will ask.”

The door opened and closed leaving her alone once again. Something Joohyun said worried her. She wondered how badly Seohyun and Sunny were hurt to have been kept in the healing quarters.

Sitting back against the wall, Yuri winced at her aches. There was a severe hollowness in her stomach and a fiery burn at the back of her throat. All of her felt weak and busted and when she breathed, her ribs pulsed with a dull pang that could not compare to the dreadful stabs in her chest. Yoona was missing and Donghae was gone.

His eyes, wide open and lifeless, plagued her along with the panic that Yoona had met the same fate. It began to drive her into frenzy when the latches on the door banged. It opened a second later letting in a slender girl with two other guards, their muscle strong and lean beneath their skin, on each her sides.

The buckles in the guards ankle cuffs rattled as she approached. Glowing parchment colored irises with black stripes running from the inner corners of her eyes down the sides of her nose drew hard focus on Yuri. Spots like freckles dotted down the sides of her face and her neck. One side of her thick, russet hair was shaved short enough that Yuri could see the spots were all along her scalp as well.

Her movements were smooth, fluid, and much more catlike than Seohyun’s. Everything about her said predator and Yuri knew, if she tried to run, this girl would catch her in an instant.

“You will come with me,” spoke the lead guard. “Bring her.”

Yuri’s head spun when the guards yanked her to her feet. She swayed with dizziness but hadn’t the chance to gain her bearings when a yank on her chains tugged her forward. She fought to keep from tripping and clenched her jaw to hold down a whimper of pain when the rest of her injuries made themselves known all at once.

Sunlight burned against her eyes and she squinted. Her surroundings slowly eased into focus bringing vibrant shades of green. They surrounded her on all sides from high scaling trees thick with leaves and bushels upon bushels of plants that were splayed along the jungle floor.

The air was hot, thick, and humid. Yuri panted against it, throat searing from dryness. Black dots threatened to overtake her vision. She wondered how long it had been since she had eaten or drank anything.

Head rolling back, Yuri’s mouth parted in awe. A village hovered above her head nestled into trees connected with ropes and bridges. Laddars - some carved right into moss covered bark and others made by hand - stretched up to as many as three landings.

An array of eyes watched her as the guards led her below. They were all dressed similar to Joohyun - free and unashamed to show their feline heritage that decorated them in spots, stripes, tails, and fangs. Yuri’s nerves pounded but her astonishment at what she saw was stronger than her fear. She had never dreamed to be in a place like this. She never dreamed a place like this existed.

With a jerk, she was halted in front of a hut built of wood and dried plants held together by ropes and vines. The lead guard turned to look her straight in the eye as she spoke,

“You will address her as nothing other than Queen. Ask only of what you need.”

On Yuri’s nod, the lead guard took the chains and tugged her forward through the thick curtain into the hut. It was a small place lit by the sun. At the back sat an elaborate chair jeweled with feathers, beads, and charms. On it was perched a woman draped in garments and bangles and jewelry just as magnificent.

Her eyes were auburn and ringed with dark liner that blended with the stripes that stretched from her neck and sides of her head to play around her face. She was fierce with a wicked smile of sharpened teeth and nails, black and long. Thick brown hair hung down her shoulders like a mane into the ebony furs of the pelt she wore draped on her shoulders.

At her feet a large cat rose its brawny, sandy colored head. Long, thick teeth like tusks protruded down from its mouth. A low growl rumbled from its chest a mellow bass. Yuri was sure the creature’s head would be at her chest if it stood up.

“You’ve never seen a Sabre have you?” asked the Queen. She spoke a hushed command to the animal who instantly quieted down and rested its massive head back onto its paws. "It’s nice to see you're awake, mutt."

"My name is Yuri."

Her head titled, examining her with prying eyes. “I am Narsha, head of the Tree Clan. State your pack."

"I don't have a pack. I'm from the East."

"No wonder. I can smell the human in your blood from here." The Queen began to laugh and the lead guard followed in a low chuckle.

Yuri waited for them to sober before she asked, "I want to see the others.”

"I want answers." Narsha leaned forward, clawed fingers tightening on the armrests. Behind her slinked a long, black and orange striped tail that swayed at the end. "You were dumped in my jungle. Sandara here found you and your companions half drowned and unconscious on the bank of River Yu just outside my territory. If the River Clan would've gotten their hands on you, you'd be dead."

Yuri tried to think back to what happened but only flashes of memory came to her like wispy dreams. Whatever had happened, she was grateful to be alive.

"We are indebted to you."

“Yes, you are.” Narsha grinned. “There were rumors of foreign travelers in the South. Are you them?

“I don’t know. We’e been traveling many many weeks and we were heading home when we were attacked by the Guardians in Valley Sol.”

Eyes narrowed, Narsha spoke to Sandara in a tongue she didn’t understand. When they were finished, the Queen turned her attention back to Yuri. “The Guardians are dead. The ones you encountered were imposters.”

“Imposters?” Yuri paled. If that was true, it would explain the ambush and the reason why the Valley was in the state it was.

“I do not understand what a human, a wolf, and a cat could be doing this far South or what the centaurs could’ve wanted from you.”

“The Arch Princess.”

Yuri saw Sandara’s head turn her way at the same time Narsha's eyebrows lifted. “Explain.”

“We were traveling with the Arch Princess. From what you're Healer said, she wasn’t found.”

“Very, very curious.” Narsha sat back with a finger tapping her lip. “We should send a messenger to the Lunar Clan, ask if they’ve seen any Centaurs or Archs pass through their way.”

Sandara nodded. “Right away, my queen.”

“And take this one to the healing quarters with her friends. Make sure she cleans up. I don’t want this place to reek with her more than it already does.”

-/-/-/-

Yuri rubbed at the sore places on her wrists left by shackles as she stepped through the entry flap into the spice rich air of the healing quarters

Shelves and dressers lined the walls stocked with supplies. Cots splayed along the floor undisturbed with their heavy wool blankets save for one. Sitting with her back against the wall, Sunny balanced a tray in her lap. She scooped a stewy mixture into her mouth from a clay bowl with a bandaged hand.

Joohyun offered her a small smile as she stepped from behind a curtain that sectioned off the room off into two. In her hands she stirred a jar of thick, honey colored mash.

"Yuri?" Sunny's head picked up from her food to look her way. "I knew that was you. I can tell your heavy footsteps anywhere." Yuri’s stomach dropped when she saw clouded, brown eyes fall on her. They didn't meet her face, but stared just off from where Yuri was standing. The site was chilling. It was heartbreaking.

Yuri crouched beside her. "Sunny."

The smile she had plastered on her lips wavered. "Have you eaten? I've been telling them for days they better feed you properly."

Her stomach clenched at the mention of food. "Days? How long have I been out?"

"You've been in an out since we found you,” said Joohyun. She moved to sit on the floor near a chest of blankets. “Four moons have passed."

"Where's Seohyun?" she asked. Sunny's smile left her completely. “What happened to her?”

“She’s okay. She’ll make it.”

Yuri turned to Joohyun, brow furrowing. “Can I see her?”

Joohyun nodded. “Through here.”

Yuri followed her passed the heavy, hanging curtain.

“Seohyun-” Yuri gasped, running to where she lay on a table, wrists and ankles strapped down by scratchy vines.

Beneath a heavy blanket spun from reeds, she wore nothing but bandages that wrapped around her entire top half up to her neck. More bandages like patches were pressed against wounds along her legs, her face, and her arms. Bruises coloured her skin matched with nasty scars and healing gashes.

"She has lost a lot of blood. A few of her ribs are broken and her right arm..."

Yuri looked to it. She knew beneath the cloths was a nasty wound left by Hyoyeon's spear. Seohyun had seemed lighter than air when she had been knocked along with her horse. All that weight crashing down on her along with the stabs of wreckage should've killed her. It was a wonder she was still alive.

“We keep her back here so no one will disturb.”

“Has she woken up once?”

Joohyun shook her head.

Yuri casted a last look to Seohyun before she walked away. Seeing her like that only hurt more. She could have easily been Donghae, chest caved in and mouth slack. The images flickered across Yuri’s eyes and she swayed.

“Careful,” hands caught onto her. She allowed Joohyun to ease her down onto one of the cots next to Sunny. Tiny black dots attacked her vision and she blinked, trying to rid of them. “I will find you some food.”

Joohyun’s steps were light as she exited. Yuri could hear her speak with the guards assigned to keep watch on her. As soon as she left the healing quarters, the shackles and chains would be returned to her wrists and she’d be made to spend her night away in the hold. She wondered if Sunny would join her now that she was awake.

“How did it happen?”

"That poison is a demon of a drug," Sunny grumbled through a mouthful. She pointed at her eyes. "It takes out your senses one by one."

"You were hit?"

She nodded slowly, face going gray. "I took the Princess as far as I could before I blacked out. I should've done like her."

Yuri followed the tilt of Sunny's head back to Seohyun. It was because she sucked most of the poison out that she had been able to keep moving a while longer.

"I can hardly taste this." She held the bowl over to Yuri. Her inside groaned at the smell of vegetables stirred in with meat and rich broth but she declined. Sunny needed her strength just as much. “Dammit, Yuri, just take it!”

Yuri grabbed the bowl before Sunny could turn away quick enough to hide her tears. They trickled down her cheeks and dropped off her chin. Yuri placed the bowl down to climb onto Sunny’s cot with her.

"I can't cure this,” Sunny choked, hands rubbing at the wetness around her eyes.

Yuri pressed her shoulder into Sunny’s, offering her strength. Sobs lessened and Sunny dropped her head back, blind eyes casted up to the ceiling. Yuri waited until the tremors left Sunny and all her tears had dried up before she said anything.

"Donghae is dead."

Sunny’s face didn’t change but the muscles in her neck tightened. "I think they took the Princess."

"We have to find her."

Sunny shook her head. "We have to go home."

"We can't-”

"It's no longer of can and can't, it’s a matter of need.” Sunny voice cracked. Her head dropped away from Yuri. There was no fight left in her. Just tiredness and grief. “We can't go on like this. We've lost all of our protection, we're in the middle of gods know where, and I can't-" sunny flexed her jaw. "I know this is hard, but we've lost, Yuri. We've lost. We lost the day we agreed to this mission. Who were we kidding?"

"You've given up."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Sunny ran a hand through her hair. "I like you, stable girl. I would like to continue doing so. So, please, don't kick me when I'm down."

"I didn't mean to..."

Sunny patted her knee. "Are you hurt?"

Her head was throbbing but she wouldn’t tell Sunny that. They were all hurting and compared to the others she had no reason to complain about her state. "I'm okay."

“Eat,” Sunny instructed.

Grabbing for the bowl, Sunny touched at her until she felt skin and muttered under her breath medical things that Yuri didn't understand or care to know. She let Sunny do the one thing she knew without complaint.

-/-/-/-

Yuri chewed stale bread, back stiff and limbs aching from sitting on the floor of the hold. Across from her laid Sunny, head cradled on a makeshift pillow made of reeds. Her body twitched and her mouth parted in unintelligible mutters through a restless slumber.

Yuri wrapped Sunny’s share of bread up in ripped piece of cloth and stored it aside. She hoped Sunny would regain her appetite by morning. The sunkenness in her cheeks had started to worry her.

Locks bannged and moonlight glowed through the door to show Sandara and the two other guards. They worked quickly to undo her binds and led her out into the warm night.

"The Lunar Clan sends word back that they saw two Centaurs crossing their lines six moons ago,” said Sandara as she led the way along the path towards the healing quarters. “They say rumors of wolves and humans have been traveling through the clans. Your whereabouts are probably known to much of the South now."

"Was there no sighting of the Princess?"

Sandara shook her head and said no more until they reached the small hut lit up from the inside with candles. “Don’t take your time.”

Nodding, Yuri waited for the chains to be removed before stepping into the hut. Joohyun greeted her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Did you send for me?”

"The other. She's awake."

Brushing past her, Yuri hurried back behind the hanging curtain. The straps had been removed but Seohyun remained  still as a stone. Lashes fluttered open to show dull, golden irises ringed with an ugly redness. Puffy lids made it so she could do no more than squint up through the dim lighting.

"Yuri?” her voice was gnarled and scratchy. Trying to turn her neck, she gave a sharp gasp of pain.

“Don’t. You’re...you shouldn’t move.”

Seohyun settled back, teeth bearing as pain rippled through her. Her throat bobbed in a hard swallow and she coughed dry and brittle.

“Water?” Yuri turned to Joohyun who hurried off. She returned a second later with a canteen before disappearing again. Yuri held it to Seohyun's dry, cracking lips. She drank, taking pauses in between to catch her breath until it was all downed. "We're with a Clan in the Red Jungle. Sunny is here too. The Princess is missing."

Seohyun's eyes hardened just as Joohyun reentered holding a tray with a bowl of water and oils. She placed it on the table beside Seohyun's bed and stepped to her side. "How do you feel?"

Seohyun scoffed.

Yuri frowned. "She's they're healer. She’s here to help."

"I'm Joohyun," she smiled softly. Something like surprise and curiously crossed Seohyun's face but she said nothing. “I'd like to clean your wounds and change the bandages."

Ignoring her, Seohyun rasped, "Where's Sunny?"

"She's asleep. "

"Wake her. She can do it."

"She can't. Sunny…” Yuri trailed off remembering her cloudy eyes, her tears, her anguish. “The poison took her sight."

Seohyun's eyes closed, body deflating in a heavy sigh. "I'll wait."

Yuri’s jaw tightened. "I can do it. Will you show me how?"

“Clean your hands in here,” Joohyun gestured to the bowl.

Pushing back her sleeves, Yuri scrubbed her hands with a rough feeling gel that Joohyun dropped into her palms and dried them off on a cloth.

She tried her best to hide the grief that crossed her face when she uncovered Seohyun's body. The bruises looked worse than before and her body was startlingly thinner. She didn't care to meet Seohyun's eyes as she worked at peeling away the bandages around Seohyun's shoulder. Her actions were clumsy compared to the skilled hands of Sunny that she had watched many times but she did her best.

A sewn wound flared up at her red and puffy. Taking a rag from Joohyun, she dripped soothing oil onto iy. Seohyun hissed when it touched her tattered skin and Yuri drew back.

"It's going to sting a little."

Seohyun clenched her teeth. "A little?"

Yuri forced a smile and dabbed lightly, cleaning away bits of blood and flaking tissue. "This would be easier if you let her do it."

"I don't trust them," Seohyun hissed.

"They're the reason we're still alive."

"For now." Yuri dragged the cloth along the wound and Seohyun whimpered. "Careful!"

"I'm doing the best I can!”

"Not good enough,” Seohyun bit.

"What do you expect?"

"I changed my mind." Seohyun jutted her chin to Joohyun hovering nearby. "Let her do it."

Throwing down the rag, Yuri marched out of the hut. Guards called after her as she began to run off, putting as much distance between her and Seohyun as she could..

The tears she had fought back broke forth, slipping from the corners of her eyes until they were too thick and weighty to see. Hidden between a thicket of trees, Yuri keeled over, hands on her knees as she allowed herself to sob. Her cries came unrestrained and violent, ripping up from her gut, through her chest, and out of her mouth in gasps.

She couldn’t help but to think that Sunny was right. They had lost.

Pounding footsteps approached and broke through the trees to show the guards. Sandara barked, "Back to your quarters."

"Let her catch her breath."

Yuri’s head picked up to see Narsha sitting on a swing suspended by thick vines tethered to a high branch that stretched from a house nestled amongst limbs, windows flickering with candlelight. She hadn’t seen her before, though Yuri was sure she must’ve been sitting there the entire time.

“Give us some privacy. You can take her back when we’re done here,” said Narsha. Sandara nodded and stalked away taking the other guards with her.

“Thank you.” Wiping at her face, Yuri ducked her head in humiliation. She must’ve looked weak and helpless in Narsha’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Come. Sit.” Narsha gestured to the base of the tree.

Yuri moved with heavy steps and sank down to rest her back against the bark. “Is this your home?” she asked, looking up.

“This is where I come to be alone.” She used her heels to rock gently back and forth on her swing. “What is troubling you? Your friend has finally woken.”

Yuri drew her legs up to her chest, arms wrapping securely around them. "Do you know there's a war coming?"

Narsha’s thick eyebrows lifted. "I've heard the packs have gathered up numbers. I want no part in it."

"But you'll sit here and watch it happen?”

"Here, we live differently than the packs. The jungle has stood for many generations without confrontations. They know not to mess with us and wage on our territories and we let them be to do as they please." Narsha’s neck craned down to look at Yuri who sat there appalled. “Those who want to fight will fight. Those of us who value our lives will go someplace and wait it out."

Yuri dropped her head. She could not understand. In the East, everyone stood as one. There were no packs, no clans, no tribes. They were all people of the King and would stand with him to the death in his name to defend their own. The ways of the South astonished her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Yuri nodded, not trusting her own voice. Listening to Narsha had only made her tears want to resurface. If not even the clans would rise up knowing much destruction would fall on them, what chance did she alone have against a power like Crow?

"Your stay here is limited. I want you out of this jungle as soon as possible,” said Narsa. Yuri blinked, eyes catching glowing orange ones. “You and the human - return to where you came from."

“And what of Seohyun?"

"She stays with us,” Narsha said simply. “Think of it as a trade for our generosity. She’ll fit in perfectly here, Afterall, it is her rightful place. We’ll see her back to perfect health. She’ll be a great addition to Sandara. A warrior like her shouldn’t be subject to being someone’s house cat.”

"You can’t keep her. She doesn't belong to you."

Narsha laughed, voice mocking and loud. "Blood before Kingdom. I wouldn't expect a mutt like you to understand that. Tell me Yuri, do you know who your parents are? Do you know what you were truly born into? You wear that medallion like a foolish puppy."

Yuri boiled. Foolish. Everyone had been calling her foolish from day one. "If you know then tell me."

"I try to keep myself blind to the matters of the packs. You wouldn't listen anyway. You've been pampered by the humans, drawn in and loved and protected by those who don't know or appreciate what you are. And what's worse, you've been made to believe and think and act like them. Do you know what the humans do to us?"

“I know they hate your kind.”

" _Our_ kind,” Narsha corrected. Yuri’s mouth clicked shut in embarrassment.

For so long she had seen herself as human but she could no longer claim that. She was as much as a Beasts as Seohyun, as Narsha, as Crow and his men.

“They turn us into their pets - their obedient slaves. Joohyun, she was taken once. She was questioned and tortured for answers. All she wanted was to gather healing supplies that we don't have here and that's how they repaid her. She wanted to help her people and yours saw her as a savage before she could even explain why she crossed the borderlines. Those are the kinds of people you live with."

"My parents-"

"Kept it from you. Didn't they?"

Yuri remained silent. She still didn’t know if her parents knew or not. But there was something she remembered - something about the way her mother looked at her the day she gave her that sword - that made Yuri believe they always had.

"To answer your confusion, you're from the pack of the Hare. You're from a pack once strong and now slaughtered because their leader grew soft." Narsha turned to her. "There's a rule in the South - compassion is weakness. So we show none. Just like those in the other kingdoms do to us."

"Maybe that's why there's still so much hate,” Yuri muttered.

She thought back to Yoona, to the kiss, to how strongly their bond had been forged. There was no room for hate within them. There was only love and understanding and it was that that Yuri had to keep drawing hope from.

"Poor, misguided, pup. You'll learn." Narsha frowned. "Sandara, return her to the hold."

Sandara emerged from the shadows holding shackles in her hands. Yuri held her arms behind her back for her wrists to be bound. "Seohyun won't stay with you."

"I’m afraid you, nor she, have a choice.” Narsha’s smile stretched as she turned her back. “Goodnight, puppy.”

-/-/-/-

“They expect us to just leave her here?”

Yuri frowned at Sunny across the table. They had been granted a meal beneath the shade of a small pavilion. Their guards stood by, eyes staring out across the jungle with arms behind their backs and heads held high. Yuri reminded herself she would have to thank Narsha for her generosity and the protection she extended to Sunny. Yuri knew that if Sunny was not one of hers, she would’ve been left to die on the banks where they were found.

“We may have no choice.”

“There is always a choice.”

Yuri placed down a gourd like vegetable onto the tray between them. She didn’t feel hungry anymore. “I will ask again, but their Queen’s mind is made up. We will have to leave and Seohyun will stay.”

“What makes you think Seohyun will agree to that?”

“She won't.” Yuri’s lips pursed. She remembered Seohyun's malice towards Joohyun the previous night. “But I don’t know what else to do.”

“We’ll think of something,” Sunny assured but Yuri knew she wasn’t confident herself. The fire she remembered Sunny to have in their first days of travel had burnt out. “We need to tell Seohyun.”

“I’ll tell her,” Yuri dropped her voice. “They’ve known about Crow all along and did nothing. They’ll do nothing but allow this war to happen.”

“There are some forces that are too big for us to stop. If a war is what the Kingdom's needs, then a war we will have.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed. She had never heard Sunny talk like this before. “How can you say that?”

“I was there during the War of Kingdoms,” she admitted. “I was only ten years old when the South attacked. Kento was the first of the Eastern Villages to be hit. My family, we fled to Kastor where we hid until the fighting ended. Things haven’t been the same since. Trust within the Kingdoms has suffered, paranoia remains, borders tightened. Whatever Crow does, he can’t win. The other Kingdoms will put a final end to every power here. Maybe that’s what the Kingdoms need. Maybe we’ll have another nine hundred years of peace. Maybe more.”

Yuri’s stomach nodded. “To think slaughtering an entire people to end this hatred is no different than what our ancestors thought or what Crow believes. We aren’t better than them. We’re just like them.”

“What do you want me to say, Yuri? I _am_ just like them. If this war happens, I will hide and I will follow whatever rule happens in the wake of destruction.”

“Stop it. Stop talking like you’ve died. You haven’t lost your life yet.”

“You’re right,” Sunny muttered. “I’ve lost so much more.”

An uproar of hisses and snarls sounded through the trees. Yuri whipped her head around, searching for the cause of the commotion but couldn’t see beyond the foliage.

“What’s happening?” asked Sunny.

“I don’t know.” Yuri watched as one of their guards broke away and headed the direction of the deafening sound.

As quickly as it had come, all fell silent again until only the constant chirps of birds and the soothing ripple of River Yu washing through jungle could be heard. Yuri turned back to the table to find Sunny’s ashen face. Moments passed and the guard returned along with Sandara.

“Bring me the wolf,” she commanded. “Take the human back to her hold. They are not allowed out again. Move!”

Rough hands grabbed onto her arms, wrenching them both from the table. Yuri tripped over her feet as they began to drag her away from Sunny and along the winding path towards the Queen’s tent. Inside along with the Queen was another. She was not cat, Yuri could tell immediately by the clashing scents that permeated through the room.

She looked young, a few years beneath Yuri, but she had fight in her eyes. She wore leather and skins all black and and browns and tight around body. On her back she carried a sword forged of bone and in her hair were strands of yellow braided into the deep brown locks that were tied tightly back from a face streaked with black war paint.

Around her neck draped a thin chain with an ivory charm attached to the end that rested against the armored leather against her chest. Yuri’s eyes narrowed. Crow.

“Look at that pup, your family has come to take you in,” Narsha taunted from where she sat on her throne running a hand along her sabre’s head. Her orange eyes shifted to the guest, tone bored. “Hurry and state your business .”

The girl stepped forward, head up and confidence oozing from her voice. "I am Kang Seulgi of the pack Crow. By order of His Excellence, I have been sent to bring back this wolf."

Yuri tensed. "Me? Why??

"Crow has requested your audience,” she said. Yuri stilled. “I am to bring you whether by your will or by force."

"And if I don't?”

Seulgi pursed her lips. "You have one night to make your decision.”

“You will not be granted lodging here,” said Narsha.

“I will set up my tent outside your territory lines.” Seulgi turned back to Yuri. “One night.”

Turning, a group of guards escorted Seulgi from the tent. Yuri remained where she stood, listening to the clan rise up in hisses at the sight of the wolf walking through their village again.

“You have a night to make your decision,” said Narsha. “Whether you go with the wolf or not, you and the others must leave. My help ends here.”

-/-/-/-

“So, what?”

Yuri lifted her head from where she stood against the hut wall across from Seohyun staring back at her. Her golden eyes looked tired and wrecked and her jaw was tight, fighting back pain but she refused to remain lying down. Breaths came labored to her, back propped against the wall in her bed. Sunny had tried to reason with her it was better to rest but Seohyun never listened to anyone besides Yoona.

Sunny let out a breath. "They've known about us since Pool but what could they want from you now?"

"To join them.” Yuri was sure of it. “When I fought with Hyoyeon she said something about me being part of them. She didn't want to kill me or Seohyun because of what we are."

Even Narsha’s words had begun to weigh on her. For years she had grown up as human. For years she had believed that was what and who she was. Fear of returning home, of living amongst her family and friends now that her bones had cracked, swelled up again. She had lived in the East long enough to know what would happen to her and even her family if the Village knew. If the King knew.

Learning what she was changed everything. Learning what she was had opened her eyes to so many things she hadn’t know or felt. And they were those very things that had brought her to a crossroads, because for the first time there were others like her who wanted to accept her as everything she was - orphaned and all. But at the same time there was Yoona, the furthest from her kind, who saw it all and understood it all but forced no decision on her to make.

"It's the same as Narsha,” said Sunny from where she sat on a chest near the head of Seohyun’s bed. The familiar smile in her eyes had completely gone. “She wants to keep Seohyun for the same reason."

Seohyun turned to Yuri. “What?”

Yuri grimaced. "We won't let them keep you."

"That is my decision to make."

"Seo-"

She shook her head, cutting her off. "You have to go with the wolf. Finish the original task."

Yuri’s stomach dropped. "We all know what that would bring."

"It would happen even if you didn't,” Sunny reasoned. “But maybe ridding of Crow will stall them. They can't go into battle without a leader."

Seohyun nodded in agreement. "So you go."

Yuri’s chest constricted. Her mind flashed with images of Eunhyuk and Donghae pale, lifeless and cold. When the Queen had asked her to bring back the head of Crow, she hadn’t understood what something like death of another being would do to her. She had never lifted a blade or given a strike with aims to kill. Seeing death first hand, knowing she had been sent to do such a thing, it scared her. It scared her just the same as the moment of realization that she was capable of doing it when she had her hand clenched around Joohyun’s neck.

“Yuri?”

"What about you?" she turned to Sunny. “Narsha has asked us both to leave.”

"Even if I did go with you, do you think they would spare me? I'm a human. Narsha has given me the chance to leave the South with my life. I will worry about me, but my journey ends here. It has to, Yuri, I’m sorry.”

Grief struck along Sunny’s face that Yuri felt in her gut. But she understood. The only one that could finish this was her. The only one who could keep going, who could possibly spread reasoning to end this pending battle, was her.

“And I will stay.”

"Seohyun-"

"I’ve been released from the Princess. There is nowhere else for me to go. This is the safest place for me.”

Yuri furrowed her brow. “Don’t let them bind you to another life you didn’t ask for.”

“Open your eyes!” Seohyun snapped. The force of it caught Yuri off guard. “Look at me, Yuri. The longer you stay here waiting, the more time we waste. The longer you're here, the further away the Princess gets from us. Don’t be a fool. Go to Crow’s Camp, find out everything, find Yoona.”

“What if I can’t win?”

“You’re the reason we’re here. You don’t have the luxury of giving up.”

“Think, Yuri,” Sunny stepped in. “You’re not human. Use that to find the Princess. If you care about her as much as I know you do, you would do anything.”

“I would do anything.”

“And if you don’t - if she dies - I will never forgive you.”

Silence spread through the room at Seohyun’s words. Yuri could feel her heart in her throat. She could see it plainly how hard Seohyun was trying to hold on. Yuri could only imagine how she felt. She could only imagine how much it pained her to let Yoona go, to not be able to do anything, and to allow someone else the responsibility of protecting and loving her the way she had for all the years of her life.

“I will find her, Seohyun. I promise.”

A knock bangged on the ourside of the hut. Sandara’s voice followed, warning them that their time was up. No one moved. They remained where the were, still and trembling in the tension and the knowing of what was to come once the sun broke through the jungle trees.

“We should go,” Sunny muttered as she stood. Yuri extended a hand for her to find her and hooked her arm along the crook of Yuri’s elbow.

“Yuri, wait,” Seohyun stopped them. “There’s something else.”

Another knock sounded.

“I’ll buy you more time,” said Sunny before stepping out.

Yuri walked back to Seohyun’s side. A sweat had broken out over her face and her breathing came in long, labored takes. “What is it?”

“Tell Yoona I’m sorry. Tell her I’m sorry I couldn’t keep her safe. Tell her I tried everything.”

“We know you did. She knows it too.”

Seohyun shook her head, eyes closing to hide away the tears that had begun to form in them. It was the first time Yuri had seen her so vulnerable - so broken. It made Yuri wonder how much she actually had to hold back for years living in the North. Because only true sorrow could break someone like Seohyun and this had done it.

“Listen to me, Yuri. I struck a deal with Crow’s men.”

Yuri’s lips parted in surprise. “What do you mean? When?”

“The night you first transformed,” she confessed, voice cracking. “Yuri, please understand, I was only thinking of her.”

“What did you do?”

“It wasn’t hellhounds who killed that wolf or those naiads. It was us.”

Yuri tensed. She refused to believe that. “No. No, it wasn’t. You said-”

“I saved us. I saved you. You smelt flesh and you ran for it. That’s when I lost you and I found the other wolf running away. I attacked him and demanded that he go back and tell Crow to leave us. I told him that I would spare his life if he made sure to spare Yoona’s and yours. Then I let him go and went to find you. When I did, you were hovering over the body of the other.”

“I killed…”

“He was Eunhyuk’s killer, I’m sure of that. The naiads were unlucky to have been caught in your path. It was easy to make it look like his hellhounds had been the ones to have done it.”

Yuri’s body trembled. The memory of the carnage splayed out along the ground torn, bloody, and smelling made her sick. It had taken her days to erase it from her memory - to let it slip as far back as she had pushed Eunhyuk’s death. Knowing it was her, knowing she had been responsible for so much death made her feel more of a monster than the beast in her bones.

Yuri swallowed past the dry lump in her throat. “Why did you hide this from us?”

Seohyun’s voice was brittle when she said, “I had to protect her and by doing that I had to also protect the one she loved.”

Yuri let out a shaky sigh, head craning up to the ceiling. She couldn’t put into words what she was feeling. Hurt, betrayal, disgust, hate, terror. THey all mixed into one creating the heaviness of the world inside of her.

“I acted foolishly,” said Seohyun.“I know. It led them right to us. What is happening here was beyond me. I never should’ve mettled. I’m sorry.”

A burst of knocks pounded. “Your time is up, wolf!”

Yuri stared down at  Seohyun. Silent tears had started to slid down her sweaty face. There was so much pleading - so much pain - written all over her. “You should go.”

Yuri’s lip trembled. “Seohyun-”

She shook her head, teeth clenched to fight back her cries. “Go, Yuri. Just go.”

“I’ll come back for you.”

Seohyun turned her head away. “Goodbye, Yuri.”

“Goodbye, Seohyun.”

 

 


	11. In Ruins

 Yoona ran.

  
Chest heaving, her feet smacked uneven ground, cutting through trees with whip like branches that left welts along her arms. Her head was spinning, vision blurry and unsteady but she didn't stop. Angry shouts called after her and Yoona stumbled. Her knees hit the ground, slicing deep into her skin. She hissed and pushed up with hands bound together at the wrists onto shaky legs and pressed on.  
  
Thundering gallops drew closer still. Darkness blinded her along with fear. Days had passed of travel that left her feet rubbed raw and rugged from walking behind the centaurs that kept her tied to them by a rope and a hood over her head so she couldn’t see where they were leading her. The moment the cover was taken off on the third day, she found an opening.   
  
She bolted.   
  
No terrain looked familiar but she continued to run in any direction that would take her away from them. In any direction that could bring her closer to Yuri and the others. So she ran. Ran and ran and-   
  
A knife pierced the ground by Yoona's foot and she tumbled. Dirt kicked up into her mouth and she sputtered at the earthy taste that attacked the back of her throat. Her vision swam and she forced herself to get up - forced her wobbly legs to work again - but she was spent. The fall had knocked what little energy she had left and she dropped back down into damp soil.   
  
"Don't move." Through matted strands of black hair she could see the tip of a sword pointed straight down at her from Jongin's hand.   
  
"Do it." Yoona snarled. Her voice was rough and dry and brittle. In the back of her throat she could taste something metallic and bitter.   
  
Jongin's eyes narrowed. His arm reeled back and Yoona prepared herself for a blow.   
  
"What are you doing?” Hyoyeon snarled, pushing Jongin’s blade away as she galloped up to him. “You’ll cost us our heads!”   
  
“I was only trying to scare her.”   
  
“I think we’ve done enough.” Hyoyeon stared him down until he sheathed his sword. Dark, tired eyes found their way back to Yoona and she cowered. “Get up.”   
  
“No.”   
  
Yoona shrieked as strong hands gripped onto her. She lifted off the ground lighter than a sheet of silk and landed draped onto Hyoyeon’s burly, tan back. She heaved, legs kicking and arms trying to push herself off but the fight had left her. Her body was brittle and her head pounded with each of Hyoyeon’s steps that jostled her all the way back to where they’d stopped for camp.   
  
Yoona dropped to the dirt with a rough thud. She grimaced feeling the places along her body that would soon bruise over from the impact. Weakness was against her and she could do nothing but allow Hyoyeon to pull her back along a thick tree and bound her body to it.   
  
A hand reached for the hood and Yooa pleaded, “No! Please, don’t put it back on. It makes it hard to breathe.”   
  
Hyoyeon glared down at her. “Do not scream, do not talk. Do you understand?”   
  
Yoona nodded and after a moment Hyoyeon broke away, tossing the hood away. Walking to the fire, she settled beside Jongin helping him prepare their dinner.   
  
Resting back against the tree, Yoona stared at the cover that had blinded her along the ground. The only times they took it off was when they tried to get her to eat and drink. She had accepted few sips of water if only to keep herself from falling behind their pace. When she did lag, Jongin would yank the rope and she’d stumble forward onto the ground then yanked at until she got up, gritted her teeth, and kept going.   
  
Fire crackled lifting its gray smoke into the air. Yoona watched the licks of yellow flames flicker against Jongin and Hyoyeon's as they spoke softly to one another, mouths moving through the heat waves that distorted the words off their lips as they chewed portions of meat.   
  
Yoona’s stomach clench in a painful way. She had not eaten for days and her mouth tasted of death and the nasty stink of stomach acid. Dirt kicked up as Hyoyeon lifted from her place, hooves cracking against the ground as she made her way to Yoona holding a skewered piece of meat. Yoona refused it.  
  
"Starving yourself won't bring you death as quickly as you'd like."  
  
"I'll bide my time."  
  
Hyoyeon's jaw tightened as she stared into Yoona's eyes and threw the food. Yoona heard it drop somewhere deeper into the woods. Her stomach groaned and Hyoyeon's lip kicked into a grin.  
  
"Are you even really a commander?"  
  
Eyebrows lifted at the sudden question. "I fill in whatever position is asked of me."  
  
"Who's asking?" Ignoring her, Hyoyeon pulled a water horn from her waist. Yoona shook her head. "I don't want it."  
  
Jongin groaned in frustration. "Knock her out, Hyo."  
  
"Go on,” Yoona baited. “Do as he says."   
  
Cork finding place back into the horn, Hyoyeon slung it along her waist. "I cannot allow any harm to come to you."   
  
"What can you allow?"   
  
"Only what you need."   
  
"I request a bath.”   
  
Jongin scoffed. "This isn't the Palace, Arch."   
  
Yoona sneered in his direction. There was a slash along his stomach that had yet to completely heal. Yoona knew it had come from the hands of one of her own. A part of her wished it had been a little deeper to slash at his insides.   
  
"Please,” she turned back up to Hyoyeon’s tight lipped face. “I’ll take only but a few minutes. I can't swim so I can't run from you again."   
  
"Hyo-"   
  
"We can give her this much." Crouching, Hyoyeon undid the restraints and held them tightly in her hands. "Don't try anything."   
  
She followed Hyoyeon along through the trees until they broke at a small, murky creek.   
  
“Is there a problem?”   
  
“My hands.”   
  
Sighing, Hyoyeon unraveled the bounds. Yoona rubbed at her wrists before she began shedding layers and stepped slowly into the water.   
  
It was lukewarm and grimy against her feet. Nips of fish pecked at her calves and she ignored them as she dropped beneath the surface and came up dripping. There was no soap or no rag so Yoona scrubbed with her hands, ridding of the sweat, dirt, and crusted blood from her skin gone red and itchy from the harsh sunlight.   
  
For a moment Yoona thought back to the Seohyun and the pond back in the East. Shame accompanied grief which accompanied loss. Yoona shook the irrational thought that Seohyun was gone - that the others were gone. Like Yuri had held onto the hope of seeing her family again, Yoona did her best to grasp the shred of hope that she would see the others - her own home - again.   
  
“Hurry,” Hyoyeon chided.   
  
Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Yoona looked back at her. “Why are you doing this?”   
  
Silenced ticked a few moments before she let up and spoke, “I have orders.”   
  
“From who?” Yoona questioned. No answer. "Is it Crow?"   
  
"You speak his name like you know him but you don’t. He governs over everything this side of the Red Jungle along with the Valley."   
  
"But you're centaur."   
  
Hyoyeon scoffed. "You Archs and Humans misunderstand us. Crow is not just a pack leader. He is a figurehead. He is the face of the rebellion and we follow him willingly. What he wants is what we all want."   
  
"And what is that?   
  
"Something I do not expect a pampered, angelic offspring to understand."   
  
Yoona lifted an eyebrow. "Now look who’s misunderstanding who."   
  
Hyoyeon sucked her teeth in annoyance. "Are you finished?"   
  
"Almost." Yoona scooped water into her palms and brought it to her face. “You could let me go. You don’t have to do this. There doesn’t have to be a war."   
  
“Yes, there does."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Hyoyeon shook her head. "Your time is up, Princess."   
  
Yoona climbed out of the water. Hyoyeon kept her eyes trained on her as she dried herself off and slipped into another change of clothes. They weren't fresh but they would have to do.   
  
"Can you tell me one thing?" Hyoyeon’s head tilted towards her. "Where are the others?"   
  
"I do not know."   
  
Dread swam into Yoona's stomach. She held out her arms for Hyoyeon to tie them again.   
  
Walked back through the darkness, Yoona silently let her tears fall down her face.   
  
-/-/-/-   
  
Her feet ached as they walked along a stone road. Just up ahead stood a stone spier, weathered and cracking with age. On it was carved a defaced emblem of the south while beneath it stood a trio of men on horses draped in furs and leather of black and brown.  
  
The one in the center stepped forwards once they reached the spier. He was tall, burly, with a broad bare chest that glistened with sweat between the crisscrossing straps that held two battle axes strapped to his back. His dark eyes stared at her hard and serious. Yoona had been around Yuri enough to recognize the familiar buzz of his Energy. Wolf.   
  
"You are late," he said as the other two with him came to flank his side with their horses. One held the reins of two. "Get the princess."   
  
“Payment first," said Jongin.   
  
On the wolf's nod, a pouch was thrown into Jongin's arms. He rummaged through, counting. “This is only half.”   
  
“You only brought half the cargo.”   
  
Hyoyeon stepped forward, yanking Yoona with her. “He asked for the Princess.”   
  
The wolf eyed Yoona again. There was black war painted streaked diagonally along his face. It made him look untouchable and dangerous. “And the Children of the South?”   
  
“They would be no use," said Hyoyeon. "I tried to bring the wolf along but you can’t change a mind already full of filth.”   
  
“That wasn’t your decision to make. Get the Princess.”   
  
Yoona jumped back as the two other beasts moved towards her.   
  
“Yifan!” Hyoyeon called after him.   
  
“Return to the Valley and await for further instructions. The Princess goes with us."   
  
The slice of a dagger severed the rope blinding Yoona to Hyoyeon's grip. She squeaked as hands yanked her along and forced her into a horse where her wrists were instantly tied to the reigns.   
  
Mounting their horses, they settled into formation around her with Yifan in the front and the two others in each side. Yoona glanced over her shoulder finding Hyoyeon's stare. She watched after them as they began to ride off, trotting away from the spier.   
  
-/-/-/-   
  
The Stone Ruins of Silver City once stood with monumental structures built by the ancient beast races ruled over by the werewolves. They were seen by the Southern people then as blessings for their ability to walk in both skins and furs with the power of the moon running in their blood. As the Archs were striped of their weilding ability of the Harmonies at the end of the Great War, so was the werewolf race striped of their protection of the Moon God and their bond to it during its full moon glow.   
  
But in its prime, the Stone Ruins was a meeting ground for discussions of the council and inns to house travelers off the sea. Like Valley Sol, many thrived along the Southern Peninsula. It had once bustled as a trade city, swapping goods like pelts and sturdy wood from their forests with the East whose soils were rich for grains and coast waters filled with meaty fish which they took in return.   
  
The Great War brought destruction to Silver City and its name crumbled along with it until it was known as nothing more than the Stone Ruins to this day.   
  
Yoona couldn’t help but take in the busted rock, weathered and worn with age and choked by nature that had reclaimed it as they walked through. A statue depicting the God of the Moon stood hardly recognizable just beyond the entry gates of the main city. Sunken in eyes stared back at her from his rocky face the same as the piercing stares of the city dwellers that peeked from windows and doorways.   
  
Astonishment fell over her. She had not expected there to be people living here. When she thought of the ruins, Yoona thought of abandonment - of barren wasteland. But there were families of young pups, working fathers with bare chests and scruffy faces, and protective mothers who shooed their children inside as Yoona was paraded through the center of their collapsed city.   
  
Their whispers cut into her vial as they passed along but Yoona couldn't find it in herself to hate them. She, as an Arch, was a reminder of the pain her people had caused them. She, as the Princess, was a reminder that she belonged directly to the power which had given the final say in the seclusion of the Southern Kingdom.   
  
Trash and soiled rags were thrown at her as they rode through and Yoona could do nothing but clench the reins tighter and keep her head down until they left the city and starred along the path to Crow’s camp.   
  
“Don’t feel so powerful now, do you?” one of the guards grinned wickedly back at her.   
  
Yoona remained silent as they entered the camp grounds forged from the old Dome of Council now nothing but pillars and scattered bricks. Surrounding it workers had built small huts of wooden poles and skin tarps. People walked away carrying wagons of rock, wood, tools, and weapons. Clinking of hammers rang through the air along with commands, sawing wood, and marching feet of an infantry making its way along the field brandishing their weapons.   
  
At the center of the camp they reached a large tent the extended from ruined stone.   
  
“Lieutenant Jonghyun!” Yifan called out.   
  
From the entrance stepped a man with hair so blonde it was nearly white and green tinted skin looked rough as sandpaper. It took a moment before Yoona realized that they were scales like a lizard that grew in size and shape around his neck.   
  
“You’re late.”   
  
“The centaurs were behind schedule,” said Yifan. “They didn't have the others but we’ve brought the Princess.”   
  
“Someone has been sent to inquire about their location.” Jonghyun turned to Yoona with greenish yellow eyes. A long, forked tongues flickered out from his wide smile of sharp teeth. “The Commander will be out until sunrise. Take her to the cages with the other.”   
  
Yifan jerked the bounds on Yoona’s wrists and she tumbled off her horse. The guards laughed as she pushed herself up, vision swimming even as Yifan began to lead her away.   
  
In the remains of a collapsed holding prison, cages lined along either side of the concrete wall in stacks. A shiver ran down Yoona’s spin as she passed the first few. She had seen something like this once before in the Palace when she was evading her lessons with the High Priestess.   
  
She was young then and didn’t know what all the rooms on the lower levels of the Palace held. She wandered into a wing never gone before with wide, curiosity eyes when she saw all the beings held in cages with their weak, brittle bodies bodies. When the High Priestess found her, she told Yoona to never speak of what she saw. Not to her mother, not to Seohyun, not even the High Priests themselves.   
  
It was a long time before Yoona figured out that the ones held in cages where those from the South. But like she was told, she pushed it to the back of her mind. She didn’t want to think or believe that something like that was happening beneath her feet. So she silently carried the burden of the Arch’s secret as if it didn’t exist at all.   
  
Cage door swinging open, Yoona clamoured up inside, flenching back as the door slammed on her. Chains and locks were put into place and Yifan left her in the dim darkness.   
  
Cowering back against the bars, Yoona pulled her legs to her chest. The place smelt of death and held the chill of doom. For the first time Yoona felt the full helplessness of what those beings must’ve felt down in that wing. She felt the full weight of hatred sink into her tenfold of what they had dealt to these very people.   
  
_“Alo?”_  
  
Yoona’s face, damp with silent tears, lifted from her knees. Cages down she could just make out a dark lump at the end of the rows. _“Alo?”_   
  
_“Arc bellotu?”_  
  
“Yes, I’m Arch.” Yoona squinted, eyes widening when she saw a familiar face through a beam of sunlight seeping through cracks in the ceiling. “Seungwan?”   
  
“Princess Yoona?” she gaped in surprise. Crawling across the cage, she gripped the bars with bruised and bloody knuckles. “What’re you doing here?”   
  
“Never mind that.” Wiping her face, Yoona scooted across the floor. “What have- what have they done to you? How long have you been here?”   
  
Even in the dark, Yoona could see she had been beaten. Bruises colored along her arms while cuts and scrapes stood out red and puffy. Red rimmed eyes stared back at her wrecked with exhaustion. The last Yoona had seen Seungwan was at the festival along with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses brought for protection of the Nobles who traveled with the Royal Party to the East.   
  
“I’ve been here weeks,” said Seungwan. She was so frail. “They’ve been trying to get information out of me but I won’t tell those foul creatures a thing. What do you know?”   
  
Yoona hesitated before she told Seungwan about leaving the Festival, joining with Donghae and the others, and the things they had learned about Crow and the South and the War. Saying it all out loud, it all sounded like a dream. The look on Seungwan’s face alone told her just how insane their journey was.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re actually still alive,” Seungwan breathed, astounded. Yoona couldn’t believe it herself at times. “There’s word in the Kingdom that you’re dead.”   
  
“But I’m-” Yoona’s brow furrowed. Something didn’t feel right. “Seungwan, what _are_ you doing here? Why aren’t you with the other Huntsmen back in the North?”   
  
Her lips pressed in a fine line. “Our orders are confidential-”   
  
“-and, as your Princess, I’m ordering you to tell me everything that you know.”   
  
Seungwan held her ground until resolve broke in the face of her Royal.   
  
“Very well.” Seungwan sat back against the cage. She lowered her voice. “I was part of a special mission - one of huntsmen and huntresses handpicked by the Queen. We were told to scout the South and report back anything we found. We’ve been doing this for months now. We learned the South was building an army in the name of Crow just before the Festival of Kingdoms. When you went missing, Queen Sena sent some of us to find you but she pulled us back.”   
  
Yoona nodded. She remembered the warning horns. She remembered how easy it had been for them to get as far as Pool without any Arch soldiers catching them. “Why did she pull you back?”   
  
“To send word that you were dead,” Seungwan stated.   
  
Yoona’s brow furrowed. It made no sense for her mother to a statement for her death when they had no solid proof. “Why?”   
  
“She was impatient, struck by fear that you truly were gone,” Seungwan went on. “We came up with a story that your body was found in the mountains - the work of Crow’s men. I was part of the party to return a body to the North to show but we were found out. They kidnapped half of us. They’ve already killed the others. I know I‘m next.”   
  
“Did any make it away?”   
  
“Only two. I’d assume they’re back in the East now. The Queen returned there after a short stay in the North. She’s been waiting for your return, for the halfbreed she sent here, for anything but none has come. So she moved.”   
  
Yoona slumped against the bars. “I don’t...I don’t understand.”   
  
There was an excited glint in Seungwan’s eyes when she leaned her face against the metal, lciking her lips. “They will come, Princess. Our Armies will march onto the South. The Queen is going to rectify all of the wrongs the South has done against us, the Prince, our cousins, and the rest of the Kingdom.”   
  
Yoona paled. “You mean a war.”   
  
“Princess, you have to understand, the Queen is trying to set things right within the Four Kingdoms.”   
  
Yoona shook her head. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe her mother was at the center of this. “How will this set anything right?”   
  
_“Rect ari rect temo,”_ said Seungwan. It was the first time Yoona felt sick hearing those words. “When that thief was found to be one of them, it was like a blessing from the Gods. She was the one who would open the opportunity to finally move in and exploit the South for the barbarians that they are. Do you know what would’ve happened had she killed Crow for our Queen?”   
  
“An uprising,” she repeated Donghae’s words. He had been right.   
  
“Exactly!” Seungwan sounded excited. It turned Yoona’s stomach into knots. “It was the perfect excuse for the Queen to let our forces move but when you meant missing, it changed everything. It sped everything up. We don’t have to wait anymore. Because of you, we can move now.”   
  
Yoona’s stomach churned. This was what they had wanted to turn back and avoid. This was what she and Yuri believed they could stop if only they’d been given the chance. Now, sitting here in this cage, Yoona saw everything crumble to pieces. They had lost.   
  
“Seungwan…” Yoona brought her eyes slowly back up. The pure happiness she saw in the gaze returned to her made her cringe. They were the true monster who needed to be locked in these cages not the otherway around. “What exactly has my mother planned to do?”   
  
“There will be no more South, Princess Yoona.” Seungwan grinned. “Soon they will be vanquished.”   
  
-/-/-/-   
  
Violent banging wrenched Yoona from sleep. She sat up quickly, cowering away from the bars. Yifan’s deep brown eyes examined her cold and unreadable through the harsh light of midday. Yoona’s head reeled and her body groaned in fatigue and wear. She wondered how long she had been out.   
  
Blinking, she looked down to see a bundle in his hand. He threw between the iron rungs at her. “What is that?”   
  
“You have only minutes,” he grunted and turned his back.   
  
Yoona hesitated. Eyes moving around the cage, she noticed Seungwan was gone. “Where is the other Arch girl?”   
  
No answer.   
  
Crawling, Yoona picked at the cloth bundle, pulling at it until it unfolded into a white, cotton dress. From within in dropped a crowned fashioned into a thin circle out of prickly vines and dead leaves.   
  
“Am I to wear this?”   
  
Yifan nodded.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“You have only minutes,” he repeated. “We cannot keep the Commander waiting.”   
  
Yoona stilled. “Crow?”   
  
Silence greeted her again and she gave up. Shimmying from her dirty garments, she maneuvered around the small cage to slide the dress on. It was soft and clung just perfectly along her curves. For the first time in many, many weeks Yoona felt like the Princess again. For the first time in her life she resented the fact that she was.   
  
“I’m finished.”   
  
Yifan turned to undo the locks on the cage and extended a hand to her. Yoona gripped it and yelped as she was yanked out forcefully. She stumbled, falling against Yifan’s hard chest. He quickly shoved her away as if she was contaminated filth.   
  
“Your crown?”   
  
“I don’t want to wear it.”   
  
Yifan snatched it from inside the cage. Yoona tensed as he settled it onto her unruly hair. “Follow me.”   
  
Yifan turned and Yoona stayed on his heels as they marched through the camp. Most of the inhabitants were wolves like Yifan but there were many others amongst them. Some satyrs, a few centaus. There were kinds that had horns and tusks and scales and tails. They were quiet as she passed leaving whispers to spring up in her wake.   
  
Carts stocked of chopped wood and barrells of weapons crossed their path as they reached the large tent at the center of the camp. In front stood Jonghyun, tongue lapping out at the air as he lifted off the overturned barrel he sat on.   
  
“You’re just in time.” Jonghyun pulled back the tent curtain for them to step in.   
  
Sunlight lit up the inside of crisscrossing beams and leathery skins. Thick curtains draped inside, splitting off the tent into various sections. The room Yoona stepped into was wide open. Wooden carved chairs took place around a long table in the center spread with trays of food and chalices for wine and drink. Sitting at the head most chair was a man. He stood once the entryway was shut leaving the two of them alone.   
  
“Welcome, Princess Yoona,” he spoke, voice thick and rich and inviting.   
  
He was tall, clad in black, with long, black hair pulled back tight on his head. His dull, grey eyes creased along with his smile of elongated canines from a face nicked with scars. A tattoo decorated the right side of his face and curved around his eye in a swirling pattern. In one ear he wore a metal ring dangling with a glossy, black feather and on his chest rested an ivory medallion fashioned into the head of a crow.   
  
Yoona stiffened. “Hello, Commander Crow.”   
  
His smile widened. Yoona didn’t like the looks of it. “Why so tense? In here, you are my guest.”   
  
“Pardon me, but cages and chains don’t say guest to me”   
  
Crow’s cheek twitched but his smile remained. “Do you like the dress? It belonged to my mother.”   
  
“I’m grateful that it fits.”   
  
“So it does.” He gestured with a hand. “Have a seat.”   
  
Yoona eased into the chair at the opposite end of the table. It reminded her of dinners in the Palace where her mother would take the head and she would sit across from her as her heir with other council members. Yoona could hardly remember a meal or an outing with her mother that was void of talk of policy, reminders that she had a duty, or lectures on proper conduct as the Arch Princess.   
  
“Eat.” said Crow. “No doubt you haven’t had a proper meal with the journey you’ve been on.”   
  
Yoona kept her hands in her lap, clammy fingers wringing around themselves. “No, thank you.”   
  
“Princess, I insist. You can think of it as a meal between friends.”   
  
“We’re not friends.”   
  
Crow laughed, picking up his silverware. “Please, Princess, help yourself.”   
  
Yoona shifted in her seat as she watched him eat. Anxiety trumped her appetite. Outside, orders sounded from workers to the tune of metal clinking as Crow ate. The way he moved - with such elegance and poise - was so different from the way Yoona imagined him to be. She wasn’t sure what frightened her more about him: The fact he was Beast beneath it all and could easily lash out and strike her dead or the fact he was perfectly trimmed and tamed as any other Royal Official she’d walk past everyday in the Palace.   
  
Where she was, who she was seated with, and what would happen to her next finally settled in. Crow was no longer just a name. Crow was a real being, sitting in front of her and conversing as if he were not the cause of her mother’s grief, her own bitterness and sadness, and the hardships she and the others had endured.   
  
This was the man who had killed her brother. This was the man she should hate. And she did.   
  
Hatred bubbled inside of her so strongly she felt sparks of energy crack at her fingers. She wanted nothing more than to destroy him, and yet she couldn’t. She was at his mercy, in his castle, beneath his rules. She could only play it safe, swallow her fear and tame her animosity in hopes of getting away and finding a way out.   
  
Yoona took in a deep breath to settle herself. “Why have you brought me here?”   
  
“To see you again,” he said. Yoona’s tensed. “You’ve grown into a gorgeous young Arch.”   
  
“My brother would’ve been twice as handsome.”   
  
“You resent me for sending him to his death?”   
  
“Resent is too weak a word,” she quipped.   
  
Crow’s smile was full of genuine amusement. “I hadn’t expected someone like you.”   
  
“Most do not.” Crow laughed. Yoona didn’t know what was so funny.  “Where are the others?”   
  
“We are wondering the same.”   
  
Her hands tightened into fists. Wrong answer.   
  
“I know everything,” she said. Crow looked up at her. “I know your men have been tracking us and I know of the war you’re planning.”   
  
Crow’s eyebrow lifted. “That’s not everything.”   
  
“It’s enough.”   
  
“I think you have misunderstood us, Princess.” Dabbing at his mouth with a cloth, he sat back with an ease of a man who had nothing to fear. And maybe he didn’t. Yoona was no match for him and she knew none of them would’ve been. “We do not want a war. We want a Peace Treaty.”   
  
“Peace Treaty?” she scoffed. It sounded as insane as the things Seungwan had told her. “What Peace Treaty comes from bloodshed?”   
  
“You’re better of asking your mother that.”   
  
That got her attention as much as it revolted her. What more could her mother be wrapped up in? What other twisted truths were attached to her name and by default attached to her as well? The whole of her linage was tainted in secrets, lies, and deceit. They were things she knew she would’ve had to shoulder in her days of becoming Queen.   
  
It scared Yoona to think had she not gone on this trip, had she not been able to see for her own eyes the very things they had done to others in the Kingdom, she would’ve went with it. But now...now she couldn’t dream of ruling with this many bodies in her closet.   
  
Picking up a metal chalice, he brought it to his lips and drank. “You should eat before it’s cold.”   
  
“I don’t take orders from you.”   
  
“You will eat or I will slit your throat and feed you to the hellhounds,” he hissed, all pleasantries gone from his voice. “Your choice, Princess.”   
  
Giving in, she stabbed into a strip of meat, head held down until she had most of her plate finished. When she looked up, Crow was staring back at her with dark, gray eyes. He smiled, perfect teeth gleaming. Yoona blinked away in humiliation.   
  
“Tell me about the Southern Children who traveled with you,” his voice was smooth and inviting again. “I know one is your guard. Such a prize, isn't she?”   
  
“She isn’t what you think.”   
  
“She’s everything I know.” The way he said it made Yoona’s entirety coil, but he was right. She never fully understood Seohyun and it broke her heart even more. “Tell me about the wolf sent to kill me.”   
  
She paused. “How did you-”   
  
“Know?” Crow smirked something wicked. “As you have spies, so do we. Our kind always remember where their loyalties lie after some convincing.”   
  
Yoona’s lips pressed into a fine line. She could see Crow’s smile widen at her unease and her mind raced. Who on the inside would tell Crow anything? Who had been able to evade the Queen’s scrutiny without her knowing? Against a power like her mother, one would had to have been close. Close enough that her mother would not have suspected.   
  
Yoona gaped. “The Chancellor?”   
  
“You can never trust a Mask”   
  
Yoona’s jaw flexed. How had she been so stupid? So blind? How had they not seen it all along? Had Seohyun not? But maybe Seohyun had. Maybe Seohyun had reasoned him to be just another like her. A slave to the Archs and their Queen. There was no reason to suspect treason.   
  
Yoona’s teeth clinked shut. “What do you want from me?”   
  
“Your blood.”   
  
She swallowed to allow herself a second to steady her voice. “You’re making a mistake?”   
  
“How?”   
  
“If you spare me, we could spare the entire Kingdom. A war is not what we need. I am the Princess, I can talk with-”   
  
Crow’s boisterous laugh cut her off and cut her deep. “If talking did anything do you think we’d be in this state? Do you think we’d still have this century long feud? The lies, the mistrust, the prejudice? Princess Yoona, we have tried talking. Your people paid with the loss of the Prince and they will pay again. This is our chance and no Arch, nor human, nor Fay is going to steal it from us again.”   
  
“If only you’d listen to-”   
  
“No, you listen to me.” His chalice smacked the table. Yoona flinched backwards at the cold glint in his deep, gray eyes. “Down here, Princess, you are nothing. You are nothing but a, naive little girl whose ignorance will do nothing but continue to spread this plague of hatred. What makes you different than your mother? Your brother? The ones who follow you blind to the truth? You’re the same, and you must be eradicated.”   
  
“You’re wrong about me.”   
  
“Just because you’ve shared a bed with one of us doesn’t make you one of us. Blood is blood, Princess. You can’t change that. Yifan!” Crow called. The guard appeared within seconds, standing at attention. “Please escort the Princess back to her _room_.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Yifan grabbed Yoona’s arm and yanked her from the table.   
  
“Get some rest, young Yoona,” said Crow, tipping his chalice to her as she was dragged towards the tent entrance. Lips pulling back, his charming smile returned. “Tonight we celebrate in your name.”   
  
-/-/-/-   
  
Yoona laid on her side, legs pulled up against her chest. Silence remained her only company - Seungwan never returned. She didn’t think she’d see her again. She started to think she'd never see the others again. Crow had instilled in her a paralyzing fear and a terrifying sense of self-awareness.  She was out of her league. She was no match for Crow and she was nothing compared to her mother. She was the valley between two cliffs ready to crumble and crush her in the process.   
  
The words of Crow and Seungwan both brought an awful flood of worthlessness. To both sides, she was a pawn. Her life had been played in their favor with no consideration but it was her mother who had cut her the deepest. To know she had become a pawn just as Yuri made her wonder who was she to her mother? Suddenly the remarks about her not living up to her brother weighed so much more.   
  
“Princess.”   
  
Yoona’s eyes shot open to find Yifan looking down on her. She was quick to wipe away tears that managed to slip through her lids and sit up. Locks banged open and she climbed out making sure her crown was in place before following him out.   
  
A silence had fallen over the camp leaving stations and tents dark and abandoned. The only sound touching the air was the beating of drums, wild and festive, and the chorus of chanting, loud voices from where a cloud of gray smoke bellowed up into the sky.   
  
"What's happening?" She may as well have been asking the wind. Yifan didn't reply.   
  
The shouts grew louder as they drew closer. Yoona could not understand them but their intensity - their pride and passion - made the hairs on her arms stand up. This was no festive chat. This was a war cry.   
  
Surrounding a large fire, they yelped and howled and hollered. Beasts of all kinds with their fang like teeth and twitching tails. Some with scales decorating their skin and others with spots and stripes swooping their flesh in beautiful patterns. Heads of bulls with human bodies and beings with leathery wings stretching from their backs danced in wild celebration. Wolves and foxes and cats and cougars and jackals half changed danced about with arched backs, lengthed tufted ears, and faces jutting in their animal forms.   
  
Yoona trembled as she looked upon them. In the North she had never known or understood the reasoning for fear of the Beasts. She had known only Seohyun, of the other guards or trackers or servants of Southern lineage. She had only known the ones whipped into submission and forced to subdue their nature.   
  
But here, standing small and fragile behind Yifan, Yoona finally saw. She saw it and she feared it. She feared what they could easily do to her with a single blow but she also feared the ones who had turned the beast’s passion and power into this - into a threat. She feared her own kind.   
  
The guttural blow of a horn sounded over the uproar followed by a voice, “Make way for the Princess of the Archs!”   
  
Yoona’s eyes found Yifan’s who glanced back at her. His bare chest, glossed with sweat, glistened with the fire as the crowd parted for them.   
  
“After you, Your Royal Highness.” Bowing, he gestured forward.   
  
Yoona stared down the pathway before her. Across the way she met Crow’s gaze sitting upon a throne of iron, bones, and feathers. Flanking him were guardsmen with faces streaked in black and white warpaint. Lips pulled back into a wicked smile showing sharpened teeth once she made it to him to the deafening chorus of shouts around her.   
  
“Welcome, Princess. Won’t you have a seat?” Standing, he moved away from his throne, hands stretched out offering it to her. “Such royalty deserves the best view.”   
  
“Thank you for the invitation, Commander.” Her legs shook as she stepped up to the throne.   
  
Raising his hands, Crow settled the crowd down until only the crackle of fire and her own rapid heart could be heard in the darkness.   
  
_“Sootha’rive,_ my brothers and sisters of the South,” Crow yelled to them. “Tonight the gods have bestowed on us a gracious honor. For the first time we, the Children of The South and of her Lady Goddess of the Depths, have been visited by no other than Im Yoona, Princess of the Archs. We are gracious to be bestowed the opportunity to have a beautiful and elegant heir to the throne of the Northern Lands in our midst. Let us greet her in the way only we of the South can.”   
  
A chant echoed in a deep, throated chorus to a heavy drum cadence. Yoona shivered with goosebumps once they ended in silence. The quiet, Yoona found, was just as unnerving and frightening as their cries.   
  
“Princess Yoona,” Crow addressed her with a fond smile. It made her stomach squirm knowing a lethal snarl and a sharp bite lingered behind those grinning lips. “Won’t you respond to my people?”   
  
“I’m not sure of what you want me to say.”   
  
His eyes darkened. “Do not keep my people waiting, Princess.”   
  
Yoona stood.   
  
“It is an honor to be with you,” she said, voice quivering the slightest. Swallowing, she found her bearings as she stared out at the many faces before her. “It is my first time here in the Southern Plains, and though my time here may be short, it will be a visit I will never forget.”   
  
“I’ll make sure of that,” Crow slithered close to her ear as the crowd hollered in response.   
  
Yoona shrank away from him as he stepped forward again.   
  
“The Princess has traveled long and far to be with us. What would it say about us in the South if we did not properly honor our guest?” Crow turned to her, grinning as he did so. “Tonight, Princess Yoona, we have put together a grad celebration just for you.” Crow’s grin turned sly as he whipped back around to face the others. “ _Ring’eh ont!”_   
  
The crowd erupted and drums beat again. Yoona sat, knuckles gone white from clutching the armrest of the throne as she watched two Beast leading in a figure, head covered with a hood and bruised body stripped bare.   
  
The Beasts led them to a post hammered into the ground in front of the fire. Kicking the back of knees, they cried out as they fell forward into the dirt. Hands yanked arms back and tied wrists around the post. Then the they took off the hood.   
  
Yoona sucked in a breath. “Seungwan.”   
  
Crow smiled down at her. “Watch.”   
  
Five beasts stepped forward, bodies thick and burly and shining as they surrounded a pale faced Seungwan. Their eyes were lit like the fire before them and their mouths, slack open with sharp fangs, were peeled back in greedy sneers. From the post, a brown gaze met Yoona’s frightened and frantic. Yoona felt helpless in that very moment as Crow opened his mouth and commanded,   
  
_“En’eh!”_  
  
The bodies of the five rippled and bones cracked. Yoona stared on in horror as heavy paws hit the ground and mouths, snapping and slobbering. Giving vicious snarls, they charged forward.   
  
Seungwan screamed as jaws clamped down, tearing into her flesh. Blood oozed forward, sputtering out onto the ground, onto furs, onto pallid skin. She cried, she thrashed, she sobbed as teeth ripped her apart, gnawed along bone, and busted vessels.   
  
Gurgles were cut off as entrails spilled forward, splattering along the dirt. The smell of death rose up in the air with the cadence of the surrounding Beasts. Yoona could do nothing but watch. Her entire body turned to stone. Tears streamed from her eyes but she could not seem to look away.   
  
She took it all in until muzzles were left bloody and nothing but scattered flesh, bone, and entrails littered the ground. She could not find it in herself to look away from the ghastly sight. She had no right.   
  
She was no better. Her kind was no better. Like the Archs, this was the beast's version of of fire pits, whips, and dungeons. This was the sort of hatred they had bred.   
  
Rough lips brushed against her ear along with hot, damp breath that sent a chilling shiver down her spine.   
  
“Welcome to the South, Princess.”  
  
  
  
  
_____  
  
**Languge Key**   
Soothkesh: Language of the South; Dialects and slang vary with region   
Sootha’rive: _Southern Children; Direct - Thrivers of the South_  
Ring’eh ont: Bring them   
En’eh: Kill them; Direct - End them

 

 

 


	12. Blood Before Kingdom

White fur peppered with bits of gray and tan streaked through the trees. Yuri watched as Seulgi trotted her way back to camp, muzzle bloody around a limp pheasant in her jaws that she dropped by the fire. Yuri diverted her eyes as Seulgi brought herself back into skins and used water from a drinking horn to clean off her red mouth.

They traveled three days this way. Seulgi would hunt and cook while Yuri followed along and ate in silence. The entire time she couldn't help but wonder what would come of Sunny or how soon Seohyun would be able to get up and move around again. If she made it out of Crow’s camp alive, Yuri would hold onto her promise. It was the least she could do.

“I will teach you how to prepare a meal.” said Seulgi, draping herself in a heavy cloak. “Because you’re part human, a fresh kill could make you sick.”

“How do you know I’m only part wolf?”

The corner of Seulgi’s mouth kinked up in a soft smirk. “Your heart rate is slower, your sweat reeks, and you’re slow.”

Yuri huffed. “I’ve kept up.”

“You tire easily,” she said shrugging. “We’d be there already but you require longer rest time. With proper training, you’ll be able to keep up with the others.”

Taking her knife, Seulgi began plucking and skinning her kill until it was nothing but raw meat. Grabbing a long skewer, she pierced it through the pheasant and placed it over the fire.

“We will reach camp by mid-evening tomorrow. You should bathe and wear your finest before meeting the Commander.”

“All of my belongings were lost to me in the Valley.”

Seulgi nodded as she turned the meat. “I will lend you some of mine.”

“Why are you being so kind?”

The way Seulgi looked up at her, head tilted, said that her reasons should’ve already been a given. _“Rehd’ov Ru’lan_ \- Blood before Kingdom.”

Same as Narsha said.

She knew it had only been because of her beast heritage that Narsha spared her and her friends. She hadn’t suspected someone part of Crow’s order to be just as kind if not more. Seulgi gave her the freedom and space to do as she pleased. She used no chains on her wrist and asked no questions. She only made sure Yuri had enough food, water, and rest with each passing day.

“Thank you,” Yuri muttered as Seulgi handed her a skewer meat. Yuri blew on it before taking a bite. It was tender and juicy. Her mouth watered. “How old are you?”

Seulgi answered through a mouthful, “I am in my fifteenth year.”

Yuri instantly thought of Krystal. Seulgi was only two years older than the sister she had left behind.

They ate quietly and Yuri watched her all the while. There was something about Seulgi that drew Yuri’s curiosity. She was young, younger than all the others she had met that served Crow. With her face clear of warpaint and body bare beneath a campfire, Yuri had seen a small, timid girl beneath all the guise of practiced authority. She reminded Yuri of Seohyun. All bark with a surprisingly soft bite.

The thought of Seohyun made Yuri’s chest ache. She hoped to be able to see her again. Someone like Seohyun deserved far better than the life she had been dealt.

“How did you end up with Crow?”

Seulgi’s bright eyes flickered up to her. They still shimmered a cool blue same as when she was cloaked in white furs. She was beautiful in both forms. Beautiful and elegant. Something Yuri didn’t think of herself.

“When I was seven,” Seulgi started, “I was kidnapped and sold to a human in the East. He forced me to live everyday in furs. The only time I would change into skins was at night when I knew my owner was asleep. If he caught me that way, he would beat me.”

“How did you get away?”

“I used to hear my owner talk with others about the wrongdoings of the South. I thought to myself that it couldn’t be as awful as the life I was living. One night I broke from my chains and ran for the mountains. When the Commander’s men found me I was near dead. He admired my faith and my drive and he took me in.”

“And your parents?”

“Never found,” said Seulgi. She placed her knife down and brought the cloak tighter around her arms. “I trust and believe in the Commander with everything. He taught me that our heritage is not a curse, but a gift.”

“Not everyone is out to hurt us.”

Seulgi’s face darkened the same way Yuri had seen so many back at home do when the South was mentioned to them. Yuri realized then that the people here and the people of the other Kingdoms were just two sides of the same coin.

“I was an orphan too,” Yuri tried.

“Were they...good to you?” Sincere curiosity shimmered in her gaze.

“They’re my family.”

“They know you’re wolf?” she asked and Yuri shook her head. “If they knew, do you think they would’ve treated you the same?”

Yuri’s mouth opened to answer but she had no words. She wondered the same thing. Though she didn’t doubt the love of her family, she doubted their understanding. She doubted the others in the Hillside. She doubted that all of her would be wholeheartedly accepted.

In the East, Yuri knew, she’d have to hide away her pelt forever. Where once before Yuri had been ready to reject the beast, she knew she couldn’t deny what was there. She felt it in every part of her like another self always begging to be set free to run and roam and embrace nature as she was created for. It would not abide to confinement for long. She knew her true nature would draw her to fours again if it were to be neglected.

“They love me,” Yuri answered after a moment.

Seulgi’s shoulder’s went rigid. “Love doesn’t always hold.”

The way she said it made Yuri want to ask what she meant but she let it go.

Love was the thing she held onto from the moment she took Krystal’s place until now.

And she wouldn’t allow anyone to taint that for her.

-/-/-/-

Walking through the stone ruins was nothing like Yuri had experienced. She reasoned that it had been the result of weeks spent on edge, unable to relax with constant worry and watch, that made the greeting smiles passed her way mean more than just hello. They felt like silent little welcome homes.Yuri followed close to Seulgi as they exited the ruined city and winded up the road towards Crow’s camp. Amongst the the smell of fire, ash, and smoke hung something heavy and pungent. Yuri’s neck snapped to the far side of camp where the remains of scorched land from a strong fire remained singed in the dirt. Death hung faint in the air along with the unmistakable scent of Arch blood.

“Yuri,” Seulgi called to her. “This way.”

Yuri ducked beneath the entry curtain as she stepped inside Seulgi’s hut. It was a reasonably sized place with only as much as the essentials - bed, clothing chest, low table, and a stool. An oil lamp sat on the table scattered with beads of different colors and pieces of string.

“Wear this. I will send your clothes to be washed.”

Yuri took the cotton shirt and simply pair of black pants from Seulgi who stepped outside the hut. Her shadow loomed just outside the curtain as Yuri changed. The fresh clothing felt good on her skin that she’d scrubbed in the river before they traveled the rest of the way to camp. It was the cleanest she felt in days and the smell of the cloth made her think of the soaps Jessica used for washing back at home.

“I’m finished.”

Seulgi stepped back inside. She stuffed Yuri’s old clothes into a burlap sack and placed it aside. “I’ll show you to the Commander.”

“Wait,” Yuri called before Seulgi could leave. “Do you know where the Arch Princess is?”

“The Commander is waiting.” Turning on her heels, Seulgi started off.

Yuri hurried after her, head down as they weaved through the camp. Few regarded her suspiciously but just as the people in the villages smiled her way and made her feel welcome, not once did Yuri feel as if she were out of place here. To them, she probably just looked like another new recruit.

Reaching the center of camp, Yuri followed Seulgi into a large tent where three sat around a table in the center. One with greenish pale skin and yellow-green eyes that examined Yuri with pupils that slit for a moment before expanding. The other two were wolves, one broad with hard eyes and the other-

“Welcome back,” he said, smiling at them.

“Commander.” Seulgi saluted, fist to her chest while the other arm bent behind her back. “I have returned the wolf for you, sir.”

“You’ve impressed me again but I expect nothing less from you, Little Crow.” His smile was exceptionally warm for someone Yuri knew had claimed lives as if they were mere insects. “Jonghyun, Yifan, leave us. We’ll finish our discussion this evening.”

Rising, the two left the room and Crow stood.

Shaggy black hair hung around his tattooed face nicked with battle scars that lined lean, muscular arms. He towered just barely above Yuri with shoulders back and head held high in a way that contradicted the inviting smile that stretched on his mouth full of slightly lengthened teeth.

Yuri couldn’t take her eyes off him and his dull, gray eyes. A mix of fear, anger, and astonishment spread through her in a way that rendered her immobile. This was Crow. This was the one who had murdered Yoona’s brother, who had been the object of their distress, who she had been sent to sink her blade into. The latter may have been the most laughable of all. Someone like Crow could not be easily slain by a weak halfbreed with a sword she had no idea how to properly used. She was unmatched.

It was in that moment Yuri knew right away. She had truly been a pawn. They all were.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kwon Yuri.” His voice was heavy and thick. It made her think of the King and the way he spoke to her and Krystal in the Room of Council. There was absolute authority to both of them but Crow’s did not make her feel safe. It made her feel small.

“How do you know my name?”

“To know the names of my people is my duty.” Crow smiled. Yuri wasn’t ready for how warm it was. “Seulgi, take the rest of the evening off from your duties. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, sir.” Saluting, Seulgi slipped out of the tent.

“Please, sit,” said Crow, walking back to his chair at the head of the table where he sat. “Let us talk. Tell me about your life in the East.”

“What have you done to the Princess?”

His brow creased. “I’ve done nothing to her. She’s here. Alive.”

“Give her to me.”

His eyebrow cocked. “Let’s not be hasty, Yuri. You’re in my camp now. We will do things on my time and as I say. Sit.”

Yuri dropped into a seat. Her heart raced. She couldn't help but think what would she have done to kill him? She wondered if she would’ve been able to do it. She wondered if she’d even have the chance to draw her weapon. She wondered if there would’ve been a chance for her at all now that she’d seen Crow and the hundreds that he had following him.

Crow moved to clasp his hands on the table and Yuri flinched. “There’s no reason to be scared. You’re not a prisoner. You have free range to go wherever you want in this camp and the villages of the Stone Ruins.”

“Does the Princess?”

Crow smiled in a way that made Yuri’s stomach lurch. “I would like to hear your story, Yuri. Tell me about the humans you lived with.”

“How do you know about them?”

“I know a lot about you. I know you were sent here by the Arch Queen to kill me. I know you’re of both human and wolf blood and have two sisters, one of whom you were willing to give your life for.”

Panic gripped her. “If you do anything to them, I-”

“-want nothing to do with the humans. My interest is with you.” Crow slowly lifted a hand to point at her. “That there is why I’m interested.”

Yuri glanced down to see her charm dangling from her neck. Seeing it now made Yuri sick. It no longer held the meaning she had given to it when she was young and naive. The honor and pride she had worn it for no longer remained. She may have been their kind by blood, but her loyalties lied with the East and the parents who had taken her in and loved her regardless of knowing what she was or not.

“Whatever this means, whoever it links me to, I want nothing to do with it. I stand as my own.” Taking the ivory piece in her hand, Yuri yanked it from her neck and dropped it to the table.

“You were born for something far more than what that charm represents.”

“To join you?”

Crow’s lip kinked up. “You’re already part of me, but alone, you could have your own pack.”

“I already have one.”

Crow sighed, gaze sad as he looked upon her as if she were a lost soul. “You have no idea where you come from or who you really are.”

“I’m Kwon Yuri, stable girl for the House Jung, sent to bring your head back for the Arch Queen Sena to avenge the murder of her son.”

“So, kill me.” Crow sat back, hand gesturing to the corner where a large sword hung on the wall. “This is your chance, but you and I both know you won’t do it. You can’t. You’ve the blood of humans in in your veins and a heart softened by their weakness.” Crow leaned forward, hands clasping. Yuri could feel her heart in her throat when he met her eyes. “I can teach you to be strong, how to wield a blade, how to control the wolf that tears at you. I can make you free, give you a home, a fresh start, a life you deserved the moment you were birthed.”

“Can you give me my sisters?” Yuri countered. She was done. She couldn’t stand to hear him speak to her like this any longer. “Can you give me Eunhyuk or Donghae or Sunny’s sight? You won’t even give me the Princess. There’s nothing you have to offer that I want.”

“There is one thing, but as I can see, you’re not ready for it yet.”

Yuri narrowed her eyes. “Try me.”

“You’ve had a long travel, I think it’s best you should get food and rest. Yifan.” Sunlight poured in as the wolf entered and saluted. “Show Yuri to where she’ll be staying. Make sure food is brought to her.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’ll be taken good care of here, Yuri. Do get some rest.”

Pushing from the table, Yuri saw herself out before Crow could see the tears slip down her face.

-/-/-/-

Yuri woke to find Seulgi perched on the stool across the room. On the desk was a bowl of steaming oatmeal releasing its creamy scent into the air. Yuri sat up quickly remembering where she was.

“Sorry to alarm you,” said Seulgi. “The Commander has assigned me to look after you while you’re here. We’ve somewhere to be soon.”

Yuri threw her legs over the edge of her bed. The night previous day came back to her and Yuri’s entire body coiled. Crow was only a few tents away, plotting the destruction of a kingdom. Nothing he said could ease Yuri, and the fact she still hadn’t seen Yoona put her on an panicky edge.

“You should eat. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Grabbing the bowl, Yuri shoveled oatmeal into her mouth. It was bland but it was warm and stuck to her ribs like her mother’s, hearty cooking. She started to miss it along with Sunny’s cooking always filled with spices.

“Will I ever know what he wants from me?”

“It’s not what he wants from you but what he wants _for_ you.”

Yuri scoffed, licking at the spoon. She underestimated how hungry she was. “Will you take me to the Arch Princess?”

Seulgi’s face grew sour. “Why do you care about her?”

“She’s my-” Yuri swallowed. She didn’t know what to call Yoona anymore. She was a friend but the kiss they shared, the warm, electric current that buzzed all the way to her bones when they touched meant something far more. She blushed. “She’s special to me.”

Seulgi’s head titled in genuine perplexity. Yuri didn’t know if she should feel pity or heartache for her. From the story of her past, Yuri could see why Seulgi would think of the people from the East and North as nothing else other than monsters. It was in that moment Yuri saw just how lucky she had been. A half-wolf born to be raised by humans. Her entire lineage was an oxymoron, but it was one that had taught her empathy along the way.

Placing aside her bowl, Yuri asked, “Where are we going?”

“Dress. I’ll wait for you outside.”

Yuri slipped into the clothes Seulgi gave her. They were all black and fitted but comfortably so. She looked just like the others she had seen walking around the camp. She tried to banish the thought, but she couldn’t help but think it suited her.

Dawn was quiet and unmoving. Horse hooves crunched ground as Seulgi brought two for them. Yuri mounted the saddle and followed Seulgi through the campground just rising from their slumber. As they rode, Yuri noted parcels tied to both of their horses. A whiff told Yuri that there was fresh meat wrapped in them. She wondered what they were for.

Leaving camp they entered the village Yuri had seen on their way in. Workmen moved about opening shops and sweeping porches of dust. The place reminded Yuri of Pool with its various trinket shops and stores. But where Pool thrived, this place had fallen into a gray sort of distress.

“This is Falcon Village, the largest of the five built from the Ruins,” said Seulgi as she dismounted and tied off their horses to a post.

Taking some of the meat parcels, she placed them into a sack and headed down the road where they reached a doorless shop. Inside were tables and chairs, few occupied by early risers who scooped food from bowls into hungry mouths. Behind a counter stood a man with white hair and face wrinkled with age stirring a large, steaming pot of stew.

“Ah, young Seulgi,” the man greeted and placed down the ladle. “Is it ends week already?”

“Hunt wasn’t good this week.” Seulgi handed him the sack of meat.

“This is more than enough, thank you.” He gave the sake a shake with a smile spread on his thin lips. “New recruit?”

“Yes, sir. I’m showing her the villages here,” Seulgi responded with a bow. “I’ll be back same time in the next week.”

The man waved them off as they left.

“Do you always bring food here?” asked Yuri.

“The butcher runs out of meat quickly so the other shops don’t like to trade from him,” Seulgi explained as they filled two more sacks. “Many of the skilled hunters left to serve for the Commander but we try to bring something back when we can.”

“I heard food was scarce in the South but I didn’t know it was like this.” Yuri waited outside the door as Seulgi entered another shop then came out to lead them down the road again.

“Not everywhere. The villages within the Ruins suffer because the ground is hard. Growing here isn’t easy and our forests aren’t dense.”

“What about trades?”

Seulgi shook her head. “Unlike the East, we aren’t all united. Setting up lines with other settlements is hard. Some have even turned us away because of the Commander’s plan. They’re afraid that if they involve themselves with him they’ll suffer the consequence. What they don’t know is that the rest of the Kingdoms see the South as one. No one is safe.”

Leaving another shop, they mounted horses again. The market places dwindled off the further they traveled along a road and crossed a short bridge where small hut like cottages peppered the terrain. Outside worked women hanging up fresh laundry to dry while a group a men worked to patch up a roof that had sunken in.

At the end of the road sat a house larger than the others. A sign hammered into the lot read words of a tongue Yuri didn’t understand. She tried to make sense of the odd script when the front door swung open to a little girl who ran down the gravel walkway.

_“Esta!”_

Seulgi climbed down from her saddle just in time for the girl to wrap her arms around her waist in a tight squeeze. She smiled as Seulgi ruffled her sandy colored hair. “Where is _Muha?”_

“Inside. Taeyong hurt himself helping Khun’Abha again.” The little girl looked past Seulgi to Yuri, eyes widening in shy curiosity _“Esta, deht’eh?”_

“She’s a friend. Tell Qian’Muha I’m here?” The little girl nodded and ran off inside of the dwelling. “We’ll leave the rest of the food here.”

Nodding, Yuri grabbed what was left of the meat parcels.Where are we?”

“An orphanage,” said Seulgi, hoisting a sack of vegetables over her shoulder. “ After I was found, this is where I stayed until I recovered and began my training with Yifan and the others at Camp.”

Slipping inside they entered into a living area that stretched back into a dining room where a kitchen area sat just beyond it. Through a door ran a hallway back to the bedrooms where two heads of ruffled hair peeked out at Yuri with wide, wondering eyes. Offering the two young boys a smile, they ducked back into the hall and ran off.

“Don’t mind them. They’ll learn manners soon enough.”

Yuri turned to the woman sitting in one of the dining table chairs. She had long hair, blonde and braided down her back where a fox tail of the same golden color tipped in white hung at the base. Sitting in a chair in front of her was another young boy, face drawn into an angry pout as gentle fingers cleaned up a cut that had sliced his knee.

“I’ve brought food, Muha.”

“Leave it in the kitchen. I’ll have Jaein help sort it away. Who’s this?”

_“_ This is Yuri. She was from the East.”

Bright, honey colored eyes looked up, examining her. “Welcome home, Yuri. I’m Qian.”

Yuri bowed stiffly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“What happened to his knee?” asked Seulgi.

“Tripped while helping Khun with the chopping this morning,” said the sandy haired girl from before. She hung close to Seulgi, peeking around her shoulder. “He cried like a baby.”

“Did not!” Taeyong protested only to receive a tongue stuck out in his direction.

Qian stepped in before their banter could go any further. “Yerim, wake Jaein and have her help put away the food Seul brought.”

Yerim grumbled as she left Seulgi’s side and headed off down the hall. Yuri could hear her banging around and prodding Jaein to wake up or she’d go to sleep with no supper again. She grinned remembering the times she had been sent to wake Jessica or fetch Krystal who had a habit of curling up on bails of hay for a quick nap while working in the fields.

Bandaging up the cut, Qian ruffled Taeyeon’gs hair. “Done. You can go out and help Khun again.”

Jumping off the chair, Taeyong quickly rolled down the cuff of his trousers before running out the front door that banged shut in his wake. Qian winced at the same time the muffled cries of a baby echoed from down the hall.

“Could you help with that, Seul? I’ve got to start on the food.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Yuri followed Seulgi back through the house. She could see into each of the small rooms, each equipped with level beds. The two young boys from before watched from where they played with wooden toys on the floor. Yuri smiled at them again and they shyly turned away to finish their game.

_“Eh’rae,_ Jaein!” Yerim shouted as she trotted down the hall with a sleepy looking girl trailing behind her. She bumped into Yuri on the way and bid a quick apology before they disappeared around the corner.

Stepping into the last room, Seulgi hurried to a crib where she lifted out a crying, baby girl. Cradling her in her arms, Seulgi cooed softly, hand patting along her back to soothe her her tears. The words she said, Yuri couldn't understand, but they sounded warm and caring. Cries grew less and less until they were no more.

Yuri stood back watching Seulgi go about changing out the baby’s soiled wrappings then cloaked her in a new set of clothes. The look on her soft face was context as she rested peacefully in Seulgi’s arms, sucking on her fingers. Yuri noticed her eyes were a bright shade of green.

“What’s her name?”

“Sol. She’s a child of the Fay named after the Valley we rescued her from.”

“What happened there, was it Crow?”

Seulgi nodded. “Valley Sol is just the first place Crow will extend our territory.”

Yuri stilled. Everything hyoyeon had told them about the valley wasn't true. They had been the ones to enter and destroy it.

“All of those people...how could you?”

“Many of the old are gone but the young survived. The Commander says it’s the aged minds that cannot be changed but young ones are easy to mold. We’ll be able to teach Sol love instead of hatred. That’s what the Commander wants.”

Anger hit her in the chest. There had been so much destruction left there. She wondered if they knew the consequence of their actions - if they knew not only the ones they physically touched were suffering deep in the woods of the West.

“You don’t understand what you’ve really done.”

Seulgi’s lips tugged into a frown just as Yerim poked her head into the room. She tossed an odd look to Yuri before stretching her arms out to Seulgi. “Can I hold her?”

Carefully, Seulgi placed Sol into Yerim’s arms just as gently as Yuri’s mother had placed Krystal into her arms when she was newly born.

“Come. We’ll wait for _Muha_ to finish cooking out here.”

Yuri found herself sitting along the sitting room floor along with Seulgi. The two youngest boys played along the floor while Yerim cradled Sol, poking at her tummy to make her laugh. The more Yuri watched, the more conflicted she became. She couldn’t put together that this was the South that she had been taught was a wasteland of filthy, ferocious beings when they weren’t at all. They were just the same as her own family back in the East and the many she knew there.

Yuri wondered if the other Kingdoms knew the truth of what lay beyond the borders that they’d see the people of the South differently. She wondered if she could make the other Kingdoms see that the works of one man did not account for an entire people. She wondered if there was a way she could convince even Crow that they were all the same.

“I didn’t know any of this was here.”

“There is an orphanage in every village. It was the Commander’s idea.”

“Crow did this?”

Seulgi smiled. “You think the Commander is bad, but you know nothing of him or our lives here. He has given many wolves and other beasts a second chance. He’s rebuilt the Stone Ruins and made it a safe place for families to live. He thinks firstly of his people like anyone else.”

“Then why is he trying to start a war? How can you allow this knowing all of it could be taken away again?

“There is one thing the Commander never does. He never lies to us. He never keeps his plans a secret. Even if his actions will bring a war, or some will die in his name, we are willing because we trust him full heartedly. We believe something better will come afterwards.”

Yuri turned away from her to see Yerim clapping Sol’s hands together. She giggled in her arms, tiny teeth showing in her pinkish gums. They reminded her of the way she and Jessica would care for Krystal when she was just a baby. Yuri had always been a little rougher with her than Jessica but together they made sure she grew up with both passion and strength.

“It’s so hard for me to understand,” Yuri muttered. To risk the lives of these children, it baffled her.

Seulgi offered her a small smile. “You will learn. The Commander wants the best life for all of the Southern Children. Even you.”

Yuri hardened. “His men have killed my friends. I don’t think I can ever forgive him for that.”

“Does the Eastern King not put an end to those who raise a hand against him?”

That struck Yuri. She never thought to compare the King to Crow in that way. She never stopped to wonder about all the rulers and the way they governed their people. To see it in that light, Yuri couldn't help but to see that Crow was no different than the Eastern King who sent traitors to the stockades or the Arch Queen whose laws would’ve ended Krystal’s life.

“Listen to the Commander’s reasons first,” said Seulgi. “He is not the man you think he is.”

-/-/-/-

Evening had settled by the time they returned to camp with full bellies. A part of Yuri felt that this was wrong. She was not sent here to divulge and make nice with the people. This was not what Seohyun and Sunny expected of her. She was meant to put an end to Crow, take back the Princess, and return. But things had changed. Spending the day with Seulgi at the orphanage changed something inside of her that she knew the others would understand.

“Crow put you to this,” said Yuri before Seulgi could walk off.

She had the feeling from the moment Seulgi took them to the orphanage and the way Seulgi wouldn’t meet her eyes only confirmed her assumption. He was trying to soften her, make her see their ways, what was actually behind the shots fired and the hatred she’d been raised to believe.

Yuri hated to admit part of it had worked but not in the way Crow had probably wanted. She’d never belong to him or his kind. She could never make herself believe that he was completely right just as she couldn’t fully side with the other Kingdoms any longer. All she knew was that they could not win this by more death. They could only win this by making each sides realize they were both wrong. Yuri still believed that, with Yoona, they could do it.

She hoped they could do it.

“I’ve been instructed to begin your training tomorrow.”

“I’m not joining you or your army.”

“Your wolf training,” Seulgi clarified.

“She’s an excellent teacher,” said a cool, steady voice.

Yuri went rigid as Seugi saluted. “Commander.”

His smile spread warm and admiring. “At ease, Little Crow. You’re done for the night.”

“Thank you, sir. Goodnight, sir.” Bowing, Seulgi walked away leaving the two alone.

A shadow fell over her as Crow took a step closer. She remained still as he leaned down to speak softly into her ear, “Come with me.”

She waited for him begin walking before falling into step behind him. Yuri kept her head down, willing her nerves to ease. Everything about Crow made her nervous. Everything about Crow churned mixed emotions in her mind. Everything about Crow made her stop and question herself, her life, the kingdoms, and what was truly right and wrong in the world.

“How was your time in Falcon Village?” he asked, voice piercing through the silence between them.

“You’ve done so much for these people it’s hard to believe you’ve also ruined the lives of so many others.”

He gazed down at her with shining gray eyes and an apologetic smile. “You’ll understand the burdens of a leader one day.”

They traveled to the edge of camp where the ground sloped upwards along a hill laden with shattered stone and jutting pieces of crumbling monuments. The higher they went, the more Yuri could see the expanse of the camp and the outlines of the villages just beyond a clearing of trees.

The sun dipped low behind the tops of a slim forest. Seulgi was right. Their forests were thin, open, and scattered with blocks of debris too large to be moved by the works of a few men. The landscape was completely foreign to Yuri and she couldn't help but to be intrigued by this place. But her intrigue quickly evaporated when she found Crow standing tall beside her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something so familiar about being next to him.

"This is where we will start over. I've plans to rebuild the Ruins into what it could've been but never was." His eyes glittered as he looked upon her. "You've unknowingly helped make this possible."

“How?”

“By leading the Arch Princess right to us.” Yuri turned back to see Crow’s lips stretch into a sickeningly bright smile. “She is the piece we have been waiting for.”

Her voice quivered, “Why?”

“We’ve been watching you and the others since your task was set. We didn’t think anything of your mission. You all would’ve been dealt with before you could cross into the West. However, when the Princess joined you, the plan was changed and we knew we could win. We could lure out the Queen, strike her where it hurts the most.”

“Why not rid of the rest of us sooner and take the Princess?”

“Because of you.” Crow turned to her. His gray eyes twinkled like early winter stars in the night. “When you were witnessed transforming, I knew I had to meet you. I put it to the centaurs to bring you in quickly. I thought you had been lost to us in their failure, but word through the Clans said otherwise. You see, Yuri, no one has seen a black wolf like that since Hare - since my father.”

“Your father?”

_"Our_ father."

Yuri’s blood ran cold.

Crow pulled Yuri’s charm necklace from his pocket. There was a new chain on it, shiny and silver. “This was made by his hand, I'd know the workmanship anywhere. I’m not as skilled." Pulling back a lapel Yuri saw there were two charms. One a hare and the other a crow. "It's our totem. This marks you part of a powerful lineage - of alpha bloodline."

“But Seulgi-”

“Wears one because I took her in as my own,” he explained, tucking the charms away. “Our father led the packs into battle during the War of Kingdoms. He would’ve succeeded had he not been weakened. There was a war going on and all he wanted to do was spend time with a human prisoner. The same prisoner who was to become your mother.”

“You’re wrong.” Yuri shook her head. “I’m- I don’t believe you.”

His face grew soft, eyes full of sympathy. “I know how difficult this must be for you, Yuri, but this is the truth. The moment we met, I wanted to tell you but I knew you weren’t ready for the truth.”

Yuri held her eyes on the silver ones staring down at her. No matter how hard she tried, she could not deny the resemblance. She couldn’t shake the feeling that when she looked at Crow she was seeing a glimpse of the ones she would never know. And that tore at her.

Her voice trembled. “How?”

“Had I known you were alive, you never would’ve lived a day in the East, but your birth mother ran in fear and was never seen again. We could only assume she had met the same fate as our father and you along with her.”

Yuri looked away. Of all the years of wondering if she were truly alone, this was not who or how she wanted to find out that she wasn’t. It made her skin prickle. It made her stomach churn. It made her crumble just knowing she was linked to two of the ones responsible for so much heartache, destruction, and death.

“I know what you’re thinking, but you didn't know father the way I did,” Crow’s voice drew defensive but no less sorrowful. “He’s not the one the East taught you to believe. Before his death, our father tried to reason with the other Kingdoms, but he was too late. They already made up their minds and they killed him after refusing to heed to his terms of a peace treaty.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed. “What Peace Treaty?”

“One that burned along with his body,” Crow said, scornfully. “The Archs celebrate his death and they idolize the Prince who took it from him, but the Prince was no war hero. He was a coward who deserved to die as well.”

“But why?”

_“Brehale tak’un brehale -_ a life for a life,” Crow said, plainly. “The death of Hare wrecked us. His ideology nearly killed us all. I promised that I wouldn’t let that happen again. So I took his place, took on the symbol of crow, and became the Commander my people needed.”

“You’re repeating history!”

“I’m finishing what our father could never do - what he lost sight of!” Crow turned to her. His eyes were alight with excitement. Yuri took a step back. “This is our chance, Yuri. We will no longer have to live here in banishment, exile, and hatred. We can take the other Kingdoms. We’re stronger now. We know more now. We can win this and half of the Four Kingdoms.”

Yuri shook her head, heart breaking. “No. No, you can’t.”

Crow sighed. “I don’t expect you to understand any of this. How could you? You don’t carry a single scar on you. But we - but I - have been near to death from all the lashes they have given. I will not let another child be born into a world like this.”

“And they won’t. It doesn’t have to be like this. What if Hare was right? What if the Peace Treaty could happen?” Crow laughed and Yuri bristled. “I’m friends with the Princess. We think...together maybe we could talk to the Queen and my King and the Rulers of the West.”

“ _Esta’ien,_ my sister, you may have years but you are only just a pup. In time you will see things the way I do. In time you will know the ones who can truly be trusted are right here.” Crow touched her cheek with a gentleness Yuri hadn’t expected. Fear and shock kept her from moving away. “I’m your brother. I won’t let a Kingdom separate us again.” Yuri shuddered as Crow draped the necklace over her head so the charm rested in the same place it always had.  “Welcome home, Yuri.”

 

 

 

 

\--------

** Language Key  **

_Rehd’ov Ru’lan_ : Blood before Kingdom   
_Brehale tak’un brehale:_ A life for a life  
_Deht’eh?:_ Who is that?  
_Eh’rae:_ Hurry  
_Abha/Muha_ : Father/Mother; used as term of respect for anyone significantly older  
_Osta/Esta:_ Brother/Sister; common reference amongst those around the same age   
_Osta’ien/Esta’ien:_ My brother/My sister

 


	13. Little Hare

Fangs bore in Yoona’s face, dripping and bloody. She struggled against the bounds tied along her wrists, but she could not get away. Hot, putrid breath blew in her face as the beast before her growled. Eyes, blazing like the sun, cut through her and Yoona screamed as jaws widened to-

“Princess?"

Yoona’s eyes shot open. She thrashed. “Get away from me!”

“Princess, it’s me. It’s Yuri."

Yoona’s lashes fluttered. It was dark. She could hardly make out a thing around her and her head felt heavy as led. The feeling in her arms had gone away and she nearly believed they had been chopped off if it hadn’t been the fact she was lying on them.

She jerked up, body pressing back against the frigid bars of the cage. Through the dark fog, Yoona could just make out the figure before her. Long, black hair and a smooth face wrinkled in worry slowly came into focus and her stomach jolted.

“Yuri!”

She rocketed forward, arms stretching through the bars to touch any part of her. Warm cheeks blazed under her fingertips as she cupped her face. Instantly, energy swam through her strong, tangible, and pure. Her body filled with a heat Yoona had not been able to feel in days. Something like lightning zapped across her fingers and this time, Yoona knew. She could wield this power if she was strong enough.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Me neither.” Yuri pressed forward, hands covering the ones on her face. “What have they done to you?”

Yoona shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about it yet. “Come closer.”

Yuri leaned into the bars as far as she could. Yoona titled her head to press their lips together. The strength of a thousand horses rippled through her as Yuri kissed her back. The flicker of hope inside of her ignited into a full, fledged flame.

She didn’t want to break apart. All she wanted was to lose herself in those lips and pull Yuri into her, feel her entirety against her, and never let her go.

Yuri was breathless and glossy eyed when they broke apart. “I’ve brought you water.”

Yoona accepted the canteen and drank it down fast. She hadn’t tasted water or food in days. It was too much for her to handle but she drank it anyway. Knowing Yuri was alive, well, and here gave her the will to press on a little harder.

“Are you okay?" asked Yuri, taking back the canteen.

"I'm surviving."

A hand stroked her cheek. “You’re so frail.”

“I’ll be okay,” she assured though the voice in the back of her head chimed doom for the both of them. She wouldn’t allow it to win just yet. “What’s happening? Why’re you here? Where are the others?”

Stoic eyes found hers and Yoona’s pulse raced. It didn’t calm the entire time Yuri began to spill. About everything. Her heart broke for Sunny and her lip trembled at the fact they’d lost Seohyun to the Clans. The blood in her veins drew cold when she heard the rest of Crow’s plan, of the people in the villages, of how the actions of her mother were part of the state they were all in now.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t…” Yuri’s eyes dropped away. Her voice was small. “I don’t know what to do.”

The time Yoona spent in the South, there was one thing she learned. You couldn't oppose them. She saw what happened to Seungwan, knew a similar punishment would have befallen her had she fought back against Crow. There was only one way to survive amongst them when you were on the outside.

"You have to play along."

Yuri shook her head. "I have to get you out."

"Crow's waiting on our Infantry to get here. Once that happens, and they see me alive, we might have a chance. But we have to go along with what they say."

"I don't want anything to do with him,” she hissed with a bitterness Yoona never knew Yuri to possess. There was something else weighing on her, something that had darkened the usual brightness in her eyes.

Yoona’s brow creased. "Yuri, he's-"

"My brother."

Yoona's mouth drew shut. Distress wound Yuri’s shoulders.

"We share the same father.” Her head dropped away, jaw flexing with the anger she was trying to hold at bay.

Yoona reached out to cup her cheek. To live your entire life wondering who you really were in the world only to find that your links are to someone hated through the Kingdoms, Yoona could only imagine the burden it brought onto Yuri. Unlike Yoona who came from a respected line of rulers, though corrupt in their own way, Yuri’s line was one never to be looked upon as just.

“He wants me to stay. Here. With him.”

“You can use this.” Scandalizes eyes landed on her. “I know it sounds selfish, but Crow has trusted you this much. Make him believe you're on his side, that he's gotten to you.”

“Then what?”

“We’re both heirs, Yuri. If Crow believes you are for him, he has to listen to you and my people will listen to me.”

Yuri’s brow pulled in. “Will they?”

She wasn’t sure herself, but it didn’t hurt to hold onto something. “I still believe we can win this. Do you?"

“I do.” Yuri's face faltered. "But If this doesn't work-"

"Then we leave. We run far away from here. Together.”

Yuri stiffened.

“Do you think you can do this?”

“Yes.” Yuri leaned their foreheads together. “We’ll make it out of here. You have to stay strong for me.”

“I will. Now, go.”

“I’ll come back.”

A chaste kiss on the lips and Yuri pulled away. Yoona stared after her until even her shadow disappeared into the night

-/-/-/-

It was dawn when Seulgi fetched for her. Yuri dressed and followed her out quickly to meet Yifan who waited for them at the edge of the wood. They carried empty packs on their backs as they made way through the trees until they were so deep that Yuri couldn’t hear camp anymore.

At a dense patch, they stopped, shedding their packs to hang on branches. Seulgi and Yifan began to undress.

"We leave our clothes here," said Seulgi to Yuri's confused expression.

She turned her back to Yifan who glanced her way and began undoing buckles and ties. Stuffing her things into the pack, Yuri crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to Seulgi. Yifan rolled his eyes and she flushed.

"You'll get used to it,” Seulgi assured. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Shift.”

Yuri tightened her muscles. She willed on the emotions she linked to the change, conjuring them up the best she could. Her bones vibrated but nothing came. Relaxing, she tried again, remembering how it was when Seohyun forced it out of her, when she was in the face of Hyoyeon, and when she felt a need to put up protections.

Nothing came.

“I can’t,” she panted.

“You think of the pelt as something to be feared,” said Yifan. “You can’t become something you’re scared of.”

“What if I am?”

Because the beast in her did more harm than good. What good was it for means of protection when her instincts told her to strike and kill as soon as she was in furs. She was dangerous, even if she’d learned how to merge her consciousnesses together. Knowing she was capable of killing someone - of murder, the way she’d done to those dyads - scared her.

“The way the Commander explained it to me is that the wolf is an extension of yourself,” started Seulgi, stepping toward her. Her dark hair had already faded into the white of her pelt. “Your pulse beats the same for it as it does for your human half. Some even say that the wolf is our true form, but so that we could communicate better with the other dwellers of the kingdom, we were granted the ability to walk in skins as well.”

Yuri wasn’t sure. She was both human and wolf in her blood. Her entire life she thought she was just one. The difficulty of accepting her true nature of both would take some time before she could be completely at peace with it.

“So what do I do?”

“Think of your wolf. Think about the way your paws feel against the dirt, the sharpness in your senses when you take on the pelt, the way the vibrations of earth roll through you.”

Yuri closed her eyes. She remembered how it felt - how different it was to experience those things in furs as opposed to skins. She couldn’t deny how it felt as if she were truly coming alive when her bones would break. Everything became sharper, finer, stronger. There was a euphoria in all the pain and beyond her raging urges that was always out of reach when the change was forced upon her.

“Do you feel it?” asked Seulgi.

Yuri nodded.

“Your change should not come from anger or rage. Let it come to you from peace.”

From peace.

The last time she felt at peace was in Valley Sol, Yoona’s lips against hers, and the tingles of energy flowing through her. Nothing else mattered then. Only Yoona. Only her. Only the hope that they could do this. That they could win.

And then it hit her.

The first crack triggered the rest.

The change was not as painful as Yuri remembered. It washed over her with a sensual sort of ache that left her body humming and heart beating rapidly in excitement. The other times she changed had not been like this. Even the times when her body would begin to crack in moments of fear sent shooting pain through her. But this...this was different.

Seulgi changed next. She stood small in her white furs compared to Yifan’s burly form with fur thick and rich as deep mahogany. His eyes were warm and syrupy like that of melted caramel while Seulgi’s pierced a shimmering, violent shade of blue.

Seulgi nudged Yuri's haunches with her nose. A spark of excitement went through her. She’d never stood with wolves before.

Dirt kicked up as Yuri took off after Seulgi, following her tail flickering like a white flag deeper into the woods. All of her senses were alive and alert. She could see every tree, every leaf, every log that zipped past her. The ground beneath her paws shivered through her with the vibrations of the earth as air swept up into her lungs and out an open muzzle.

Seulgi took a quick right and Yuri swiftly followed. She could tell that her pace was slower than the others. She didn't have the same agility in her stride like Yifan who seemed to glide through the air or the swiftness of Seulgi’s sharp, sudden turns. Tiredness would soon hit her but Yuri pressed forward, spurred on by the new sensation of dirt between the naked pads of her paws.

Water splashed as they trotted through a shallow stream and onto the other side where Yifan stopped.

Yuri shook out her fur and came up on Seulgi's side. They watched and waited as Yifan lifted his muzzle, sniffing at the air. Gums pulled back into a snarl when he caught wind of something. Yuri tilted up her head, detecting the same pungent scent. Arch.

Yifan glanced back and Seulgi flattened her ears before she stalked away. With the jerk of her head, Seulgi signaled for Yuri to follow after. She kept close by as they weaved through the woods. Not far away, she could see Yifan’s coat blending into the trees as his trot turned into a run. She and Seulgi picked up pace as well, following his lead.

The scent grew stronger. They were getting closer. Yuri’s pulse began to beat through her an exhilarating cadence. The thrill of a hunt tickled the dormant part of her original nature. She was so caught up in the rush of it all she almost missed the arrow zipping through the air.

At last minute, she dodged before it could sink into her shoulder. Seulgi whipped around, eyes narrowing when she saw the arrow stuck into the ground.

Another whizzed by.

Yifan’s deep, throaty howl rose up. They took off in response to his call.

Seulgi barked and Yuri’s eyes focused forward where the thud of boots thundered up ahead. Peering over her shoulder, Seulgi motioned for Yuri to continue on while she split off to the left.

They fanned out in formation, Yifan and Seulgi on each side while Yuri took the center as they advanced on the running figure. She could see them clearly - their black garments whipping like an enemy flag just up ahead. Deep brown streaked into vision along with white in precise, swift motion.

They struck on both sides, jaws clamping to leg and arm, twisting the Arch around so he fell to his knees. A snarl from Yifan gave Yuri the command to strike and she sprung. Heavy paws rammed into broad shoulders and she brought attacker the rest of the way down.

The Arch struggled, body flailing to get loose of the wolves weighing on him but he was no strength for Yifan, now in skins, who held the Archs’ arms behind his back while Seulgi bore her sharp teeth in front of him, crouched low to the ground ready to lunge for the neck if he made one wrong move.

“Rekment dour soon. Reina alphmeg!” The Arch snarled out in his native tongue.

Drawing back a hand, Yifan smacked him hard, rendering the Arch unconscious.

“We’ll take him back to camp,” said Yifan, panting. “Yuri, bring our packs.”

Nodding, she turned on her paws and started back through the trees.

-/-/-/-

Seulgi entered her tent holding a meal tray. She sat it down on Yuri’s bedside table. With a stiff nod, she turned to leave.

“Wait,” Yuri called, stopping her. “Eat with me?”

Wavering, Seulgi went to join Yuri on the floor where she had moved to sit. The tray sat between them on a stool. Taking out her canteen, Seulgi sipped it while Yuri drank warm cider from a ceramic bottle as they chewed on strips of meat and picked off flakes of bread to dip in a creamy sauce.

As they ate, Yuri thought.

“Did you always know who I was?”

Seulgi looked up. Her blue eyes held a hint of sorrow. “When the Commander told me to bring back his sister, I didn’t know he meant by blood. No one knew.”

He kept it to himself. Yuri wondered why. If he truly cared about her, wouldn’t he have searched for her sooner? Or maybe all the trails that once linked her to her father, to her mother, and back to the East had been erased and only brought to light now.

“I know you see Crow as a father. We share the same blood, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see him as my brother.”

Seulgi’s head tilted in curiosity. “What did you think about when you changed?”

That moment rushed back to her in a gust of warmth. Her skin tingled as thoughts of Yoona flickered through her mind. The beast within her whimpered in longing and shuddered with desire. Her vines sang with the strength of the Harmony Yoona showed her weeks and weeks back when they were still in the East. What fizzled on her hand barely touchable then now simmered all over her body and into her bones.

“The princess,” she answered honestly.

Something flashed across Seulgi’s eyes that Yuri couldn’t place. It quickly vanished. Her tone shifted back into that of a soldier rather than a friend. “I saw you coming from the prisoner’s chamber. You should be careful.”

“Of her or others seeing?”

“They could get the wrong idea.”

“She isn’t what you think.”

Seulgi’s shoulders tightened. “We weren’t bred to be with them.”

“Why do you hate them so much?” Yuri snapped. “I can’t say this for others, but Yoona loves me.”

Seulgi's jaw tightened and Yuri softened.

"You have to believe me," Yuri tried. "You trust Crow with everything the same I trust the Princess with everything. We're different but we're the same. We want the same."

"What is that?"

"That others will see the truth. We're not monsters. None of us."

Blue eyes blinked away. Yuri couldn't read her. She wasn't sure what Seulgi thought, but she knew she felt something. She knew that Seulgi was not like Crow. She was softer, heart still reachable despite the pain.

"Seulgi-"

"Thank you for letting me eat with you," Seulgi cut her off. She stood with a bow. “Goodnight.”

Yuri sighed as she listened to boots pad away into the night.

-/-/-/-

Yoona’s eyes parted at the sound of footsteps. She had no fight left in her. Her breathing came in long, jagged breaths, struggling to press through the gnawing in her stomach and the ache of dryness in the back of her throat. Locks and chains jingled, yet she remained still where she laid on the floor of the cage.

She waited for a demand to come from the visitor when something cool and wet touched her lips. Yoona lapped out her tongue, tasting a drop. It was water. Mouth parting, she allowed more to pour in to take a small sip followed by another. Everything inside of her wanted to chug it down at the same time her insides didn't know how to handle so much so quickly. She began to cough, spitting bits out along the dirt she was sprawled along.

"Y-yuri?" she could barely get it out.

The mouth of the canteen touched her lips again and she drank two more gulps before refusing.

Eyes casting up, she squinted. The person's face was blurry but it was one Yoona had seen before though she had no name for them yet. The blue eyes staring down at her looked kind yet conflicted. So many questions fired through Yoona's mind but she didn't have the voice or strength to ask them. She simply let this nameless face press a smooth berry to her lips for her to eat.

Yoona gagged on it but she forced it to stay down along with the next and the next. The more she chewed the easier it became and she started to feel strength return to her. A chunk of bread was offered to her next and she swallowed it down along with a few others.

"Who are you?" she asked, eating the last bit.

"Seulgi. Daughter of the Commander.”

Yoona looked up at her as she took another berry. She was very young but her eyes held the troubles of someone with years beneath them. With the brush of fingers on Yoona's lips, she felt the gentle current struggling to break free from the chaos. It was a familiar feeling. One that made Yoona’s chest clench and her stomach flutter.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You're friends with the Commander's sister."

Yoona shook her head. Friend was too simple a word. "More."

Helping her to sit up, Seulgi leaned Yoona back against the cage. The numbness in her limbs subsided to a tingling ache and the pain in her chest pulsed sharp through her ribs in a way that stole the breath from her. Seulgi held her a moment until Yoona was steady enough to support herself.

"Thank you."

Seulgi stared, eyes full of confusion. “How can someone like you fall in love with one of us?”

Yoona blinked. She’d yet to hear the depth of her feelings spoken off lips. Though she knew it in her core that every inch of her was in love with Yuri, hearing it stated brought a new sort of rush. She could only imagine how sweet and how powerful it would be for Yuri to speak it.

“I didn’t fall in love with what she was. I fell in love with who she is.”

“That’s enough for you?”

“Shouldn’t it be?”

Seulgi’s lips parted to speak but she said nothing. Yoona felt the conflicting energies swirling inside of her.

“When you touched me I could feel it. You have the same heart as her.”

Her jewel colored eyes hardened. “I don’t trust your kind.”

“You trust Yuri. Just like me,” Yoona reasoned. “We have a lot more in common than you think.”

Seulgi faltered.

“Your infantries are coming,” she muttered. “The Commander will attack. He’s ordered for no survivors. Including you.”

Fear jolted through Yoona, but she remained calm. "I plan to stop it."

"How?"

"With Yuri."

"You won't win."

"We have to."

Seulgi rose.

“Will you let me see her?”

"It's almost dawn,” she muttered almost apologetic. Yoona nodded in understanding, watching as the cage door was shut on her again. Seulgi wavered by the bars. “What does ‘Rekment dour soon. Reina alphmeg’ mean?”

Yoona sucked in a breath. “Where did you hear that?”

“Tell me.”

“Judgment day is coming. All hail the Queen.” Those words were never spoken lightly. They meant absolute destruction and very little would be left to stand in their wake. “Please, keep Yuri safe.”

Seulgi pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she turned to go.

"Thank you again, Seulgi. I will remember your kindness."

Silently, she left.

-/-/-/-

Heat overwhelmed the day. Yuri walked through the camp draped in blacks she had grown used to. As she walked, few regarded her with shallow bows and nods. The word knowledge of who she was to Crow was spreading. It made her uncomfortable.

She quickened her pace, hurrying to Crow's tent where she ducked passed Jonghyun outside on guard and through the entrance. Crow sat at the long table, head bent over documents and line of concentration in his forehead.

“You sent for me?” she said, stepping up to the table.

A smile burst across his face as he waved her forward with a hand. " _Esta_ , come. Sit.”

Pulling out a chair, she sat opposite him, hands clasped firmly on the table. The fear of being in his presence had waned but the resemblance echoed back at her remained startling. She couldn’t look at him for long. She dropped her eyes.

“How are you?” he asked. “How was training? I heard about the Arch who attacked you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re strong. I knew you were. You have father’s blood in you, same as me.” He sounded proud of it. Yuri wasn’t sure what she felt.

“Is that all you needed of me?”

He sat his papers aside to give her full attention. “I wanted to let you know what is to come.”

“With the war?”

He nodded. “The Archs will move against us in three moons time. My hawksmen have seen their troops and their ships. I don’t want you anywhere near the battle. I can’t risk you being lost to me again. When this is over, I will teach you everything personally. I’ll set you up a home, even a job if you’d like. We can start from the beginning.”

Yuri swallowed down her distaste. “You speak as if I’m staying with you.”

“Won’t you?” Crow moved from his seat at the table to the side entrance of the ten. Light filtered in as he pushed open a sliver to look out. “What you once thought waited back home for you will no longer stand. Stay here with me - with us. It’s where you belong and where you will be the happiest and free to be who you are.”

Yuri bit her tongue, holding back the lash of a retort she wanted to spit. Yoona was right. She had to play along. It may be the only way out of this and the only way to garner a possibility of seeing the others again.

"I have a request.”

He turned to her, intrigued. “State it.”

“I will only join you if you bring my friends here.”

His brow creased. “ _Esta_ , the Arch Princess-”

“-is disposable.” It hurt her to say it but she had to. She had to make him believe she was his. “I want the human and the panther left in the Jungle. Seohyun is a strong warrior and Sunny is skilled in medicines that could help your sick and wounded, something you’ll need after the battle. They’re just as valuable to me as they could be to you.”

“They have no reason to pledge their allegiance to us.”

“Yes, they do. Me.”

Crow’s eyebrows lifted, intrigued. “And if they do not comply?”

“Then they’ll no longer be of use to us.”

Crow gave a pleased smile. “You speak like a true leader. I will send our hawksmen to the Clans to bargain for their exchange.”

“They will have full protection while here,” she added in a hurry. The thought of more harm coming to them because of her weighed on her more than anything.

“Anything for you, my sister.” He cupped her face. Yuri tightened her jaw to keep from flinching but it did nothing to stop the shiver that sliced up her back. “I was worried you’d reject me, that you would resent me for all I’ve done. Now, having my own blood at my side, it brings me great joy.”

“I’ve waited my entire life to find where I belong. To know my brother is Crow changed everything.”

“Call me Hyukjun.” He smiled, taking the charm against her chest into his hand. “It is so good to have you here, little hare.”

Yuri echoed his grin. “It is good to be home.”

He beamed as he looked on her with such fondness and joy. "There is one more thing. Come."

Crow turned and Yuri followed him from the tent and through the camp. Others headed in the same direction, whispering and excited. Drum cadences played in the air growing steadily louder as they drew closer to the crowd.

A path opened for them as they approached and eyes dropped to the ground in respect for Crow and his own. At the center of it all was a tall, thick stake plunged into the ground. Tethered to it was the captured Arch, his bare chest glossy in the sunlight. Yuri didn't want to stare but where Crow stopped them in the middle of the circle put her right in the Arch's sights.

" _Sootha'rive_ , my brothers and sisters!” Crow shouted to the gathered crowd. “We have yet another reason to celebrate. At last, my sister, lost to me in the time of war to the hands of the humans, has returned."

The crowd cheered, voices mixing into a deafening sound of celebration.

"Though we share only half blood, let it be no mistake to anyone that it is the elixir of beasts that runs through her veins. She is of my fathers as much as I am of my father. Welcome her now, Kwon Yuri, our Little Hare."

Another chorus went up. Yifan approached holding a dagger, sharp as a diamond's edge, in his hands. Crow took up the hilt and held it in the air.

"The bloodline of Hare is not one of weak. Like Fox who preceded him and even Elk who came before, we have been warriors, hunters, survivors. My sister-” A hand landed on her shoulder with a squeeze. ”- she is no different. She was brought to us empty handed, with only tooth and claw to battle. But no more. For what is a warrior without her sword?"

Turning to her, Crow held out the dagger. "Claim your weapon, Little Hare. He's yours."

"Mine?"

"He's a warrior. Strong. His bones will make a fine weapon."

Realization struck. Yuri looked to the Arch slumped on the pole. He looked back at her, hatred and pain in his eyes. Yuri had to look away. "I don't desire his bones."

" _Esta_."

"I can't."

Two fingers touched at her chest above her heart. "Do it here. The crafters will do the rest."

The hilt of the dagger slipped into her palm. Hands steered her toward the Arch. Those hard eyes stared right at her, digging into her soul, as she took a step forward.

The drums began to beat again the closer she drew. The dagger in her hand felt heavy. It burnt in her palm same as the heat that pressed down from the sun above causing the Arch’s brow to drip with sweat. Yuri’s hands dampened.

She stopped just before him, heart in her throat, banging wildly against her chest heavy as the drums. With a sneer, the Arch spat in her face.

"Show some respect!" Crow snarled along with boo's and hisses from the crowd.

"No!" Yuri yelled, stopping Crow’s advance. The placement of his hand on his own sword hanging on his belt caused a flutter of panic in her chest. "He's mine."

Crow nodded and relaxed, gesturing her forward. The others yelled at her, urging her forward - urging her to send the Arch to his rightful death.

Yuri trembled. The dagger shivered as she lifted her hand. The tip touched the smooth muscle of the Arch’s chest. His eyes stared at Yuri, daring her to plunge the blade in, mocking her and her weakness, and degrading her down to the disgusting creature he believed her to be.

Yuri’s grip loosened. She couldn’t do this. She-

Steady hands wrapped around hers. She looked up to find Seulgi's cool, blue eyes. Her head dipped the slightest and Yuri clenched her jaw as they both tightened their grip.

Yuri braced herself and Seulgi thrust forward, sinking the blade to its hilt. The last breath slipped from the Arch's lips and his head fell forward.

"Eve'eh'n rive'ong," Seulgi whispered.

Yuri echoed her farewell. "May you go in peace."

Seulgi's hold lifted but Yuri couldn't let go. She held the dagger in place, eyes staring at the wound seeping red down a porcelain chest. She took a life, and it would always be on her hands. It would always haunt her.

A heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder. Crow's voice was warm and kind. "Well done, _Esta_. Well done."

-/-/-/-

There was no breeze on top of the hill. All was still and quiet. Yuri sat at the peak, eyes cast across the expanse that was the South. At the hill’s edge was camp. Yuri didn't look to it. She couldn't.

Her gaze fell on her hands. Seulgi was the one who plugged in the blade, but Yuri's fingers were wrapped around the hilt just the same. And she watched. She watched the life go out of the Arch. She felt how it was to take a life.

"The Commander was looking for you."

Yuri started at Seulgi’s voice. She calmed, offering her a faint smile as Seulgi sank down to sit beside her.

“I’ll find him later.”

Right now, she didn’t want anything to do with him. Nor herself. She was disgusted and bewildered at the person she was becoming - of how much more blood was now on her hands.

"How can you do it?" Yuri asked, softly. Seulgi turned to her, questioning what she meant. “How can you kill so easily?”

"I came to live here in the South when I was eleven. I was scared, but the Commander showed me kindness. He rebuilt me from what the humans left broken. At twelve, he brought me to an Arch they’d captured and handed me a sword. I had never killed anyone before. When he saw my hesitation, the Commander took my hand and did the same I did with you.” Something dark passed over her face. Something dark but frightening, as if she’d reverted back to that young pup with a trembling grip full of terror and hatred all in one. “He told me to think of the humans who wronged me, of all the others who were killed or hurt by them. I understood then that to kill an enemy was to kill before they could do it to me."

"What if one could be reasoned with?"

"On the battlefield, negotiations are only done after bloodshed."

Yuri nodded. She understood but she couldn't find it in herself to agree. This wasn’t a world she was used to. The fighting, the pain, the blood, the hatred. Maybe she was naive. She was still a puppy. This was the real world waiting beyond the borders of the East. Her journey had warmed her to it, but now she was finally at the center of it, touching at the fire. But she couldn't escape it.

She had no choice but to accept it. To take it in. To wield to it and it's devious demands. Yet, somehow, she would still hold onto the purity she once knew. She wouldn't allow the darkness to completely consume her. She couldn't least end up like her brother, like the Queen, like so many other rulers come and gone for their tarnished hearts.

"You are a warrior, Yuri,” said Seulgi, softly. “You're the heir but that's not enough. The kill you made today has gained you respect. Others will listen to you now."

Something in the way she said it caught Yuri’s attention. She turned to find Seulgi’s gaze. She was softer with her now. A little more open than before. What guards she held from their first meeting had eased away into a vulnerability she’d never seen before.

“But why would they?”

“You speak with a wisdom the Commander doesn’t have.”

Yuri knew what she meant then. Seulgi believed in her Commander, but she believed in Yuri, too.

"Do you think I could reason with them?"

"I don't know, but I know your words will not go unheard."

“So you believe me? You trust me and the Princess?”

Seulgi shook her head. “I do not know who to trust, but I cannot deny what I’ve seen between you and the Arch Princess is different.”

Because where Crow was fueled by mostly hate, Yuri was fueled by love. Love for not only Yoona but for her family, for her friends, for the world she lived in that she didn’t want to see burned and charred out of spite and revenge.

"Do you think we can stop the war?"

"No, but maybe you could alter it."

Yuri thought on it a moment. She wasn't sure how they could. Time was against them and she was still weak compared to Crow. Still, she had to try.

“It’s late. Rest. We’ll have training in the morning.”

Seulgi rose and Yuri stopped her with a grab of her belt. “Will you teach me?” she asked, desperately. “I want to know everything about the South. The region, the ones who live here, the language. Will you?”

In order for others to side with her or respect her, she had to first understand.

Seulgi nodded.

Yuri smiled. “Thank you.”

“I have something else for you,” said Seulgi. “Can you wait up for me four dreams after sundown?”

“I can.”

-/-/-/-

Yoona trembled. Every footstep, every sound, every ripple in energy put her on edge. She listened closely, breath held each time another person walked by. Time went on and her hope waned. She had misplaced her trust and now-

Boots cracked against the ground just on the other side of the hut entrance. Yoona froze. Hushed whispers passed between two people. She waited, hands gone clammy and heart racing.

The curtain peeled back and Yoona gasped. Bright silver eyes blinked at her in disbelief.

“Princess?”

With what strength she had, Yoona surged forward. Yuri caught her in strong arms. They wrapped around her tightly, crushing them together. Yoona buried her face in Yuri's neck, drinking her in. Days and days had passed since they met at her cage. But simple kisses and fleeting touches was nothing compared to this, was nothing compared to having Yuri this close.

"How did you get here?"

"Crow's daughter." She pulled out of the hug to see Yuri's shock.

She looked different since they last met. She looked like those belonging to the south, hair drawn back into a tight ponytail that showed the sharpness of her features now chiseled from training. Her eyes no longer held traces of brown but were consumed completely with pale silver that blazed like the winter moon. She stood with a different sort of confidence that radiated through her into Yoona. She liked the way this new, changing energy felt. It was sure. It was determined. Yoona fed off of it.

"Why would she?"

“I don’t know, I don’t know. Don’t spoil it.”

Taking Yuri's face, Yoona captured her lips. Her insides sparked and exploded causing fuzzy static feelings in her lips. Every time she kissed Yuri, Yoona could feel it. She was becoming stronger, the Harmony within her expanding and building. It was intoxicating and addicting just as much as the warmth of Yuri’s skin against hers and the having her wrapped around her once again.

“I’ve missed you,” Yuri panted against her lips.

“We don’t have long. The Commander’s daughter has given me three-quarters until sunrise with you.”

Yuri tilted her chin up to taste her once again. Yoona let the safety of being with Yuri wash over once again before she broke the feverish kiss.

“Yuri, listen. My mother-”

“I know about them coming. I've requested to have Sunny and Seohyun brought here under Crow’s protection. Once they're here, we’ll figure out our next move.”

“We might not have time to figure out our next move.”

“Then what?”

They both stood silent. The happiness of the reunion dulled when the reality of what still lay ahead of them returned.

A wicked thought flashed through Yoona's mind. She'd had many nights to think about what had happened, what was happening, and what would happen after. She couldn't find an easy way out. There wasn't one. There was no idea or plan or plot that didn't involve more bloodshed, in more destruction. But there was one that she felt could reap something better in the wake of it all.

“We get rid of Crow," said Yoona after a moment.

Yuri blinked, unexpectant of that response but there was no rebuke against it either. “You know what that will do.”

“We get rid of my mother, too.”

The mix of surprise and horror on Yuri’s face cut into her. It was the first time Yoona said it aloud but it wasn't the first time she thought it. The night Seungwan revealed the Queen's plans, the anger in Yoona wanted her gone, wanted her stopped so she could never do something like this again.

“I've seen what they can do," said Yoona, "and I've seen what my mother can as well. Both sides understand nothing other than blood and power. Maybe that's what we should do to them.”

That soft, gentle Yuri she first met slipped back in. “That isn't who we are.”

“Yes, we are. This entire mission began because we are, but we're also better," Yoona pressed. "I'm the Queen's daughter, you're Crow's sister. Without them-"

"We would take over."

"We could."

Something in Yuri’s eyes darkened. The currents inside of her shifted in a way that made Yoona’s stomach jolt. Suddenly, Yoona's own words hit her. Plotting to kill Crow was one thing, but the thought of putting an end to her mother…

A hand reached for hers and squeezed. Yoona found Yuri's bright eyes and drew into them. She didn't want to think about anything else anymore. Not right now. Not with the few precious hours she was granted with Yuri dripping away by the minute.

"Stay with me as long as you can tonight?"

“There's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Yoona reached out, gripping the tail of Yuri’s blouse. She pulled, leading her along as Yoona backed up to sit on the bed. She brought Yuri down to sit beside her, hand finding the rough ones she'd grown to love and threaded their fingers together.

Yuri looked down from their hands up to Yoona’s stare. Yoona couldn't help but see how this journey had aged Yuri from that naive girl she met in the castle to this refined fighter. It sent a chill through her thinking of the idea that they could both rule in separate Kingdoms together.

“I’m sorry,” Yoona whispered. She pushed a strand of dark hair back behind Yuri’s ear. “I’m sorry for how much pain this has caused you.”

“I’m sorry you have to be a part.”

Yoona cupped Yuri’s face. She was warm. Always so warm. Even in the devastating future to come, Yuri's warmth could not be snuffed. “We can win this.”

“Can we?”

She doubted herself, but she didn’t want Yuri to know that. She didn't want Yuri to know the horrible thoughts that went through her mind while locked up. She didn't want her to know that she didn't always believe they could come out of this unscathed or alive. She didn't want Yuri to lose that passion because of her own worries.

“Yes.” Yoona tugged her closer so foreheads pressed. She wanted - she needed - to soak in all of Yuri tonight. “With you, yes.”

Yuri shuddered as Yoona stroked a thumb along her bottom lip. “Thank you for believing in me.”

She smiled. “I always will.”

Lips pressed together and Yoona relented to her need. Arms wrapped around Yuri’s neck, she held her tight, mouths leaving then coming back then leaving and coming back for more.

Heat sprang up in Yoona in a humming vibration that intensified at the reverberation in Yuri’s own bones. Yoona pulled on it, bringing Yuri close from the inside until weight pressed them both into the cushions of the bed.

Legs straddled over her and Yoona pulled still. She couldn't seem to get Yuri close enough. She couldn't get enough.

Her skin burned and flurried with electricity.

“I can feel it. I can feel everything.”

Yoona stroked at Yuri’s cheek causing white sparks to flicker there. “Me, too.”

Yuri pressed back in.

A hand brushed along Yoona’s thigh and she shut her eyes.

Everything between them sparked to life.

 

 


	14. Awakening

First moon passed until the Archs would arrive. There was a new air about the camp. Giddiness, excitement, nervousness, urgency. Sparring increased, finishing touches to weapons were done, armor was fitted to each warrior.

A great cheer rose up midday, drawing Yuri from her tent. Through camp came the centaurs led by Hyoyeon with Jongin at her side. Others trailed behind them, few Yuri remembered from their stay in Valley Sol. Bitterness and grief struck her upon seeing them. So much death had occurred in the Valley. So much went wrong there, and here she was now having to pretend to be on the side of the ones who murdered her friends.

Up the path, Yuri spotted Seulgi headed her way. She dipped her head in a bow of respect same as the others in camp had begun to do to her since Crow revealed her lineage. Yuri wished Seulgi wouldn’t. She didn’t think she deserved that level of regard just yet.

“I didn’t know they would be fighting with us.”

“The Commander has pulled all of his camps for the battle,” said Seulgi. “We are expecting recruits from the clans in the Red Jungle tomorrow.”

“I thought they wouldn't side with you.”

“Many don’t, but we have supporters from the desert dwellers and many want to see the execution of the Arch Princess.”

Yuri turned to her, stunned. “What do you mean?”

Seulgi frowned, hesitant to reply. “They’ll march the Princess at the front lines and kill her to entice the battle.”

Yuri’s body went cold. She couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t. “I need to speak with the Commander.”

“Your training-”

“After. I need to speak with him first.”

Seulgi nodded. “Yifan and I will wait at the woods border.”

Yuri hurried across camp to Crow’s large tent. Rushing inside, she found him seated at the long table with Jonghyun. Heads turned to her and Yuri bowed her head in apology. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

Crow smiled. “We were just finishing here,” he said, turning back to Jonghyun. “Follow up with Hyoyeon and the others. I’ll come to you soon.”

Standing, Jonghyun bowed. Yuri waited for him to leave before she stepped forward. “Have you found them?”

“My hwaksmen sent report this morning. They have no word on the panther, but it’s believed the human crossed back into Western territory. That is everything I know.”

Yuri pursed her lips. That wasn’t enough. That wasn’t good enough.

“You’re not pleased with me, I can see it.” Standing up, Crow rounded the table to her. Heavy hands fell on her shoulders the same way her father used to do. “I am a man of my word. The moment they are found, you will know. Have trust in me.”

“I do.”

His smile was soft but Yuri could tell that he didn’t fully believe her. “I have set up a party to take you safely away from here on tomorrow's eve. I will send for you once the battle is over.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed. She couldn't run. She needed to be there. She had to be with Yoona until the end. If she let her out of her sights on the day of the battle, she might never see her again. She might lose her. “I want to fight.”

Crow’s eyebrows lifted. “You do?”

“I don’t want to stand on the sidelines anymore. I’ve done that all my life. I’m a warrior, too. Like you said, I have the blood of father in my veins. Let me fight with you. Let me fight for him.”

Crow’s smile was blinding. It reminded Yuri of Jessica the day she returned home from being locked up in the Castle. Warm, full of surprise, and excitement. Her heart ached. For both her family in the East, and unexpectedly, for her brother. She couldn't help but wonder who would she have been if she grew up alongside him. What would it have been like had they met under different circumstances? Who would they be if she didn’t have to kill him? Sadly, Yuri would never know, and oddly, that pained her.

“Wait here,” said Crow.

Yuri watched as he left into another section of the tent and returned with a parcel in hand. It dropped with a heavy sound as Crow placed it onto the table. Yuri knew what it would be before he finished unraveling the last bound and unfolded the flaps.

Out of a black scabbard, he drew a bone sword, long, lean, and jagged. The ivory color had been cleaned and polished so it held a faint sheen. The hilt was crafted out of fine silver and sized perfectly for Yuri’s grip. In the metal was written ‘Little Hare’ in Soothkesh, the south’s language. It reminded Yuri of the one passed down to her from her father. She carried that weapon without knowledge of its value, it’s worth, or the life sacrificed to obtain it. Now, she had one of her own. One she had a hand in making.

Taking it into her grasp, Yuri held the piece firm in her hold. It was light but she knew the blade was strong and nearly indestructible. The beast inside of her leapt, drawn to the power that the sword represented while her human half held sympathy and guilt for the reason it was even in existence. She suddenly remembered something Seulgi said.

/“Does the Eastern King not put an end to those who raise a hand against him?”

Not all death was murder. Some was justice. And justice held the weight all leaders had to bear.

Yuri’s eyes flickered up to Crow’s dull, gray ones. They were very much like hers, but not at all. They were very much alike, but not at all. Like many others, he would meet the justice of a sword and Yuri would be the one to do it.

Sheathing the blade, she slipped the straps of the scabbard across her body. Her back straightened, standing tall to compensate for the new weight on her shoulders. She felt like a true warrior in that moment. She felt worthy of the blade and the task she had to carry out.

“Come,” said Crow, arm slinging around her shoulders. “We’ll go to the outfitters now and have you sized for armors. It is such an honor to march into battle with my sister at my side.”

-/-/-/-

Voices and music filtered into the hold, loud and celebratory. The pad of footsteps disrupted the choruses as someone walked into the entry hall. Yoona shoulders relaxed when she sensed Yuri’s gentled energy wafting through the chambers and she watched as her shadow shrunk until it was she who stood in front of the cage, silver eyes like stars shining in the darkness.

“Hi,” she greeted.

Yoona returned her smile. "What's happening?"

"They're celebrating before the battle tomorrow,” said Yuri. She sank down to sit on the ground beside the cage. Yoona scooted forward to be closer to her. “Many of the villagers brought food and gifts for the soldiers. Here. You’ll need all your strength."

Yoona took a chunk of bread and meat from Yuri’s hand. She ate it slowly, savoring each bit. For a moment she thought of the fine dining she received in the Palace. How easy things were, how little she had to worry about, how spoiled she truly was, and how little she lived. Eyes casting up, she found Yuri across from her, chewing sloppily. Yoona smiled. It was because of Yuri she had lived.

"You should be out there,” said Yoona as a great cheer rose from outside. The ways of the South were still foreign to her. In the North, they didn’t hold celebrations like this. Their feast were done by rules and regulations and in the finest of dress and protocols to meet.

Yuri looked up, head tilting to the side like a confused pup. "I want to be with you,” she said as if it should’ve been obvious.

Yoona’s stomach fluttered. She felt embarrassed for even suggesting otherwise. “Me, too.” Reaching a hand through the cage, she grabbed for Yuri’s fingers where they threaded together. The memory of the night they shared together, skin melding with skin, and pulses synched with pulses filled her with a raging current. She didn’t want to let go of Yuri. Not now. Not forever.

“How long do we have?” she asked in a whisper as if speaking louder would kill the vibration created between them.

“Until Seulgi comes for me.”

Yoona knew that wouldn’t be very long. Lifting Yuri’s hand, she brushed her fingers across scarred knuckles. “I want you. All of you. Again.”

Yuri’s cheeks turned the color of fire. “We’ll have forever after this.”

Those words sliced into Yoona like ice. "I'm scared,” Yoona admitted. Scared they’d fail, scared she’d be killed, scared Yuri’s words would not hold up. "When I snuck out of the castle to follow you. I didn't have a clue as to what I was walking into. I was being selfish. I only thought of me, of wanting to see the kingdoms and have an adventure. I made Seohyun come with me and unknowingly put us into danger. How different things would be had I obeyed my mother and stayed."

"Do you regret it?"

"At times I did. I acted like the reckless child my mother said I was but I'm not. Not anymore. I learned to stop regretting it. I don’t think this journey was for naught. It's changed me. I see things as they are now and I believe we can change the Kingdom.”

She couldn’t believe how naive she had been. She couldn't believe the ignorance she had been deceived into believing for years. There was nothing to be gained from the secrets and lies surrounding the Kingdoms. There was no prosperity in a world divided. Yoona could see and understand that now and she wanted nothing more than to break from it.

“I thought I was doing something noble when I took on the Queen’s task,” said Yuri with a sardonic laugh. Head leaning against the bars, she stared off into the darkness of the hold, eyes lost in remembering. “To avenge a death and save my sister, it sounded so rewarding. The further we went, the more I found out the truth, I almost wished I could’ve gone back and let the Queen take my life. None of this was what I wanted.”

“And now? What do you think now?”

“I think that I’ve never felt more noble in my entire life. I’ve never known who I was until now. At first, i resented my blood, but now, even knowing my lineage, I feel whole.” Thick lashes fluttered as Yuri turned to look at her and Yoona didn’t think she’d ever seen such confidence and certainty in Yuri than she did in that moment. “I feel whole because I know I can change that legacy. I can be above it.”

Sliding her hand through the bar,s she cupped Yuri’s cheek. “You are a born leader, Kwon Yuri.”

“So are you.” Lips touched at Yoona’s palm in the softest of kisses.

“Yuri?” Seulgi’s voice rang into the hold. Light spilled from a dimly lit lantern that made her blue eyes glitter. “It’s time to go.”

Drawing Yoona as close as she could, she kissed her. The warmth of Yuri’s mouth canceled the fridgeness of the bars that pressed into her face as she tried to get closer, get more. “Stay strong.”

“You, too.” Yoona kissed her once more, deep and warm. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

-/-/-/-

On third moon, Yuri was restless.

Crossing the grounds, she found Seulgi's quarters and knocked on the post. She waited, listening to the muffled shuffling from inside until the curtain pulled back on sleepy, sky colored eyes.

“Yuri?” she croaked.

“Let’s train.”

“At this hour?” Seulgi’s eyes blinked fully alert and open. “You should be sleeping. You'll need all your strength-"

“Please.” She couldn't sit still. She couldn’t sleep. All she wanted to do was be with Yoona, but she knew she’d be sleeping by now and she’d hate to wake her. Yuru had no other idea but to dress in her training gear and head out. “One round. That’s all.”

The corner of Seulgi’s mouth lifted slightly in amusement. It wasn’t often she saw Seulgi smile, but when it came to training, she always managed to draw one. “Okay.”

Yuri waited as Seulgi ducked back through the door. She emerged dressed and hair pulled back and high onto her head so the yellow strands in her hair swept across her shoulders as she led the way through the night. Veering away from camp, they headed for the training fields where only the whispers of their swords could be heard to the sleeping soldiers.

Taking one side of the grounds, Seulgi stood opposite her, eyes shining and chin tilted upward. She drew her bone sword from her hip with ease. It was shorter than Yuri's but no less chilling. She knew the power of that blade and the skill of the one who wielded it.

“First one to overtake wins,” said Seulgi.

“Don’t hold back.”

Fangs gleamed in the moonlight as Seulgi flashed a smile.

Yuri attacked.

Feet taking her forward, she rushed for Seulgi, sword held up and ready to strike. Seulgi easily matched her, body moving with the flow and ease of a trained soldier. She seemed to dance with the wind, letting it move her and guide her into each action. It was beautiful to watch and intimidating to go up against, but Yuri held strong.

She recalled what Eunhyuk taught her. What Seohyun taught her. It wasn't much but it was something. It was what they gave her for when the time came and she used it. It pushed her, guided her through determination where skill lacked.

"Call on your senses," Seulgi instructed.

Yuri’s teeth clenched as she tried to stay focused on the slashing blade before her and the wolf inside of her. It was easy to will on her keener senses when she was standing still. It took a lot longer while fighting, but she felt them ease in slowly. First her hearing grew sharper, sharpening the heartbeat in Seulgi's chest and the way the ground crunched beneath their feet. Her eyes grew stronger, bringing the tip of the blade and the sweat on their skin into perspective. Her muscles rippled and she felt her swing land solid and hard against Seulgi's sword. The force shivered through her own bones and she struck again, feeling the intensity of their amped strengths combined. .

Sword meeting air, Yuri wheezed when a blur of white smacked into her, sending her skidding across the ground. Teeth snapped at her from the jaws of a wolf and she swiped out with a clawed hand, smacking Seulgi from on top of her.

Rolling to her stomach, Yuri willed on the change. She was slower than Seulgi, but her pelt burst quicker than it ever had. It ripped through her garments, turning clothes into useless fabrics as think, onyx fur covering took over her skin and bristled down her back. They clashed in a snarling mess of teeth and claws. Fighting like this was dirtier than with a sword. It was more personal, rougher, harsher, primal.

Teeth nipped and claws dug in a clash of black and white. Strong jaws gripped Yuri around the scruff and yanked, throwing her into the dirt. She scratched at the ground, trying to slip over to shield her stomach but Seulgi was fast. She struck, mouth biting loosely onto the soft skin of her belly. If this was a real fight, her entrails would be splattered along the dirt.

She lost.

Pulling back, Seulgi's bones twisted her back into skins. She was panting, sun kissed skin dirty and hair a mess. Yuri was in no better shape. Sweet settled over her skin like a glaze that shimmered in the moonlight.

“How was I?” she asked, sweeping hair from her face.

“Good,” said Seulgi, fangs still elongated. "How do you feel?”

“Better." The restlessness she had felt was replaced with a buzzing hum in her veins. The cool air on her naked skin was calming and she sat up, letting the night sink in with a new sense of ease. “Everything will change after tonight.”

“What will you do as Commander?” asked Seulgi.

Yuri’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Me? As Commander?”

“The order of blood is an old law. If the Commander dies, you are the rightful heir. The only way that can be taken from you is if you die yourself or beaten in a challenge to the death.”

Yuri’s insides churned at the last one. “Is there nothing solved without bloodshed?”

“You could see to that change.”

“You trust me to lead them?”

Seulgi’s nod was slow and small but it was there. It filled Yuri with flutters of panic and excitement. She had never thought of herself as a leader. She had always been the one left over, the one not quite part of anything, the one in the background. Thinking of leading a people as her own was terrifying.

“You should be the next commander,” said Yuri.

She knew Seulgi’s story. She had everything taken away from her, enslaved, then put back together into a solider where she had no one other than the man who gave her orders to call a father. Her past was rough, but she had grown strong from it. Strong and compassionate, and understanding where many others may have grown hard, cold, and stone-minded. She had the markings of what made an alpha.

Seulgi shook her head. “I will never challenge you.”

“Then I want you at my side,” said Yuri. Seulgi blinked, taken aback by the declaration. “You trust me, but I wouldn't be half the wolf I am without you. I want you with me. I need you with me.”

Seulgi lifted onto her knees. Hands drawn into tight fists, she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed so her nose touched the dirt. _“Ien’eh breh’ev’n.”_

“What does that mean?”

“My life and death are yours.” Sitting up, she looked Yuri in the eye. “You will be my Commander and I accept as your second.”

-/-/-/-

The blast of a horn yanked Yoona from sleep. Opening her eyes, she shrieked when she saw a pair of dark eyes looking at her through the bars of the cage.

Yifan regarded her with an empty expression as he threw her a dress and crown. Yoona didn't need words this time to know what to do. Taking it up, she slipped out of her dirty garments and pulled on the dress. The material was soft and fitted just right. Yoona felt like she was back in the Arch Palace dressed in one of the beautiful gowns tailored perfectly for her. The thought of having a gown fit for a queen flashed through her mind with the blood chilling realization that in order to obtain that she had to rid of the one before her first.

Yoona squeaked as Yifan yanked her from her cage. Shackles slapped onto her wrists and ankles attached to a heavy chain the wolf guard held tight in his grasp.

“My, my, my,” the rumble of that deep voice drew Yoona’s eyes up to find Crow walking into the hold. His fangs showed in a grin as he looked her over. "Pretty, Princess Yoona. Shame you were born as Arch. Someone who faces death with their head held high is someone I would much rather keep at my side."

"Flattered."

"Your wolf pup won't be able to save you now."

"She was dead to me the day she vowed to serve at your side."

He chuckled and leaned over to their eyes were level. It was truly alarming how she could see Yuri reflected in those eyes. "It'll be my pleasure to put you out of your misery."

"I didn't know you possessed such kindness. May the gods bless you."

"And may the depths welcome you." Crow turned. "Bring her. "

Gagged placed into her mouth, Yifan jerked hard on the chain. Her eyes burned as she was drawn from the hold and out into the brightness of day. Everything reminded her of the day she was dragged out to witness Seungwan’s execution. The crowd, the drums, the snarls and hisses. It was just the same.

 

Yoona held her chin up and chest out as insults were hurled at her. Reaching the camps center they stopped. Before her stood Crow. Seulgi and Yuri flanked his sides along with Hyoyeon and Jongin. Yoona caught the former’s eye. The last she saw of the centaur was the day she traded her for gold. There was something different about her now. Something wavering in the energy that surrounded her.

"Sootha'rive!” Crow yelled, snapping Yoona’s attention away from Hyoyeon's statuesque form. “Today we take what is rightfully ours. Today we will mark the start of a new era. Today beast will no longer be seen as scum of the earth but as praised and renown as the gods themselves. Today we take down the Archs and begin our reign. Today, we rise!"

Shouts lifted and Yoona shook where she stood.

“Move!” Yifan snarled at her back.

Yoona tripped over the dress as he shoved her into the procession. They marched, some in furs and scales and feathers while the others trampled on in boots, following a long path out of the camp, across the yards, and into the woods.

In the lead was Crow, his black, leather armor was the image of death, face streaked in black warpaint and gray eyes ablaze with the hunger for blood and the excitement of a fight. Yuri walked along his right, her own black armor draped heavy on her body and bonesword strapped to her back. Yoona’s eyes cut to Crow’s left where Seulgi marched, hand clutching the end of the chain that bound her wrists and ankles.

Yoona stumbled along on bare feet now cut up and bleeding from their trek as they broke from the thicket of trees into a wide, empty expanse of land. The smell of the sea was stronger here, but that wasn’t what struck her. Silver shields of the Arch infantry glistened across the battlegrounds, the sleek, shimmering army just as magnificent and glittering. At the front of the Infantry was the Chancellor perched on a sleek, white horse. Large white flags trimmed in silver waved in the breeze that blew up from the ocean behind them. At the center was a pair of silver wings encased in a circle. Around it was written the Arch’s mantra:

Yelin Oct Arcaengle; Bekeph Oct Pelom.

Its meaning: Children of Archangels, Keepers of peace.

Seeing them standing their, menacing in their armor, Yoona couldn’t find any truth to those words. Not anymore. The Arch’s had strayed so far from who they once were it made even her ashamed.

The march came to a stop meters away from their enemy. Silence took over the air, thick, tense, and foreboding. Yoona felt as if her heartbeat could be heard.

“Commander,” the Chancellor's voice broke the quiet.

Crow broke from the front line, stepping out so he stood on his own amongst them. He bowed his head toward him. “Chancellor Shim, it has been many moons since I’ve seen your face. My, you’ve grown.”

The Chancellor scoffed. “I will not bend to your flattery, Commander. I come with an offer from the Queen.”

“An offer?”

“She is willing to spare you of your demise. Give us the Princess and we will go in peace.”

Yoona knew he was lying - Yuri told her everything about his betrayal. Crow knew it, too. She wondered what plan they had forged together. She wondered when the Chancellor’s facade would break and he would be exposed for the traitor he was.

Crow’s laugh echoed across the field. “My father was wrong to trust you once. I will not do the same.”

The Chancellor’s cheek twitched. “I will only ask you one more time. Give us the Princess.”

“I will make a request, too. Give us the North and we will make an exchange for her freedom.”

“I’d give myself to the Depths before I bend to you, creature.”

“So be it.” Crow turned his back to the Arch’s. His smoky eyes found Yoona’s and she shivered at the chilling mix of menace and joy she found in them. “Come forth, Princess.”

Yoona didn’t move. She couldn't move.

Yifan pushed and Yoona had no choice but to go, closing the distance between them. Terror filled her, sudden and strong. She was out in the open. Exposed. Alone with the Arch infantry leaps away and Yuri further than arm's length behind her. She never felt so naked. She never felt so helpless.

A smile spread on Crow’s lips, twisted and cold. Yoona could feel his energy, heavy and chaotic, as he rounded to stand behind her. Gloved hands dropped heavy onto her shoulders and pressed down, forcing her to kneel in the dirt. She whimpered when rocks cut into her knees.

Yoona stared out before her. All she saw was the gleaming white and silver that had been her life for years. She saw the white and silver that had protected her. She saw the white and silver that had been everything she was and knew.

And then she saw the white of a sword flicker past her eyes and the sharpness of a blade against her throat. She sucked in a breath. Her heart was pounding. The Energy within herself began to buzz, swirling in panic in her stomach.

“For the South!” He yelled.

Yoona felt the sword cut just barely into her skin leaving a red, bloody slash.

She pinched her eyes shut. This was-

“Commander!” Yifan yelled in warning.

Sun gleamed off something sharp and sleek flying through the air. Yoona’s eyes widened, watching as the object pierced through the air, grazed the armor of Crow’s right arm, and stuck the dirt.

Yoona gasped. It was a javelin.

Mutters erupted from both sides. The Arch’s shifted and parted. From the crowd emerged a figure, white cloak draped over their silver armor. Breaking from the front masses, they stepped out into the middle of the field before taking off their hood.

Seohyun.

Gold eyes, one decorated with a scar, found Yoona from across the field. Tears sprang to her eyes. She held them back, drawing the strength in Seohyun’s stare into her.

“Ah, look here,” said Crow, amusement in his voice. “My dear, Chancellor, how low do you think of yourself to attack me with this pathetic kitten?”

“Get back in ranks, cat.”

Seohyun ignored the Chancellor’s command. “Let her go,” she demanded to Crow, “or it will not strike generously next time.”

Lowering his sword, Crow straightened out. “You’re making a mistake siding with them. Join with me, Seo Juhyun, and I will turn you into the panther you were never able to embrace under the chains of the North.”

“I belong to no Kingdom but my own. Let the Princess go.”

“I admire your persistance.” Crow stretched out his arm, offering the chain. “Take her.”

Seohyun’s eyes shifted to Yoona before taking a step forward. Yoona wanted to call out to her, tell her not to do it. She would be no safer on the Arch’s side with the traitorous Chancellor than she would on the side of the Beasts.

But she couldn't say anything. Couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch. Watch as the distance between Seohyun and Crow closed. Her shadow cast over Yoona, tall and strong. The waves of her Energy washed through Yoona so familiar. She could feel every bit of what Seohyun felt. Fear, determination, relief, shame, love. Yoona wanted nothing more than to reach out for her. She wanted to wrap Seohyun in her arms. She wanted to touch the scars on her face and tell her it was okay. She couldn't always protect her, but it was okay. She was alive, they both were, and that was all Yoona needed.

“She’s yours,” Crow urged, rattling the chain. Yoona felt something in Crow shift. Something conniving and evil. “I have the Archs right where I want them, her purpose has been served. Take her.”

Seohyun hesitated, unsure gaze cutting down to Yoona. She stared back up at her. Something was wrong. Something wasn’t right.

Reaching out, Seohyun grabbed the chain. “Let’s go home,” she muttered.

Crow moved swift.

Seohyun’s eyes widened as his sword stabbed her through. Blood, dark and red and pure, dripped from the tip that emerged out of her back. She choked, words unable to pass her lips.

Everything in Yoona snapped.

She screamed.

Thunder cracked above.

-/-/-/-

Yuri gasped.

Crow yelled.

The army around Yuri roared in return, their yells lifting in a deafening sound. Boots thundered and armor clamored as both armies began their advance. Yuri ran with them, blood pumping through her veins. Above it all she could hear Yoona’s cries of agony as she dropped to the ground, trying to crawl for Seohyun’s slain body.

Crow yanked Yoona back. His arm lifted with the sword again.

“No!” Yuri hollered.

A spear stopped his strike and Hyoyeon barreled forward, hooves kicking up dirt in her wake. Using her body as a weapon, she charged into the Commander, knocking him into the dirt. His snarl was drowned out by the sound of metal clashing with metal.

Swords, spears, tooth, and claw clattered in a sickening sound. The tip of a polished sword swiped at Yuri’s face and she ducked. Ramming her shoulder into the Arch’s stomach, she threw him back with the strength of the wolf in her bones. Another strike came and was deflected by the axe of a warrior with the horns of a bull.

“Go!” He ordered.

Yuri slipped away, eyes searching out for-

Something heavy smacked into her. Yuri knocked backward, all the air leaving her in an instant. She gasped it back into her lungs, eyes bulging when she found Hyoyeon lying still on the ground barely breathing. Over her body she found Crow. He sneered, hand sweeping loose, black hair from his bloody face, red with fury. His eyes cut from Yuri to Yoona who slouched over Seohyun’s body. Flicking blood from his sword, he started forward.

“Yoona!” Yuri called.

Black hair fanned out as Yoona whipped around. Her eyes were wide open and entirely white. No color, no pupils, just white. Those white eyes, the color of the lightning ripping through the clouds above, met silver the same time bone hit bone.

_“Abha,_ no!” Seulgi stopped Crow before his strike could hit Yoona. Her arms shook beneath his heavy blow.

“Out of my way!” he snarled.

“This isn’t the way. Spare her, _Abha,”_ Seulgi pleaded. “We need her.”

His sword drew back and stuck again. Seulgi blocked. Their swords clashed together as they fought.

Through fighting bodies, Yuri spotted the Arch Chancellor, his eyes gleaming as he ran for Yoona. Fingers grabbed a fist full of her hair and Yoona shrieked through her gag. Arm throwing out, a burst of white light spirled down her arm and out of her hand. The front of the Chancellor’s armor singed and he dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as he was electrocuted to death.

More bolts of lightning struck the ground, each hit accompanied by a scream from either side. Yuri pushed to her feet and ran, zigzagging across the field to avoid the heavenly strikes. A bolt of lightning exploded in front of her face so close she could feel the electricity it left in the air. Darting another strike, she sprinted.

A sword came for her and she deflected. Snarling against thunder, she conjured the strength of her wolf and struck. Blood splattered the ground as her sword made purchase and drew out of the Arch’s chest. Leaping over him, she continued on, sword swinging out, fighting with teeth lengthen and growls erupting from her chest.

“Ah!” Seulgi cried out as a booted foot connected with her stomach. She flew backward into the dirt. Blue eyes blotched with red from blood pouring from her forehead.

“Seulgi!” Yuri crouched beside her.

“Hurry,” she groaned. “Go.”

Yuri obeyed.

“Crow!” she hollered.

He spun to look at her, face bloody and eyes dark. Swiping blood from his mouth, he grinned from where he stood on Yoona’s other side, chest heaving.

Yuri ran for him.

“Yuri!” Yoona’s voice was the clearest thing in the chaos.

Like a jolt, something rushed into Yuri hard. The swirling energy Yoona possessed swam into her, fueling her every step. Her muscles sang and her body thrummed. She ran, harder than before. She was alive. Fully alive. Electricity thrummed a tangible feeling inside of her chest where her heart beat with a cadence not just her own. She could feel Yoona’s pulse along with hers, solidifying their bond.

Yuri met Crow’s eyes. His teeth bore in his bloody mouth. Yuri bore her own fangs. .

_“Esta!”_ Crow called to her. “End it, Yuri! Kill the princess.”

Yuri’s grip tightened on the hilt. She sprinted. Brushing passed Yoona, she lunged forward.

Crow’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as her sword pierced through a soft spot in his armor, up through his stomach, and into his chest. Betrayal flicked across his face as his blood spilled out, coating her hands.

“It’s done,” Yuri whispered.

With a snarl, she ripped the jagged sword out.

Crow’s body fell to her feet.

And then she couldn't breathe.

Every electrified fiber within her snapped and retracted. The energy once swarming inside of her vanished. Yoona drew out of her until she was left with nothing else. Nothing more.

Thunder cracked a horrendous sound causing the ground beneath her feet to shiver.

Lightning ripped into the earth, striking as deep as the roots.

Every single body crumpled onto the battlefield.

And everything went white.

 


	15. Stallion

Yoona faded in and out.

“Princess.”

She knew that voice. Yoona tried to call out to it but she couldn't.

“Let her sleep,” said another.

Static filled her ears after that.

-/-/-/-

Memories flooded her in spurts. There was a pain in her chest that she could not shake. Something was gone. Something missing. It stabbed into her heart like a blade of sorrows.

She wept in the darkness, waiting for the severed piece to return.

It never did.

-/-/-/-

Hazel eyes blurred before her.

“Seo…”

“Shh, shh.” Soft fingers brushed along her forehead, spreading smooth oil the scent of wintergreen. “Rest.”

Yoona blinked. Feathers and beads and braids swayed above her in distorting patterns before she could make sense of the face hovering over her. “Where am-”

A gentle push eased her back into the cushions.

“You are safe,” said Sooyoung, her voice soft. “So is Yuri. She is well.”

Yoona’s worry eased but then her chest twisted. Seohyun. Where was-

“Seohyun?”

Sooyoung remained silent.

Flashes of the battlefield, of Crow’s sword, Seohyun’s face, the blood all over her hands rushed in at once. She couldn’t feel Seohyun’s energy any longer. There was only a bleakness where it used to be. That's what was missing. The piece that was missing.

Yoona broke. The grief in her weld up white hot and blazing. She could feel the untamable power of the harmony rise up, simmering through her nerves and uncoiling just like it had in the battle. It swelled along with her pain, channeling it into something untamable and wild.

Sooyoung plucked a feather from her hair. Pressing the sharpened point to her palm, she etched a sigil into the palm of her hand drawing blood black as coal and pressed it against Yoona’s chest. _“Leith non angel weepth,”_ she commanded, halting the power inside of her.

Everything in Yoona went numb.

-/-/-/-

Rope slipped out of Yuri’s hand sending the bucket crashing back down into the well. Heat burned in the center of her chest, swirling around her heart and squeezed with a stabbing force. Her knees buckled under her and she dropped to the ground, clutching the front of her chest with a groan.

“Yuri?” Sunny dropped to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“The Princess.” She winced.

Pushing off the ground, she rushed down the path toward the orphanage. she burst through the doors, hurrying past Qian who regarded her in surprise.

Yuri didn't see her. She kept moving, trotting down the hall to the back most room. She hardly left that room if only to eat and tend to matters she had no choice but to steal away for. Even with the summons that came to her from the campgrounds, Yuri didn't leave the orphanage unless it was absolutely necessary. She couldn't take being away from Yoona. And this was why.

Her heart was hammering when she reached the door and threw it open. Brown eyes found her, wide and shimmery, from the confines of a bed. Sooyoung stood nearby wrapping a cloth around her hand.She looked between them. All seemed well but the storm in Yuri's chest had yet to waver.

“Yuri.”

Her voice was the song of wind chimes. Pure and lyrical. Days had gone by since Yuri heard it. So much time had passed since she could look into those eyes. The panic that was in her moments ago evaporated.

“You’re awake.”

Yoona's mouth pulled into a smile. “You’re alive.”

She almost tripped over her own feet as she went to her. Arms circled around her with a crushing strength. There was numbness in her chest were the stabs had been but Yuri hardly felt them around the warmth of having Yoona awake and pressed into her.

“Let her breathe, Yuri,” said Sooyoung.

Pulling back, Yuri held her shoulders, examining her face. She seemed okay. She seemed healthy. There was color in her cheeks and strength re-instilled. It was almost like the battle and the days leading up never happened. “We’ve waited ages.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Seven or so sleeps?” Yuri crouched beside the bed. She held onto Yoona’s hand. She never wanted to let go of those fingers. “You've been in and out."

"I just woke up suddenly." Yoona's eyes drifted over to Sooyoung before making way back to Yuri, brow furrowed. “Where are we?”

“We’re at an orphanage in the Stone Ruins.” It was far enough away from the battlegrounds and the camp that they would not be bothered. Yuri thought it would be better for them in the time of recovery. “We can stay here as long as needed.”

“What happened?”

Yuri’s jaw clenched. The end of the battle was a wasteland of destruction. So many bodies, so much blood. She went back after she woke to see what was left. She could barely stomach the sight. It wasn’t what she wanted. She wished things never came to an actual war with lives lost, but there was no other way to prevent it. Now, in the wake of the battle, the only thing to do was to find a way to move forward for the better.

“Many are dead but some did survive,” she said. “Seulgi and Hyoyeon are sorting out the most of it at the camp.”

Yoona's eyes narrowed. “Hyoyeon?”

“She’s on our side.” Yuri had many thanks to give her for what she did during the battle and there after. “I placed her as my lieutenant under Seulgi. She’s working on the relations with other clan leaders. Sunny is doing what she can for some of the wounded who are housed here.”

“Sunny’s here?”

Yuri beamed. She hardly believed it herself when she first saw her. Sooyoung was the one to find her, wandering and lost on the borders of the South and West. Since they left the West, Sooyoung had been watching them, waiting for the proper moment to act again. It was she who Yuri woke to and removed them from the battlefield. So many parts of what happened there were still hazy, only coming to her in foggy dreams of memories.

“Sooyoung waited until after the battle was over before bringing her into the Ruins,” Yuri explained. “She’s okay.”

Yoona’s face brightened before it fell. Yuri already knew why. She could feel it in her just the same and her stomach churned.

“Seohyun.”

It was Sooyoung who spoke. “I’ve been watching over her.”

Yoona gasped. “She’s alive?”

Yuri shook her head. “It’s not like that she’s…”

“Take me to her.”

Sooyoung’s lips pressed into a line. “Give me a moment.”

-/-/-/-

The room was quiet and the windows were drawn with heavy curtains to keep out the light. Candles sat all around, lighting up the darkness while incense burned their fragrant scents that tickled at Yoona’s nose and settled into her chest an odd sort of soothing sensation.

At the center of the room lay Seohyun, body splayed across a cot wrapped in blankets. Sooyoung knelt at her head, two fingers pressed against each of Seohyun’s temples. Her lips moved in silent words in a tongue unknown. When she heard them enter, she stopped her whispering to address them.

“She’s still here. I tried to hold her until you woke.”

Yoona moved on her words. Her feet could not take her fast enough to Seohyun’s side where she crouched. It was shallow, but there were breaths, ragged and flimsy. Her skin was pale, so very pale, and frigid to the touch. Yoona stroked the back of her fingers across her cheek. She didn’t feel real. She felt like stone and the essence she gave off was silky and unnatural.

“Sooyoung says it’s because she’s in between,” whispered Yuri.

Yoona blinked over to Sooyoung. There was a sheen of sweat on her brow. She was using an immense amount of power. “I can’t hold her here much longer.”

Yoona swallowed the lump in her throat. “Seohyun.”

Golden eyes opened to look at her. They found her instantly, locking on hard and sure. Lips parted in surprise and relief was crossed her marble-like face. When she spoke, it sounded like her voice was coming from a distance. “Yoona.”

“I’m here.” She cupped Seohyun’s face, thumb brushing at her cheek. Her throat tightened when she saw tears like pearls appear in those beautiful eyes. The eyes that watched her all her life. Were there from the beginning. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

For not being able to do more, for not being able to save her, for not being better. All of their days flashed through Yoona’s mind and she wished she had more time to make amends to all the ugly she had shown. She wished she could go back and right all of her wrongs, to erase the anguish Seohyun felt for so many years, to take away all the sadness that she would be leaving with. She wished she could take Seohyun with her for many more days and months and years to come.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I won’t.” Seohyun’s hand opened up where it lay at her side. Yoona slid her fingers into it. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”

“Because of you.” She had her entire life thanks to Seohyun. All the beautiful parts of it included her. Some of her better parts were because of her. The depth of her love was due to her.

Seohyun’s eyelids drooped. Yoona felt her wane. There wasn’t much time left. “I’m tired.”

“I know.”

“Thank you,” Seohyun whispered. Yoona knew what she meant - she felt what she meant. Thanks for the years they had, thanks for the love she shared, thanks for the life she got to spend with Yoona, and thanks for being her truest and dearest friend until the end.

“I love you, Seo Juhyun.”

Yoona felt it like the rush of a stream. Warm, energy flowed into her and wrapped around her heart. It was sweet. It was visceral. It was everything that Seohyun was before the last of her slipped away.

-/-/-/-

Someone knocked on the door. Yuri beckoned them in and relaxed when she saw Sunny step into the room. She was draped in a black cloak, the preferred funeral colors of the East, same as Yuri. Seeing her dressed that way only brought Yuri more pain.

“We’re waiting on you,” said Sunny, closing the door behind her. The tip of her walking cane tapped the floor as she made her way over to Yuri who stood by the window, staring out at the others preparing the arrangments. Everything was so quiet. It was unnerving.

“Sorry, I needed a minute.” Yuri tried to offer an apologetic smile but she couldn’t even do that. She blinked away back to the window. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“Hey.” Sunny placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her back around. “You couldn’t have saved her. Seohyun chose to do what she did. She knew the risks.”

“I know. It’s just…” She gritted her teeth, swallowing back the surge of grief that hit her. “I can feel Yoona. I can feel how sad she is. I feel everything and I can’t do anything to take it away. I could’ve done something that day and I just stood there.”

Sunny frowned. “Yuri, you didn’t know.”

“I should’ve done something.”

“Look at me,” Sunny snipped gently. Yuri stared down into Sunny’s eyes. They were cloudy, a work of the poison that had taken her sight. “I lost something precious to me, but I found a way to keep going. It just takes time. And if you want to do something, then go out there and be with the Princess.”

Yuri didn’t speak as she led them out of the room and outside. Those from the orphanage were there with Sooyoung and Yoona, each dressed in their own mourning colors. Yuri joined Yoona’s side. She felt a burst of strength leave her when their shoulders touched.

Before them, Seohyun’s body lay in the hollow of the ground. Yoona placed her javelin into the grave with her first and the others followed, placing Seohyun’s most precious belongings into the ground with her. Yuri went last, draping her cloak over her body. Yoona came up next to her and took her head. Fingers gripped onto her tight and Yuri could feel all her emotions. Guilt, anguish, heartache, sorrow.

“Thank you,” Yuri whispered to Seohyun’s lifeless form.

Yoona touched a kiss to her fingers and pressed it to Seohyun’s pale lips. “Goodbye.”

Yoona broke into a sob. Yuri held her hand, her own tears flowing down her cheeks.

-/-/-/-

“Hi.”

Yoona looked up from where she sat on the edge of the porch. “Hey.”

“I…” Yuri looked down at the ground. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“Just be here.” Yoona patted the space beside her. Yuri sank down to join her on the edge of the porch and she dropped her head onto her shoulder. So many months had passed of turmoil and heartache. For the first time, sitting here with Yuri, she finally felt a sense of peace. “The war, It’s over?”

“The Archs retreated and without Crow, the South has relented for now. We’re at a stalemate. The rest is up to us.”

“Us?”

“I am to be appointed the new Commander and the ones who were at the battle know of your power. They have reason to listen to us both. We’re thinking about calling on the Kingdom’s Council with the South leaders included, but we can only do that if the Arch ruler lifts the ban.”

“My power…” Yoona looked down at her hands. She knew there was something great within her but she could not recall it in its full willingly. She was almost too afraid to even try. “What happened? What did I do?”

Yuri was slow to speak almost as if she were afraid to let Yoona know. “You pushed all of your energy into me. You used it to aid me in killing Crow. Once I did, you took it back. You took everything back, even my own strength. Lightning came from the sky. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up here.”

Yoona remembered how it felt. She remembered the searing pain of loss that hit her when she saw the blade go through Seohyun and her body drop to the ground. She remembered feeling as if her entire being was being ripped apart and her veins turned into white, hot electricity. Then she had no control. There was only weightlessness and power. So much power.

Yoona closed her fists, brow creasing. “I don't know how I did it. I don't know how to control it.”

“You'll have to learn,” came Sooyoung’s voice. She walked out onto the porch with soundless steps, tufted tail swaying behind her. “The power bind I put on you is only temporary.”

“Power bind?”

“When you woke, all the emotions that were dormant rushed into you at once. You would’ve destroyed this place if I hadn’t done something,” Sooyoung explained. “It dampens the emotional links but doesn’t stop them.”

Yoona's eyebrows lifted. “I never knew I could use them like this.”

“The power of the Harmonies is great, you know this” said Sooyoung with a smile. “What you did at the battle, I haven’t seen since before the time the Arch’s powers were taken away. You’re a powerful Arch, Princess. Even more than the Queen. Now that you’ve awakened that part of you, you’ll need to learn how to control it and the others you've yet to fully learn. Like the power of the fay is connected to nature, yours is connected to emotions. That is why your meditations are important. And Yuri.”

“Yuri?”

“Like you balance her, she balances you.” Sooyoung turned to Yuri. “Show her.”

Turning around, Yuri pulled her hair aside to expose her neck. There, at the base of her nape, was a silvery white mark of a circle with two pairs of uneven lines that extended from the left top and the right bottom. It seemed to be carved there by the lick of a flame, raised just slightly from her skin and a shimmery sort of glimmer.

“It was there when I woke up,” she said, letting her hair drop back into place.

Yoona’s mouth parted in surprise. She knew that symbol. “Why is the symbol of Energy on you?”

“You’re tethered,” said Sooyoung.

Yoona blinked. Reaching back, she touched at her nape. There, on her neck, she could feel the same symbol marked into her skin. There were rituals done for partners in the North. They were linked by more than merely an oath but were given sacred blessings by the Priests during their joining ceremony. The symbols were often painted on one another to symbolize perfect unity, but they weren’t permanent. Not like this.

Yoona was astonished. “I thought only Archs could receive it.”

Yuri looked between the two. “What does it mean?”

“It means…”

Yoona read scrolls about it. Ancient texts that told of individuals who were bonded so strongly that their powers could be used as one - that they could flow through one another. Each Harmony had a different tethering effect. Fire was the most powerful yet Energy was the strongest and most dangerous binding. Because what one felt, the other could. When one died, the other would feel their own breath seemingly leave them. Both had to be in absolute alignment with each other for it to work or the tether would wear and destroy them both. They had to have already forged a link pure enough to even be able to receive a true mark of a Harmony.

“It means Yoona is yours and you hers.”

“Everywhere I go,” said Yoona, “ you’ll be with me and I will be with you. My Energy is yours and yours is mine.”

Yuri looked back at her bewildered. “Like what happened in the field?”

“Yes,” said Yoona, “but so much more.”

-/-/-/-

Yuri entered the campgrounds with Yoona riding at her side. It was a different place than the first time Yuri arrived. She didn’t feel the same threat and hopelessness she had then. A new peace and a future of change had settled in. There were no more war weapons and battle preparations. All was still.

Hyoyeon was standing outside the tent, spear in hand. A fist pressed over her heart in salute when they approached. “Seulgi is waiting for you inside.”

“Thank you, Hyoyeon.”

“Before you go.” She turned her attention to Yoona. “I hope we can have a fresh start.”

Yoona offered her a smile. “If you stand at Yuri’s side, you stand at mine.”

Pulling back the curtain, Hyoyeon let them in. It was strange to be back in the place that once belonged to Crow. It still smelled like him. His belongings remained. Memories of speaking with him at the long table swelled to the surface. She went from fearing him, to understanding him, to pitying him. Parts of her even mourned him. She wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was knowing they were of blood. The care and endearment he extended toward her was genuine and she believed he would’ve taken her under his wing as he promised. The problem was, Yuri would never fully side with him and the Kingdom they knew would never see change.

“Yuri.” Seulgi rose when she saw them, arm drawn into a salute.

“You don’t have to be formal with me.”

Seulgi relaxed but she didn’t sit back down. “The others will gather in the circle soon. Have you prepared your address?”

Yuri’s stomach twisted into knots. Before she could officially take on the title of Commander, she had to give an address before the people. If they accepted her, her following would begin. If they did not, another address would have to be given by the next one beneath her. Even though she knew Seulgi would be the next pick and things would play out well under her following, Yuri was still nervous. What if they didn’t want her the way they thought? What if they saw her unfit?

“I have.”

Seulgi nodded and handed her a parcel. “Wear these.”

She took the garments of blacks and reds and put them on. A wolf's pelt draped over her shoulders and her sword hung off her hip. Catching her reflection in a tall looking-glass, Yuri was taken aback by her appearance. She looked powerful. She looked aged. She did not look like the scared, naive girl she left the East as. She looked like someone of power, hair falling in dark tresses and eyes blazing a silver she’d grown to embrace and wear proudly.

“It suits you,” said Yoona, helping to fasten the pelt robe in place.

Yuri looked up at her. “I’m shaking I’m so nervous.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“Stand with me?”

“Can I️?” Yoona asked Seulgi.

“You may.”

Yuri reached out for Yoona to grab her hand. Their fingers twined and she was immediately filled with ease. “I️ could get used to this.”

Yoona smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll give you as much as I can while you’re out there.”

“Are you ready?” asked Seulgi.

Yuri looked at herself one more time. To think a mission sparked by hatred and revenge turned into this, Yuri could hardly believe it. Her entire world and her life had turned upside down. But for the better. Though the knowledge that she would forever live apart from the family that raised her, and mountains away from the girl she loved, Yuri would shoulder the burden and grieve through the heartache because she knew the good that could come out of it.

She had completed the mission of the Queen. She killed Crow. She saved her sister. And in all of that, she would be the first push to bring the Kingdom back into one.

Yuri took in a breath. “I’m ready.”

-/-/-/-

The beasts had gathered in numbers greater than Yuri had seen. Not only were there soldiers from the battle, but the inhabitants of the surrounding villages and cities joined as well. Those who followed Crow had come to see who claimed to be worthy enough to take up his lead and those, curious of this foreign beast of the East who ran with Humans, Archs, and Elves, had come to see if rumors were true.

Hyoyeon led the procession through the masses parted for her. On her right walked Seulgi with Yoona on her left. Unlike the drums and the chants that rang out on occasions before, it was quiet. Only whispers could be heard and the crunch of steps walking along the path.

Yuri held her head high. Her pulse was racing but she kept herself collected as they finished the walk. Making their way before the crowd, they turned to face them. Seeing all of those people was overwhelming. Suddenly she was terrified but there was no more time to think about it as Seulgi stepped forward.

 _“Sootha’rive,”_ Seulgi called out to the crowd. “We are here today in remembrance of Kwon Hyukjun, Commander Crow, who was slain in battle by the hands of the one I present to you today. As our laws go, a successor is not based solely on blood but also on defeat. This wolf is not only blood but of strength enough to overthrow the one we have followed. As the sworn in sister of Crow, I hold the authority to present to you a new leader who will now make her address.” Turning, Seulgi held her arm out to her. “Step forward.”

Yuri’s legs were rubber as she moved to stand in the open between the masses and the few who stood at her back. She looked at all the faces that stared back at her, silently waiting for her to speak. She thought the lump in her throat would surely choke her but steadiness filtered in like a stream. Glancing over her shoulder she found Yoona who nodded to her encouragement.

Yuri turned back to the crowd.

“My name is Kwon Yuri,” she began, drawing strength into her voice. “I am the daughter of Hare, and sister of Crow, and as Seulgi said, I was the one who slew him in battle. For my few years of living, I️ dwelled in the East blind to what I️ truly was and ignorant to the ways of the Kingdoms. I’m neither of those any longer. Today I️ stand before you as not simply as Kwon Yuri of The East, but as an alpha bestowed on me by my bloodline and as your potential leader who seeks change for the South and all the Kingdoms.

Some of you may think I️ am unfit to lead. You’re probably right. I am still young. I am still learning. I am merely just a pup, but there is a world beyond these borders that I️ have lived and there are beings here who I️ know will stand to help me learn the ways of The Southern Plains that I️ do not know.”

I️ will not be a leader of force, but one of peace. With my brother Crow gone, we can look to a new world and a new era that removes us from beneath the harsh cruelty brought on by the kingdoms and into one where we can be seen equally. As my bond with the Arch Princess Yoona is sure, so are my promises to you. With my companions from the South, the West, and the East we stand together to see change. Though that change may not happen completely in our lifetime, we can pass in confidence knowing it may and will be achieved in the lives of those after us.”

Now, I️ ask of you, _Sootha’rive, esta’n’osta’ien,_ to accept me not only as your kin but as your leader, your commander. I️ ask you to follow in the regime of, Stallion, a new era of ruling that stands for justice, peace, and progress. Let me heal the wounds that we bear as beasts.”

Her voice rang out and dissipated on the wind. The silence that followed was unbearable but Yuri stood strong until Seulgi returned to her side. She caught the glance of blue eyes and the flash of a subtle smile before Seulgi yelled out,

“All who pledge to serve under the following of Kwon Yuri as Commander of the Stallion regime-” blue eyes scanned the crowd. “-take a knee.”

Seconds passed. Seconds of nothing but whispers and stares went by in unnerving nothingness. The steadiness Yoona was giving to her faltered for a moment long enough for Yuri to feel her own, overwhelming worry, self-consciousness, and fear. She closed her eyes, warding it off. Yoona pulled it back, her eyes snapped open.

Then, one by one, they kneeled.

Yuri’s eyes pricked with tears but she held them back. Jaw tightening, she kept in the smile that wanted to burst across her face when they lowered in waves across the field. Even those who didn’t kneel, Yuri still won. There was confidence in knowing she had numbers who believed in her and wanted to follow her.

“From this day,” said Seulgi, “until another stands victorious in a challenge or the last breath is heaved, we swear honor and loyalty to the alpha, Commander Stallion, Kwon Yuri of The Eastern Villages, daughter of Hare.”

The crowd erupted. “In Commander Stallion, we live.”

-/-/-/-

Yoona slipped through the flaps of the tent, shutting herself off from the commotion of the celebration outside. Across the way was Yuri, back turned. Her attention was drawn to a sword that laid on display. Yoona recognized it. It was Crow’s sword. The one that plunged through Seohyun.

Seeing it made Yoona angry but she felt something else through her own feelings. She felt the confused flickers of what Yuri felt the longer she stared at the weapon. Yoona could understand her. She had to put her only remaining family to death. The only family member left that would have unlocked more secrets about her past and who she was. On Yoona’s end, she would have to bring an end to her own mother. Nothing about the situations could the mind be easily wrapped around.

“Commander.”

Yuri spun, gaze softening when she saw who it was. “Princess.”

Yoona approached her slowly, finding her way to her side before the display. She didn’t want to look at the sword, but her eyes flickered to it a moment. The sword was nothing without the man that weld it. In that fact alone, she could find a shred of comfort.

“What’s a feast in your honor if you aren’t present?” she asked hearing the chatter and music continue outside of the tent.

“What’s the means for a feast when the only thing I want to celebrate is still having you?”

Yoona’s face colored. Sharp canines showed when Yuri grinned, turning her eyes soft. Yoona’s heart lurched. Yuri was gorgeous in her power and striking in her youthfulness. So much had happened that Yoona never had a proper moment to stop and admire the woman before her. Now, in the dim candlelight of the tent, she could and she thought to herself that there would never be anyone quite like Kwon Yuri.

“You’re going to be a fine leader.”

Her smiled slid off. “One day.”

“That’s what they see in you,” said Yoona. “They know you still need time but they can see something better can come out of you.”

“I’ve never led anymore before.”

“Don’t worry. It’s in your blood.” She tapped a finger to Yuri’s nose and giggled when she blushed. “I wish I could stay but I’ll need to return to the North soon.”

Yuri’s eyes turned sad. They knew the time would come but saying it aloud made it all the more real. “When?”

“I’d like to head out by ends week. I’ll ask Sooyoung to go with me. My claims will be better believed having her.”

Yuri nodded, jaw taut. It was a poor attempt to shield her melancholy over Yoona leaving. “What are you going to do?”

“Confront my mother.” Yoona sighed. She’d thought about it many times over and none left her without sense of guilt or betrayal despite how just her actions would be. Condemning her mother was the hardest and strangest thing she’d ever have to do and she had no more time to prepare. “I’ll do it by the law first. I have enough evidence to denounce her but she’s powerful.”

“So are you.” Yuri smirked as she took Yoona’s wrist and pulled her forward.

Yoona bit her lip when their bodies connected. Her mind faltered into the heat of Yuri that her closeness created before she gained control of the intensity. “Not in that way. I don’t have her influence.”

“I’ll come with you.” Yuri held her around the waist. "You can use my strength."

“I wish I could take you with me but I’ll have to do this alone.” Yoona smiled, arms draping over her shoulders. She was close enough to see the flakes of dark gray in her silver irises. Yoona thought the color was beautiful. “You should go East, see your sisters.”

"I will." She brushed her lips along Yoona's mouth. “It pains me to be apart from you.”

“That’s because of this.” She touched her fingers at the mark on the back of Yuri’s neck. “We’ll learn how to do this.”

“How? You’ll be there and I’ll be here.”

“Not even distance can stop me from seeing you or wanting you.” Yoona took her face in her hands. She could feel the very blood rushing through Yuri’s skin beneath her palms. She could sense the breath in her lungs and the emotions that flitted around within just in a touch. It made her breathless. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Yes,” Yuri breathed, voice shaky. "I feel everything."

Yoona pressed their foreheads together. She was panting, puffs of air heavy and damp the same as Yuri’s that blew across her lips. The tether heightened everything between them and Yoona was putting in her all to not crumble right then beneath the weight of it.

“You might not rule at my side, but you are ruling with me. I’ll always be able to feel you.” She looked right into her eyes. “I will always love you.”

“I’ll always love you.”

Warmth swelled and Yoona dipped to press their lips together. Bursts of lightning lit up in her bones. She was weightless and scorching in all the perfect ways. She let go, letting the currants take them over. Arms tightened around her waist and Yuri lifted her with a growl, carrying her away behind gossamer curtains.


	16. Returning

Yuri rode on the back of a new horse. Sunny and Seulgi flanked her, left and right, while she took the lead. Sun broke on the horizon over the Eastern Villages, lighting up the farms and pastures in autumns multi-colored hues of yellow, orange, red and green. There was a chill in the air with the cusp of winter fast approaching. The corners of Yuri’s eyes stung. There was a time when she thought she would never see her home again. Being able to look upon it now was overwhelming.  
  
“Commander?” said Seulgi to her right.  
  
Yuri blinked back her tears. Now wasn’t the time. She knew once she returned to her village and saw her family that they would spill. “We’re here.”  
  
She never stopped to look at the Eastern Kingdom before. It was simply the place she grew up and nothing more. There was nothing extraordinary about it as far as she knew. Not like the West or the North that she learned about when she was younger. It even paled to the South that she learned to appreciate and take in with new eyes and awe. However, now that she was back in her home, Yuri saw its charm and felt its tug.  
  
Though she knew of her lineage, of her roots, of the place she truly came from, the Eastern Villages would always be her own first. Her heart ached and yearned for the Kingdom just as much as her soul beckoned her to the South.  
  
“I’ve never seen this part of the Kingdom,” said Seulgi, her voice soft.  
  
Yuri smiled at her. “Wait until you see the Hillside Villages.”  
  
They came over the crest of a hill. The flat top roofs of the villages of Kento could be seen just below. Specks of people, already out for the morning preparing for the day and headed to work weaved along winding, dirt paths.  
  
“Sunny, we’re close.”  
  
Sunny took in a deep breath through her nose. “Home sweet home.”  
  
There was a sparkle in her eyes that made Yuri smile but also hurt her chest. After all this time, of the hardship and the pain, Sunny was back in the hometown she would never be able to see. But they made it. They were alive and she could return knowing she had survived a journey that should’ve ended in all of their deaths.  
  
“Are you sure you want to stay here?” asked Yuri.  
  
She had grown attached to Sunny. She had become kin to her. She was a symbol of hope and a reminder of perseverance and strength. To have her no longer be at her side, bringing comfort and reassurance that merely her presence held, was heartbreaking.  
  
“It’s time I retire.” Sunny reached out her hand into the space between them. Yuri took it and Sunny squeezed, hard and sure. Cloudy eyes met hers and Yuri’s chest swelled. Through her selfishness of never wanting to see her go, Yuri knew it was time. It was finally time to rest. “You did good, wolf girl. You did good.”  
  
“You, too.”  
  
Letting her hand go, Sunny turned toward Kento. “Now, let’s get this old girl home.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
The air was brisk and chill. Yoona gazed down at the land below them, watching as the beautiful greens of the West faded out into the white landscape of the North speckled ever so lightly with frosty evergreens.  
  
They flew over the towns, passed pointed rooftops and chimneys billowing with smoke. It was so strange. She spent so much time in the heat of the South she forgot how cold and sharp her hometown could be.  
  
Spiers of the Arch Palace took up the sky, scaling heights of magnificent magnitude. Silvery gray brick dusted white and marble rock stood large and pronounced at the edge of the kingdom. Behind It was the backdrop of mountains that gave way to the frozen landscape where only small villages dwelled, victim to the ice all year around.  
  
“Take us inside the gates,” said Yoona.  
  
Sooyoung steered Astair out of the clouds into the open. Guards watched them soar over the great, Palace entry gates. Their weapons were drawn as they hurried to stop the unknown intruders from advancing as they landed on the stone path of the entrance garden.  
  
Yoona dropped from the back of the griffin and onto ground she hadn’t walked in many months. Sooyoung stood beside her, her hazel eyes surveying the place with a gaze of familiarity. Yoona never thought about it, but there was probably a time centuries before Yoona that she had graced these very walkways.  
  
Yoona took it in. It was strange to be there without Seohyun at her side. There was a sense of joy and relief missing without her. Though she was back, it wasn’t the same. She wasn’t the same.  
  
Yells shouted at them, ordering them to surrender themselves. Yoona turned around, her gaze stopping the stunned guards in their tracks. Their eyes bounced from the mythical creature to Yoona in bewilderment and confusion.  
  
“Princess Yoona!” they gasped and bowed. “We did not know that was you.”  
  
“Now you do.”  
  
Palace doors flew open. Yoona turned to see the High Priestess headed down the stairs and across the stone walkway, silvery gray robe billowing behind her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with shock. It was unusual to see the High Priests' struck. They were always so calm and collected.  
  
“Princess.” The High Priestess bowed deeply at the waist. When she stood upright, her normally emotionless face was pale, pale white and stricken with disbelief. “We thought you perished.”  
  
Yoona pursed her lips. She would deal with the truths of her mother’s deceptions soon enough. “I’d like to request an audience with my mother.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Her eyes shifted to Sooyoung. If it was possible, Yoona thought her face drew even whiter. “Who is this?”  
  
“She’s with me,” Yoona snipped. “Now, my mother, please.”  
  
“Yes, Your Royal Highness. I’ll escort you to the throne room at once.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
The winding paths of the Hillside Villages greeted her with familiarity but the looks she received were different. For the first time, Yuri stuck out. The silver of her eyes and the garbe of the South set her apart. Faces she had known in the past regarded her curiously while others whispered and averted their stares. Yuri kept her head up and continued on.  
  
It didn’t take much longer for them to reach her home. It sat on the edges of the villages where they could have enough land for the horses and farm goods they raised. It looked the same as it did when Yuri left though there were now piles of chopped wood for the fireplace and bales of hay piled up in the fields to help when the colder days hit. She wondered if it was Krystal who took her place helping their father in the stables and yards and if Jessica had finally earned her green thumb to aide in the gardens to gather for the season's turn.  
  
“This is your home?” asked Seulgi. There was astonishment on her face though subtle. The homes here were much different than the ones in the South.  
  
“It isn’t much,” said Yuri but it was everything to her. She owed everything to this home - to the people who were inside of it. Being apart from them for so long made her all the more grateful.  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” asked Seulgi as she dismounted her horse.  
  
Yuri climbed down as well. “More than.”  
  
Walking up the pathway, they reached the porch. Yuri could hear voices inside. Her stomach fluttered and her limbs went fuzzy with nerves. It had been many, many months since she graced this porch. It had been many, many months since she saw the family who sent her off with heavy hearts and love and support and prayers of self travel.  
  
Yuri couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her eyes watered with tears as she knocked on the wooden door. Footsteps padded from the inside and the door opened. Jessica stared at her, eyes gone wide and mouth parted open from the gasp she sucked. She didn’t move. She just stood there. Staring.  
  
“Jess, who’s at-” Krystal appeared behind her.  
  
Yuri’s heart burst. “I’m back.”  
  
She didn’t have words only tears as she jumped onto Yuri, clinging to her like she was life itself.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Guards and staff whispered as she walked through the halls but Yoona paid them no mind. She was too busy taking in her home as if it was the first time.  
  
It was no doubt that the Arch Palace was one of the most beautiful places in the Kingdoms. It was angelic in its design of white and silver and gray. Every bit of it was polished and perfect and seamless. No brick was out of place. No dust set for too long. No candle did not glow. Every guard, every maid, every footman was dressed in the finest and groomed to showcase their inherent beauty.  
  
Yoona remembered being younger and having pride for the Archs. They would see places in other kingdoms that were well crafted and gorgeous but she always thought there was nothing better than the Palace. Now, as they approached the carved doors of the throne room, Yoona thought otherwise. Glamour and riches and beauty were only masks to the atrocities that happened behind their gates. The luster was lost.  
  
The throne room doors opened and they stepped into blinding white. Yoona blinked, eyes taking in the space she always knew. She once used to sit on a throne beside that of the Queen’s, surrounded by stone pillars, sculptures carved into the very walls, and timeless artworks. She used to feel so right being here with all of it. Now, it made her uneasy.  
  
The High Priest standing at her mother’s side gasped when he saw her but Yoona had no eyes for him. She stared at her mother, watching as she rose from her silver throne. Like the High Priestess, her face, too, had gone deathly white. “Yoona.”  
  
She stopped just before the steps that led up to the throne and looked into the face very much like her own. “Hello, mother.”  
  
The Queen floundered for words, something Yoona had never seen her mother do. “You’re alive.”  
  
“I’m sure you already knew that.”  
  
The embarrassment that showed was slight but it was there. She dismissed it with a simple change of subject. “Who have you brought with you?”  
  
“This is Yarntail. Elf and guardian of the Forest Iseul.”  
  
Touching fingers to her forehead, Sooyoung then extended her arm in an old, honorable gesture known only to her kind. “Queen Sena, it has been many suns and far too many moons since I have graced the Archs and their royalty. I am gracious to be in your presence.”  
  
The Queen was amazed. “I am more gracious to have an elf stand before me.”  
  
“Yarntail has accompanied me on my travels back,” said Yoona. “I have her to thank for my life and for the many others you tried to destroy.”  
  
The Queen’s chin tilted up. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We can settle this easily or I’ll give the overruling to have you seized this instant.”  
  
Her mother’s jaw flexed. Eyes in the throne room shifted from the Princess to their Queen. “Yoona, this is not the place.”  
  
“Is there any?" she challenged. "I’ve bought into your lies and the kingdom has followed you blindly for too long, mother. I can’t let that be. Not anymore.”  
  
“Yoona.”  
  
“It’s time that they-”  
  
“Yoona!” The Queen roared, voice echoing off the walls.  
  
No one moved. No one said a word. Yoona stared up at her mother. She could see her fear and her worry. She could feel it, thick and heavy and pleading all over the place. It scared Yoona more than anything. She had never been able to feel the depths of her mother’s emotions and now she could feel them so clear it was as if she could scoop them into her palm and examine them.  
  
“My Queen-”  
  
“Silence,” she hissed at the High Priest. “Leave us.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
  
Everyone filtered out until only Yoona her mother remained.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Yuri stepped around the room she used to share with Jessica. The space seemed a lot smaller now considering she had an entire dwelling to herself in the South. Her bed was made the way she left it before leaving, cotton sheets and her favorite wool blanket. The dresser with both of their clothes still held the rocks and little trinkets she collected on top of it. Yuri picked up a ring Jessica made her out of a reed and smiled.  
  
“We wanted it to feel as if you never left,” said Jessica from where she watched her on the edge of her bed. Krystal lay behind her, sprawled on her stomach, eyes never leaving Yuri.  
  
Opening a drawer, Yuri pulled out one of her shirts and sniffed. Memories flooded her bringing about a flurry of emotions.  
  
“How does it feel?” asked Jessica.  
  
Yuri held the shirt against her chest. The garment didn’t feel like it belonged to her. She had changed so much. “Like I’m dreaming. Like I’m going to wake up and I’ll be back in the South.”’  
  
Since her return, Yuri talked very little about what happened. She didn’t want to overwhelm her family. The stories she held weren’t all happy and she didn’t want to put a damper on the excitement and joy they had at being whole again however short that time may be.  
  
“You were gone so long,” Jessica's voice turned soft and Yuri looked over to see her staring sadly into her lap. “We thought you might never return.”  
  
“I didn’t think that,” said Krystal. "I knew you'd be back."  
  
Yuri offered a soft smile of thanks to Krystal. She finally got a good look at her. She had grown in the time apart. Though subtly, it was there. Knowing she wouldn’t be around to see her grow into an adult made Yuri sad. She would miss all the fun she and Krystal had. She would miss the petty arguments and the late night talks with Jessica when she should’ve been asleep.  
  
For the first time, Yuri realized just how much she was giving up. Her old home, her family, her youth. She was now a leader and had to act like one. There would be very little room for games and messing about. She wished she had more time for that and with her sisters.  
  
“There were times I didn’t think I would either,” Yuri admitted. She moved to sit down on her untouched bed, creasing the blanket beneath her. “Sitting here now it seems unreal.”  
  
“How did you find out that you were…” Jessica didn’t finish.  
  
“A wolf,” Krystal filled in.  
  
Yuri glanced at her reflection in the looking glass across the room. Her silver eyes gleamed back at her. “An elf told me.”  
  
“An elf?”  
  
Yuri nodded. “And then one day I changed. At first, I couldn’t control it but now I can.”  
  
“You met others like you?” asked Krystal, excitement in her tone to hear about beings and worlds beyond their own.  
  
“Not quite.” She knew there must be others who shared the blood of humans mixed with that of Beast but she hadn’t found them yet. “There are many wolves - Seulgi is one - but there are others, too. You wouldn’t believe how many.”  
  
She saw Krystal’s eyes gloss over with wonder while Jessica just looked at her, taking her in. It must’ve been as strange to her as it was to them that she was back yet not quite the same.  
  
“I will have to go back to the South,” said Yuri after a moment.  
  
Krystal whined. “But you just got here!"  
  
“I’ll stay for the week but I’ll need to get back and relieve who I left in my place.”  
  
“Strange,” Krystal muttered, nose wrinling with a giggle. “I’ve never heard you talk like that before.”  
  
“She’s a commander now,” Jessica teased. “I guess you’re now the big shot around here, huh?”  
  
“You’re still my big sister.”  
  
“That’s right.” Jessica patted her on the head, ruffling her hair. Yuri couldn't say how much she missed that. It made her heart swell.  
  
“Come, come, don’t crowd your sister.” Her mother stepped in, with a smile. “You two go wash up for dinner.”  
  
Reluctantly, Krystal and Jessica left them alone.  
  
“Where’s Seulgi?”  
  
“She wanted to make sure the horses were taken care of with your father.”  
  
Yuri suddenly felt the weight of the charm that laid against her chest. She had left this very house thinking one thing about it and returned knowing the full truth about the piece she wore. Now she had knowledge of who her real father was.  
  
“Did you know?” she asked, looking up into her mother’s eyes. “Did you know what I was? Where I was from?”  
  
“We had suspicions,” she admitted, softly. “We stopped worrying the older you got and you didn’t exhibit any odd traits. I realize now we should’ve told you, but at the time it seemed best to keep it a secret. No one has ever been kind to the Beasts and we wanted you to have a normal life without the burden of something like that.”  
  
“My father-” she paused then amended, “my real father, he did a lot of bad things but didn’t want to hurt anybody.”  
  
It was odd to speak it aloud. From everything Crow told her, she saw the truth beyond the hatred. She saw the root of the prejudice. Hare wanted to put an end to the tension, same as Yuri, but he was silenced before he could do anymore. Yuri remembered something Crow told her, that their father’s ideology was what got him killed.  
  
A part of Yuri wondered if she would meet the same fate. Where would she start? Who would listen to her? Could she do anything when her father who was stronger than she couldn’t? She had the beasts within the Stone Ruins on her side but the South was vast with many packs and clans and tribes. It was daunting knowing that there was so much responsibility now on her shoulders.  
  
She wondered if that was why Crow had taken the other route, the one to destroy and force because it was much easier than convincing and showing hardened hearts about a peace they had never known.  
  
“I know this wasn’t my original mission,” said Yuri after explaining about her brother and her Hare. “But I took it on. I had to.”  
  
Her mother frowned. She cupped Yuri’s face in her palm and Yuri pressed into it. “You have always been noble,” she said. “You have managed to bring people who never knew you to follow you. Not because of the things that you said but because of your heart and the bravery that you showed.”  
  
“I’m scared.” By the gods, she was terrified.  
  
Being back at home brought a temptation to stay. She knew she would be safe in these walls. She knew she would have a simple life like the one she always pictured, settling somewhere in the countryside with her own family and horses to tend. Those past fantasies were done away with when she became a commander. Even though Yuri could leave her post and never return, she would’ve lived the rest of her life regretting that decisions.  
  
Her mother’s hand slipped from her face and touched the place on her chest just over her heart. “Do not lose this. It is your strongest weapon. With it, you can’t be stopped.”  
  
Yuri covered her hand with hers. “Thank you for taking me in.”  
  
Her mother smiled fondly. “You are still our daughter. You and Seulgi and any others are welcome here. You’ll always find safety and a home with us.”  
  
“I’m sorry I have to leave again.”  
  
“Though it hurts, at least we know you will be safe. We know that you are just a Kingdom away.”  
  
Outstretching her arms, Yuri pulled her mother into a hug. She took in a breath, breathing in her sent and holding it in her chest. She didn’t know when she would be able to be in these arms again, so she would gather all the strength she needed from them while she could.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Yoona stood in the middle of the throne room, staring up at her mother who stood before her throne. She made no move to descend. Yoona didn’t think she would. Affection was one thing that was not outwardly expressed between the two of them. At that moment, Yoona was glad for it. She didn’t want to be held in the arms of a woman who left her to be devoured by lions.  
  
“Why did you do it?” asked Yoona. She didn’t understand.  
  
The Queen sank down into her throne with a sigh. “Yoona, I had no idea you were still out there.”  
  
“You did. You didn’t care.”  
  
“You’re my daughter. Of course, I care.”  
  
“Not as much as you cared about your plan,” Yoona countered. She saw her mother open her mouth to protest, but she continued on before she could utter another word. “When I was out there, I was taken as bait by Crow. When I was in his camp, I saw Seungwan who had been a prisoner there. She told me everything. She told me that you pulled your men back, that you sent parties to fake my death, that you planned to annihilate the South.”  
  
“I was doing what I thought was right for my people.”  
  
“You are the head of the Kingdom Council. The North all the way to the South are your people. If they knew what you were doing, they would’ve denounced you.”  
  
The Queen stood from her throne, turning away from Yoona to hide her grimace as she made her way across the room to one of the arched windows. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and laced with heaviness. “It was a risk I was willing to take.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You don’t understand-”  
  
“I understand everything!” Yoona’s eyes flashed white. Her mother turned to look back at her, taken aback by the exposed harmony brought to the surface. Yoona willed herself to calm down. “I was out there,” she said through gritted teeth. “I saw what the South has done but I also saw what we have done. I know your secrets. I know your hatred. I can feel it and I know that you’re wrong. We have all been wrong. We’ve let our pasts lead us but it doesn’t have to be that way for the future.”  
  
“My, Yoona,” her mother cooed, moving to close the gap between them. Her tone was condescending. Like she was talking to a child. “I know what you feel. This power you have, I share it, too, but there is more than you can see. There is no one in the South who cares for us. We cannot break their hate for us.”  
  
“Whose fault is that?”  
  
Her mother gave a dismissive sigh. “This is a waste.”  
  
“No, it isn’t.” Turning around, Yoona moved her hair aside to show the symbol of Energy that was embedded in her flesh. She heard the Queen suck in a breath at the sight. “Do you know who I share this with?” she asked as she let her hair fall back into place and faced her mother again. “The new Commander of the Southern people you were going to kill. The wolf who had only known life as a human. The girl you sent to start a war she had no business even being part of. She is willing to bring change and there are others who stand with her.”  
  
“Yoona-”  
  
“I love her.” Yoona shut her up. One would’ve thought she spat out a curse by the way her mother’s face contorted in disgust. “I used to believe we could love no one other than our kind and that the beasts were disgusting but it is us who are disgusting. We are the reason they turned against us and you know it.”  
  
“There was a war-”  
  
“And bringing another was going to change something?” Yoona countered. “There has to be another way. We are the Archs. We are the most powerful force in this land and change has to start with us.”  
  
“You fail to see that that is what I was doing.”  
  
“If that is how you think, then you have no right to call yourself an Arch. You have no right to sit on that throne.”  
  
“And who will take my place?” The Queen scoffed. “You?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Her mother laughed. Yoona gritted her teeth. She always knew her mother thought less of her than her brother, but to feel that hurt.  
  
“You are a child who thinks they know everything about the Kingdoms after taking a walk," said her mother, voice hissing. "I have kept these Kingdoms aright for decades. I have kept my people safe and maintained order within the council. Who cares if the South parishes? We haven’t needed them and we still don’t.”  
  
“They wanted peace.”  
  
“With death, they would’ve gotten it.”  
  
Yoona went quiet. She couldn’t believe it. She never thought of her mother to be cruel or cold but she had been made to see the truth of her mother’s heart. It pained her. It disgusted her. She knew it was going to be this way but a part of her wished her mother would see differently, that she’d realize all that she had tried to do before failed.  
  
Yoona looked her mother straight in the eye. “Then you leave me no choice.”  
  
Eyes looked her up and down. "And what are you going to do?"  
  
“Guards!” Yoona hollered.  
  
The guards burst through the doors at the command and stopped awaiting orders. Yoona’s gaze didn’t leave her mother’s as she gave the order.  
  
“By the of law order twenty-six, I pass the seize act upon my mother, Queen Sena, of the Northern Lands under suspicions of interkingdom negligence, violation of the conduct of accords, attempted massacre, and breach of integrity.”  
  
The Queen blanched. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Take her away!”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
“Yuri?”  
  
She spun around to find Krystal walking up to her from where she stood out on the porch. The night was cool and crisp. Yuri found herself shivering. She had gotten so used to the Southern heat that a simple chill could be felt in her bones.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
For a moment she had been struck with a burst of anger and pain so much so that she couldn’t breathe. When she realized the emotions weren’t coming from her but from a person kingdoms away, she knew what to do. She hoped Yoona felt the energy she gave her and that she would be able to rest easy for the night.  
  
“Yeah,” she said, smiling. “Time to eat?”  
  
“We’re waiting for you.”  
  
Walking back into the house, she was greeted with warm faces. She sat at the large, round table beside Seulgi with Krystal on her left while her father sliced chunks of meat. Her mother was last to enter, bringing a tin of sweet cider along with Jessica holding a pan of hot bread that she placed in the center of the table.  
  
It felt like old times. Yuri’s mouth watered at her mother’s cooking and her heart burst. She missed it so much. She missed the food, home, eating together, the familiarity of it all so much. Glancing over, Yuri saw Seulgi scooping light portions onto her plate. Yuri nudged her, encouraging her to take more. They had plenty unlike they did in the South. She deserved to be spoiled.  
  
“So do your eyes always stay like that?” asked Krystal.  
  
Seulgi looked up, surprised that the question was directed at her. “Yes.”  
  
“What were they before?”  
  
“Krystal,” her father said in a warning whisper.  
  
“What?” She pouted and ceases her staring that was causing Seulgi to blush. “I think they’re cool. Yuri, yours are kinda creepy.”  
  
“Be nice to your sister.”  
  
“It’s okay,” said Yuri. “It feels good to talk about.”  
  
She was relieved that the changes in her appearance or the truth about the beast that lived in her bones didn’t cause them to look at her differently. Yuri knew it was odd, she knew it would take getting used to, but she was thankful that they could talk about it outwardly.  
  
“Is that thing about the moon true?” asked Krystal.  
  
“No," said Yuri. "We can change at will. The moon doesn’t affect that.”  
  
“Could you show us?”  
  
Her father shook his head. “I’m not sure that’s wise.”  
  
Krystal and Jessica shared a look of discontent. Yuri was about to protest but he was right. A sight like that wasn't easy to take in and if anyone else in the villages saw it wouldn't be good for them.  
  
“If you’re a commander now does that mean you get to execute people?” asked Krystal.  
  
Jessica’s nose wrinkled. “Not over dinner.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
The table fell quiet as they ate, the sounds of forks and knives and slurps taking over. Every so often, Yuri checked to see how Seulgi was fairing. Some of the tension had lessened in her shoulders and she started to relax. A meal like this amongst so many humans sharing in laughs and love was a foreign concept to her.  
  
“Don’t be shy, dear. Have all you want.” Spearing slabs of meat, her mother placed them onto Seulgi’s plate.  
  
“Thank you,” she muttered.  
  
Jessica added a piece of bread to the pile of meat. “You’re so tiny it’s hard to think you’re Yuri’s guard.”  
  
“She’s more like my second in command.”  
  
“Oh, so you do the executing.”  
  
“Krystal!”  
  
“Sorry,” she grumbled.  
  
“How was it like?” asked her father. “I would like to hear.”  
  
Yuri looked to Seulgi before she began to speak. She told about the Valley and the clans within the jungle. From there, Seulgi explained life in Crow’s camp and the surrounding villages and cities and towns. As they spoke, Yuri’s family asked questions that she answered the best she could while Seulgi filled in what she didn’t know.  
  
“That’s very different from what I remember back during the war,” said her father after a long moment. He was very pensive. “They painted the South to be unruly. I hope one day others will see it for what it really is.”  
  
“That’s what we want to change. Me and the Arch Princess.”  
  
Eyes widened, struck by what Yuri said. It was Jessica who broke the silence with, “The Princess?”  
  
Yuri bit her lip. “We...we’re seeing each other,” she admitted though it was more than that.  
  
Through Jessica’s prodding and Krystal’s teasing, Yuri had no choice but to reveal everything. She told the entire story, from leaving the East, to arriving in the West, being betrayed then saved in the South, and taken to Crow’s camp. She told of the ones she traveled with. Of the rigid yet driving leader, Donghae, the kind and funny, Eunhyuk, the heart and brave, Sunny, the long-suffering and strong, Seohyun, and the loving and accepting, Yoona.  
  
Yuri told the story through dinner until they all retired to the sitting room where they listened to the end of her tale with Seulgi’s help. She knew how dangerous and astonishing the tale was but she hadn’t realized how much so until she saw the reactions on her family.  
  
“Together, we decided to do what we could in our separate kingdoms to bring change,” said Yuri finishing up. “We know it will take time but we are the start.”  
  
Her mother shifted where she sat on a chair. There was a concerned crease in her brow. “You trust her? You trust the princess?”  
  
Yuri showed them the mark on the back of her neck. Krystal got up to touch it while Jessica sat back with her hand over her mouth and her parents observed from afar. Yuri explained it the way Sooyoung and Yoona explained it to her hoping it made sense to her family.  
  
“This solidifies what we have,” she went on. “I feel what she feels and she feels what I feel. I know we’re in this together and I know what we have is real.”  
  
She let her hair fall back into place and turned back to her family. With the bewildered eyes on her, she felt naked and other than for the first time since coming back.  
  
“That is a lot to take in,” said her mother.  
  
“At least you’re not dead.”  
  
Her father shot Krystal a look. “I’m not familiar with Arch customs, but from what I see and what you’ve said, it must be serious and we trust you.”  
  
“It’s still so strange,” Jessica said softly. Her eyes were a little red from crying in the middle of the story. “Who knew all of this was going on and you ended up in the middle of it.”  
  
“We never thought this was possible until Yuri,” said Seulgi.  
  
Yuri looked to her where she sat at her side on the sofa. She knew she had Seulgi’s full support but hearing her say it eased her worries.  
  
“If you have the Archs on your side,” said her father, “then there is no doubt the state of our Kingdoms will change.”  
  
“Thank the gods you’re safe. It’s a shame you all couldn’t have returned.”  
  
“Yeah.” Yuri felt her throat tighten. “Me, too.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Yoona sat in her room. It was large and spacious with walls of dark gray and floors of white spread with beautiful, woven rugs. A four-poster bed sat in the center, draped with shimmery curtains. Her vanity, chest of drawers, sitting table, and the rest of her furniture were neatly polished and clean. The maids must’ve kept it dusted while she was gone.  
  
Yoona looked out at all of it from a chair. She used to love her room. She used to lock herself in it to escape the High Priests during lessons until she was fetched by Seohyun who dragged her back at the Queen’s demand.  
  
She used to parade around in new dresses, throwing one off in favor of another and another and another much to her handmaid's chagrin knowing that they would have to hang them all back up at the end. Yoona always made sure to help even though she hated hanging and folding.  
  
She used to draw the curtains around her bed, call for Seohyun, and lure her in on a tall tale of her being sick. Seohyun would protest, tell her that she had to return back to her own quarters and that she should sleep. Yoona always won, however, and they spent hours up talking until the candle burned out and Seohyun had to tiptoe to her room.  
  
She used to-  
  
Yoona closed her eyes, shutting her room from her sights. How could a place so loved become a place so undesired? She felt uncomfortable in her own room. It didn’t fit her anymore. This place...it was no longer her and it all stemmed from her growing distaste for her mother and her actions.  
  
“Am I doing the right thing?” asked Yoona. She opened her eyes to find Sooyoung standing by one of the large, bay windows. Her tail twitched behind her and her hazel eyes glowing in the sharp sunlight.  
  
“What do you believe?”  
  
Yoona slouched, a bad trait she picked up in her time away from the Palace. “I know what my mother has done and the person she is but she’s still my mother.”  
  
Yoona wondered if this was how Yuri started to feel when she learned that it was her own brother she would have to put to death. Yoona didn’t think she would have to go that far but simply putting her mother on trial stirred up contradicting emotions.  
  
What if others of higher power than her sided with the Queen? What if they didn’t see what she did as wrong? What if they didn’t believe Yoona? What if she was unnecessarily blowing things up and she would be labeled as the silly princess who would never learn?  
  
“I suppose I believe she doesn’t deserve the throne," said Yoona. "The Northern Lands is supposed to stand for peace and harmony. She has none of that but everyone thinks she does.”  
  
Sooyoung nodded. “The trial will show them the truth.”  
  
“I don’t know if that will be enough.” Yoona’s eyes widened when she remembered. “Can’t you see what will come? Can you tell me what to expect? Anything?”  
  
“I cannot.”  
  
"That's probably better." She dropped back against her chair defeated. “I shoulnd't know."  
  
“Even if I told you, it wouldn’t help the way you feel.” Sooyoung sat down on the window seat. “The elves knew their fate before it happened. Even if we tried to stop it, if we tried to prolong the inevitable, it wouldn't keep it from happening. Our fate was part of a larger life. Whether you do this now, or you wait, the fate of you on the throne won’t change.”  
  
Yoona's mouth parted. “You knew.”  
  
“I can’t say when.” Sooyoung gave a soft smile but there was little comfort in it. “You will see your mother again.”  
  
Yoona got up and paced over to the window. It looked out over the south-east courtyard filled with trees and bushes frosted with snow. In the distance were the mountains and Hills of Insu. Yoona’s stomach lurched. Just over them was Yuri. She could feel her warmth like a low, gentle flame in her bones. Once, there were two fires that burned within her and her chest gave a twinge at the loss.  
  
“Seohyun would’ve cracked my mother’s neck,” Yoona muttered.  
  
She would’ve allowed it, too. For all the cruelty her mother showed Seohyun and for justice of everything they had to go through. All the days and weeks that passed beyond the Northern borders, Yoona was amazed that she survived. She had so much of that to thank Seohyun for and to the others both alive and perished. Being apart from them left Yoona feeling naked and vulnerable in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. That’s when she noticed, she was alone.  
  
“Will you stay with me?” she asked, turning over her shoulder. “I understand your place is in Iseul, but if I’m to go through with this and ascend the throne, who will stand with me?”  
  
“I will. For a time.”  
  
Relief washed through her. “Thank you.”  
  
A knock tapped on her door and Yoona beckoned them in. The High Priests entered, each with a bow.  
  
“Your Royal Highness,” they said in unison.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“The Queen has been taken to the court jail,” said the High Priest.  
  
Yoona’s stomach clenched. Picturing her mother in jail made her uncomfortable. She wondered what the others were saying about her. She wondered how far it had spread by now.  
  
“Have you contacted the others on the Kingdom Council?” she asked.  
  
There was much to be prepared in order to give her mother a trial. Because she was a ruler and the head seat on the Kingdom’s Council, she would have to face two hearings. One for the Northern Lands to remove her from her throne and another with the council to sort out punishment for her crimes. The entire ordeal gave Yoona a headache.  
  
“Yes,” said the High Priestess. “We sent out the summons to all the seats.”  
  
“How long will that take?”  
  
“Weeks.”  
  
Yoona’s spirits fell. She wasn’t that patient. “That’s too long.”  
  
“We can move forward with the local trial,” said the High Priestess. “We can make arrangements for that at once.”  
  
“You’re right.” Yoona turned to the High Priest. “Let the jurors and witnesses know. We hold the trial as soon as they can be gathered.”  
  
“I’ll send a message to the Fay Lord and Lady,” said Sooyoung, drawing attention to her unusual appearance. “They should be present.”  
  
“The Fay?”  
  
Sooyoung nodded. “You need at least one Kingdom Council member to be present as a witness otherwise the case cannot be taken to an Interkingdom court. Since the Fay cannot lie, it is only right to have them hear the trial first hand.”  
  
Yoona bit back the grin that threatened to break across her lips. “Very well. Let the Fay Lord and Lady know.” Yona turned to the High Priests. “You’re dismissed.”  
  
Bowing, the High Priests left the room, robes sweeping behind them. Yoona dropped down to sit once they were alone again. She was buzzing with stress again. She couldn’t believe this was really happening.  
  
“Will the Fay Lords know in time?” she asked.  
  
“They Fay have shortcuts all over the Kingdom. Unlike others, they can travel from one kingdom to the next within a day if they please. They will be here.”  
  
Yoona burned with an odd sort of excitement that clashed with her nerves.  
  
This was happening.  
  
Soon it would all be over.  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
The day was cool with a chilly breeze. Yuri pulled on a pair of her old pants and gave a set of clothes to Seulgi to wear.  
  
“You look good,” she said smiling.  
  
She hardly saw Seulgi in anything other than her command attire and even when she wasn’t, the clothes worn in the South were much different than the East. She looked like a normal girl in Yuri’s old clothes. It made Yuri think of how different of a life she would’ve had had she been raised like her or if she were human.  
  
“Are you ready?” she asked.  
  
“Ready.”  
  
They left the house with a basket to fetch a few things her mother needed. Usually Jessica would go but Yuri insisted wanting to show Seulgi the village and the market.  
  
“Will we be okay?” asked Seulgi, tying the string of her cinch vest  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
With the new clothes, they would blend easier than they had coming in but Yuri made sure not to spend too much time in the market just in case.  
  
The filled the basket with jars of spices and bushels of dried fruits and vegetables first then headed over to trade for grain and flour. Yuri let Seulgi do the last exchange and laughed after they were done.  
  
“She thought they were pretty,” said Yuri to Seulgi’s sour expression.  
  
“They’re not pretty, their my eyes,” she grumbled.  
  
Yuri laughed some more at that and ruffled her hair. Compliments weren’t common amongst them. “Let’s drop these off and go to the coast.”  
  
Returning home, they handed off the basket of goods then went to the stables where they saddled their horses and headed out. Yuri led the way toward the coast. It was a bit of a trek. By the time they reached it, the sun was dipping along the horizon.  
  
Finding a spot, Yuri sank down onto the shore. Seulgi followed suit, legs crossed as she gazed out across the water.  
  
“I used to come here with my sisters,” said Yuri. “Do you see there? In the distance? That’s the island. The villages are like family there.”  
  
Sadness crept into her chest. They were on their last days in the East. Reminiscing about old times with her family were more painful now than they were before. She felt like those memories came from a different lifetime.  
  
“Thank you,” said Seulgi.  
  
Yuri looked over at her curiously. “For what?”  
  
“Letting me meet your family. I wouldn't want to leave them.” Pulling up her legs, Seulgi rested her chin on her knees. “When I was in the East, I never got to see anything outside of where I served. I thought the entire Kingdom was just as horrible.”  
  
Seulgi didn’t have a family. She was seen as an animal all her life. She couldn’t imagine what Seulgi must’ve been feeling being back. She had spent painful years in the East. Yuri wished she could erase them. She wished she could take them back from her but there wasn’t a way to do that. She hoped, instead, that she could show Seulgi the better parts.  
  
“What do you think now?”  
  
The corner of Seulgi’s mouth kinked up. “I think I’d like to come back.”  
  
Yuri draped an arm over Seulgi’s shoulders. She felt her tense before she relaxed into the unusual gesture. “We’ll come back. You can count on it.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Yoona’s steps echoed off the stone steps as she walked down the corridors into the court jail. It should’ve struck her as no surprise to find that there were other cells occupied other than her mother’s  
  
There was a servant with glossy, orange scales around her temples and down either side of her neck. She looked at Yoona with slit pupils that watched her as she passed. Another was Huntsman, Arch in his features and anger on his face who cursed at Yoona causing the guards to shout him, demanding respect for the Princess.  
  
Another was a young, fox girl. She sat on the corner of her cells, large golden ears flat against her skull and tail wrapped around her ankles. When she saw Yoona, she hid her face in her arms. Yoona looked away and kept walking to where her mother was kept.  
  
It was odd to see her mother sit in a place that criminals sat. Even in the place she was, she sat there with dignity and pride exuded by the upward tilt of her chin and the straightness of her back.  
  
“I don’t belong in here.”  
  
“Who’s crimes are heavier?” Yoona asked, arm gesturing back to the rest of the jail. The one with scales was watching. Yoona wondered what she and the others could’ve done to be locked away here. She'd find out soon enough and deal with it properly.  
  
“How far will you allow this to go?” her mother hissed.  
  
“I could’ve killed you.”  
  
The Queen’s lips pressed into a line. It was true. Yoona could’ve and she would’ve been in the right. Crimes like her mother’s committed by anyone else would’ve been put to death. Yoona had the power to put the order in place. Such was the law of the Archs.  
  
“You’re making a mistake, Yoona. I’m your mother.”  
  
Yoona’s heart ached at her words. She was right. She was her mother and she had the breath in her lungs and the life she lived thanks to her.  
  
“I love you, but this has to stop.”  
  
“It can.” The Queen walked up to her, finger curling around Yoona’s hand that clenched one of the bars. “End this and we can talk this through again. Call off the trial. We can settle this ourselves.”  
  
Yoona looked into her mother’s eyes. She tried to hold it back but she couldn’t. She felt her mother’s energy, felt it zapping and firing and pleading. It hurt. It hurt so much knowing how scared and angry and sad and betrayed her mother was feeling. It brought tears to Yoona’s eyes that she forced to keep back because within that she could sense her mother’s pride. She sensed her hatred and it made Yoona’s stomach churn.  
  
Pulling her hand away, Yoona stepped back. “Bring her.”  
  
The guards moved on er order and retrieved the Queen from her cell, bringing her up into the halls. Yoona led the way, joining with Sooyoung who waited outside of the council room and stepped inside.  
  
Heads turned to them as they entered. The room was full of jurors and witnesses. At the front was Lord Jaejoong with his guard Luhan along with Lady Gain, who oversaw the courts in the northern portions of the West, accompanied with two of her lead guards. She watched Yoona with eyes the color of rubies and gold painted lips kinked in the slightest of smirks.  
  
Yoona took her seat with Sooyoung across the aisle from the Fay Lords while the guards behind her led the Queen to the stand in front of the court where the left her at the base of the judges stand.  
  
The judge called for the doors to shut, trapping them in a heavy silence. He looked up to the crowd. “We will conduct the trial of Her Majesty Queen Sena under bloods truth.”  
  
She saw the color drain from her mother’s face when the High Priest stepped forward holding a large, silver chalice filled with elves blood. Even after death, the blood of an elf held powers. For Arch’s, it compelled whoever touched it to speak the truth.  
  
Most trials went without it but being royalty, her mother had no choice. Their eyes met across the room and Yoona knew this was it. This would be the end for their current Queen.  
  
“Wait.” Yoona stood up. “We use a living elf. How do I know the blood in that chalice is real?” Yoona waited for someone to protest. When no one did, she gestured to Sooyoung who lifted from her seat.  
  
Shocked and curious murmurs erupted across the room, all taken with the elf before them as Sooyoung stepped forward. The judge called for silence and the chartered died down.  
  
Standing before the Queen, Sooyoung plucked a feather from her hair and drew a cut on the tip of her finger. Placing it to the Queen’s skin, she drew a black line down her forehead.  
  
_“Maith thine angle O truth speak,”_ she whispered and lifted her finger away.  
  
Black lines like veins spread from the blood across snowy skin and vanished into the vessels below. The Queen blinked, and when her eyes opened, they were clouded over in white with wispy swirls of black that danced around like swirls of smoke.  
  
The High Priestess stepped forward, holding the old scrolls in her hand. Extending it forward, the Queen gripped the other end.  
  
“Your Majesty, Queen Sena,” started the High Priestess. “Do you swear on the Gods and the honor of the Angelic race of the Archs to speak of the truth and only the truth?”  
  
Her jaw flexed, teeth grinding hard. Yoona had never seen such disdain in her mother’s eyes or malice in her tone as she replied, “Yes.”  
  
Yoona found her mother’s stare. She held onto it, heart beating wildly in her chest as the High Priestess began the trial with a simple,  
  
“May the Gods be with you.”  
  
  
**[Epilogue](https://boxxsaltz.dreamwidth.org/38977.html#cutid1)**  



	17. Epilogue

Yuri didn’t know if there was a place more beautiful than the Northern Lands of the Archs. It was immaculate. Everything was finely cut, finely polished, finely executed.  
  
She rode with Seulgi on her right and Hyoyeon on her left as they entered the palace gates. The flags of the four kingdoms billowed overhead. Two years ago, she snuck beneath these very flags in her original home in the East into a Festival of Kingdoms that would dramatically change her life. Now the time of the festival had come again and she walked along the path, glittering with lights and silvery decorations, as an invited guest by the Queen herself.  
  
“I’ve only heard stories of this place,” breathed Hyoyeon. Her head craned back, taking in the spectacular that surrounded them.  
  
Yuri had only heard stories, too. She saw the same sentiment echoed on Seulgi’s face and the rest of her commanding guards, a colorful mix of Beasts. However, unlike Yuri who had the privilege of living in a kingdom where she was able to see the festival and all it had to offer, the others had not been as fortunate. It was new and exciting.  
  
Yuri’s palms began to sweat in her gloves the closer they drew to the entrance. She was as nervous as she was excited. The invitation came just months ago along with a handwritten note from Yoona. She wanted Yuri and the others to come but would not push. Since the events of two years ago, very few wrinkles had been ironed out between the Kingdoms.  
  
Though the council listened to Yoona and heard her accounts of those from the South, reaching the people would be difficult. The decision to invite the Beasts for the first time was tricky. It was daring. Yuri wasn’t sure how it would go. It made her stomach hurt.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Commander?” asked Hyoyeon.  
  
Yuri understood her uncertainty. She felt it herself. “We’ve come this far.”  
  
Reaching the entrance, a Huntsman stopped them at the steps white, marble steps. He was handsome, just as all the Archs were. He regarded them with caution. “Your name?”  
  
“Kwon Yuri, Commander Stallion over the Stone Ruins of the Southern Plains,” she responded confidently. “With me is my court.”  
  
Unwinding a scroll, he scanned the many names listed there. Finding hers, he marked it off with a white, feathered quill. “You have to leave your weapons.”  
  
“We are unarmed.”  
  
The Huntsman waved to two other guards who approached, instructing them to raise their arms up and to stand still.  
  
“It’s protocol,” said the Huntsman.  
  
Yuri stayed quiet as they were each searched. Once they were done, a servant led them inside.  
  
Music was light and easy. The clash of voices was fuzzy in the air. The smells of food wafted through the corridors, tickling Yuri’s senses. There were fragrances and aromas that Yuri had never smelt before. It made he hungry and caused her steps to quicken in order to see what awaited them quicker.  
  
Two guards stood on either side of a pair of tall, silver doors. Gloved hands grabbed the handles and pulled, opening them up to a great hall brightly lit and full of people.  
  
“Enjoy,” said the servant, gesturing them forward.  
  
Entering the hall, she was struck with amazement. The nobles and royals of the North, astonishing in their wonderful gowns and dress robes and jewels mingled with the aristocrats and the king's court of the East. The beings of the West danced about in their strange skins of orange and blue and topaz and green, eyes glittering like fire and hair adorned with gems and twigs and other ornaments of all kinds and sorts.  
  
Yuri found Lord Jaejoong speaking with Lady Gain. Together they exuded an otherworldly power and intimidation only those of the Fay could give.  
  
“Ah, if it isn’t the wolf girl,” said the Fay Lord as she passed by. His fiery orange eyes swept her up and down. “To think we would cross paths again and here no doubt.”  
  
“It’s an honor to be here,” she responded, keeping it formal.  
  
“I’m not sure what the Kingdoms council has in mind but I suppose what you did for my Valley and the forest is commendable.”  
  
“Thank you, Lord Jaejoong.”  
  
“Away with you.” He waved them off with a dismissive hand. Yuri didn’t stand around.  
  
She continued on, easing them deeper into the fray. Whispers went through the crowd as they caught sight of the Beasts. Yuri’s party was not the only ones who had come. Leaders of clans from the Red Jungle and heads of tribes from the deserts had come as well. They stood out sorely from the others. The markings of stripes and spots, tails, horns, fangs, and scales showed freely amongst them all, mixing with the crowd. They weren’t elegant and mysterious like they Fay, gorgeous and stunning like the Archs, or charming and entertaining like the humans. They were barbaric in sight to them - foreign and strange.  
  
Guests eyed Hyoyeon’s appearance with curiosity, uncertainty, and aversion. “Commander,” she said under her breath.  
  
“It’s okay.” They had every right to be there. “Stay with me.”  
  
The chorus of trumpets went off and the hall fell silent. Heads swiveled, searching where to look until eyes finally landed at the top of a grand staircase. There stood Yoona and Yuri lost the breath in her lungs.  
  
Her dress was silvery white velvet, cinched at the waist and flowed over her hips down the floor. Her black hair was done up with silver ribbons, so it piled high and tight on her head where a crown, fashioned like twisting vines with sculpted leaves, sat neatly on top. Diamonds decorated the sides of her face, dotted at her temples and her eyes were lined with a soft streak of gold above her lashes.  
  
On her left and right were the High Priests and just behind was Sooyoung.  
  
“People of the Four Kingdoms,” said Yoona, addressing the crowd, “I am Queen Yuri of the Northern Lands. I welcome you to my Palace for this year’s Festival of Kingdoms.”  
  
Applause rose up, echoing off the vaulted ceilings and tapestries hanging along the walls.  
  
“I am sure you are all wondering the same thing,” Yoona continued. “You see as plainly as I do the Beasts of the South who stand among us. Over two decades have passed since the Southern Plains has been allowed into our midsts. As you know, two years ago when my mother was banished for her crimes against the Kingdom and I ascended to the throne, my hope was to unite the Kingdoms as four once again.  
  
“These years have been rough. Peace is not yet within our grasp, however, peace must start from somewhere. Because of this, I, along with the Kingdom Council, decided to invite a few of the leaders from the South whom we have formed bonds with. They are the first beacons of change that I, and they, believe can happen entirely in our future. The leaders here tonight are great men and women and Beast and Fay and Arch. We are here tonight as friends, as neighbors, and as examples.  
  
“So, let tonight commence with kind words. With breaching borders and with a new frame of mind. Tonight is the first, true, Festival of Kingdoms. The first, and hopefully not the last.” She raised a chalice in her hand. The crowd echoed her actions. “To change and to our future.”  
  
-/-/-/-  
  
Yoona never liked the Festival. It was all diplomacy and stuffy. This time, however, she was reeling with excitement.  
  
Music resumed after her speech and voices rose once again. Yoona took in a deep breath and let it out.  
  
“Was that all right?” she asked to Sooyoung.  
  
“Don’t you know?”  
  
Yoona closed her eyes. There were so many people it was overwhelming to take in all the different energies at once. She picked out a few. Curiosity. Anger. Confusion. Perplexion. Excitement. Intrigue. Desire.  
  
Yoona’s eyes shot open. She knew where that one in particular was coming from. It was much too strong and too focused to come from just any guest. It caused Yoona’s insides to go fuzzy and burn.  
  
“I need to find her.”  
  
Making her way down the stairs, Yoona entered the crowd where she was greeted and bowed to and complemented again and again. She responded to each and kept moving forward, her mind on one thing and one-  
  
Yuri stepped in front of her.  
  
Yoona’s heart pounded in her chest. It had been years since she saw Yuri. She was still just as beautiful. She was gorgeously handsome in her dress robes and tanned skin, kissed by the blazing sun of the South. Her silver eyes shined bright, glistening like stars and warm and inviting just as always. She simmered like a flame, her energy wild and yearning within her. Yoona had gotten good at controlling her Harmonies now that she had master of nearly all of them. But being near Yuri was making it hard to hold back the waves of desire and euphoria her presence created that crashed against the dams.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Yuri bowed before her. “Your Majesty,” she said. The others followed suit, bidding their respects.  
  
It was all so strange to see them again. Seulgi stood with a confidence and hummed with a certainty and genuine softness that she hadn't before. Hyoyeon held herself with respect and loyalty at Yuri’s side, strong and tall like the guard she was. They were the same people, but they were different. Yet, so was Yoona.  
  
“Commander Stallion,” said Yoona, keeping all formalities intact. “Welcome to the Arch Palace.”  
  
“Thank you, Queen Yoona.”  
  
“Welcome, Commander,” said Sooyoung to Yoona’s right.  
  
“Thank you, Chancellor.” Yuri gave a grin to the elf. “I speak for not only me but the rest of the Southern, Children, that it is both an honor and a pleasure to be invited to the Festival of Kingdoms held this year in the North. We have traveled long and far to accept your invitation. We give you thanks.”  
  
“The pleasure and honor is mine. Please-“ Yoona made sure to meet each of their eyes “-enjoy your time with us.”  
  
The others broke away at Yuri’s word save for Seulgi who stayed at her side.  
  
“Commander, may I have a word?” asked Yoona.  
  
Seulgi looked between them and nodded. “I’ll wait here.”  
  
“Thank you, Seulgi.” Yoona smiled at her then turned back to Yuri. “Shall we?”  
  
“After you.”  
  
Yoona led them out of the hall and into the corridors. Few stragglers in the hall, cut the glances, but Yoona paid them no mind. Her mind was on one thing - Yuri. She wanted her. She wanted her alone - needed her alone. The beat of her heart was as wild as her steps that she forced not to turn into a run the closer they drew to her room.  
  
Slipping into her Royal Quarters, she shut the door and grabbed Yuri by the wrist spinning her around. Air knocked from Yuri’s lungs as her back hit the door. Yoona didn’t give her a moment to get it back when mouths pressed together in a heated kiss.  
  
The Energy of the bond they shared exploded. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as they could and Yoona anchored herself to Yuri, arms hooked around her neck, locking her into place. Each kiss sent a shock into Yoona’s gut. Each kiss erupted more and more and more need and passion and love.  
  
“Yoona,” Yuri sighed.  
  
She combed her fingers into Yuri’s dark hair, trying to get her even closer. “I missed you.”  
  
“We don’t have to rush. We have until ends week.” Yuri giggled into Yoona’s mouth. “I’ll be just a summons away. I’m nothing but yours.”  
  
Yoona ached. She could feel the rumbles of the beast inside of Yuri growling out to her, wanting just as much as she did to forget the festival and claim the bed only feet from them.  
  
Yoona pulled away from Yuri’s mouth, neck craning back to catch her breath. Lips and teeth attacked the skin there and Yoona moaned. “Tame yourself.”  
  
“It’s not just me,” Yuri all but growled.  
  
Yoona closed her eyes and willed control. The currents of electricity running through them both lowered to a dull buzz. “Better?” she hummed, finding Yuri’s lips again.  
  
“Better.” Yuri touched gentle pecks to her mouth then rested her forehead to Yoona’s. “I can’t believe I’m here.”  
  
Yoona couldn’t either. She was shocked to have gained approval from the Kingdom Council when she brought it up to them months before the festival. Some were not in agreement, but the vote leaned in Yoona’s favor thanks mostly to Lord Jaejoong. He was an unlikely ally but one she was grateful to have.  
  
“Do you think I would have it any other way?” asked Yoona.  
  
“You know what I mean.” Yuri pulled back before Yoona could nip at her lip once again. “How did they take it?”  
  
Yoona sighed and let herself slip out of Yuri’s hands to move across the room. “Some are accepting, others aren’t. Many are curious. They’ve never seen Beasts like you. You’re not what they expect when they hear of the South.”  
  
Yuri scoffed. “We have manners.”  
  
“I know that.” Yoona smiled over her shoulder from where she stood with her hands propped on the windowsill. “It’s only the beginning.”  
  
“We knew it would take time.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Her stomach was uneasy again thinking about all those mixed emotions she allowed herself to feel. They weren’t bad but it showed the amount of a gap that still remained. She hoped the days of the festival will reveal things to not only the other kingdoms but also the South.  
  
“You make a beautiful Queen.”  
  
Yoona turned away with a blush. “I’m still not used to that. Especially from you.”  
  
Arms strung around her from behind, melding into her with the familiar warmth of Yuri’s body. Lips brushed against the shell of her ear. “My Queen.”  
  
Yoona wrinkled her nose. “No, no.”  
  
“My Yoona,” she purred, kissing her neck. Yoona shivered and she saw the physical reaction of it in goosebumps raise on Yuri’s skin. “If only Seohyun could see you.”  
  
Yoona’s stomach clenched. Not a day went by that she didn’t think of Seohyun. “She has. She’s always with me.”  
  
“We have her to thank for this. She is part of this, too”  
  
Yoona turned around in her arms. “There’s still so much work to be done.”  
  
“We have time,” Yuri assured. “I’ll stand with you all the way.”  
  
Yoona melted. Taking Yuri’s face into her hands, she held her in her palms, staring down into her eyes. Yoona remembered the first time she looked into them, those deep browns full of uncertainty and fear but determination. Now they shined with unwavering confidence, reassurance, and passion not just for Yoona but for the world they wanted to create. Yoona didn’t want to stop looking into them. She didn’t want to let Yuri go.  
  
“I don’t ever want the festival to end,” Yoona muttered, thumb along the bow of her cheek. There was a faint scar there. Just one of the many on her body that told of the journey they had together not too long ago. She kissed it then touched a kiss to Yuri’s lips. “I don’t want this to end.”  
  
“I’ll come back.”  
  
Yoona knew but the time between was the hardest. "It's not the same. Not like if we could do this every day. Oh, how they'd be jealous."  
  
Yuri's brows furrowed. “Will we keep this a secret?” she asked.  
  
“I never wanted to keep you a secret,” said Yoona, a frown gracing her mouth when she felt Yuri’s hesitation. “When the right time comes.”  
  
“You’ll tell?” Yuri’s mouth parted in surprise.  
  
Yoona thought about it many times over. Aside from Sooyoung and the High Priests, no one knew what they had. Knowing where the Kingdom’s stood made it difficult to announce. Yoona was never the type to hold secrets or deny who she was and what she wanted, but she understood that they weren’t ready. At least not from the Arch Queen. But, she knew, soon she would let the truth be known.  
  
“Don’t you want to?”  
  
“Yes, but you’re the Queen.”  
  
“I am the queen which means I want more than just to tell.” Taking up Yuri’s hands, Yoona threaded their fingers together, holding them between them. ”I want you to rule by my side. I want to let the entire Kingdom know I chose you as mine.”  
  
“Are you asking me to marry you, Your Majesty?”  
  
Yoona looked at her straight in the eye. She knew Yuri could feel her nerves, feel how serious she was, how deeply she felt for her. Yoona could feel it from Yuri, too. The absolute love and trust she held with no walls or limits. But Yoona had never felt anything like she did when she said,  
  
“I love you, Yuri.” The jolt that shot through Yuri was so hard it brought tears to her eyes. “There is no one else in this Kingdom who I love more than you. I want you to marry me, and when the time comes for you to pass on your title, I want you to take the throne beside me here within the Palace. Will you?”  
  
Yuri kissed her. Molten heat swam through Yoona’s veins as arms held her tight around the waist, and lifted her up with the strength of a wolf. Her world spun as Yuri turned her around once, twice, three times before dropping her back down.  
  
“Yes,” Yuri panted.  
  
The gleam of her smile was one of the most beautiful things Yoona had ever seen and the impact of her answer was one of the most powerful things she had ever heard-  
  
“I am, and will forever be, at your side and yours.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Fin._  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. PDF Download

Thank you all for reading! It has been a journey. 

Enjoy.

  
**[EPUB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b3dil8w235uqo47/Bloodline.epub/file) | [PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/file/75ur7nf2uuq5fns/Bloodline.pdf/file)**


End file.
